Used and Abused
by MyHeartiswithRomanReigns
Summary: Updated December 18, 2014. Quinn Perkins finds herself in an abusive relationship with Charlie while Huck tries to help her even after she betrayed him and Olivia and after he tortured her. Quinn doesn't accept Huck's help at first because he never apologized to her but after awhile she accepts. Join Huckleberry Quinn on their journey of healing and love.(Contains Abuse)
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Charlie, Quinn, and Huck where Charlie abuses Quinn while Huck tries to save her even after she betrayed him and Olivia and after he tortured her.

Disclaimer: Yeah Shonda's my cousin so I sort of own Scan-, Okay who am I kidding I don't own Scandal never have, never will

* * *

><p>Quinn Perkins was laying on the of bed of the hotel room going through the pictures of her and Huck when they were the best of friends she always looked at them when Charlie wasn't around because she remembers what he said would happen if he caught her looking at them again and she didn't want to figure out what would happen so she secretly looked at them while he was at work, she was so busy looking at the pictures she didn't hear the front door open and close as Charlie came home earlier than usual "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!" Charlie boomed making Quinn jolt up scared out of her mind.<p>

Quinn carefully stood from the bed scared of the angry look in Charlie's eyes "Charlie please I-I was just about to throw the pictures away." Quinn lied "But you weren't cause they would have been in the trash." Charlie said taking a step closer to Quinn who backed away with every step he took towards her until her back hit the wall and she was pinned between between him and the wall "Charlie please I'll throw them away just please don't hurt me" she begged him but it was too late he grabbed her by her hair throwing her on the floor before climbing on top of her punching her in the face repeatedly then he pulled her up off the floor throwing her across the room into the wall which she slid down, to weak to fight back "I tried to warn you but you didn't listen to me now did you, Robin?" Charlie said before grabbing a roll of duct tape and climbed on top of her "No, no Charlie I'll be a good girl I'll listen just please no more, no more." Quinn sobbed out but he didn't listen to her instead he ripped a piece of tape off the roll before putting on her mouth and then took off her clothes before taking off his as well which resulted in him raping her the entire night.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning in a lot of pain, as she attempted to move she noticed that she no longer had duct tape on her mouth as she slowly pulled herself up off the floor looking around she realized that Charlie was gone so she slowly walked to bathroom turning the hot water on hoping it would ease the pain she knew she would need some pain killers so she decided she would go get some. After she was done showering she grabbed her clothes out of the closet slipping them on before applying her foundation to cover the bruises on her face before making her way out the door.<p>

After Quinn got the pain killers from the pharmacy she went to the diner to get something to eat after she placed her order for her food she sat there with her sunglasses still on not wanting anyone to see her black eye and bruised face when suddenly the last person she wanted to see at the moment sat down next to her "I was wondering when I would see you again." the person said "What do want, Huck?" Quinn asked bitterly obviously not happy to see him "We need to talk." Huck said "We have nothing to talk about and you made that pretty damn clear." she said trying her best not to draw to much attention to their table "Why are you wearing sunglasses when you're inside the diner?" he asked staring at her oddly "I have my reasons." she responded "Really?" he asked "Really. Besides since when do you care abou-" Quinn was cut off by Huck reaching over snatching her glasses off her face "What happened to your face?" he asked cupping her cheek "Nothing." she lied "Charlie did it didn't he?" he said "That's none of your business." she said about to stand and leave until he grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so "You need to leave him." Huck said "It was my fault." Quinn defended Charlie "He hit you. What could you have possibly done that would make him do that?" he asked "I didn't listen to what he told me." she asked "Why are you defending him, Quinn. Let me help you out of this, let me take you home." he said "Fine." she said giving in to his request.

* * *

><p>So Quinn goes home with Huck so he can help her find out what happens next tomorrow or later.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Used and Abused

* * *

><p>Quinn walked through the door of Huck's apartment with him right behind her for some odd reason it felt like home maybe because there was no Charlie or maybe it was because she stayed here for long periods of time during some cases "Take off your clothes." Quinn heard Huck say which shocked her "Excuse me?" Quinn asked him looking at him as if he was from another planet "You heard me." was Huck's reply Quinn didn't move an inch to take off her clothes so Huck did it himself stepping forward unzipping her leather jacket slipping it off her arms then he grabbed her shoulders spinning her around so her back was facing him then he raised her shirt over her head which revealed the boot-shaped bruise on her lower back, Quinn inhaled a sharp breath as Huck ran thumb over the bruise "Why did he do this to you?" Huck asked as his blood boiled from anger of what happened to her "I don't know." Quinn answered as tears slid down her face "Come on. Follow me." He said as he guided her down the hall to his bedroom.<p>

Quinn sat down on Huck's bed watching as he moved around the room going through the drawers "Okay here we go." Huck said as he walked over to her with a syringe in his hand which was filled with a clear liquid "What is that?" Quinn asked scooting away from him "Relax it's just some pain killers." He said grabbing her leg pulling her back to him "Let me see your arm." he said as she held her arm out careful not to move as he slid the needle into the vein on her arm "You're gonna feel a little drowsy." He said, he watched as she began to nod off so he laid her down on the pillows covering her body with some blankets he watched her sleep for a few minutes before laying down himself sighing as he thought about how he was going to fix things with Quinn and rebuild their friendship.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up about 4 hours later she frowned when she realized she wasn't in her own bed it wasn't until she felt Huck's arm wrapped protectively around her waist that she realized where she was, Quinn managed to move from his embrace and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water sighing she thought about her relationship with Charlie and her relationship with Huck trying to decide which one was better for her health she nodded her head to herself as she figures out her decision, just then she hears the sound of footsteps down the hall "Hey." Quinn said to Huck as he took a seat next to her on the couch "Hey." He responded "I have to go back to him." She said referring to Charlie "Why?" He asked "Because if I don't he'll just hunt me down and kill me." She said with tears brimming her hazel colored eyes "Not if you stay here with me." He said "You don't want me here." She said standing up walking to the window "I do want you here. I want you here with me where you're safe." He said as he walked up behind her placing his hands on her hips leaning down to press light kisses against her soft skin "Okay, I'll stay." She said leaning back against his chest.<p>

Quinn was laying on Huck's bed while Huck was on the phone with Olivia discussing on of the cases "Yeah I'll be in tomorrow." she heard Huck say "No, I'll be in a little later than usual I have something to take care of." Huck said referring to Quinn "Okay yeah sure, bye." Huck said hanging up the phone "I'm not a something. I'm a someone." Quinn said "Do you know how odd that would have sounded if I told her that." Huck said "You have a point there." She said closing her eyes "Tired?" He asked "A little bit." She answered re-opening her eyes to look at him "Why don't you get some sleep we have a busy day tommorrow." He said "Okay." She said scooting closer to him closing her eyes drifting off to sleep listening to the sound of Huck's fingertips typing away at the keyboard.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn woke up only to find Huck gone climbing out of bed she walked out the room in search of him "Huck? where are you?" Quinn called out walking into the kitchen "Huck, if this is some kind of joke it's not funny." Quinn sighed as she turned to go back and check the bathroom "Huck?" She said when she saw him laying on the floor in a pool of blood "Huck?" She called out again walking closer "I told I would find you, Robin." she heard from behind her "Charlie what did you do to him?" Quinn said looking at him "I had to get rid of him Robin he was trying to keep you away from you." Charlie said "You killed him?" She asked mortified "Yeah. Now it's your turn to die." Charlie said raising a gun to point at her and then he pulled trigger.<em>

* * *

><p>Huck was sitting on the couch watching the news when he heard an ear piercing scream come from his bedroom causing him run down the hall to see what happened "Hey, hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" Huck asked Quinn wrapping his arms around her trying to console her "It was just a dream. It was just dream. It was just a dream." Quinn chanted holding on to Huck for dear life "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her "No." She answered "Let me get you some water." He said laying her back on the bed sighing as he walked out of the room to get her a glass of water wondering what her dream was about.<p>

Quinn sat on the bed watching as Huck walked around the room searching for his keys "Keys,keys where the hell are my keys." Huck said to himself still looking for them then suddenly he spun around towards her "Do you have my keys?" He asked "No." Quinn said slightly amused by the fact he couldn't find them "Never mind I found them." He said holding them up "Where are you going?" She asked "Well, I'm out of food so..." He said "Oh, okay." She said crawling to the edge of the bed "When will you be back?" She asked "A little later." He said "Oh, okay." She said leaning up to place a soft kiss upon his lips which started full blown make-out session, Quinn let out a loud moan as Huck pushed her down on the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hips against his which made their need for release even more desired just as Huck was about unbutton Quinn's shirt she pushed him off of her flying to the bathroom Huck cringed slightly at the sound of her throwing up he sat wondering what had happened but decided he'd wait until later to ask her "Hey buddy, you okay?" Huck asked "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe you should go get that food now." Quinn responded "Yeah I should." He said grabbing his keys off the floor and then walked out the door knowing exactly what was probably wrong with Quinn.

Quinn was laying on the bed when Huck walked in "Hey, how you feeling?" Huck asked a "A little better. It was probably something I ate or it could be because I'm stressed out or-" Quinn said "Or you could be pregnant." He said causing Quinn to jolt up in shock "No." She said "Yes." He said back "Oh God. Oh my God." She said climbing out of bed "I didn't even consider that." She said "I know that's why I bought a test." He responded holding up the box "I guess have no choice." She said as she took the box out of his hand walking to the bathroom, Huck laid on the bed waiting for Quinn to come back out of the bathroom "Okay it says we have to wait 3 minutes for the results." Quinn said as she sits back on the bed praying that the test came back negative "What do I do if the test comes out positive? I'll have to have a abortion because if Charlie finds out he'll come after me and I can't keep the baby without endangering it." Quinn said with tears starting to burn her eyes "Don't think like that. As long as your here with me your safe and so is your baby" Huck said "Are you saying you want me keep it?" She asked "I'm saying you can do whatever you put you're mind to. Raising a baby included." He said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him "Thanks Huck. For taking care of me." She said snuggling into his loving embrace.

3 minutes later Quinn was hesitating to check the test "I'm scared, Huck." She said "Do want me to get it?" Huck asked "Yes, please." She said she watched as Huck climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to retrieve the pregnancy test "Huck, what does it say?" She asked as Huck walked back in the room "It's positive." He said looking at it "I-I just wanna say that if you want me to leave I'll do it but don't keep saying you want me here and you don't." Quinn said "I want here, I want to help you. If you'll have me." Huck said "Are you sure?" She asked "Yeah." He said "But you still have to go to the doctor just to be sure." He said "Okay. Lay with me?" She asked innocently "Sure." He said climbing into bed with her.

* * *

><p>Charlie was pacing backwards and forwards waiting for his phone to ring just then it started ringing "Hello?" Charlie said into phone "Sir I found her. She's apparently staying with a friend over in Northwest DC." the person said "Thanks, I know where to find her." Charlie said before hanging up "She thought she could get away from me. Well she's in for a rude awakening<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Uh Oh, what's Charlie to do to Quinn? You'll have to find out another time. Do you think Huck and Quinn should become a item? or should they stay friends? What gender do want Quinn's baby to be? Oh and names will be helpful, Gladiators. Please review.

snuggy29- Thanks for your review! I try to put more Huck and Quinn stories out there so people will see the chemistry they have. So keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

You Love Me Part 1

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the feeling of Huck's head laying on her stomach, she smiled at the feeling of his hand running up and down her stomach as he whispered quietly<p>

"You're mommy is a good person. Sure she's been through alot of tough situations but, she's this amazingly smart, beautiful, talented person who didn't deserve anything that happened to her especially not what I did to her. I pulled her teeth out not because I'm crazy but because at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I'm very sorry for what I did to her but I just haven't had the courage to tell her that I hope she will forgive me so we can move on with our lives either together as a family or apart as friends but whichever one it is I'm okay with it." Huck whispered while laying his head on her stomach as he rubbed it gently just then he looked up at her realizing she was awake "Hey the sleepy head." He said lifting his head from her stomach

"Hey. Do you always talk to undeveloped babies?" Quinn asked smiling slightly at what he was whispering

"No." He said sitting down next to her brushing curly strand of hair from her face

"Don't you have to go work?" She asked shifting to rest against his chest

"No I called in sick." He said smoothing the overly curly hair on the top of her head down "Can I ask you a question?" He said

"You just did." Quinn said playfully "What is it?" She asked

"Why is your hair curly I mean it's always curly but never like this." He said wondering how it got so curly in only a few days

"It's happens naturally. Everytime I wash it and let it dry it curls up, I usually flatiron it to control them but I don't have any flatirons here with me." She said brushing her hair out of her face with her hand

"That's... weird." Huck said

"I thought weird was good." Quinn responded lazily

"It is." He said kissing her soft hair

"I'm bored." She said climbing out of bed heading towards the kitchen

"Where are you going?" He asked getting up to follow her

"To get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything yet."

"You just ate chinese food like... 3 hours ago."

"You're forgetting I'm sharing my food now."

"Right. So what do you want?" Huck asked looking through the cabinets

"Do you have any relish?" Quinn asked looking in the refridgerator

"I think so." He said

"Ah, found it." She triumphetly holding up the jar then she walked over to the drawer pulling out a spoon before opening the jar and digging the spoon in

"Once again you're weird." He said frowning as she ate the relish straight out of the jar

* * *

><p>Charlie stopped outside of the apartment his P.I told him about and recognized the building as Huck's apartment building, as he gets out of his car Charlie checked to make sure no one saw him before continuing to make his way into the the building, smiling at the people in the lobby as he made his way to the elevators smiling wickedly at what he was going to do to Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn and Huck were sharing a jar of relish while watching Bizarre Foods America<p>

"I don't see how he eats all that stuff but doesn't get sick." Huck said disgusted by what Andrew Zimmern was eating

"Me either sometimes I feel like throwing up but I manage to keep it down." Quinn said as she digs the spoon she was sharing with him into the jar before handing it back to Huck

"I need to take a shower." He said sitting the jar on the nightstand getting of bed

"Want me to join you?" She said teasingly

"If you want." He saidd seriously

"It was a joke." She said laughing

"You're such a tease." He said walking to the bathroom closing the door behind him

Quinn got out of bed to go to the kitchen in search of something to drink as she's going through the refridgerator she hears the knob turning at the front door just as she was about to go get Huck the door opened revealing Charlie who stepped inside closing the door behind him

"My goodness Robin you've never looked more beautiful." Charlie said taking a step towards her

Quinn stood there frozen as Charlie walked towards her and before she knew it her body connected with the floor so hard it almost knocjed her unsonscious then Charlie climbed on top of her and started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing

"No Charlie! Let me go." Quinn screamed pounding her tiny fist into his chest attempting to push him off of her body

"Stop fighting." Charlie said slapping her hard across the face as he undid his pants

"NO!" Quinn said delivering a swift punch Charlie's solar plexus which caused him to fall backwards off her body, she got up and ran towards the bathroom to get Huck reaching the door she realized it was locked "Huck! Huck! Open the door!" She screamed pounding on the door, she kept hittingthe door then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist throwing her on the bed

"You shouldn't have done that Robin." Charlie said climbing on top of her again pinning her amrs above her head preventing her from fighting back just then Quinn heard the sound of glass shattering then Charlie fell to the floor unconscious then she felt herself lifted up off the bed into Huck's arms

"Are you okay?" Huck asked as he held her close

"No." Quinn sobbed into his shoulder, she felt her body being lowered back to the bed

"Stay here okay." He said walking over to Charlie's unconscious

"H-Huck d-don't hurt him." She said not wanting him to fall back into the rabbit hole

"He deserves it, Quinn." He said reaching for his gun aiming it between Charlie's eyes

"We need to handle it the right way, Huck." Quinn said getting off the bed walking towards him as she reached for the gun he spun around with the gun aimed directly at her chest "You're not going to hurt me, Huck. You know why? Because you love me I realized that today and because you love me that means you won't hurt me because hurting me means losing me all over again and this time I won't come back to you, I won't reach out to you, I won't forgive you. So you have to options either you can kill me and my unborn child or you put the gun and we call the police to have Charlie arrested which is it?" Quinn asked looking him directly into his eyes, she watched as his finger began to tighten on the trigger and then...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Oops cliffhanger I'll put up You Love Me part 2 when I can so stick with me gladiators.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

You Love Me Part 2

_**"We need to handle it the right way, Huck." Quinn said getting off the bed walking towards him as she reached for the gun he spun around with the gun aimed directly at her chest "You're not going to hurt me, Huck. You know why? Because you love me I realized that today and because you love me that means you won't hurt me because hurting me means losing me all over again and this time I won't come back to you, I won't reach out to you, I won't forgive you. So you have two options either you can kill me and my unborn child or you put the gun away and we call the police to have Charlie arrested which is it?" Quinn asked looking him directly into his eyes, she watched as his finger began to tighten on the trigger.**_

* * *

><p>Quinn stood there waiting for Huck to make a move watching as his finger began to tighten on the trigger and felt her heart speed up, that was until he lowered the gun before putting it down altogether Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves just as Huck stepped forward wrapping his arms around her tightly<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Huck said holding on to her as tightly as he can with her stomach starting to grow from the baby

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Quinn whispered just as Charlie started to gain consciousness "He's waking up." She said stepping back watching as Huck opened his nightstand drawer pulling out a set of handcuffs before walking over to Charlie handcuffing his hands to the bed railing

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked trying to free his hands from the restraints

"Don't struggle against them, they'll cut into your wrist." Huck said watching Quinn as she dialed 911

"Are calling the cops, Robin? Don't that I was jokin' around with you." Charlie said hoping she would believe him

"Yes I need you to send someone out please." Quinn said into the phone

* * *

><p>It was 30 minutes later after Charlie got arrested and Quinn was sitting in the living room watching TV, she was avoiding Huck because of earlier when he pointed the gun at her but she knew living in the same household meant that she couldn't avoid him for long just then she noticed him walking down the hall to check on her<p>

"You okay?" Huck asked sitting down next to her

"Yeah." Quinn said never turning to look at him

"Why are you doing this?" He asked

"Doing what?" She asked still not looking at him

"Ignoring me." He said getting frustrated with her attitude

"I'm gonna take shower." Quinn said getting up walking towards the bedroom she could hear his footsteps behind her

"Will you stop doing that, please." Huck said grabbing her arm turning her around

"I'm not doing anything." She said folding her arms across her chest

"Yes you are!" He shouted at her

"Don't you yell at me!" Quinn yelled back at him

"You know what screw this, I am not fighting with you for no reason. Oh and take this." Huck said tossing a CD at her before storming off

Quinn stood there then she heard the front door slam shut and knew he was gone she picked up the CD he threw she walked over to the radio and put it in she recognized it as John Legend's "All Of Me"

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_  
><em><strong>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>What's going on in that beautiful mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm on your magical mystery ride<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<strong>_

Quinn sat down on the bed listening to the lyrics

_**My head's under water**_  
><em><strong>But I'm breathing fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<strong>_

_**'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, oh<strong>_

Quinn felt the tears burn her eyes amazed at how the song described their relationship perfectly

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_  
><em><strong>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my downfall, you're my muse<strong>_  
><em><strong>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you<strong>_

_**My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my**** mind**_

Quinn allowed the tears to flow down her face was this what Huck was trying to tell her all this time?

_**'Cause all of me**_  
><em><strong>Loves all of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love your curves and all your edges<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your perfect imperfections<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give your all to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll give my all to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my end and my beginning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even when I lose I'm winning<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I give you all of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you give me all of you, oh<strong>_

_**Give me all of you  
>Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts<br>Risking it all, though it's hard**_

_**'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<strong>_

_**I give you all of me**_  
><em><strong>And you give me all of you, oh<strong>_

Quinn let out a sob as the song ended Quinn couldn't believe that Huck would go through all that just to confess his love to her she knew she had to talk to him in the morning when he got back for now she'd get some sleep, laying in the bed she moved his pillow closer to her inhaling the smell of him on it that lulled her to sleep every night.

* * *

><p>Huck walked into his apartment sighing as he hung his coat on the rack looking around he noticed Quinn wasn't up yet but when he walked into the he spotted her snuggled up to his pillow with the CD he left for her sitting on the bed he ran his hand down her face and watched as her eyes fluttered open<p>

"Morning." He said smiling slightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open

"Morning." Quinn said back sitting up in the bed leaning in for a kiss which he met her for, it was soft, sweet, innocent, and full of passion and hunger for each other, the kiss deepened as Quinn pressed her body further against his wanting to feel every inch of him she got her wish he laid her back on the bed she managed to flip them over so she was on top feeling a little uncomfortable with her slightly swollen stomach then suddenly a wave of nausea hit Quinn causing her to jolt out of bed and run for the bathroom throwing up Huck sat up a little upset about how their moments always get interrupted but knew it came with the pregnancy he sat there waiting her to come back he looked up when he heard the door open

"You okay?" Huck asked

"Yeah. I don't feel so sexy anymore." Quinn said as she laid back down dabbing the cold rag on her forehead trying to ease the nausea

"You look fine to me." He said running his thumb along her jawline

"I don't feel fine. Think we can put this off until...later?" She said closing her eyes wanting to get some sleep

"Yeah, Sure." Huck said wrapping his arm around her waist pressing a kiss against

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Charlie's sorry a** is finally gone and Olivia comes into the picture in the next chapter and Huck and Quinn made up yahoooooooo! So next update when I can.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Talking To Old Friends

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up 2 12 hours later only to find Huck missing from the bed just as she was about to go look for him he came out the bathroom dressed for work

"So you're going to work today." Quinn said stretching as she stood

"Yeah." Huck said putting on his shoes

"Can we go get burgers later?" She asked

"I don't see why we can't." was his reply as he stood up

"I just thought you wouldn't want be seen in public with someone who looks like a inflated balloon. At least Charlie wouldn't want to." Quinn said looking down at her stomach

"Hey," Huck said cupping her cheeks "I'm not Charlie, okay?" He said

"Okay." She responded resting her head against his chest just then they both heard a knock on the door which scared Quinn "Who could that be?" She asked

"I don't know." Huck said picking her up and placing her on the bed before walking to the door to see who it was, when he opened the door he was surprised to see Olivia, Harrison, and Abby on the other side

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Huck asked hoping Quinn would stay put long enough for him to get them leave

"We came to check on you. You haven't been to work in 2 days." Olivia said

"I was on my way in." Huck said hoping they would leave soon so he could get back to Quinn

"Okay. We can go in together, may we come in?" Olivia asked

"Yeah sure." Huck said stepping to the side

"I've never inside your apartment before," Abby said looking around "It's nice." She said

"Thanks. So you guys want some coffee or something?" Huck asked everyone

"Yeah su-" Harrison was cut off by a loud thump that came from Huck's bedroom

"What was that?" Olivia asked about to go check

"I don't know I'll go check." Huck said before rushing down the hall only to find Quinn laying on the floor next to the bed "What happened?" He asked staring down at her

"I was reaching for the remote and I couldn't get to it but when I was about to move back on the bed I fell." Quinn said watching as Huck laughed at her clumsiness "It's not funny." She said slightly offended

"I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Huck said holding his hand out to her which she gladly took blushing slightly when she was back on her feet

"Thanks." She said

"You're welcome." He said back pulling her closer

"Who was at the door?" Quinn asked

"Olivia, Harrison, and Abby." Huck responded

"Really? I'm going to say hi." She said on her way out the room

"Quinn No!" He said trying to catch her before she was out the room but it was too late

"Hi you guys." Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen

"Quinn, what are you doing here, Pooh Bear?" Abby asked shocked to see her looking up at Huck as he walked back into the room

"I'll tell you later. So you guys want some coffee?" Quinn asked walking over to the coffee machine

"Yeah, sure." Harrison said surprised Quinn was there

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around Huck's dining room table still trying to process what Quinn was telling them<p>

"Let me get this straight, you're boyfriend who you lived with beat you to a pulp then left you for dead and your carrying his child but you can't tell him that because 1: He's in jail and 2: He might kill you?" Abby asked staring at the young brunette

"Yup." Quinn said casually sipping the hot chocolate she drinking

"Wow. You're life is more complicated than any of ours." Olivia said frowning

"True." Harrison agreed

"How far along are you?" Olivia asked

"I don't now yet. I haven't been to doctor." Quinn said rubbing her stomach

"When's your appointment?" Abby asked

"Tomorrow at 10:30." She responded

"Maybe we can go with you." Olivia offered

"Yeah sure." Quinn said

"So tell me more about the whole living with Huck situation." Abby said smiling sweetly

* * *

><p>Huck was getting ready to leave with the rest of the team when Quinn came barreling down the hall and straight into his arms<p>

"What's the matter?" Huck asked

"I changed my mind I don't want burgers I want pizza." Quinn said batting her eyelashes at him

"Can you ever make up your mind?" He asked

"I just did." She said innocently

"Okay." He said kissing her cheek

"Pooh Bear you want to go?" Olivia asked putting her coat on

"I don't have anything to wear." Quinn said looking down at Huck's shirt she was wearing

"You're clothes are hanging up in the back of the closet." Huck said

"Oh. Okay!" Quinn said before running back down the hall to get dressed

"You guys might as well sit back down, it's going to take her at least 20-25 minutes to get dressed." Huck said about to sit back down when Quinn's voice came from the bedroom

"Huck! Have you seen my socks?" Quinn yelled out

"See what I mean." Huck said as he stood back up making his way down the hall

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of waiting for Quinn to get dressed everyone was finally at the office, Olivia, Harrison, Abby, and Huck was going over the files for their client while Quinn was eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream<p>

"So how do we approach this?" Abby asked referring to their client

"Head on." Olivia said

"Do we have more ice cream?" Quinn asked as she finished her second bowl of ice cream

"No." "Yes." Harrison and Huck said at the same causing them to look at each other oddly

"Okay?" Quinn said as more of a question instead of a statement

"There's more ice cream in the freezer, Pooh Bear." Abby said

"YAY!" Quinn said about to run to the kitchen

"No more ice cream." Huck said strictly

"Why not?" Quinn asked pouting as she sat back down

"Because your going to be hyper later and I don't feel like dealing with Ms.I can't sleep all night. Again." Huck said

"That's not fair." Quinn said standing up walking to the bathroom

"Life isn't fair." Huck called behind her

"Relax buddy, it's just her hormones." Harrison said reassuringly

"I know. But she acts like this all the time." Huck said sighing as leaned back in his chair

"Well get use to it cause it's going to be like this for a couple of months." Olivia said patting his back

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her office rubbing her stomach when suddenly a sharp pain in her hit her causing her to whimper slightly then she realized her baby was kicking and smiled<p>

"Hi baby it's mommy I can feel you kicking." Quinn said just as Huck walked in

"Hey." Huck said sitting down next to her

"Hey. The baby is kicking." She said

"That's nice." He said wrapping her arms around her shoulders

"You want to feel it?" Quinn said reaching for his hand

"I don't think I sho-" Huck was cut off by his hand being pressed against her stomach and felt a soft kick against the palm of his hand

"You feel it?" She asked as she held his hand against her stomach where she felt the baby kick

"Yeah." He responded

"Huck, can we get a puppy?" Quinn asked

"Depends on what kind." Huck said as his eyes slipped shut

"A golden retriever." She said closing her eyes

"Okay."

"Oh and Huck, are we still getting pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Huck, are you going to help me take care of the baby?" Quinn asked

"You already know I am." Huck said back

"Okay." She said back as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p>Awww Quinn talking about getting a puppy how cute and Huck agreeing, Huck's going to be there for Quinn throughout her pregnancy and so forward so stick almost forget Quinn's sonogram is tomorrow how many babies should she have? what gender should they be and names will be helpful to.(Spoiler Alert: Sex Scene coming up soon.)<p>

snuggy29: You are absolutely positively right about Huck and Quinn belonging together. Quinn misses Huck and it doesn't matter what he says or what he does or even what he thinks he misses her too. And thanks for your review as always.


	6. Chapter 6

One Sonogram and a Love Making Session Part 1

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up alone in her office but knew Huck was in the conference room with everyone else as she stood up she stretched, she walked into the conference room and frowned when she didn't see Huck<p>

"Hey, where's Huck?" Quinn asked

"He went to go get some pizza." Olivia said looking up from the file she was reading

"Oh." Quinn said a little disappointed

"I'm back." Huck said as he walked into the conference room with 3 boxes of pizza sitting them down on the table opening one box

"What is that?" Harrison asked staring at the pizza

"Pizza." Huck said pulling a slice off

"I know it's pizza but what's that on the pizza?" Harrison said said staring at the strange yellow stuff on it

"Pineapples." Huck said

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Abby asked Quinn

"Yeah." Quinn said taking the whole box of pizza with her as she ventured back into her office

"She's not going to eat the whole box is she?" Harrison asked

"Yeah." Huck responded leaning back in his chair

* * *

><p>4 hours later Huck and Quinn was back at his apartment laying in bed watching TV<p>

"Hey Huck, when can we get our puppy?" Quinn asked sitting up looking at him

"Not anytime soon." Huck said

"Why not?" She asked slightly disappointed

"Because of the baby." He responded rolling over

"Hey don't go to sleep." She said

"Quinn I'm tired." He said

"But I'm not."

"Then go find something to do."

"But I want to do something with you, Huck."

"Okay fine what do want to do?" Huck said sitting up watching as Quinn thought long and hard about something before she got up and ran out the room "Quinn? Where are you going?" Huck called after her realizing this was probably one of her games, he sighed as he climbed out of bed to go look for her "Quinn?" Huck said walking into living room frowning when he didn't see her "Quinn?" He called out opening the closet by the front door sighing when he didn't see her in there "Okay little one you win." he said standing in the middle of the living room then he heard a door slam and footsteps padding softly across the floor then she peeked her head around the corner frowning

"You weren't supposed to give up." Quinn said pouting

"Where were you?" Huck asked

"I was in the kitchen." She said sighing

"Well I didn't know that." "He said walking back towards the room

"Are you going to sleep?" She said following him

"Yes." He said crawling into bed yawning as he laid down, he felt the bed shift slightly and then the feeling of her body pressing against his

"Goodnight, Huck."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

* * *

><p>Huck woke up the next morning at 10:00 A.M. to the sound of Quinn throwing up he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom sighing when he saw her laying on the floor with tears streaming down her face<p>

"You okay?" Huck asked sitting down next to her

"No." Quinn said looking up at him

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just feel ... I don't know." She said as more tears streamed down her face

"Okay. Let's start by getting you off the floor." He said wrapping his arms around her picking her up gently before carrying her into the bedroom

"I have to brush my teeth." She said kicking to get down, walking back to the bathroom turning on the water

"Do you still want to go to the doctor?" Huck asked

"Yeah. I promised the team they could go to my first appointment." Quinn said as she brushed her teeth

"You can always cancel." He said rubbing her back

"I don't want to. I want to see my baby." She said putting away her toothbrush, just then they both heard a knock on the door

"That's probably them." Quinn said walking pass him towards the door, opening it she smiled when she saw the team standing there including David

"Hey Quinn I hope you didn't mind but I invited David." Abby said smiling

"No, I don't mind. Come in." Quinn said stepping aside just as Huck walked down the hall

"Hey you guys." Huck said as he walked into the room

"So you guys can talk, I'm going to go get dressed." Quinn said before skipping down the hall

"She's excited, huh?" David said looking around the place

"Yeah." Huck said

"I never thought Quinn would have a human being growing inside of her." Olivia said smiling

"Me neither. I mean she always said she wanted to be a mom but this is a surprise, I mean being the her baby's auntie I have to buy pajamas, those adorable baby booties, and I saw the cutest little bibs downtown yesterday." Abby said smiling as well

"No as the baby's uncle I have to do all that stuff."Harrison said then he and Abby both started arguing about who was going to do what for the baby

"Guys, guys, guys please!" Quinn said as she ventured back down the hall clad in jeans and a plaid shirt and her hair slightly wavy from the braid she had in it

"Sorry." Abby and Harrison said back holding their heads down

"Thank you. Now let's go." Quinn said grabbing her coat

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting down talking when Quinn's doctor called her back<p>

"Ms. Perkins the doctor will be seeing you now." the nurse said, everyone stood up and followed Quinn as she made her way to the exam room

"Hello, everyone my name is Johnson and I'll be performing you're sonogram today. Any questions?" Dr. Maria asked

"No." everyone responded at once

"Okay let's get started." Dr. Maria said gathering her tools

"I'm so excited and I'm not the pregnant." Abby said squealing

"Okay Ms. Perkins the gel going to be a little cold." Dr. Maria said squeezing the bottle

"Oh my that's cold." Quinn said as the gel made contact with her skin

"I'm sorry. So let's find that baby." Dr. Maria said as she moved the wand around on Quinn's stomach watching the screen carefully for the baby "Ah there we are." Dr. Maria said smiling

"Oh..." Abby started "My..." Olivia said next "Dear..." Harrison said in amazement "Lord." David and Huck finished at the same time

"That's my baby." Quinn said reaching to touch the screen

"Yes and judging by it's size I'll say your about... 17-18 weeks which means your 4 months into your pregnancy." Dr. Maria said

"Wow." Quinn said

"And as for the sex..." Dr. Maria started

"Can you not talk about that while were in the room." Harrison said not realizing what was talking about

"Not that type of sex you perv." Abby said smacking him upside the back of his head

"As I was saying as for the sex of the baby" Dr. Maria said looking at Harrison pointedly "It's up to the parents if you want to know." Dr. Maria said

"I want to wait." Quinn said glancing at Huck to see if he agreed satisfied when he nodded his yes

"Great. If anything brings the mom and dad closer together when their baby's born... it's finding out the sex."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Dr. Maria." Quinn said wiping the gel off her stomach before shaking hands with the doctor

"You're welcome. I'll go print out the pictures for you." Dr. Maria said leaving the room

"That was freaking awesome." David said grinning

"Yeah before Harrison awkward." Quinn said glaring at him

"Hey, I didn't want to hear about your sex life." Harrison said

"Yeah sure." Olivia said shaking her head

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't stop smiling even after they got home seeing her baby made her happy, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Huck's voice<p>

"If you keep that look on your face it's going to gets stuck there." He said

"I know but I'm so happy." Quinn said

"I know I am to." He said sitting down next to her on the bed meeting her half way when she leaned in for a kiss which turned into something more as he unbuttoned her shirt laying her back on the bed as the kiss grew deeper, Quinn knew where it was going but she didn't want to stop, no that was a lie she couldn't stop she leaned her head back as he trailed soft kisses down her neck which caused her to moan when he found that one particular sensitive spot on neck just below her jaw before moving lower to her bare stomach sucking at the tender flesh located there before making his to her jean clad lower body, he unbuttoned her jeans slipping them off easily when she lifted her hips before hooking his fingers through her underwear sliding them down her legs, tossing them to side...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So this was One Sonogram and a Love Making Session Part 1 which means the sex scene will continue in my next update so keep reading, Gladiators.<p>

snuggy29- I didn't really like the idea of a dog around a baby either but when they do get one the baby will be old enough to play with it and thank you for your ideas I like them. P.S Happy Scandal Thursday


	7. Chapter 7

One Sonogram and a Love Making Session Part 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn couldn't stop smiling even after they got home seeing her baby made her happy, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Huck's voice<strong>_

_**"If you keep that look on your face it's going to gets stuck there." He said**_

_**"I know but I'm so happy." Quinn said**_

_**"I know I am to." He said sitting down next to her on the bed meeting her half way when she leaned in for a kiss which turned into something more as he unbuttoned her shirt laying her back on the bed as the kiss grew deeper, Quinn knew where it was going but she didn't want to stop, no that was a lie she couldn't stop she leaned her head back as he trailed soft kisses down her neck which caused her to moan when he found that one particular sensitive spot on neck just below her jaw before moving lower to her bare stomach sucking at the tender flesh located there before making his to her jean clad lower body, he unbuttoned her jeans slipping them off easily when she lifted her hips before hooking his fingers through her underwear sliding them down her legs, tossing them to side...**_

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes realizing that it was just a dream and they were still in the car on their way home she could hear Abby, Harrison, and Olivia talking about turning an empty room in each of their apartments into a nursery for when they would babysit the baby<p>

"So you guys want to get something to eat?" Huck asked realizing Quinn was awake

"Yeah!" Everyone responded

"What do you guys want?" Huck asked

"Let's get burgers" Abby said then she remembered Quinn was pregnant "or whatever Quinn's craving." She said

"Burgers are fine." Quinn said looking back at her

"Awesome." Abby said

Fifteen minutes later the pulled up outside Gettysburger's and walked inside they got seated immediately then there waitress walked up to take their order

"Hello everyone my name is Kitana and I'll be taking your order today. So are you guys ready?" the young girl asked smiling

"Uh, 5 cheese burgers, 4 medium sized fries, 2 large diet cokes, and 1 extra-large strawberry milkshake." Quinn said as she put her menu down smiling at the shocked look on the waitresses face

"Okay. And what can I get for you guys?" the waitress asked

"I think she ordered enough for the whole table." Olivia said

"Okay. I'll be right back." Kitana said before walking away

"Why did you order all that food?" Abby asked turning to stare at Quinn

"Because I can." Quinn said

"How? You're not with Charlie anymore which means you can't pay for anything you have no job or any type of income." Abby said

"Geez, thank you so much for reminding me Abby. You know what I'm suddenly not craving burgers anymore I'll wait in the car." Quinn said getting up

"Quinn wait I'm sorry." Abby said but it was to late Quinn was already out the building

"Abby why did you say that? You know how it feels to be abused by someone you love yet you keep bringing up Charlie and how he beat her senseless knowing how sensitive she is to the topic." Olivia said glaring at her

"I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable, I was just joking with her." Abby said defending herself

"That's not a joking matter, Abby." Huck said standing up to go comfort Quinn "I'll be back." He said walking out

"Wow Abs, for a second there it looked like you and Quinn were best friends for years, now you just screwed that up." Harrison said shaking his head

Huck walked towards the car using his key to open the drivers side door sighing when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks  
>"Hey buddy." Huck said closing the car door<p>

"Hey." Quinn said looking over at him

"You okay?" He said

"Yeah it's just my hormones. But hearing Charlie's name just brought back bad memories, how I'm carrying his child, and how not normal my life is." She said wiping the tears from her face

"Do you want to go back in?" He asked rubbing her back

"Yeah." Quinn said back

"Kay, come here." Huck said holding his arms out, Quinn scooted closer closing her eyes when their lips connected which started a make-out session that was interrupted when someone knocked on the window, pulling away they looked over at the window only to find a smirking Olivia, a smiling Abby, and a disgusted looking Harrison Huck unlocked the doors which allowed them to climb in

"What happened to the food?" Quinn asked

"We got it to go." Olivia said handing Quinn a cheeseburger

"Cool." Quinn said

"Do you guys want to go home?" Huck asked everyone

"Yeah." they replied back simultaneously

* * *

><p>1 hour later Huck was laying in bed while Quinn was looking up something on the computer<p>

"Do you think we should get a bigger apartment?" Quinn asked glancing over st him

"Why?" Huck asked confused

"To make room for the baby." She said

"We'll cross that road when get there, okay?" He said

"Okay. I'll be right back." She said climbing out of bed walking towards the bathroom

Huck sat on the bed and waited for her to return when she finally did return she was laced up in a short red piece of lingerie that showed her curves perfectly. Her lips were newly painted red and he wanted her right then.

"What do you think?" she asked him nervously, wondering how he would like her new lingerie. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for his answer.

Huck grabbed her hand and twirled her around in a circle to get a better look. The outfit ended right below her ass, though it actually didn't even cover the entirety of it. It framed her hips and curves perfectly.

"I think you look so….sexy…" Huck complimented her again and ran his hands down her torso, letting his hands settle on the bottom hem. He suavely pushed it up further and further until her panties were exposed and her arms linked behind his neck.

Quinn took charge and straddled him when he fell back onto the bed. His hands slid up underneath the sexy red thing she was wearing until they found her breasts and he heard her moan. He loved her breasts…not too big, not too small. They filled his hands perfectly and seemed to really get her going. He felt her nipples harden at his touch and he took them between his two fingers.

Quinn's head fell back in pleasure. She felt him harden below her and press into the lining of her panties so she arched her hips over him. He instinctively bucked his hips up at her touch, just waiting for her to surround him.

When she stood up, he pulled her closer to him, confused at the lack of contact. He looked relieved when he realized she was only pulling her panties off so he pushed his jeans and boxers off as well. When she saw his dick spring up at the sight of her waiting for him she bit her lip hungrily and sank down on him.

It took her a couple seconds to adjust to how much he filled her but then she started riding him harder. He began to pull the red lingerie off her so she raised her arms and he threw it into the corner, not breaking their rhythm. Huck's hands were stationed on her bottom, holding on tightly as she bounced up and down on him. First he kissed her softly on her puffy lips but then let his kisses wander across her body. From her lips they found her jawline and neck where he left a hickey or two she was going to have to try and cover later.

She ran her hands down his back while he watched her ride him steadily. He couldn't take the tight feeling around him or her subtle moans for much longer without finishing before her. "Quinn, are you close?" He asked her, trying to hold on a little longer. She bit her lip once again like she knew he loved and he took one final thrust inside of her before she clinched him even harder and released. When he felt her lose control he did the same and they rode out the rest of their orgasm together.

"That was…" Quinn yawned tiredly; she was trying to find just the right word.  
>"Amazing?" Huck finished for her and she giggled at his eagerness. He pulled her in closer to his chest and she had laid her head down on him. To answer his sort-of-question she simply nodded her head in agreement, he chuckled and kissed her forehead.<p>

Quinn's stomach growled hungrily, especially after the physical activity they just finished. "That was not your stomach," Huck laughed in disbelief, completely amused at how someone so small could make such a loud noise. Embarrassed, she nodded her head and he chuckled before jumping up to heat her up the cheeseburgers they never got to eat.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I promised my Gladiators a sex scene and I gave them one so I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

snuggy29- I give shout outs to all my reviewers and it's a honor to have you as one so keep reading. And can you believe Quinn threatened Olivia? Like OMG.


	8. Chapter 8

UA8

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she opened her eyes she felt his eyes on her the entire time she was asleep and it was seriously starting to creep her out<p>

"Stop staring at me. You're creeping me out." Quinn said drowsily as she rolled over putting her back to him

"Can you blame me?" Huck said as he leaned over pressing a soft kiss against her bare shoulder

"Not really." She responded

"You know I have to go to work today, right?" He asked nuzzling his face into her neck inhaling her sweet scent

"Yeah. Unfortunately." She said scooting back to press her body into his smirking when she felt his erection pressing into her backside "Do you want me to take care of that?" She asked innocently

"No. I think I'll save it for later." He said kissing her cheek before climbing out of bed not bothering to cover his nakedness as he began to put his clothes on

"You're not going to shower?" Quinn asked confused

"No I'll shower later." Huck said as he slipped his pants on

"Oh. Okay." She said climbing out of bed to give him a kiss goodbye

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Okay." She said giving him another kiss

"Bye." Huck said pulling away from

"Bye." Quinn said watching as he ventured down the hall, sighing when she heard the door shut this was going to be a long day

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he walked through the prisons halls he hated lying to Quinn but he put that thought aside as he walked up to the desk<p>

"Hi I'm here to see a inmate. Charles Grey." Huck said to the person behind the desk

"Uh, yes Mr. Grey. The guard will take to him." the person said pointing to the guard behind him

"Okay." Huck said following the guard to the visitor room where the person he saw made his blood boil

"Here you are sir." the guard said

"Thank you." Huck said back

"Well if it isn't the man who turned my girl against me." the inmate said

"You turned Quinn against yourself when you hit her, Charlie." Huck said to him

"No, you turned her against me when you brought her into your home and filled her head with lies." Charlie said

"Maybe. Maybe not." Huck said leaning back in his chair

"When I get out of here I'm coming back for her and she's going to take me back." Charlie said smugly

"You're not getting her back." Huck said

"Yes I am." Charlie responded

"Quinn isn't dumb enough to be with someone like you. As a matter of fact she isn't dumb at all." Huck said

"If that girl was dumb enough not to listen to me when I told her to throw away those pictures, she'll be dumb enough to come back to me." Charlie said back

"I'm screwin' her you know, you're "girl"." Huck said using air quotations "Man the positions that girl I'm sorry that WOMAN can get into. I like how tight and wet she is . I like how she likes to dress up nice and sexy just before that beautiful moment happens. Oh and don't even get me started with the things she can do with that mouth of hers." Huck said smirking as he watched Charlie's face heat up out of anger

"You wait until I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you both." Charlie said

"Last warning, Grey." the guard said

"It's okay, I'm leaving now." Huck said as he stood up "Oh and Charlie, You gave up a good thing." Huck said before walking out

"Man that woman of yours sounds like a super freak." the guard said to Charlie shaking his head

* * *

><p>Huck walked into his apartment and smiled when he smelled food he knew Quinn liked cooking and he didn't mind it at all<p>

"Quinn? Where are you?" Huck called out walking around frowning when he didn't see her "Quinn?" He called out walking into the bedroom rushing over to her when he saw her feet sticking out from the other side of the bed "Hey, you okay? What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to her

"The same thing that happened last time with the remote." Quinn said as she laid on the floor

"How long were you down here?" He asked

"Um, probably 20-25 minutes." She said back

"Sorry I wasn't here to help you up." Huck said pulling her up off the floor

"It's fine. Gravity hasn't exactly been on my side lately so." Quinn shrugged "You're back early." She said sitting down on the bed  
>"Yeah that's the thing, I didn't go to work. I went to see Charlie in jail." He said not wanting to lie to her<p>

"I know." She said

"How?" He asked confused

"Well for starters you never leave without showering so I just knew you were going to mess with Charlie and brag about how you got in my pants." Quinn said smiling

"You know me to well." Huck said

"True, true." She said standing "I should go finish cooking." She said as she waddled out the room

"I'll help you." He said following her

"That's fine." She said

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting between Huck's legs as they looked up houses on the computer<p>

"I like this one." Quinn said referring to a three bedroom house

"I do to but, why would we need a three bedroom house I mean it's just me, you, and the baby." Huck asked frowning

"I just thought that... never mind." She said

"What? What is it?" He asked

"It's nothing." She said scrolling down the page

"You now you can tell me, right?" He whispered into her hair

"I just thought that maybe there was a possibility of us having another child together that's all." Quinn said sighing

"I would like that." Huck said

"Yeah?" She asked angling her head to look at him

"Yeah." He said, Quinn slammed the laptop shut placing it on the nightstand bfore straddling his hips as they kissed

"You're so beautiful you know that." Huck as he flipped her over

"Yeah, you tell me that everyday." Quinn said as he bent her legs back

"I don't I tell you enough." He said trailing soft kisses down her neck

"You say it more than enough." She moaned out

Quinn turned herself over and pushed him back onto the bed so that she was straddling him, their hands entwined. Huck started to nuzzle at Quinn's neck, finding his 'happy place', if he wasn't careful he was going to send her over the edge before they'd even begun. His hands moved his way to her back and to the clasp of her bra, which he soon made short work of. Her bra fell loose, revealing her perfectly formed breasts, that fit perfectly in Huck's hands as he started to play with them, Quinn moaned as he ran his fingers, then tongue across her nipples. She was so ready for him and she was all that he needed. Huck kicked his boxers off, so that all that was separating them were Quinn's panties, his fingers playing with the edges of them. She lifted herself off him enough to allow him to slowly pull them off her, throwing them on the floor to join the rest of their clothing that was strewn everywhere.

"Are you ready?" Huck asked Quinn, looking deeply into her eyes, all she could do was nod, as his hands worked their way downwards to see and feel just how ready for him she was. Quinn moaned and arched her back at his touch, between kisses, she reached her hand down to feel him and guide him to her. He was so hard for her, he lifted her slightly and then gently lowered her onto his length. Both of them let out soft moans and sounds of pleasure at the same time, Huck kissed her deeply and then rested their foreheads against each others. He placed his hands on Quinn's waist, as she did the same to his shoulders, balancing herself as they started to move together. The feeling of him moving inside her was so intense, her hips moving towards his in unison.

Huck thought he wouldn't be able to take this much longer, he needed his release but wanted Quinn to too. He could tell she was close, he flipped them over whilst still not breaking contact, so that she was lying back on the bed. He began thrusting into her deeper, her whimpering moans telling him she was ready, "Oh God Quinn, this is so..." but before he could speak her walls tightened around him and they both came together, crying out each others names.

They both lay this way together, limbs entwined as they tried to get their breath back, Huck was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He noticed she was shivering a bit, so he sat up to get the blanket that had fallen off the bed. "Hey! Where are you going?" She began to get up, until he pushed her back down and threw the blanket over them. He gave her a long reassuring kiss, "Believe me... I am going no where!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So Here's my update and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think about them moving into a bigger place and if they should have another child together.<p>

Snuggy29- You're right about Quinn's pregnancy hormones getting to her and Abby is a bit of a bitch but oh well. Anyway Happy Scandal Thursday!


	9. Chapter 9

Non-Stop

* * *

><p>"Wanna go again?" Quinn said as she sat up out of breath<p>

"Isn't five times enough, Quinn?" Huck asked

"No, not really. Not with with my hormones." She said straddling his hips leaning down to kiss him

"Quinn...I...need...to...take...a shower." He said in between kisses

"Fine but I'm taking one first." She said getting out of bed walking to the bathroom closing the door, Huck laid there listening to the shower water and sighed for some odd reason he couldn't get enough of Quinn's soft, smooth, creamy skin and just thinking about her was starting to turn him on again, as he climbed out of bed he walked into the bathroom inhaling sharply when he saw her gorgeous silhouette as she washed her hair walking over he opened the glass door quietly and then shut it before wrapping his arms around her waist turning her around before leaning down kissing her soft neck then her collarbone she laughed a little when he found her sensitive spot.

He loved to hear her laugh with the openness that came with his presence. He would describe it as the most openly vulnerable sound he'd ever heard - if anyone ever asked, but alas, no one ever did.

Her small hand slowly trailed through the streaming water down the outside of his toned arm, over the slight curve of his waist, and along the indent where his femur connected with his pelvic bone, her lithe fingers slipping easily over his shaft.

The gasp that escaped his lips was one just like many others that he'd let escape while they were in such a comprimising position, yet it was still music to her hears. Lightly, she brushed the delicate appendages up and down the smooth skin, her hazel-colored eyes watched as her lover came closer to that inevitable edge.

He never truly liked it when she tried to take control, and had developed several ways of reataliating to her torturous actions. His hands enclosing around her small waist, he easily lifted her and pushed her roughly against the tile wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around his own thin waist.

She moaned loudly as he plunged into her, enjoying the familiar feel of his length inside her walls. Gritting his teeth against the pleasure, he could feel his knees go weak, and heard her giggle as they slipped down the tile wall and to the floor, where she rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist.

Like always, she was in control, though she often let Huck take the upper hand when they were behind closed doors. His hands rested lightly against her thighs as she began to squirm and roll her hips atop him.

She reveled in the sounds of his short breaths as they escaped between still gritted teeth, his lips stretched over them in a look of painful pleasure. His eyes closed tight, she knew what lay beneath those long eyelashes. She loved the look of lust that would greet her once those eyes opened.

As if he'd read her mind, his brown orbs revealed themselves, peering up at her with a glare that ordered her to move faster, ride harder, all the commands that could come to mind right now.

Following his line of thought, Quinn proceeded to raise herself off of his cock only to slam her entire weight back down a moment later. As she continued, his hips began to thrust up to meet her with every movement, their motions perfectly synchronized.

Quinn could feel herself moving toward that cliff with him as their movements became more erratic, faster paced. His hands crept up to her bouncing breasts, taking each in one hand, he massaged with the skill of someone who knew exactly which buttons to push - which, of course, he did. His thumbs rubbed over erect nipples in perfect circles, as their thrusts reached new speed, more force.

Huck's erection began to twitch at the exact moments her walls began to shake, and, all at once, they fell, breathy screams accompanying their last thrusts.

She fell atop him, the water from the shower now turned cold as it fell against now steamy bodies. He held her in strong arms, her head tucked securely under his chin as their breaths slowed and the heaving of their chests diminished.

"We need to get up." Quinn said as she rested against Huck's chest as the now freezing cold water continued to pour on their naked bodies

"Yeah we do." Huck responded pushing himself up taking Quinn with him lifting her up stepping out of the shower when she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing her clothes before walking back out to the bedroom laying her on the bed helping her slip her panties on before clasping her bra

"We need to go shopping." She said

"For?" He asked

"Stuff." She said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth

"Okay. I think." He said back

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Huck and Quinn was walking through the store arm in arm<p>

"I think we should get some ice cream and whipped cream." Quinn said looking up at him

"Yeah we should." Huck said

"I'll get the ice cream." Quinn said before wandering off

"Okay." Huck called after her smiling as she looked back at him and laughing when he saw her walk into one of the shelves as she turned back around

Quinn was walking down the freezer looking for some rocky road ice cream when she bumped into someone by accident

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, sir." Quinn said apologetically

"You better be, fat bitch." the man said before walking away leaving Quinn standing there in tears just as Huck walked up behind her

"I couldn't help myself I went down the baby aisle and saw the cutest little baby booties." Huck said from behind her frowning when she didn't turn around "Quinn?" He said touching her shoulder lightly, Huck felt his heart break slightly when she turned around to face him with tears streaming down her face "What happened?

"I bumped into this guy and he called me fat." Quinn said wiping the tears off her face

"What?" He asked angrily

"It was my fault, Huck." She said

"Stop blaming yourself for stuff, Quinn." He said pulling her closer to him

"But it was." She said staring up at him

"No it wasn't." Huck said pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, running his hand over her stomach just as the baby kicked "See little one agrees with me." He said

"Yeah she does." Quinn said as they started to walk around again

"She? You think it's a girl?" He asked

"Well, yeah." She said back

"Why?" He asked again

"Women's intuition that's why." She said as she spotted the cutest baby crib "Awwww, Huck look." She said walking over to it

"It's adorable." Huck said walking up behind her

"It is." Quinn said smiling brightly just as a person walked up behind them

"Exscuse me, mam?" the person said

"Yes?" Quinn said turning around

"I just wanted to apologize for calling you fat earlier. I had no idea you were pregnant. Either way I should have never called you fat, pregnant or not." the person

"Thank you for apologizing to my girlfriend." Huck said shocking Quinn

"You're welcome." the person said before walking away, Huck turned to Quinn who looked shocked

"What?" He asked

"You called me your girlfriend." She said smiling slightly

"That's what you are aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah. You know I don't want ice cream anymore, all I want is you." Quinn said

"Same here." Huck said leaning down to kiss her

"Get a room!." a customer yelled

"Shut up, fool. Their having a moment!" another yelled

"We should go home." Quinn said

"Yeah we should." Huck said back before pulling her out of the store

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So here's my new update hope you enjoy it. And almost a 1,000 views thank you everyone for reading.<p>

snuggy29- Hot and heavy indeed if only they could be this happy on the show. Oh and I officially hate Jake Ballard a.k.a Jake from State Farm any way I'm going to start rambling again so thank you for your review.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Happy

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as they drove down the street towards the apartment, Quinn had sold her apartment and officially moved in with Huck 2 weeks ago so her baby could have a stable household to live in and with her being 5 12 months pregnant they had to start building their nursery before their baby was born, Quinn frowned when Huck passed the street they had to turn down to get to their apartment

"Hey Huck you know you missed our turn right?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I now." Huck simply replied

"Why?" She asked confused

"Because." He replied

"Because isn't an answer and it sure isn't a good one." She said looking over at him

"Just sit tight, okay?" He said smirking at what he had in store for her, Quinn sat there a little worried about what was going on

10 minutes later Huck pulled over on the side of the road

"Here put this on." Huck said handing a blindfold to Quinn

"Why?" Quinn asked taking it out of his hand

"Just do it." He said watching as she slipped on "Okay how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked holding up all ten fingers

"Um, one?" She said

"Not even close." He said shaking his head before starting to drive again

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Quinn felt the car come to a halt and heard Huck's door open then close then she heard him open her door<p>

"Come on give me your hand." Huck said holding his hand out

"OK." Quinn said reaching out for his hand gripping it tightly when she found it, Huck placed his hand on waist guiding her up towards the door

"OK, here we go ready. 1, 2, 3." He said removing the blindfold from Quinn's face

"Surprise!" Olivia, Harrison, Abby, Cyrus, Fitz, James, and David yelled as they jumped out from there hiding spots

"Oh my God." Quinn said as tears burned her eyes

"It's you're house warming party slash baby shower." Abby said smiling

"House warming party?" Quinn asked

"Yeah this is you're new house, silly." Olivia said walking over to her reaching to rub Quinn's rapidly growing stomach

"You bought the house." Quinn said turning to Huck

"Yeah." Huck said

"So let's get this party started people." Harrison said raising a bottle of non-alcoholic wine

After hours of sitting on the floor laughing, opening presents, and drinking a little everyone was gone leaving Huck and Quinn alone

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Quinn asked as she walked through the house

"On the floor." Huck said

"On the floor, huh?" She asked

"Yeah everyone's coming back tomorrow to help move the furniture in so we don't have to sleep on the floor for long." He responded, Quinn turned to Huck and smiled as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for a soft kiss

"This is our house." She said looking around

"This is our house." He said back

"I'm tired." Quinn said leaning her head against his chest

"Me too." Huck said pulling her with him as they sunk to the floor

"We need to start decorating the nursery." She said resting her head against his chest

"That's why everyone's coming over tomorrow, you go with the girls and do some shopping for paint and stuff like that while the guys move all the furniture in." He said running his hand up and down her back

"Did you pack some pajamas?" She asked lifting her head to look at him

"I couldn't have you sleeping in jeans now could I?" He asked sitting up placing her on the other side of him while he got up walking over to the closet by the front door pulling out a duffel bag "Here we are." Huck said walking back to her

"You're to nice to me." Quinn said attempting to push herself up off the floor only to find it seemingly impossible "Can you help me up?" She asked

"Yeah sure." He said holding his hand out pulling her up

"I feel like a whale." She said frowning

"You'd be a beautiful whale if you were one." He said

"Yeah, sure whatever." Quinn said walking towards the bathroom

"Where are you going?" Huck asked

"To change." She said back

"Why are you going to the bathroom I mean there's nothing I haven't seen before." He said

"I have stretch marks, Huck." She said

"I didn't see any before." He said walking over to her

"That's because you refuse to notice unattractive things about me." Quinn said folding her arms across her chest

"That's because everything about you is attractive." Huck said running his thumb over her cheek

"Stop it." She said turning away from him trying to hide the fact that she was blushing

"Stop what? Telling you how beautiful you are, how even if you're big as a house you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."He said pressing a soft kiss against the back of her neck

"Yes that." She responded leaning her head against his shoulder

"But you are." He said again

"Yeah sure." She said looking out the window

"You don't believe me." Huck said slightly hurt

"I believe you." Quinn said groaning at pain of her growing breast

"You Okay?" He asked

"Yeah my bra is just two cup sizes too small." She said tugging at the strap

"Maybe you should sleep naked then." He said

"Maybe I should." She said pulling her shirt over her head "You brought blankets right?" She asked removing her bra

"Uh, yeah." Huck said staring at her naked body

"Well, I'm going to bed." Quinn said laying down

"Yeah me too." He said laying down next to her, after 5 minutes of laying there neither one of them could get to sleep

"Huck, I can't sleep can you?" She asked

"No." He responded

She rolled over to meet his lips with hers, Huck climbed on to of her, pinning her down being careful to balance his weight. He kissed her deeply, his hands working their way through Quinn's hair, as her's made their way down his back, things quickly becoming more heated between them. She sat up and Huck pulled her into his arms so they were sitting up together, he pulled her into his lap where she positioned herself ready for him. She felt him harden beneath her, so she pushed herself against him even more, rocking back and forth over him. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her. As if she'd read his mind Quinn started to run her hand up and down him, she could feel him, he was so ready for her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pushed down, allowing him entrance. Huck ran his hands down Quinn's smooth back and she gripped onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, still he didn't care, it was a feeling he loved. His hands rested at the curve of her hip, guiding her to him. As Quinn was in his lap, her breasts were at the perfect level for him, he moved from kissing her firm, swollen lips down to her neck and collar-bone, until he reached them. Taking one in his hand, he ran his fingers over her nipple, rubbing it between his finger and thumb, her shallow breaths telling him she was enjoying it. He leaned down, placing soft kisses over them, her hands began to tighten in his hair as he took her nipple in his mouth, licking it gently at first. "Oh... my, Huck." She couldn't contain herself,

"That's it beautiful, oh God Quinn, you're so amazing!" A couple of seconds later Quinn came undone around him, sending him over the edge straight after her. They shared soft, gentle kisses as they tried to get their breath back, lying back on the floor Quinn turned over so she was facing him, lying on her back. Huck started tracing shapes on her stomach with his fingers, he couldn't get enough of just touching her, feeling of her soft skin.

"We need to get some sleep." Quinn said yawning

"Yeah we do." Huck said back

"Goodnight." She said rolling over

"Goodnight, baby." He responded

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn was the first to wake up, so she rolled over to wake Huck up<p>

"Huck wake up everyone's going to be here soon." Quinn said shaking his shoulder

"5 more minutes." Huck said groaning

"No Huck wake up." She said

"What?" He asked

"Everyone's going to be here in a few." She said

"Oh. Right." He said

"Come on get up we need to shower." Quinn said getting up

"Okay." Huck said following her into the bathroom

After showering Huck and Quinn were both dressed, Huck in his usual jeans and t-shirt while Quinn wore a sky blue dress and leggings, just as Quinn was finishing making her sandwich the doorbell rang

"Hi baby." Abby said looking at Quinn's stomach

"Hey Abby." Quinn said

"Oh, hi Quinn." Abby said looking up at her

"Ha ha very funny." Quinn said stepping to the side to let everyone in

"So when are we going to go pick up the furniture so we can all sit down?" Harrison asked Huck

"Whenever you guys are ready." Huck responded

"Alright let's go." David said walking out the front door

"And while you guys are moving, we'll be shopping." Olivia said grabbing Quinn's arm

"Have fun." Huck said walking up to Quinn leaning down to kiss her soft lips

"Okay enough PDA let's go." Fitz said guiding everyone out of house

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So here's my update I hope ya'll enjoy it.<p>

snuggy29- I hope this chapter was long enough so enjoy. Thanks for your review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

So I didn't post today because 1: I have a major headache which is probably from thinking so hard, 2:I had a busy schedule, and 3: I couldn't think of anything I'm sorry to disappoint and I will try to update tomorrow and if I can't you'll see one during the week. Happy Scandal Thursday Gladiator's


	12. Chapter 12

Daddy Dearest

* * *

><p>After hours of shopping and moving the furniture into the house everyone had gone home leaving Huck and Quinn to decorate the nursery<br>"I missed this bed last night." Quinn said as she stretched across the bed

"I think all three of us did." Huck said rubbing her belly

"I am never going shopping with Olivia and Abby again." She said closing her eyes

"Why?" He asked

"Because my feet are killing me and I think we went in every baby boutique in DC. Plus I have a serious headache." She said sighing

"So when will we start decorating?" He asked

"As soon as I take a nap." Quinn said as the doorbell began to rang "And after you answer the door." She said sitting up

"Yup." Huck said as he got up to go answer the door "Who the hell are you?" He asked staring at the older man

"Hello my name is Ray Dwyer and I'm looking for my daughter Lindsay Dwyer." Ray said

"Your Quinn's father?" Huck asked letting him in

"Yes, is she here?" Ray said as he sat down

"Hey, Quinn can come here for a sec?" Huck said

"my feet hurt, my legs hurt, my back hurts what do you wa-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence when she saw her father "Daddy?" She said in shock

"Hi baby." Ray said holding his arms which Quinn ran into "I missed you so much. It's like nothing changed." He said as he held her as close as he could

"Everything has changed, Daddy." Quinn said pulling away to look at him

"I can tell you live in this big house, with what looks like a good man and your pregnant." Ray said rubbing her belly, "How far along are you baby girl." Ray asked

"5 1/2 months. I'll be 6 months next week." Quinn said basically bouncing

"How about we all sit down." Huck recommended

"How long are you going to be here?" Quinn asked her father

"That's the thing sweetie pie, I wanted you to come home with me. You know so we can rebuild that relationship we had before." Ray said

"Let me get this straight, you want me to leave my life in DC just to go back to my old life with you?" Quinn asked disbelievingly

"Yes." Ray said

"No." Quinn said shaking her head

"No?" Ray asked shocked

"No. You can't expect me to leave my life behind like that." Quinn said standing up

"Lindsay please." Ray pleaded

"My name is Quinn Perkins, not Lindsay and I said no." Quinn said before turning to walk up the stairs

"I think it will be best if you would come back another time." Huck said

"I just wanted to spend my final days with her and grandchild." Ray said with tears in his eyes "I was diagnosed with cancer a couple of weeks ago and they gave me one month to live and that's not long enough to hold my grand baby for the first time." Ray said as he broke down

"Does she know?" Huck asked

"No. She looked so happy I couldn't shatter her world like that." Ray said as he stood

"You should stay here. If you want to be with your daughter you have to stay here." Huck said

"I might have to take you up on that." Ray said as he walked over to the front door "Tell my baby I love her." Ray said as he closed the door.

Huck sighed as he ventured up the stairs in search of Quinn sighing again when he saw her sitting on the bed crying

"Hey buddy." Huck said as he sat down next to her

"Stop calling me buddy!" Quinn yelled at him

"Sorry I thought you liked the nickname." He said

"Well I don't so stop it." She said back

"You have issues you know that?" He said jokingly

"And your life is so perfect." She said

"What is with you?" Huck asked surprised by her anger

"What is with me? What is with you why won't you leave me alone?!" Quinn shouted

"You know what you want me to leave you alone I will." Huck said as he stood up walking out of the room, Quinn sat there as more tears slid down her face realizing she pushed his buttons again just like when they were living at their old apartment, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door slamming downstairs she laid down on the pillows and sighed wondering why she had let her anger take over her body yet again.

Huck sighed as he sat on the bench at the park the only reason he left when they fought was because he wanted to show her he could control his anger without physically taking it out on her, he looked at the families as they walked by wondering if he could ever be happy like they were with Quinn and her baby

Quinn was sleeping peacefully on her back with the tiara her father brought with him on her head when Huck walked in, he put his keys down on the nightstand carefully before walking over to her panting a soft kiss upon her lips he pulled away and watched as her eyes opened slowly

"So that's what happens when you fall asleep with a crown on your head." Quinn said drowsily

"I'm no prince charming." Huck said back as he ran his fingers through her dark hair

"You have a point there." She said back as she closed her eyes drifting off sleep again

* * *

><p>2 hours later Quinn woke up to a sharp pain in her lower back and sat up grimacing as pain got worse<p>

"Huck, Huck wake up." Quinn said shaking his shoulder

"What's wrong?" Huck said as he sat up

"My back hurts like hell and I think there might be something wrong with the baby." She said as she stood

"Okay. Where's you're shoes?" He asked as he sat up

"Their downstairs by the door." She said walking towards the door

"Okay let's go." He said guiding her down the stairs

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Thursday had a major headache, Friday my dog is sick, and Saturday my nephew turned one so here's my update for Sunday, yay! And there's nothing wrong with Quinn's baby I promise and I'm not going to kill her father off immediately either I know it was short but the next one will be longer.<p>

snuggy29- Sorry about Thursday although I still can't believe that episode on Thursday and don't even get me started about Huckleberry Quinn and their hot and kind of gross make-out session their probably going to "get busy" by the end of the season or sooner and I think I'm going to update Innocence Turned Into Naughtiness soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Nightmares

* * *

><p>Huck rubbed Quinn's back hoping to soothe her rattled nerves<p>

"The baby is going to be just fine." Huck said whispering into her ear as he held her close in the waiting room

"You don't know that." Quinn said looking up at him

"Hey baby girl are you okay?" Ray said as he sat down next to them

"I'm fine, Daddy . I'm just worried about my baby." Quinn said just as the nurse came out

"Ms. Perkins the doctor will see you now." the nurse said

"Okay." Quinn responded as she stood along with Huck and her father

"Okay Ms. Perkins what's the problem?" Dr. Maria Johnson asked as she walked into the room

"I've been having these sharp pains in my lower back." Quinn said

"How long have you been having these pains?" Dr. Maria asked

"Uh..." Quinn struggled to get out her words

"Ms. Perkins how long have you been having these pains?" Dr. Maria asked again

"Um, 2-3 days." Quinn said as she looked down

"Okay. And as the baby's father I assume you knew about this." Dr. Maria said to Huck

"No, I did not." Huck looking over at Quinn who looked guilty and scared

"Well Ms. Perkins since he is your baby's father he has the right to know everything that's going on with you throughout you're pregnancy." Dr. Maria said

"I'm sorry." Quinn said

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Dr. Maria said, "Let's get you a sonogram." She said walking over to the machine, "Okay here we go." Dr. Maria said as she squeezed the gel onto Quinn's stomach

"Is my baby okay?" Quinn asked

"Yes. The problem is that your baby is pressing it's spine against yours, which is causing the severe pain." Dr. Maria said

"Thank Goodness." Quinn said as she looked at Huck smiling but that smile quickly faded when she saw the anger on his face that worried her wondering if he would take it out on her when they got home

"Okay so little one is just fine so let's get you out of here." Dr. Maria said handing her a paper towel

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn walked into their house, Quinn knew Huck was upset with her so she would try her best to stay away until he wasn't mad

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Huck asked as she sat down on the couch

"I don't know." Quinn said as she stared at the floor

"You do know." He said sitting down next to her

"I was scared okay!" She said finally giving in

"Scared of what?" He asked her

"I can't tell you." She said back

"What are you hiding from me?" Huck asked again

"It's not important." Quinn as she stood up about to go upstairs

"It is important." He said grabbing her arm forcing her to sit back down

"Let go of me." She said yanking her arm away from him before running up the stairs wanting to get away from him

"Quinn wait!" He said running up behind her only to have the door slam in his face "Quinn... baby... open the door." He said knocking softly

"No." She said from the other side

"Please talk to me, baby." Huck said

"There's somethings that you ask I can't tell you and there's somethings you ask that I want to tell you but I'm to scared." Quinn said through the door

"There's nothing to be scared of." He said back

"I had nightmares, Huck. I had horrible nightmares after you tortured me. Nightmares that were so grusome I almost considered killing myself." She said "And now we're here and we're happy and I don't want things to be like that again." She admitted

"Things have changed since then, baby." He said honestly

"Promise?" She asked almost sounding like a little child

"Promise." He said just then he heard the door open and looked up at her from his spot on the floor

"If you don't get up your backs going to start hurting, old man." Quinn said to him playfully

"Who you calling old?" Huck asked as he stood

"I was talking to you." She said back, squealing as he picked her up throwing her on the bed

* * *

><p>2 hours later Quinn was in the tub while Huck was pouring himself a glass of water just as he heard her angelic voice flow from the bathroom<p>

_**I love you... I love you, I love you**_

_**Baby I love you, you are my life**_  
><em><strong>My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my relation and connection to the sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome<strong>_

Huck walked up the stairs carefully to hear her more clearly

_**You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
>With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully<br>Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
>You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world<strong>_

_**I am in love with you (in love)  
>You set me free<br>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)<br>I'll never leave  
>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>_

Quinn continued to sing unaware of Huck's presence on the other side

_**I know you love me, love me for who I am  
>Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man<br>I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
>I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me<br>**_

_**Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
>I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes<br>The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
>I Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side<strong>_

_**I am in love with you (in love)  
>You set me free<br>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)<br>I'll never leave  
>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>_

Huck smiled slightly as he listened in on her, she never liked singing around people especially him

_**Every time I see your face, my heart smiles**_

_**Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes**_  
><em><strong>Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>To live you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dangerously in love, yeah<strong>_

_**I am in love with you (in love)**_  
><em><strong>You set me free<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never leave <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>_

_**Dangerously (dangerously)**_  
><em><strong>Dangerous, dangerously in love with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you.. oh yes..<strong>_

Quinn stopped singing as she finished brushing her long dark brown hair then she sighed as she turned off the light opening the door screaming when she saw Huck on the other side

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked

"Helping you to bed?" Huck said as more of a question than an answer

"Yeah sure whatever." She said walking past him into the bedroom

"What were you singing?" He asked her

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as she climbed into bed

"Liar." He responded laying down next to her

"Goodnight, old man." Quinn said playfully

"Stop calling me old and goodnight." Huck said back

* * *

><p>It was 4:39 A.M. when Huck woke up to the sound of Quinn stubbing her toe on her way back from the bathroom he laughed quietly to himself when he heard her cursing the the wall for being in her way<p>

"Are you okay?" Huck asked Quinn spotting her moving form in the darkness

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Quinn said as she laid back down still quietly cursing at the pain in her right toe

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Chapter 13 posted finally and now it's Monday which means I'm anxious for Scandal Thursday to get here. *sigh* Song- Dangerously In Love by Beyonce<p>

snuggy29- Thanks for your reiview and goodnight


	14. Chapter 14

First I Love You's

* * *

><p>Huck was the first one to wake up the next morning, as he stretched he realized Quinn was missing from her side of the bed where he last saw her so he climbed out of bed to go find her as he walked down the stairs he found her standing by the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee machine to finish up<p>

"Morning." Huck said

"Morning, old man" Quinn said, turning around, Huck walked over to her leaning down to plant a kiss upon her lips he picked her up pressing her against the far wall which erupted a moan from her body, just as things started getting heated he pulled away

"I just remembered what I was about to do. Must be that 'old man' dementia kicking in." He said letting her slide down the wall back onto the floor

"Are you serious right now?" She asked tryong to catch her breath

"As a heart attack." He responded

He was standing with his back to her at the kitchen sink when she came up from behind, pressing her pert breasts against his strong back.

"Mmmmm," Huck groaned at the sensation of her stiff nipples moving against his back. Snaking her arms around his waist, Olivia slipped her hands into his trousers to grasp his hardness and flexed her fingers around his length.

"My baby," he groaned. "That's not fair."

"I don't play fair," Quinn breathed seductively as she began planting light kisses on his shoulders. "You are so sexy, baby," she whispered as his hips began to buck at her ministrations as she slid her fingers over his frothing tip and gripped him tighter, her stroke purposeful and merciless.

"It's too bad you want a sandwich right now, though," she sighed, pulling her hand out his pants suddenly, and walked over to the refrigerator.

Huck stood frozen with shock for a moment, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over his naked body. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice strained.

"What'd you say, babe?" She called over her shoulder, her head submerged in the fridge.

Huck stood behind her bent over lower half, pressing his erection into her ass as he held onto her hips. "I asked, what do you think you're doing?"

Quinn smiled over her shoulder, "Making you a sandwich, is that what you said you wanted?"

"Uh, yeah." He said

"Exactly." She smirking as she stood up walking over to the counter just then she felt his presence behind her as he leaned down pressing soft kisses against her shoulder

"Baby," she moaned, turning and crashing her lips onto his with unmatched passion as he lifted her off her feet and pressed her against the closed refrigerator door. Huck pressed himself into her middle, grinding his throbbing cock against her thinly veiled heat with enough force that the refrigerator rocked beneath their weight.

Thinking on his feet, Huck walked them backwards, never breaking their kiss as he settled her on the counter beside the sink. Huck trailed his lips up her neck as he slid her panties to the side and pumped a finger into her slick core, "You're so wet, baby."

"More," Quinn demanded and Huck added another finger and increased his pace. "I need you Huck," she pleaded.

"What do you need baby?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I need you to fuck me," Quinn blurted shamelessly, her eyes staring deep into his dark, hooded ones as she undid his zipper and let his pants drop to a pool at his feet. Licking her lips, she eyed his manhood. It was absolutely perfect. Olivia every inch his strong, beautiful cock.

Huck rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and she scooted her ass on the counter top towards him, her hips begging for deeper contact. He gripped her cheeks, pulling her lower half towards him at the same moment that he slammed into her pussy, sheathing his engorged length in her wet haven.

Embedding his fingers in her curls, Huck thrust himself deeper before picking her up again and moving their bodies up against the adjacent wall. Quinn wrapped her legs tightly around his middle and Huck held himself deeply inside her for a moment and didn't move, every fiber of his being felt alive with arousal. That sensation only heightened when Quinn began dragging her fingernails up and down the lines of his back, lightly at first, and then with more vigor, beckoning him to move, but he was reveling in the feeling of her walls clenching his member greedily, in the way her canal seemed to have molded perfectly to accommodate every inch of him. Huck had no doubts that this was his pussy.

"Huck," she moaned, her hips trying to force his to move, "please, now." Her words spurred him to life and he slammed into her again. Huck used one hand to brace the wall and give him more leverage, while the other blazed a hot path down the front of her body, ghosting over her nipples and navel and lower lips until he found her clit.

Strumming her sensitive bud in time with the strokes that scorched her from the inside out, Huck smiled smugly when he felt her juices rain down on him, coating his fingers and cock just as Quinn let out a bloodcurdling moan that Huck was sure would wake up the neighbors.

"Shhh," he whispered against her neck, biting the sensitive spot below her ear and Quinn grabbed his face, bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. The hot, wetness of her mouth around his tongue and the slippery heat of her pussy around his cock overwhelmed him and Huck could feel the pressure of his orgasm building within him. Huck let go, a moan of his own escaping his lips as he followed Quinn over the edge.

2 hours later Quinn was curling her hair so it was done for when her father came over for dinner later, of course she had to wipe down the counters with disinfectant before she started cooking and Huck was at the store getting the other groceries she needed. She walked into their bedroom towards the closet and pulled out her dark blue maternity dress that Huck bought for her a while ago, it ended just above her knee and was tight enough to reveal her baby bump but not tight enough where she couldn't breathe just as. Just as she was finishing up her make-up she heard the front door open

"Quinn, I'm home." Huck said as he walked into the kitchen putting the bag of groceries on the counter "Where are you?" He asked

"I'm upstairs!" Quinn responded, she looked over at him as he walked into the room

"You look beautiful." He said walking over to her

"Why thank you." She said back leaning up to kiss him, she giggled as he pressed against the wall of their bedroom knowing what was about to happen, "Huck, my daddy will be here soon. We don't have time for this I have to cook." She said

"We always have time." He said as he peppered light kisses down the side of her neck

"God, I love you." She said not realizing what came out of her mouth

"What did you just say?" Huck asked pulling away from her

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"I asked you what did you just say?" He asked again

"I don't know." She said

"You said I love you." He said back staring at her

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry that wasn't even suppose to come out of my mouth I mean it was in my head but I did not mean to say out lo-" She was cut off from her rambling by Huck kissing her again picking her up again laying her on the bed

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those sweet words out of you're mouth." Huck said kissing deeply

"You didn't say it back." Quinn said staring down at him

"What?" He asked

"You didn't say it back." She said again

"I love you. More than you could ever imagine." He said

* * *

><p>4 hours later Quinn's father was ringing their doorbell, Quinn ran down the stairs flinging the door open before launching her self into her father's arms<p>

"Hi daddy!" Quinn said squeezing him tightly

"Hi baby girl." Ray said pulling away from her

"Hello Mr. Dwyer." Huck said appearing from behind Quinn

"Good evening, Huck." Ray said stepping inside the house

"I'm so glad you're here, daddy." Quinn said leading him to the table

"I'm glad I'm here too, Lindsay. I mean Quinn." Ray said correcting himself

"No really, dad I mean your here and my baby will meet it's grandfather." Quinn said still unaware of her father's condition

"Yeah sure." Ray said looking down

"How about we start serving dinner." Huck said changing the subject quickly

"Yes." Quinn said standing up walking to the kitchen

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Chapter 14 written and posted in 5 hours yay me.<p>

snuggy29- I think Quinn has a hard time sharing stuff with Huck because she's afraid of what he'll think but that won't be a problem for long. Thanks for reviewing


	15. Chapter 15

Secret's Part 1

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the dining room table laughing at the stories Ray was telling Huck about Quinn when she was a little girl<p>

"She called her best friends mother a bitch and we grounded her that's why she couldn't go to her birthday party." Ray said while laughing at the memory

"In my defense, she was a bitch, okay? She was always so mean to me." Quinn said while smiling

"Yeah sure she was. Hopefully this little one won't be anything like you." Huck said rubbing her stomach

"Hopefully not." Ray said back then he realized that he should tell Quinn about his condition, "Daddy has something to tell you, baby girl." Ray said to Quinn

"Oh my gosh, are you moving to D.C.?" Quinn asked excitedly

"No, baby." Ray said back sipping the last bit of his water

"Would like more water?" Quinn asked standing up taking his glass

"Yes please." Ray said watching as she walked over to the fridge

"So what did you have to tell me?" She asked

"You need to sit down for this." Ray told her

"I'm a big girl daddy I can take standing up." Quinn said walking back to the table

"Okay if you say so. I uh, I have cancer." Ray said watching as all the color drained from Quinn's face as her world started spinning then her whole world went black as she fell to the floor

"Quinn!" Huck exclaimed catching her before she hit her head on the hard floor

"Is she okay?" Ray asked kneeling down next to them

"I hope so." Huck said holding her close

Quinn woke up to the feeling of a cold rag being pressed against her forehead

"Huck?" Quinn called out opening her eyes

"I'm right here." Huck said

"What happened?" She asked him obviously confused

"You fainted." He said brushing her hair out of her face

"Oh no, daddy. Where's my daddy?" She asked sitting up

"He went home. You need to lay down so won't pass out again." He said pushing her back down

"My daddy has cancer." Quinn said looking at him

"I know." Huck said wrapping his arms around her

"You do?" She asked

"I do." He responded rocking her backwards and forward

"How?" She asked

"He told me." He said

"I think we should see a therapist." Quinn said

"Why?" Huck asked slightly confused

"So we can get everything that could ruin our relationship in the future out." She said

"I agree." He said back

5 hours later Quinn was on the phone with a therapist making an appointment

"So we have to be in tomorrow at 10." Quinn said as she sat down on the bed

"10? Why 10?" Huck asked

"Because that was the only appointment they had for tomorrow." She said walking to the bathroom

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Taking a shower, why? It's not like you're going to join me." She said closing the door behind her

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn were preparing for bed with Quinn brushing her teeth and Huck removing the excess pillows from the bed

"I can't believe my daddy has cancer." Quinn said as she walked into the bedroom

"Just don't think about it." Huck said as he climbed into bed

"I'll try." She said as she laid down

"Goodnight, baby." He said kissing her cheek

"I'm 32 years old." She said back to him

"You're point?" He asked

"I'm not a baby. Goodnight." Quinn said

"So you may not be a baby but your my baby." Huck said back to her

* * *

><p>It was 5:09 A.M. when Huck woke up to the sound of Quinn sobbing, he quickly turned on the lights and looked around frowning when he didn't see her in the room<p>

"Quinn where are you?" Huck called out as he climbed out of bed

"In here." Quinn said from the nursery next door to their bedroom

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked her as he walked into the room

"My dad called to check on me after you went to sleep. He told me he only had a few weeks to live and that means..." She took a deep breath "My baby won't meet him. My baby won't meet it's grandfather." She said running her fingers through her hair

"Stop saying that." He said kneeling down next to her

"Stop saying what?" She asked

" You keep saying 'my baby' it's not just you're baby, Quinn. It's mine, too." Huck said

"But you're not my baby's father." Quinn said staring at him

"Maybe not in blood or DNA but I can phsyically and emotionally." He said back to her

"You don't have to." She told him

"I want to." He responded leaning over pressing a soft kiss upon her lips which she gladly returned, he frowned when she pulled away from him "What's the matter?" He asked her

"My I mean our baby's kicking." She said rubbing her expanding stomach

"Little one's worried about your well being." Huck said to her, "It doesn't want you stressing yourself out." He said running his hand over her stomach

"I'll try not to stress myself out but I just don't get why he doesn't get chemotherapy." Quinn said as Huck pulled her up off the floor

"He told me he couldn't afford it." He said guiding her out of the nursery

"Can we pay for it for him, Huck? I'll pay you back if that's what you want I just want daddy around." She said giving him the cutest little poutie face he had ever seen

"Yes we can pay for it. And no I don't want you to pay me back." He said hugging her, sort of considering her belly was now in the way  
>"Thank you, Huck. For taking care of me." She said looking up at him smiling<p>

"Promise me you won't stress yourself out?" Huck asked her

"I can't fully guarantee anything but like I said I'll try." Quinn said

The next morning Quinn rolled out of bed to go get herself a glass of water before waking Huck up, she had a dream that she and Huck got married and moved to Denver, Colorado it was a nice dream but she knew it would never happen if she kept her deepest, darkest secrets away from him just then she heard his footsteps traveling down the stairs

"Morning." Huck said in his usual husky morning voice

"Morning." Quinn said back to him

"What time do we have to go in today, again?" He asked her pinning her to the counter

"10 why?" She asked as he pulled her hips closer to his

"Just asking." He said kissing her

"I thought we agreed to no more sex in the kitchen." She rasped out as he found her sensitive spot on her neck

"You said that I didn't."

* * *

><p>Huck and Quinn walked through the halls of the doctor's office for their appointment with their therapist<p>

"Hi we're here to see Dr. Holmes." Quinn told the receptionist

"Right this way." the receptionist said guiding them towards the office

"Dr. Holmes, you're client is here to see you." the receptionist said

"Good. Good evening Ms. Perkins and Mr. Huck." Dr. Holmes said

"Hello." Quinn and Huck said simultaneously as they sat down

"So I have to start by asking you Ms. Perkins, do you have any secrets that you are keeping away from your current boyfriend?" Dr. Holmes asked, Quinn stared at the therapist as all her memories came flooding back to her, Quinn opened her mouth to speak...

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Oops I did it again cliffhanger Wednesday, Gladiator's.<p>

snuggy29- Huck is so nice to Quinn. Anyways hope you enjoyed this update.


	16. Chapter 16

Secret's Part 2

* * *

><p>"So I have to start by asking you Ms. Perkins, do you have any secrets that you are keeping away from your current boyfriend?" Dr. Holmes asked, Quinn stared at the therapist as all her memories came flooding back to her, Quinn opened her mouth to speak...<p>

Quinn stared at the therapist before opening her mouth

"I was pregnant 2 times before this pregnancy. Once with my deceased boyfriend Jesse Tyler and once with my other deceased boyfriend Gideon Wallace." Quinn admitted to the therapist and Huck

"Okay. Did you give birth to those two babies?" Dr. Holmes asked

"No." Quinn said

"What happened to them?" Dr. Holmes asked

"I miscarried my baby with Jesse which was probably from the stress of losing him and I aborted my baby with Gideon because he was dead and he wasn't coming back for us." Quinn answered as tears slid down her face

"May I ask how they both died?" Dr. Holmes asked pushing into Quinn's emotions a little further

"Jesse died in an explosion and Gideon got stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors." Quinn said trying to push the violent memories out of her head

"Were they both murdered?" Dr. Holmes asked, watching as Quinn nodded her head "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Quinn said wiping her eyes with a tissue

"On to you Mr. Huck. Do you have any secrets that your current girlfriend does not know about?" Dr. Holmes asked him

"I uh, I used to have a family. I had a wife and a son but I don't know if they're still alive." Huck admitted to the therapist and Quinn

"What happened to them?" Dr. Holmes asked him

"We got seperated. I was working for a top secret agency and they took them away from me." Huck said looking down at the floor

"So both of you has had tragic events in your life. I can see why you're both here today." Dr. Holmes said scribbling down something on her notepad, "Okay, so are you two married?"

"No." Quinn answered

"But your in a sexual relationship, correct?" Dr. Holmes asked adjusting her glasses

"Yes." Quinn answered again

"If I may ask, on a scale of 1 to 10 how is the sex?" Dr. Holmes asked Quinn directly

"I'll be honest and tell you that the scale isn't exactly, you know, big enough." Quinn answered nonchalantly

"Okay. Not big enough of a scale." Dr. Holmes said writing something down on her notepad once again, "Okay that concludes our session today but I will see you tomorrow correct?" She asked looking up

"No. I have a doctor's appointment." Quinn said rubbing her stomach affectionately

"Okay, that's understandable. I hope to see you all soon." Dr. Holmes said standing up shaking hands with them both

"Okay, bye." Quinn said as Huck guided her out of the office

35 minutes later Huck and Quinn were at home enjoying lunch while watching TV

"Can I ask you a question?" Huck said to her

"Yeah sure." Quinn responded taking a bite of her sandwich

"Why haven't you told anyone about your past pregnancies?" He asked

"I knew that one was coming. I didn't tell anyone because I felt ashamed. First I miscarry my baby and then I abort the other I mean what kind of mother does that." She said sighing

"It's not your fault." He said rubbing her back

"Maybe not but I still could have protected them." She said, "At least I can protect this one." She said sitting her plate on the table before getting up

"Where are you going?" Huck asked her

"To the bathroom because someone's doing jumping jacks on my bladder." Quinn said closing the door behind her, 5 minutes later Quinn emerged from the bathroom

"What took you so long?" He asked

"If you were pregnant... You would be in the bathroom peeing for 5 minutes, too." She said sitting back down

"I highly doubt it." He said, just then they heard the doorbell ring

"Hi you guys." Quinn said as she opened the door

"We come bearing more gifts." Abby sang out as she walked in

"If you guys keep bringing gifts like you are we won't have room to live in here anymore." Quinn said

"We couldn't help ourselves. We stopped by the little baby boutique before coming over here." Olivia said sitting down on the couch

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have." Quinn said taking a seat on the floor

7 hours later everyone was still at the house even after Quinn had fallen asleep

"She looks so peaceful." Abby said smiling at her sleeping form

"How many times a day does she fall asleep?" Harrison asked

"At least twice a day but only for a few minutes." Huck said brushing Quinn's hair out of her face

"But she's been out for 2 hours." Olivia said

"She was up pretty early this morning." Huck said

"I guess little one was hungry and decided it was time for her to get up." Abby said

"Watch this." Huck said reaching over rubbing Quinn's stomach, everyone gasped as what looked to be a finger ran across the inside surface of Quinn's stomach

"That's so cool." Abby said smiling

"Yeah the baby like's when your hand over her lower stomach." Huck said

"Well we should get going before it gets to late. Oh and tell Quinn we love her." Olivia said closing the door behind her

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Quinn woke up to the feeling of her baby kicking swiftly against the wall of her stomach, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep long with overly energetic baby always finding ways to wake her up but she was okay with it<p>

"Huck where are you?" Quinn caled out as she climbed out of bed

"Downstairs." Huck responded

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" She asked

"Well, I was going over our financial situation..." He trailed off

"And?" She asked

"I now know I'll be able to pay for your dad's chemotherapy." He said back to her

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked

"I'm serious." Huck responded

"I get to keep my daddy." She said resting her head on his shoulder

"Yeah." He said

"Come on." She said pulling him towards the living room

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Dance with me." Quinn said smiling

"With what? There's no music." Huck said

"I'll handle it." She said pulling him closer

_**If I ain't got nothing**_  
><em><strong>I got you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I ain't got something I don't give a damn<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I got it with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know much about algebra but I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>One plus one equals two<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's all we'll have when the world is through 'cause baby<strong>_

_**We ain't got nothing without love**_  
><em><strong>Darling you got enough for the both of us so come on baby<strong>_

_**Make love to me**_  
><em><strong>When my days look low<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pull me in close and don't let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make love to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So when the world's at war<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let our love will heal us all right now baby<strong>_

_**Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Make love to me<strong>_

Quinn had the most amazing voice he had ever heard and he loved hearing it

_**Hey, I don't know much about guns but I**_  
><em><strong>I've been shot by you (hey)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm gon' die by you (hey)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't know much about fighting but I<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I will fight for you (hey)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And just when I ball up my fist I realize<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm laying right next to you baby<strong>_

_**We ain't got nothing but love**_  
><em><strong>And darling you got enough for the both of us<strong>_

_**Make love to me  
>When my days look low<br>Pull me in close and don't let me go  
>Make love to me<br>So when the world's at war  
>Let our love will heal us all help me let down my guard<strong>_

_**Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
>Make love to me (me, me, me, me)<strong>_

They continued to sway slowly even after she finished singing that just goes to show how their love keeps them together

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Ah another chapter blows this way.<p>

snuuggy29- Sorry about the cliffhanger but it makes everything all better. Happy Scandal Thursday.


	17. Chapter 17

Spending Time With Her Dad

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as sat up in bed her stomach was growling and her baby was kicking so she got up and ventured down the stairs into the kitchen in search of something to eat, with Huck at work she was home alone or so she thought as she stood by the sink she heard the stairs creek so she carefully walked over to the drawer and pulled out a knife before kneeling down beside the counter where whoever it was couldn't see her. She listened closely as the footsteps got closer then she threw herself at the intruder pinning them down<br>"Hey, hey, hey it's just me Lindsay. It's just daddy." Ray said holding his hands up

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked climbing off of him

"Huck called me to look after you while he was at work." Ray said pulling her up off the floor

"I'm sorry for attacking you, daddy." Quinn said apologetically

"It's okay." He said back, "What were you doing down here?" He asked her

"I was hungry." She said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth

"We should go out to eat baby." Ray told her

"Okay." Quinn said running up the stairs

"Baby stop running you're going to fall." Ray said following her

"I'm fine, daddy." Quinn said as she pulled her clothes out of the closet

"No your not. I don't want you to trip on the stairs one day and fall." Ray told his daughter

"Okay I'll stop running." Quinn said, "Can you step out for a minute, daddy?" She asked him

"Yeah, sure." He said closing the door

20 minutes later Ray and Quinn were sitting on a park bench eating burgers and fries

"So how are things with you and you're boyfriend?" Ray asked her

"They're great." Quinn said back

"Is he treating my baby right?" He asked

"Yes, daddy. He is treating me right." She told her father

"May I ask you a question, baby girl?" He asked her

"Sure." She responded taking a bite of her sandwich

"What happened with your old boyfriend?" Ray asked

"He um, he hit me." Quinn told him

"It that it?" Ray asked

"Yeah." Quinn lied

"You're to me, Lindsay." He told her

"Okay fine. He... He beat me up and I ran into Huck the next day and he offered to help me, to protect me from him and I accepted because I couldn't put myself in that position to be one of those women that stays with an abusive man just to feel loved and Huck was so gentle, so loving I fell for him almost immediately and now we're here, we're going to be that family we both so desperately deserve." She said to her father

"That son of a bitch is lucky he's already in jail otherwise I would make him dig his own grave and then kill him." He said

"Oh daddy." She laughed out  
>"So are you two having sex?" Ray asked<p>

"Daddy!" Quinn shrieked as her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment

"What? I'm your father I can ask you that." Ray said

"Yes why do you have to know?" Quinn asked

"I was just asking. Are you two using protection?" He asked her

"I'm already pregnant." She said

"I still want to make sure my baby doesn't catch any STD's or anything like that." He said taking her hand

"I won't. I trust Huck to tell me if he had any type of diseases deadly or not." She told her father

"Well I'm glad. Let's get you back home." Ray said standing up

"Okay." Quinn said as her pulled her up, they had just started walking back down the street when Quinn's father collapsed "DADDY!" Quinn shouted as he fell to the ground "Someone help me!" She screamed as people started to run towards them

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the hospital waiting room hoping and praying that her father would be okay. As she sat there a petite, blond haired woman came rushing in towards her<p>

"What happened? What happened to Ray?" the woman asked

"First of all who are you?" Quinn asked the woman

"I'm Teresa. I'm Ray's wife." Teresa said extending her hand towards Quinn

"Hi Teresa I'm Quinn Perkins a.k.a Lindsay Dwyer I'm your husbands daughter." Quinn told her

"So you're Lindsay huh? Ray has told me a lot about you." Teresa said, "Are you here alone?"

"Actually no. MY boyfriend and friends should be here.."  
>"Quinn!" she heard them yell out<p>

"Right about now." Quinn said finishing her sentence

"Hi sweetie what happened?" Abby asked wrapping her arms around her

"I don't know. We were walking back towards the house and he just collapsed ." Quinn said pouting like a little child

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Olivia asked

"He has cancer." Quinn responded sitting back down

"Your dad has cancer? Oh my." Harrison said rubbing her back softly, just then the doctor came out

"I'm looking for someone by the nickname 'Baby girl'?" the doctor said looking at all of them

"That's me. Hi I'm Lindsay Dwyer." Quinn said outstretching her hand

"Hi I'm Dr. Washington. I have bad news about your father and I have good news as well." Dr. Washington said

"What's the bad news?" Quinn asked

"You're father has stage 3 brain cancer." Dr. Washington told her

"And the good news?" Quinn asked her

"We can operate to get rid of it but his insurance doesn't cover it so you'll have to pay in cash." Dr. Washington said

"I'll pay for it." Huck spoke up from behind them

"Huck, you don't have to." Quinn said

"I'm going to." Huck said

"Okay come with me." Dr. Washington said to Huck guiding him down the hall

"You have a good man, Quinn." Olivia said

"I know. If it was Charlie he would let my daddy die." Quinn said sitting down

After 6 hours of sitting in the waiting room Quinn got up and ventured down the halls towards the makeshift chapel the hospital had as she walked in she got down on her knees in front of the cross bowing her head to pray

_**Where do you go with nothing to cling to**_  
><em><strong>Your head in the clouds<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rainbows behind you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its so hard to breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always searching for hope<strong>_

_**But lost are those lives**_  
><em><strong>Where i used to hide away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And gone are those dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling down<strong>_

_**Still you only have one voice**_

_**Just one chance here to hold onto**_  
><em><strong>To reach for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Believe cause you only have<strong>_  
><em><strong>One Life To Live<strong>_

_**this song is a lifeline**_  
><em><strong>so keep holding onto me<strong>_  
><em><strong>live for today's dream, tomorrows<strong>_  
><em><strong>but what will be<strong>_  
><em><strong>look and you'll find you have<strong>_  
><em><strong>one life to live<strong>_

_**where do you turn when darkness surrounds you**_  
><em><strong>your heart on the floor, you've lost the horizon<strong>_  
><em><strong>so hard to feel, no reason for hope<strong>_

_**Well you only have one voice**_  
><em><strong>just one chance here to hold onto<strong>_  
><em><strong>to reach for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>believe cause you only have<strong>_  
><em><strong>one life to live<strong>_

_**this song is a lifeline**_  
><em><strong>so keep holding onto me<strong>_  
><em><strong>live for today's dream, tomorrows<strong>_  
><em><strong>but what will be<strong>_  
><em><strong>look and you'll find you have<strong>_  
><em><strong>one life to live<strong>_

Quinn allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks as she thought about her father dying, just then she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and gasped as she looked down only to see a pool of blood there, Quinn stumbled to her feet as the pain grew worse she knew she couldn't lose this baby maybe if she got back to the rest of the team in time her baby would survive. As she rounded the corner she collapsed to her knees from the pain causing her to crawl then she spotted David walking down the hall towards the team, if she could get his attention they could help her. She waved her hand hoping he would see her  
>"Oh my God!" David shouted running towards her just as everything went black "Hey! Can I get some help over here?" David finally reaching her side<p>

"Okay let me help." A nurse said running to their "Oh no. Hey prep the OR we need to perform a emergency C-section!" The nurse shouted to another

"A emergency C-section? Why?" Abby asked

"One-She's in premature labor and two- if we don't perform the C-section this baby will kill not only her but itself." the nurse to them

"We got the OR prepped."

"Good let's get moving fast."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Uh-Oh what's gonna happen to Quinn and her baby. I can't tell you. You have to until next time, Gladiator's. Oh and I almost forgot I now have 2,081 views on my story so thank you everyone for reading!<p>

snuggy29- Huck and Quinn made-out. Again. And they disgusted me. Again. Any ways I hope you enjoy this update and thanks for your review.


	18. Chapter 18

Little Baby Gladiator

* * *

><p>Huck stared into the operating room window at Quinn's unmoving form as they performed the C-section to save her and the baby's life. Knowing that he could lose both Quinn and their baby overwhelmed him as silent tears slid down his face just then he felt someone's presence behind him and turned around to see Olivia standing there<p>

"I figured you would need some coffee to keep you calm." Olivia said handing him a cup

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" Huck asked Olivia

"Yeah sure." Olivia responded

"What if I lose her? What if I lose the one thing that makes it worth getting morning? What... What if she dies and takes the baby with her? What if she dies before I can tell I love her again?" He asked Olivia

"First you need to stop thinking like that. Quinn knows that want her to stay with you. She knows that you need her. She knows that you love her. She is going to come home and bring that baby with her so you can be a family." Olivia told Huck

"Okay. If you say so."

Inside the operating room

"Okay guys that baby's in here somewhere and we need to find out where." Dr. Tanner said searching through Quinn's open stomach

"Doc I think I found it." Doctor Johnson said pulling out the baby "Oh my. It's a girl." the nurse said smiling as the baby began to cry slightly

"Take the baby to the nursery so we can put her in the incubator while we stitch the mother up." Doctor Tanner said turning back to Quinn

Outside the OR

"Aww, did you see the baby? It looked adorable." Abby said crying

"Yeah it did. What do you think the gender is? I voting a boy." David said

"I think it's girl." Olivia said "Abby?"

"Girl for sure." Abby said nodding her head

"I think it's a boy too" Harrison said "What do you think Huck?"

"I don't care. Boy, girl, I really don't care. I just want it to be healthy." Huck said as the nurse walked down the hall

"Sir you can come see your baby now." the nurse said guiding him down the hall

"Is it a girl?" Huck asked staring at the baby that was no bigger than his hand

"Yes sir. You can touch her." the nurse told him "I'll leave you two alone." the nurse said leaving the room

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy but you probably already know that. Your so beautiful." Huck said gently running his hand down her back watching as she moved slightly

* * *

><p>"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but your wife is stable now which means you can see her." another nurse said coming into the room 3 hours later<p>

"Okay. I'll be back pretty baby." Huck whispered softly, he followed the nurse down the hall to Quinn's room he didn't bother correcting the nurse for calling Quinn his wife because she was going to be one day, "Hi baby." Huck said to her as she opened her eyes

"Hi." Quinn responded hoarsely

"How ya feeling?" He asked carefully sitting on the bed

"I feel okay. My baby. Huck where's our baby? What happened to it? Where did it go?" She asked sitting up just now noticing her flattened stomach

"The she's fine you deliverd her earlier than expected." He told pushing her back on the bed

"She? It's a girl?" She asked him

"Yeah." Huck responded

"I want to see her." Quinn said pushing herself up again only to be pushed right back down on the bed by Huck

"I have to get the nurse to make sure it's okay for you to get out of bed first." He told her standing up, "I'll be back." He said walking out of the room

"Hello sir." Nurse Grant said to him

"Hi I just want to know if it's possible for Quinn to get out of bed since she just had surgery." Huck said

"Yes. Let me get a wheelchair." Nurse Grant said about to walk away

"Can I carry her?" Huck asked knowing how impatient Quinn can be

"Um, okay." Nurse Grant said watching as he walked away

"Hey you can go see her." Huck said walking to her side picking her up

"Why can't I walk?" Quinn asked him as they ventured down the hall

"Because you had your insides cut open a like, 3 hours ago." He told her as they walked into the nursery where the baby was inside a incubator with a few tubes hooked to her to help her breathe

"That's our baby." She said as placed on her own feet by the incubator

"Yeah. You can touch her." He told her

"Are you sure?" She asked unconvinced, that was until he took her hand placing it on the baby's back watching as her hand moved slightly, "She moved." Quinn said smiling

"Yeah she likes when you touch her." Huck said

"I did this to her. I stressed myself out and now she's here hooked up to all these wires." She said frowning

"You couldn't help it. Maybe she wanted to come out a little early." He tried to reassure her just as the baby started to whine a little

"Why is she crying?" She asked him

"I don't know. Let me go ask." He said walking out of the room

"Please stop crying baby girl." Quinn whispered hoping she would stop

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**_  
><em><strong>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<strong>_  
><em><strong>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd give all I have, honey<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you could stay like that<strong>_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And no one will desert you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<strong>_

_**Quinn watched as her daughter stopped whining and fell silent**_

_**You're in the car on the way to the movies**_  
><em><strong>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<strong>_  
><em><strong>At 14 there's just so much you can't do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<strong>_  
><em><strong>But don't make her drop you off around the block<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember that she's getting older too<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school<strong>_

She thought back to her own mother as she watched her baby sleep

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred<strong>_  
><em><strong>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<strong>_

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**_  
><em><strong>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all your little brother's favorite songs<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<strong>_

_**So here I am in my new house**_  
><em><strong>In a big city, they just dropped me off<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so much colder that I thought it would be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<strong>_

_**Wish I'd never grown up**_  
><em><strong>I wish I'd never grown up<strong>_

_**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**_  
><em><strong>I could still be little<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<strong>_  
><em><strong>It could still be simple<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<strong>_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_  
><em><strong>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't let no one break your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, don't you ever grow up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<strong>_

Quinn studied her daughter's features satisfied when she didn't see any that resembled Charlie's. Everything about her daughter looked like her, she had the same round doe-eyed face as she did, she had dark borwn hair like she did, and even though she hadn't opened her eyes she had a feeling she had the same hazel eyes as she did

"Hey the nurse said... she stopped crying." Huck said as he walked back into the room

"Yeah. She did." Quinn said

"She looks like you." He told her

"She does. Is my daddy out of surgery?" She asked him

"Yeah he's been out for atleast 40 minutes." He responded

"Can I see him?" She asked

"Nope. I have to get you back to bed." Huck said picking up again

"What are we going to name her?" Quinn asked as drifted off

"Whatever you want to." He responded laying her down

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Tricked ya nothing happened to Quinn's bay and Quinn survived so go me. *happy dance* What should Little Baby Gladiator's middle name be? Should she take Quinn's last name or Huck's? Should Huck sign the birth certificate?; Song from chapter 16- 1+1 by Beyonce, Song from chapter 17- One Life To Live by Kristen Alderson, and Song from this chapter Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift<p>

snuggy29- I love cliffhangers just not when they involve Scandal but anyways like you said their make-out session wasn't that gross but kind of anyways thanks for your review. Cheers To The Freakin' Weekend


	19. Chapter 19

Haley Olivia Marshall

* * *

><p>Huck woke up from falling asleep at Quinn's beside 5 hours later only to find her hospital bed empty so he got up to find her and when he did she was in the nursery standing over the baby<br>"What are you doing?" Huck asked her walking closer

"Watching my baby." Quinn said staring down at her sleeping angel

"You weren't supposed to get out of bed without someone helping you." He told her

"I'm fine Huck. I feel much better than I did earlier." She reassured him

"You still should've asked for help." He scolded her

"Sorry." Quinn said looking up at him

"It's fine." Huck said wrapping his arms around her

"What should we name her?" She asked him looking down at their baby girl

"I don't know." He responded, "It's not up to me." He said

"What do you mean it's not up to you? You're as much of her father as I am her mother." She told him

"Maybe." He said back, "We didn't exactly have time to think of names." He said

"I know." Quinn said sighing

"I really don't know." Huck said running his finger down the baby's back

"My mother's name was Hanna Anne Marie Dwyer and I had two twin sisters." She told him for the first time

"I never knew that. What happened to your sisters?" He asked

"They were on a flight from Mississippi to California to see me and my daddy after mommy died and the plane went down because of engine failure everyone on that plane died that day." She said sighing as the memory came back

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said wrapping his arms around her gently

"It's fine. Haley Olivia Marshall." Quinn as the name popped into her head

"Why Marshall?" Huck asked wondering where the name came from

"That's what it was on your driver's lincense." She told him

"How do you know what my driver's lincese says?" He asked her

"I went through your wallet." She said nonchalantly

"Why?" He asked

"Because I can." Quinn said "Can I see my daddy now?" She asked

"Yeah sure come on." Huck said leading her out of the room towards her fathers room where he was watching the news

"Hi daddy." She said as she walked to his side

"Hi baby girl." Ray said holding his hand out which she gladly took, "What happened to my grandchild?" He asked noticing her flattened stomach

"She came out a little early." Quinn told her father resting her head against his shoulder

"Excuse me I'll be right back." Huck said walking out of the room

"What did you two name her?" Ray asked

"Haley Olivia Marshall." Quinn told him

"Haley huh? I lie that name baby girl." He told her

"I love her so much daddy." She said sighing

"I can't wait to hold her. To see her little face and those precious eyes." Ray said smiling

"Knock knock." Nurse Houston said walking in with the baby inside the incubator

"Haley!" Quinn said getting up walking over, "What is she doing out of the nursery?" She asked the nurse

"You guys named her Haley? Aw that's my niece's name. Anyways her daddy asked if I could bring her to see your dad." Nurse Houston said pulling the baby closer to Ray's bedside

"Oh my goodness look at her." Ray said as tears burned his eyes

"When will she open her eyes?" Quinn asked

"Well, she'll probably open her eyes in the next 2 to 3 days." Nurse Houston told her

"And when can I hold her?" Quinn asked wanting to feel her baby's soft skin against her own

"Uh I have to ask her doctor if that's possible right now because she's so small but you should be able to soon." Nurse Houston said, "Well I'll leave you three alone for now. I'll be back in 30 minutes to get baby Haley." She said leaving

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like Hanna." Ray said smiling

"You think so?" Quinn asked

"I know so." Ray said smiling

30 minutes later the nurse returned to get Haley and return her to the nursery

"Does she have to go so soon?" Quinn asked

"Yes mam." the nurse said, "And it's time for you to get back to bed." the nurse said talking directly to Quinn

"Okay. Bye daddy." Quinn said following the nurse

"Bye baby girl. Bye Haley." Ray said

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting on her bed watching TV when the team came running in<br>"Hi chica." Abby said rushing to her side squeezing her tightly, a little too tight actually

"I can't breath." Quinn said trying to get air into her lungs

"Oh I'm sorry." Abby said pulling away

"I'm not letting you hug my baby." Quinn said frowning

"No fair." Abby said pouting

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't want you squeezing the life out of my child either." Olivia said

"So what's the little one's name?" Harrison asked

"Haley." Quinn told him

"Haley? That's so adorable." Olivia said

"Where's Huck?" David asked noticing he wasn't there

"I don't know." Quinn said sighing, "He left earlier and I haven't seen him since." She told them

"Hey guys." Huck said as he walked into the room

"Hey buddy where you been?" Harrison asked

"Places." Huck said nonchalantly

"Okay. Well we have to go, unfortunately." Olivia said standing up

"What? Why? You haven't even seen Haley yet." Quinn said pouting

"Yeah Liv we haven't." Abby said

"Come on I'll take you to her." Quinn said getting up leading them to the nursery

"Oh my goodness look at her." Abby said cooing over little Haley

"She's adorable." Olivia said

"Yup." Harrison agreed, "Well you tw- three women let's go." Harrison said referring to David as the third women

"Okay. Bye." They said leaving

"Where were you?" Quinn asked Huck once everyone was gone

"I was out for a bit." Huck told her

"Why were you gone for so long?" She asked

"Because what I went out for took a little longer than expected." He told her

"And what was that?" She asked

"This." He responded as he got down on one knee

"Oh God." Quinn said knowing what was about to happen

"Lindsay Grace Elizabeth Dwyer will you marry me?" Huck asked her

"Yes." She said falling to her knees wrapping her arms around him

"You said yes." He said shocked not that he hadn't expected her to say no but he didn't expect her to say yes either

"I did." She said back pulling away, she smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger it was beautiful. She could tell it was a Neil Lane diamond ring, "Oh God, how many carats is this thing?" She asked

"14 carats." He responded

"14? This had to cost at least five thousand dollars." Quinn said examining it

"Your right." Huck told her

"I am? That's crazy." She said looking at him, "We're getting married." She said smiling

"We're getting married." He responded just as Haley started crying

"Huck, her eyes are open." Quinn said in amazement as her daughter stared back at her with the same hazel colored eyes

"Hi Haley." Huck said smiling as she made a funny face like Quinn did when she was confused

"Maybe she can be a junior bridesmaid in our wedding." She said laughing as Haley sneezed

"Maybe." He said reaching down to run his finger down her cheek

Scandalicious

3 hours later Quinn was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard her hospital room creak open, she looked over at Huck's chair and noticed he was gone knowing that she was alone and there was someone in her room frightened her that was until she realized it was her nurse

"Ms. Perkins? Are you awake?" Nurse Houston asked

"Yes. Is Haley okay?" Quinn asked sitting up

"Haley is fine. In fact she's ready for mommy to hold her." Nurse Houston said smiling

"Really I can hold her? Where's Huck when I need him." Quinn said as the nurse walked closer

"Right here." Huck said as he walked in with 4 containers of chinese food

"Good. Look Haley daddy's here." Nurse Houston said placing Haley on Quinn's chest so Haley's face was resting where she could hear Quinn's heartbeat while Quinn's hand was resting on her back and cupping her bottom

"She's so beautiful." Huck said gently running his hand over Haley's tender head

"Yeah she is." Quinn said as Haley wrapped her tiny finger around her own

"She gets it from you." He told her brushing her long hair out of her face

"Maybe. We should start thinking of wedding dates." She said

"Yeah we should." He agreed

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I hear wedding bells. My two uncles are getting married next year I figured what the heck why can't Huck and Quinn get married.<p>

snuggy29- Thanks for the review and here is the link to Quinn's engagement ring: en/jaredstore/neil-lane-bridal-174%3B-1-1-2-carat-tw-diamond-ring and to how I imagine Quinn's baby looking: health/2012/04/05/louisiana-looking-for-why-babies-are-born-early/


	20. Chapter 20

In Love With Each Other

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she thought about being married to Huck and them being a family, She laughed to herself when she thought about the time Huck told her they were going to fill the whole house up with kids, She sat up and climbed out of bed to go check on her daughter before packing her bags so she could go home.<p>

"Hi Haley." Quinn said rubbing her back watching as her eyes fluttered lightly, "I don't want to leave you here but I'll see you in tomorrow when me and your daddy can take you home where you'll be safe and sound. I'll never leave you alone." She said as Huck walked into the room

"Hey." Huck said walking up behind her

"Hey. How did you know I was in here?" She asked

"Well you weren't in bed so I figured you were here." He said

"I need to see my dad before going home." She said walking out of the room towards her fathers

"Why?" He asked her

"Because I don't want to leave and then he gets upset because I didn't say bye." Quinn said as they walked into his room, "Hi daddy."

"Hi baby." Ray said sitting up to look at her more clearly

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked sitting down on his bed

"Better than ever. Is that a engagement ring on your finger?" Ray asked looking at her hand

"Yeah. Isn't it pretty?" Quinn said holding her hand out

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lindsay? I mean getting married have you lost your everlasting mind?" Ray said obviously not happy

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Quinn shocked by his reaction

"You wait until were both in the hospital going through very bad situations to get engaged. I am very disppointed in you, Lindsay." Ray said shaking his head

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint Ray. I thought you would be at least alittle happy for me." Quinn said storming out of the room

"Quinn wait up." Huck said running after her, "Quinn will you please talk to me." He said following her as she walked down the hall

"No." She said slamming the door in his face

"Your upset I can understand that but you can't shut me out everytime." He told her through the door

"It's not me shutting you out, Huck. It's the fact that everytime I'm happy I end up having my heart broken and I don't want to be heart broken again." She said wiping her eyes

"You won't be. I promise." Huck tried to reassure her

"You don't know that, Huck. I mean I thought daddy would be happy but he isn't. In fact he said he's disappointed in me." Quinn said from the other side as more tears slid down her face

"Will you please let me in so we can talk." He said

"Okay." She said standing up opening the door and as soon as she did he wrapped his arms around her slender waist

"I love you." He said running his fingers through her hair

"I know. I love you too." She said

"Let's get you home." He said pulling away

4 hours later Huck and Quinn walked through the door of their house and Quinn sighed. It felt good to be home again but it felt lonely because her daughter was still in the hospital and not with her

"You okay?" Huck asked noticing the sad look on her face

"Yeah I just miss Haley and I wish she was here." Quinn said sitting down on the couch sighing

"She'll be here tomorrow, Quinn." He said sitting down next to her

"But I want her here now, Huck." She said pouting

"One more day, Quinn. One more day." He said wrapping his arms around her

3 hours later Quinn was taking a bath in the bathroom when Huck came in to see if she was okay  
>"Are you okay?" Huck asked her sitting down on the floor next to the tub<p>

"I'm fine. Has the nurse called about Haley yet?" Quinn asked him

"Yeah she said she was fine but thought that she missed us." He told her running his finger down her cheek

"I can't wait to bring her home." She said closing her eyes sinking further into the tub

"Me neither." He responded, "Let's get you out of here." He said reaching into the water to pull the stopper out before picking up her naked body wrapping her in a towel before walking into the bedroom laying her on the bed

"My pajamas are in the bathroom still." She said obviously tired

"I'll get them." Huck said walking back into the bathroom and when he came out she was fast asleep so he walked over unwrapped her towel before placing her under blankets not wanting to wake her up then he changed out of his own clothes before joining her in bed wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer

* * *

><p>The next morning when Huck woke up Quinn was already getting dressed to go pick up Haley from the hospital<br>"Why are you up so early?" Huck asked her sitting up

"We have to go get Haley." Quinn said grabbing her shirt out of the closet

"Quinn, it's seven thirty in the morning we don't have to get her until twelve something. Come lay back down." He said

"No, Huck. I want to go now." She said walking over to him

"Quinn, I'm tired." He said

"Please. I'll talk to my gynecologist about how soon we can start having sex again." She bribed him

"You know what we should really start getting dressed like you said." Huck said climbing out of bed to get dressed

"That's what I thought." Quinn said smirking

45 minutes later Huck and Quinn were at the hospital to pick up Haley but when they got to the nursery they were surprised to see Quinn's father standing over Haley's bed

"Ray what are you doing?" Quinn asked him

"I was saying goodbye to my granddaughter." Ray said turning around to look at them

"Oh." Quinn said walking over to Haley, "Hi my baby." She said as Haley opened her eyes to stare at her

"Listen Lindsay, I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just shocked to know that my baby, my angel was getting married." Ray said to her

"I'm not a baby Ray. I became a young women when I first got my period when I nine and I became a complete grown women when I lost my virginity to Jesse." Quinn told him picking up her daughter

"I know that, Lindsay. But you can't be upset with me for being mad at first." Ray said frowning

"You know Ray, I have to go sign some papers so I can take my daughter home." Quinn said walking away with Haley in her arms

"I should go with her." Huck said turning to leave

"Huck wait. Can I just talk to you for minute? You know man to man." Ray said

"About what?" Huck asked him

"About Lindsay. I want her to know that I'm happy about her engagement to you but I feel bad about how I reacted at first but I'm happy that she's finally getting her happily ever after." Ray said to him

"Thank you Mr. Dwyer but you should tell her that and not me." Huck said before walking away

* * *

><p>2 hours later Huck, Quinn, and little Haley were at home resting in Haley's nursery where Quinn was rocking her backwards and forwards in the rocking chair<p>

"I'm so glad she's here." Quinn said staring down at her

"Me too." Huck said kneeling down on the floor next to her

"I hope she won't be like most baby's you now the ones that wake up every 2 hours." She said looking at him

"Yeah I know." He said as Quinn's stomach started growling

"I guess I should have ate something before holding her." She said

"Come on let's get something to eat." He said helping her stand up before guiding her down the stairs

"I am starving." Quinn said sitting down on the couch

"I know I am too." Huck said going through the fridge

"She's so quiet." She said referring to Haley

"Hopefully she'll stay like that." He said walking over to her, "Here you go." He said handing her a sandwich

"Thank you." She said taking it from his hand, "Do you want to hold her?" She asked him

"I don't think I should." He responded

"Why not?" Quinn asked confused

"I don't know how." Huck admitted

"Well you place her head here on you arm and you want to hold her head as well so she doesn't throw her head back and break her neck." She said placing Haley in his arms

"Ami I doing it right?" He asked her

"Yeah, you're doing just fine. Now I have to go cash a few checks I'll be right back." She said getting up

"Wait Quinn I don't think she likes me." He called after her as Haley started crying not knowing that Quinn just went upstairs to get her phone to use the check cashing app on it, "Okay okay, I can do this. Um, hush little baby don't you cry daddy's gonna sing a lullaby and when that lullaby is done daddy's gonna sing you another one." He said quietly as he bounced the little girl in his arms

"Hey, I'm back. Let me take her." Quinn said walking back into the room

"No no. I got her." Huck said as Haley slept peacefully in his arms

"Okay." She said stepping away

"Have you talked to Abby lately?" He asked her

"No. Not really although she was acting weird at the hospital. Asking me how it felt to be pregnant and stuff." She said sitting down

"Do you think... she's pregnant?" He asked

"Possibly." Quinn said smiling as she watched Huck with Haley, "I think she likes you." She told him

"Yeah, me too." Huck said smiling

"We're going to fill this whole house up." He said

"Really?" She asked laughing

"Then buy a bigger one and fill that one up too." He said

"I honestly don't think my uterus, cervix, and vagina will appreciate having that many babies weighing them down." She said shaking her head

"We can try." He said

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Why am I so forgetful I keep forgetting to let everyone know Quinn was 6 months pregnant when she went into labor. Anyways Happy Scandal Thursday, Gladiators!<p>

snuggy29- Thank you for congratulating my uncles and I hope you enjoy this update. Happy Scandal Thursday


	21. Chapter 21

UA21

* * *

><p>It was five thirty-nine in the evening when Huck and Quinn's doorbell rang and when Quinn opened it she was surprised to see Abby standing there looking a little nervous and scared<p>

"Hi Abby. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked her

"I just wanted to see Haley." Abby asked walking inside, "Where is she?" She asked

"Huck has her." Quinn responded closing the door

"Where are they?" Abby asked

"Upstairs in the nursery." Quinn told her guiding her up the stairs towards the nursery

"Hi Huck. Hi Haley." Abby said as they walked into the nursery

"Hey Abby." Huck said turning around

"Oh my goodness. Look at her." Abby said when she saw Haley

"You want to hold her?" Huck asked walking closer

"Yeah sure." Abby said as Huck placed the little girl in her arms, "Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah. You're doing fine." Quinn said

"May I ask how it felt to be pregnant?" Abby asked her

"Well there's the insecurity that happens when you start gaining wait and then there's the moments when your baby starts kicking and then you realize that you have an actual human being growing and maturing inside of your body. But then you go into premature labor which is very scary because you don't know if you and your baby will survive but look at me and Haley we made it so." Quinn finished shrugging her shoulders

"Oh, okay." Abby said bouncing Haley in her arms

"Hey Huck can I talk to Abby in private for few?" Quinn asked

"Yeah sure." Huck said leaving the room closing the door behind him

"Abby are you pregnant?" Quinn asked her

"I don't know. Please don't tell anyone. I mean David and I never talked about children before and I'm scared he will leave me because of my pregnancy." Abby said with tears forming in her blue orbs

"Oh Abby." Quinn said placing her hand on her shoulders, "I ended up pregnant with another man's child and look where I am. Look at the beautiful and happy environment Huck created for our child. Look at how happy he is raising Haley as his own even though her DNA says other wise. Look at us Abby we're here as a family and we're engaged to be married, to be a family, to finally be... normal." Quinn said to Abby

"You're engaged?" Abby asked shocked

"Yeah. You see." Quinn said holding her hand out to show her the engagment ring

"It's gorgeous." Abby said smiling

"Yeah it is." Quinn said

"I should go now." Abby said handing Haley back to Quinn

"Tell Huck to let you out I have to breastfeed Haley." Quinn told her sitting down in the rocking chair

"Does breastfeeding hurt?" Abby asked

"At first yes but eventually you'll get used to it." Quinn said unclasping the hook that kept the strap of her nursing bra up

"Okay. Bye." Abby said walking out of the door

"Bye." Quinn called after her as she nursed Haley, she listened in as the door downstairs shut and Huck's footsteps ventured up the stairs

"She's eating." Huck said as he walked into the room

"Yeah. She was whining." Quinn said grimacing slightly as Haley nipped lightly at still tender breast

"She's so beautiful." He said peeking down her shirt

"She's also biting me. Stop it." She said as Haley nipped at her breast again

"She's just a little baby, Quinn. She'll learn." He told her, "What did you and Abby talk about?" He asked her

"Uh, girl stuff." She said

"Girl stuff like what?" Huck asked her

"Huck it's not..." Quinn was cut off by her phone ringing so she reached over picking it up smiling when she saw it was Olivia, "Hey Livy, whats up?" She said into the phone repositioning Haley before standing up placing her in her crib

"Nothing just wanted to see how you and Haley was doing." Olivia said back

"We're fine." Quinn said picking up her sock that was thrown on the floor

"That's good. So we were planning on stopping by later to see her is that okay?" OLivia asked as she walked through the baby boutique searching for clothes for Haley

"Yeah that's fine." Quinn said sighing as Haley started crying again, "I have to call you back." She said to Olivia

"Okay bye." Olivia said hanging up

"Okay my angel what's the matter?" Quinn asked bouncing her softly

"Maybe she's hungry." Huck reccommended

"She just ate." She told him

"Okay I'll be right back." He said walking out of the nursery

"What am I doing wrong, Haley?" Quinn asked her knowing she can't answer back just then she heard the door bell go off so she ventured down the stairs only to find that Huck had already opened the door to reveal her father, "What are you doing here, Ray?" She asked him

"I came to see my granddaughter." Ray said walking over to her, "Hi baby." He said attempting to take Haley out of her arms

"She's tired Ray." Quinn said stepping back, "Besides you've been drinking. And you smell like a whole bottle of scotch." She told him

"Maybe I should take her." Huck said carefully taking Haley from her arms

"So what if I've been drinking that's still my grandchild." Ray said raising his voice as he stepped closer

"First of all your in my house so you need to lower your voice and second my daughter is right here and she is sleepy so I am going to put her to bed." Quinn told him walking up the stairs where Huck had took Haley

"Don't walk away from me!" Ray said yanking Quinn back down the stairs by her hair causing Quinn yell out in pain before he threw her to the floor

"Get off of her." Huck said to Ray running down the stairs pulling him off of Quinn throwing him against the wall, "Are you okay?" He asked Quinn kneeling to her side

"I'm fine. But I want him out of my house." Quinn said as she stood up before walking up the stairs

"You need to get out of my house right now." Huck told Ray

"Fine." Ray said walking out closing the door behind him

Huck sighed as he stood there knowing Quinn probably wouldn't let him touch her without flinching just like she did after her breakup with Charlie. Huck ventured up the stairs stopping when he heard Quinn singing softly to Haley

_**Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>And save these questions for another day<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I know what you've been asking me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think you know what I've been trying to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I promised I would never leave you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then you should always know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever you may go, no matter where you are<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never will be far away<strong>_

_**Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep  
>And still so many things I want to say<br>Remember all the songs you sang for me  
>When we went sailing on an emerald bay<br>And like a boat out on the ocean  
>I'm rocking you to sleep<br>The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart  
>You'll always be a part of<strong>_** _me_**

Huck peaked around the corner and saw Quinn swaying softly with Haley in her arms slowly falling asleep

_**Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream**_  
><em><strong>And dream how wonderful your life will be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then in your heart there will always be a part of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someday we'll all be gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>But lullabys go on and on<strong>_  
><em><strong>They never die<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's how you and I will be<strong>_

He watched as Quinn placed Haley in her crib before she broke down crying which scared him so he rushed to her side holding her close

"You're okay. You're okay." Huck whispered quietly in her ear as she sobbed uncontrollably

* * *

>4 hours later Quinn was laying in the bed against Huck's chest as they watched Wipe-Out<p><p>

"Do you feel better?" Huck asked her

"Yeah I do." Quinn said closing her eyes, "Why would my dad do that? I mean he's never laid his hands on me before." She told him

"He was drunk, Quinn." He told her pulling her closer

"Yeah he was." She agreed as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep

* * *

>Author's Note- So here's chapter 21, Gladiators! Enjoy<p><p>

snuggy29- Once again I forgot to mention that I did a 3 week time jump in my last chapter but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and Thanks for your review. And I think we can agree Charlie has OCD when it comes to Quinn and Pope and associates


	22. Chapter 22

Safe and Sound

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn sighed as Haley started to cry, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep long without Haley waking up so she climbed out of bed to go comfort her daughter stopping short when she saw her father standing over Haley's crib<strong>

**"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Quinn hissed at him**

**"I wanted to see my granddaughter." Ray responded turning around to face her**

**"So you broke into my house?" She asked her father**

**"Yup." He responded**

**"Huck isn't going to be happy about this." She said turning around to go get Huck**

**"Huck won't be able to stop me from seeing my granddaughter. And in case your wondering why it's because I already killed him." He told him**

**"You killed my fiance? No no no no no. Huck! Where are you?" Quinn called out running through the house looking for him stopping short when she saw Huck's lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs with a pool of blood surrounding his body she turned around when she felt her father's presence behind her**

**"I told you, Lindsay. He tried to keep me away from my granddaughter and I had to do what I did to protect you from him Lindsay but now I see your a problem too and if I kill all three of you people will think it was a burglary gone wrong. I'm so so sorry, Lindsay." Ray said sighing**

**"Please, please don't hurt my baby she has a whole life ahead of her." Quinn begged when she saw a gun in her father's hand so she got down on her knees in front of him, "Please don't take her away from me. Please." She continued to beg**

**"I can't do that Lindsay." Ray said walking back towards the nursery**

**"NO PLEASE!" Quinn screamed as her father pulled the trigger of the gun he had killing her infant baby**

**"I'm sorry Lindsay. This is why I can't let you live because you can't survive without Huck and your daughter and you'll tell the police what I did. I love you baby." Ray said pointing his gun at her before pulling the trigger**

* * *

><p>Huck dropped the glass of water he was drinking when he heard Quinn let out a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs causing him to run up the stairs towards their bedroom where he found her sitting up in bed sweating excessively and panting heavily<br>"What happened?" Huck asked pulling her close

"My baby. My baby." Quinn said climbing out of bed running to the nursery picking up her daughter holding her close as she sobbed, "My sweet, sweet baby." She said rocking backwards and forwards on the floor with Haley in her arms

"Quinn, what happened? Why did you scream?" He asked walking closer to her

"It's not important. All that matters is your here and my baby's still alive." She said closing her eyes

"Unless you tell me what your dream was about it's going to continue to scare you." He told her kneeling next to her

"I told you it wasn't..." She stopped mid-sentence when she heard the door bell ring downstairs, "Who is that?" She said protectively pulling Haley closer

"It's Olivia she said she was coming over remember?" Huck asked her

"Yeah. I do now." Quinn responded standing up following Huck down the stairs to the front door

"Hey party people." Olivia said when they opened the door

"Hey." Quinn said as Olivia and Harrison walked in

"And hello to you little angel." Olivia said taking Haley out of Quinn's arms, "She is so precious and look she opened her eyes. Awww look at them." Olivia said staring down at her

"You never saw her with her eyes open?" Quinn asked

"No." Olivia responded

"Okay enough holding her it's time for Haley to bond with her favorite uncle." Harrison said taking Haley from Olivia, "Hello there little one. I can't wait to for you to grow up so we can go to football games, basketball games, and we can go to the LA Dodgers baseball games." He told Haley as if she could talk back and he frowned when she yawned and closed her eyes

"You're boring her Harrison." Huck teased just as the door bell rang again and this time it was Abby again

"Abby what are you doing here again?" Quinn asked surprised to see her twice in one day

"Remember what we talked about earlier? Taht's why I'm back here." Abby said

"Oh that. Huck I'll be right back." Quinn said stepping outside with Abby, "Did you buy a pregnancy test?" She asked

"Yeah but everyone's in there." Abby responded

"We can go upstairs to the bathroom in our bedroom to take it." Quinn told her

"Okay let's do that." Abby said as Quinn opened the door going back inside

"Hey Abs what are you here?" Huck asked, Quinn glanced over at her and noticed her hesitance and decided to answer for her

"Abby asked to borrow one of my dresses for her date night with David." Quinn said hoping he would drop it

"Oh that's cool." Huck said turning around to finish talking to Harrison

Quinn lead Abby up the stairs towards she and Hucks bedroom so Abby could take the pregnancy test without anyone knowing

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked Abby who looked nervous

"Yeah sure." Abby responded going into the bathroom with the test in her hand. Quinn sat down on the bed and waited for Abby to come back out and when she did she looked nervous

"How did you feel when you took your pregnancy test?" Abby asked sitting down next to Quinn

"Nerve wrecking. I was so nervous that I couldn't go check the pregnancy test. Huck did it for me and he took me in he was so excited when he found out I was pregnant that he started buying baby clothes, bibs, bottles, and pacifiers. I didn't want him to take care of me and Haley because he wasn't her father but he stepped up to plate and took care of us and he bought this beautiful house for us to raise a family and I am grateful for that." Quinn told her as they both cried silently

"I want what you have. I want a family that I can call my own. A family that I can hug and kiss goodnight. I want to be a mother and hold my baby. I want what you have." Abby said as tears slid down her face, "I feel so alone." She said

"We need to check your test." Quinn said pulling Abby up off the bed guiding her to the bathroom where the test was laying on the sink

"What is it suppose to say?" Abby asked picking it up

"Two lines for yes and one line for no." Quinn told her

"Oh God. I'm pregnant." Abby said sinking to the floor, "David is going to let me go. Everyone's going to let me go and leave me alone to raise my child by myself." She said as tears slid down her. Abby looked up as Quinn sat down next to her wrapping her arms around her

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
><em><strong>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<strong>_  
><em><strong>When all those shadows almost killed your light<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<strong>_  
><em><strong>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<strong>_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>The sun is going down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one can hurt you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come morning light<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

Abby listened closely as Quinn sang softly to her

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_  
><em><strong>Everything's on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>The war outside our door keeps raging on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on to this lullaby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even when music's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone<strong>_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>The sun is going down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one can hurt you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come morning light<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
><em><strong>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>La La (La La)<strong>_  
><em><strong>La La (La La)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>La La (La La)<strong>_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
><em><strong>You'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come morning light,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I'll be safe and sound...<strong>_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

Abby sniffed lightly when Quinn stopped singing to her and looked up at her

"Thank you, Quinn for everything you have done for me. Even after I treated you lika criminal. Thank you." Abby said as she pushed herself up off the floor

"Your welcome." Quinn said pushing herself off the floor as well

"Now can I really borrow one of your dresses?"

* * *

><p>Five hours later Huck was taking a shower while Quinn sat on the floor outside the glass doors<p>

"Hey Huck can Haley sleep with us tonight?" Quinn asked him

"No." Huck responded before wiping the fog from the glass to look down at her, "Why?" He asked

"I just wanted her closer." She told him as she looked at her phone and saw a text from Abby and when she opened it she smiled at what the text read

"Well one of us could roll over and smother her so we'll move her crib in instead." He told her turning the water off  
>"I told David I was pregnant and he shouted it to the whole restaurant. He's so happy. :)" was what the text said<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn heard Huck asked and when she looked up he was out of the shower wrapped in a towel

"Nothing." Quinn said standing up walking out of the bathroom to go get Haley from her nursery and when she walked in Haley was staring up at the ceiling while kicking her little legs while making cooing sounds, "Hello beautiful." She said picking her up before walking back to there bedroom and when she walked in Huck was going through her phone, "What are you doing?!" She shouted placing Haley on the bed before going over to him snatching her phone out of his hand

"I was checking your phone. Abby's pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"It wasn't my secret to tell. And it damn sure wasn't YOUR place to go through MY phone that I pay for." She said picking Haley back up walking out of the room once again

"Where are you going?" He asked following her

"Downstairs to feed my daughter." Quinn said walking down the steps

"Why didn't you feed her up here?" Huck asked her frowning

"Because next you'll be going throuh my bra's making sure I fed her." She said sitting down on the couch

"I was just curious about what you were smiling about." He told her standing at the back of the couch

"So you went through my phone? Do you know that makes me think you don't trust me?" She asked as she fed Haley

"I do trust you though." He said sitting next to her

"Yeah sure." Quinn said sighing

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." Huck said walking back upstairs

3 hours later Quinn was asleep on the couch with Haley in her arms when Huck came back down. He took Haley out of her arms before turning around walking back up the stairs to put Haley in her crib which was now in their bedroom and then he walked back down the stairs to retrieve Quinn who was still asleep. Huck sighed as he ventured back up the stairs with Quinn in his arms, he knew he shouldn't have gone through Quinn's phone but he was just curious although curiosity did kill the cat

"Huck?" Quinn whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him

"I'm right here." Huck said as he laid her on the bed

"I'm sorry for getting mad." She said as he covered her up with the blanket

"I'm sorry for going through your phone." He said as he laid down next to her

"I love you." She said as she closed her eyes

"I love you more." He said wrapping his arms around her tightly

"Two more weeks." Quinn said

"Two more weeks til what?" Huck asked confused

"Two more weeks until we can have sex again." She said rolling over on her side

"Two more weeks." He responded pulling her closer

* * *

><p>The next morning when Huck woke up he heard pots and pans clinking together downstairs and knew Quinn was cooking and when he got up he looked in Haley's crib and saw she was gone as well so he walked downstairs stopping short when he saw Quinn bouncing a wide awake Haley in her arms while stirring something up on the stove<p>

"Morning." Huck said walking up beside her

"Morning. Can you take her for a minute please." Quinn said placing Haley in Huck's arms

"What are you making?" He asked grimacing when Haley scratched his face

"Grits." She said

"I love grits." He said sitting down at the table

"I know you do. That's why I'm making it." She said smiling at him

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Did Huck have the right to go through Quinn's phone? Or did he invade her personal space? And Abigail Whelan is pregnant. Thanks to me.<p>

snuggy29- Thanks for your review. I wanted Quinn's father to do what he did on accident so I made it as if he was drunk. B613 needs to get rid of Charlie ASAP so Quinn can go home and be with Huck.


	23. Chapter 23

Insecurity

* * *

><p>1 hour later Huck, Quinn, and Haley were sitting downstairs on the couch watching TV when Quinn got up and walked over to the refrigerator<br>"Huck we need to go grocery shopping. Again." Quinn said as she stood by the fridge

"Again? We just went a month and a half ago." Huck said getting up walking over to her

"I was pregnant so I ate everything." She told him as Haley gave her hair a hard tug, "Ow Haley!" She said pulling her hair from Haley's hand

"You ate everything alright. Including the relish and the strawberries." He said closing the refrigerator

"Hey don't blame me, blame my cravings. My body was telling that strawberries and relish tasted good together." She said bouncing Haley in her arms

"And did it?" He asked

"Yeah." Quinn said walking past him up the stairs

"Where are you going?" Huck asked following her

"To get dressed." She said laying Haley on the bed then putting pillows around her so she wouldn't roll and fall then she walked over to the closet pulling out her jeans and T-shirt before walking into the bathroom to put her clothes on

"Your mommy is a piece of work. We had to go shopping twice a week when she had you in her belly." He said picking Haley up, "But I was okay with it because it meant taking care of you and making sure you grew nice and healthy." He said walking into her nursery, "So what do want to put on little one." He said pulling out her little jeans and a shirt that said "Daddy's Little Girl"

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she walked in

"Changing her diaper. Dear Lord." Huck said, gagging as the smell of Haley's stinky diaper traveled up his nostrils

"Do you want me to get that?" She asked knowing how dads had a hard time changing diapers

"No, no. I got it although it does smell really, really bad. God Haley what did you eat?" He asked as he removed the diaper

"It's her new formula." She told frowning slightly as the smell drifted up her nostrils as well

"Why do you give it to her?" He asked

"To help prevent her from throwing up every time I feed her." Quinn said walking closer to him

"Next time I change her I'm putting on a gas mask." Huck said as he put Haley's diaper on her before putting her pants on her as well then her shirt

"Boy can I wait til we have our next child." She muttered under breath as she walked out the room

45 minutes later Huck, Quinn, and Haley pulled up outside the store and when Quinn got out of the car she got Haley's car seat from it's base and placed it on the shopping cart  
>"Did I do this right?" Quinn asked Huck<p>

"Yeah I think so." Huck told her guiding her inside the store, "So what do we need?" He asked her

"Well, Haley needs more formula. I need some stuff to so... Maybe we should split up." She reccommended

"Yeah we should." He agreed leaning down pressing a light kiss against her lips before walking away in another direction

Quinn turned and walked towards the baby aisle to get Haley some formula and when she got there a woman walked up beside her

"Hello miss may I how old your baby is?" the woman asked

"She's a month old." Quinn told the woman

"A month? It's a little early to be pregnant again isn't it?" the woman asked Quinn

"Pregnant? I haven't had sex with my fiance in a whole month!" Quinn exclaimed

"Oh well your stomach was swollen so I just assumed..."

"You should probably get your goddamn story right before you start making assumptions." Quinn told the woman grabbing Haley's formula from the shelf, "And just because your all skinny like a stick figure does mean you look better than me cause underneath all this left over baby weight is NOTHING but sex appeal." Quinn told woman before walking away she walked down the aisle where the tampons were and sighed, she knew she looked a little heavy but didn't expect anyone to say something to her about it. Quinn jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when turned around she saw Huck standing there

"So I got everything I think we need and... What's wrong?" Huck asked her noticing the look on her face

"Nothing." Quinn lied

"Yes it is. Your eyes are red along with your nose and cheeks which means your either angry or sad. Which one is it?" He asked her

"Both. I was getting Haley's formula and this woman walked up, asked how old she was and when I told her how old she was, she insulted my weight." She admitted looking down at the floor

"Do you want me to torture her?" He asked her seriously

"Huck! No, no torture and no physical harm what so ever." She told him

"Are you sure?" Huck asked her

"Positive. Let's go pay for this stuff." Quinn said, "Someone's getting cranky." She said referring to Haley who was starting to whine

30 minutes later Huck and Quinn were walking back into the house with Haley who was crying her pretty little eyes out from her dirty diaper and hunger  
>"I never heard her cry like this before." Huck said sitting the bags in the counter<p>

"She's hungry, Huck." Quinn said walking up the staairs to change Haley's diaper

"Do you want me to change her?" He asked following her up the stairs

"If you want." She told him placing Haley in his arms

"You should go change out of your clothes and put on something comfortable." He said walking into the nursery with Haley

"Okay." She said walking towards the bedroom where she began to remove her clothes and when she was in nothing but her bra and panties she walked over to the mirror and stared at herself in it. As she stared at herself in the mirror she wondered what Huck saw in her, what part of her fat and stretch mark covered body did he see when he looked at her, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at herself, she felt fat, she felt ugly and unattractive and wondered if Huck lied when he said she was beautiful.

"Hey Haley fell asleep so I left her in... Are you okay?" Huck asked as he walked up behind her noticing the tears streaming down her face

"I don't know anymore." Quinn said continuing to stare at herself in the mirror

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"I feel like... Never mind." She said pulling away before walking over to the dresser pulling out her pajamas

"What is wrong with you, Quinn? Lately you won't even let me touch you like I used to." He said walking up behind her

"I don't feel good enough for you anymore. I feel like you're not attracted to me. I feel insecure in my own skin and I don't know what to do about it." She finally gave in and instead of giving her a response he kissed her pushing her back onto the bed pinning her to it

"You... are... so... beautiful." Huck said in between kisses, "So smart... so sexy... so perfect." He said continuing to kiss her soft lips before moving one of his hands down her already heated body to her barely there panties, slipping them to the side before inserting one of his thick fingers inside of her dripping wetness causing her back arch slightly

"Huck..." Quinn said breathlessly as he buried his face into her sensitive neck, her back arched further as he slid his second finger inside of her nearly sending her over the edge at that moment as his fingers moved in and out of her heated center. After a few more minutes of his ministrations he inserted his third finger and that was what sent her over the edge, her body went limp in his arms as her body continued to tremor from the intensity of her orgasm

A few hours later Quinn woke up alone in the bedroom she shared with Huck, as she sat up she notice a note resting on the pillow and frowned as she picked it up and read it. The note was from Huck letting her know he went into the office to pick up some files from Olivia and with that note was a single white rose. She smiled as she raised it to her nose, she jumped when she heard the door slam downstairs and her fear only got worse as the footsteps came up the stairs then went into Haley's nursery where she was sleeping so she reached over into the nightstand pulling out Huck's gun he kept hidden from her because she thought he was a robber one night and then climbed out of bed to catch the intruder, as she rounded the corner she could hear the person whispering to Haley  
>"FREEZE!" Quinn shouted at the person jumping into the room<p>

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! It's just me!" Huck said raising his hands above his head

"Huck? I thought you were at work." She said lowering the gun

"I was but that was like two hours ago." He said walking over to her

"Well I didn't know that." She said frowning

"I thought I hid this from you." He said taking the gun out of her hand

"You did but I found it the other day since you took mines from me." Quinn said

"To prevent you from almost shooting me again and how are you suppose to be serious wearing my underwear and a Incredible Hulk T-shirt?" Huck asked

"I don't know." She said looking down at her pajamas

"Let's get back in bed little one." He said about to guide her out of the room when Haley started crying

"Well that mood is ruined." She said walking to her crib picking her up, "And I'm not little, I'm not a size zero, I have a figure, I have a butt so I am not little." She said walking past him out of the room to feed Haley

"I already know you have a nice butt." He said following her out of the nursery

Huck sat on the bed patting Haley's back trying to get her to burp and when she did it was loud, so loud that Quinn peaked her head out of the bathroom to see what the noise was

"Was that you?" Quinn asked

"No That was Haley." Huck said continuing to pat Haley's back to get her to burp for the second time

"Well that was a loud burp." She said walking over to them

"Yeah. What are you doing?" He asked as she walked to the drawers

"Taking a bath." She said pulling out her other pajamas

"Okay." He said holding Haley close as she began cry again. He watched as Quinn walked into the bathroom and sighed he missed taking long, hot baths with her like they used to when she was pregnant although he didn't regret Haley being born so soon because he got the chance to hold her in his arms. When Haley didn't stop crying he got up and walked into the bathroom where Quinn was relaxing

"Hey buddy." Huck said

"Hey. Is she okay?" Quinn asked noticing Haley in his arms

"She was crying." He told her

"Let me hold her." She said scooting up in the water

"I have to take her clothes off first." He said starting to remove Haley's clothes from her tiny body before handing her to Quinn who held her tightly as she tried to silence her daughter as she cried, "She'll stop eventually." He said kneeling down next to the tub

"Yeah. My sweet baby." She said kissing her forehead

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Another chapter on Scandal Thursday. I feel like they should make it a holiday.<p>

snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I agree about shows ending in May.


	24. Chapter 24

To all my readers I am apologizing for plagiarisming ParadoxEquation's story. So I hope you all forgive and I will remove the chapter as well. my friend writes fan fiction for

Scandal and I got the names mixed up.


	25. Chapter 25

First Physical Fight

Huck sighed as he placed Haley in her crib smiling as she yawned and closed her hazel colored eyes that also had a bit of blue in them that she inherited from Quinn who's eyes changed colors all the time, one day they were brown then the other they were hazel and then they were sometimes green and he liked that. Huck turned and walked out of the room to look for Quinn who had been quiet all day since her father left and when he found her she was on her hands and knees obviously looking for something underneath of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Huck asked her

"Looking for my slippers." Quinn said lifting her head up

"Which one, the one with the little bunnies on it or the one with the rabbit ears?" He asked

"Either or." She said getting up off the floor, she stared up at him as he walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, "What are you doing?" She asked

"I love you so much." He whispered against her neck before running his tongue along the pounding pulse there

"I love you, too." She said moaning when he found her sweet spot located just under her jaw line

"I'll be back in few." Huck said pulling away from her

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked

"Just out for a few." He responded grabbing his shoes

"Okay." She said as he walked out of the room only to come back a few seconds later

"I love you." He said again

"I love you, too." She said back as he walked away from her

Huck sighed as he walked into the dog pound for the dog Quinn always wanted since they first got together, as he walked in he spotted the cutest Golden Retriever in a cage and knew that was the one

"Hello sir my name is Penelope, may I help you?" Penelope asked walking up to him

"Yeah. I was interested in that Golden Retriever over there." Huck told her pointing to the dog

"Oh yes, that's a 9 week old female Golden Retriever." Penelope told him walking over to the cage

"Does she have a name?" Huck asked

"No, we just call her Baby." Penelope told him

"My two little one's are going to love her." Huck said smiling

"Aw how old is are your daughters?" Penelope asked

"Oh no I just have one daughter she's almost 2 months. The other one I call little one is my fiance, she's 32." Huck said

"Okay. So will you like to take Baby home with you?" Penelope asked

"Yes." Huck said

"Let's sign some paper work." Penelope said smiling

Huck felt good about himself as he drove up the street to his home with the little puppy in the back of the car in a cage, he hoped Quinn would like the puppy and he hoped he'd get a nice reward for buying her.

"Quinn I'm home!" Huck called out walking in with the dog in his work bag

"Hey I'm glad your here." Quinn said walking downstairs

"I missed you." He said leaning down to kiss her

"I missed you, too. Where did you go?" She asked him pulling away

"I got you a present." He said, "Close your eyes." He ordered

"Okay." She said closing them tightly

"Okay open them." Huck said holding the puppy in her face

"Oh God. You bought a puppy." Quinn said taking the puppy from him

"What do you want to name her?" He said

"I don't know. Let's just call her Baby for now." She said

"Why Baby?" He asked already knowing the answer

"Because I like the name." She said

"Yet you cried when you found out I didn't name Haley but instead called her Baby Girl." Huck teased her

"It was my hormones." Quinn said putting Baby on the floor before going upstairs to get Haley who was now crying

"Excuses, excuses." He said following her with Baby right behind him

3 hours later Quinn was downstairs playing with Baby while Huck watched her from afar with Haley in his arms staring up at him

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You're a good girl, Baby." Quinn said as she rolled happily on the floor with the little puppy unaware that Huck was watching her until Haley started crying which scared Quinn, "What are you doing? Spying on me?" She asked playfully

"Maybe." Huck said trying to sooth Haley

"Her diaper rash must be bothering her again." She said taking Haley out of his arms

"If someone didn't leave her diaper on for so long she wouldn't have one." He said playfully

"Are you saying I don't take good care of our daughter? Because if you are I'm letting you know I will shut that down right now." She said not realizing the humor in his voice

"No I'm not saying you don't take good care of our daughter. I know you do your best." He said trying to cool her demeanor

"Okay but don't accuse me of leaving her diaper on her too long on purpose because I didn't. We were in the car half way here and I couldn't change her with the car moving." Quinn said slightly offended by his accusations

"I wasn't accusing you of anything I was just joking with you. Can't you take a joke for once?" Huck asked slightly raising his voice

"No I won't take a joke because I'm sick and tired of them. You don't know how they make me feel!" She yelled back before walking up the stairs to put Haley in her nursery before their argument got to bad and she'd be at the center of it.

"You're right I don't know how they make you feel but you should probably know only babies can't take jokes." He said following her as she put Haley in her crib before walking back out towards their bedroom

"Well I'm not a baby. I'm fully grown 32 year old WOMAN and I will not let YOU or ANY other man or women talk to me like I'm a child." She said grabbing one of her bags

"32? I thought you were 3 with the way your acting." He said which only made the fire inside her body blow up

"A 3 year old wouldn't go work good ol' Saint Olivia Pope for who cares how many years, a 3 year old wouldn't get her teeth pulled out by someone she thought was her friend, a 3 year old wouldn't get abused by her boyfriend for 2 months, a 3 year old wouldn't go back to the same psyhchotic person who hurt them in the first place, a 3 year old wouldn't give birth to a baby at 6 months, and a 3 year old damn sure wouldn't be engaged and planning a family with the most insensitive person in the world. Which is you." Quinn said grabbing her clothes out of the closet throwing them into the bag

"Where do you think you're going?" Huck asked her

"I'm leaving. I don't have time to argue with you all night." She said plscing her clothed in her bag

"You're not going anywhere." He said walking up behind her

"And who's going to stop me? Since your so good at raising Haley she can stay here with you." She said turning to face him before walking out of the room to the stairs where he caught her by her arm

"I'm not going to let you leave." He said holding her arm tightly

"Get your hands off of me." Quinn said trying to pull her arm out of his grasp which she finally succedded in when she broke free only for her to fall backwards down the stairs

"Oh God. I'm so sorry, Quinn. Are you okay?" Huck asked rushing to her side and when she rolled over she had a busted lip, a cut under her right eye, and a bloody nose

"Get away from me." She said pushing herself backwards to get as far away from him as possible

"I didn't mean to. Come here." He said trying to get ahold of her

"No." She said continuing to scoot away from him until her back hit the wall behind her

"Just relax. Just relax." He told her pulling her close attempting to calm her down

"You promised me that you would never ever hurt me again. You lied to me." Quinn said as sobbed into his shoulder

"I didn't mean to, Quinny. I swear I didn't mean to. Please don't go. Please stay." Huck pleaded squeezing her tightly as tears of his own streamed down his face from the monster he knew he was starting to become

"Promise me it won't happen again. You have to say it if you want me to stay. Say it." She demanded

"I promise it won't happen again. Never ever again." He promised kissing her hair as they held each other on the floor and then their puppy came running into the room and started jumping on them which made everything alright for the moment

Huck sighed as he walked around the house searching for Quinn who he hasn't seen since earlier when she fell down the stairs, he stopped when he heard the piano he installed in their house especially for her playing and the sound of Quinn's voice following each note

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_  
><em><strong>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

Huck walked down the stairs towards the basement to see if Quinn was there and when he got down there she was sitting at the piano singing her precious heart out

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
><em><strong>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I have grown too strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

Quinn continued to hit the keys of the piano unaware of Huck's presence in the background watching her

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
><em><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you're back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

Huck sighed as he realized he was singing about him and what he did to her before, he turned and walked up the stairs to prepare the couch for where he knew he would be sleeping tonight

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Quinn sighed as she pushed away from the piano, she got up and walked up the stairs to get ready for bed and when she got up there she saw Huck sleeping peacefully on the couch, she sighed as she realized there will be some distance between the two of them but was okay with it if it meant healing there broken relationship

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in bed alone and sighed, she didn't want to be alone tonight she wanted Huck next to her so he could wrap his arms around her tightly so he could comfort her when she had nightmares. She got up and walked down stairs to get Huck to come back upstairs with her<p>

"Huck, Huck wake up." Quinn said shaking his shoulder

"What?" Huck said as he sat up on the couch confused

"Come to bed." She said pulling him up

"I thought you wanted me to sleep down here on the couch." He said getting up to follow her up the stairs to their bedroom

"No, I wanted you up here, in our bed, that we share together." She said pulling him down into the bed with her

"I'm sorry." He said pulling her closely

"For?" Quinn asked

"Everything." Huck responded closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep

The next morning Huck and Quinn woke up to the sound of Haley crying loudly in her nursery which Quinn didn't understand because she had just fed an changed her only three hours ago

"What's wrong with her?" Huck asked Quinn sitting up frowning

"I don't know." Quinn said reaching into the nightstand and pulled out her gun she got back from Huck the other day before climbing out of bed to go see what was wrong with Haley

"Hey don't go alone." He said grabbing his gun as well before following her. As they rounded the corner they could see the silhouette of who ever was in their house on the wall

"FREEZE!" They yelled out together

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, it's just me and I have a baby inside of my uterus so please don't shoot." Abby said getting down on her knees

"Abby? How did you get in here?" Huck asked lowering his gun along with Quinn

"Quinn gave me a emergency key." Abby said getting up of the floor with the help of Huck

"For emergencies only. Not to sneak in while we're sleeping." Quinn told her

"This was a emergency. I wanted to see Haley." Abby said looking down at the now silent baby girl

"How long have you been here?" Quinn asked guiding Abby out of the room

"About two hours and forty five minutes. Which means I should get going before David starts getting worried. See ya tomorrow." Abby said waving as she left the house

"June." Quinn blurted out suddenly

"What?" Huck asked confused

"That's the month I want to get married." She said

"That's two month from now though." He told her

"I know. The sooner the better." She said leaning up to kiss him

"We have to start booking halls, you have to start looking for a dress and start picking bridesmaids plus your made of honor, and I have to start looking tux and picking my groomsman." He said squueezing her tightly

"Yeah we do." Quinn said

* * *

><p>Author's Note- What should Huck and Quinn's puppy's name be? And what date in June should they get married on? Let me know guys; Song in this chapter: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri<p>

snuggy29- Thanks for you review and wasn't lst nights episode crazy?!

ScandalFanatic and kbolinger- Thank you guys for letting me know about the plagiarism of my last update and I hope you guys keep reading


	26. Chapter 26

Shocking and Life Changing News

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the laundry room and sighed, she still had a slight headache from when she fell down the stairs but knew it wasn't a concussion and if it was she would have been knocked unconscious. She sighed again as she began to load the clothes into the washer separating the dark clothes from the white when her phone started ringing in the back pocket of her jeans<p>

"Hello." Quinn said when she answered

"Hey Quinnie Pooh." Abby said back

"Hey Abs, what's up?" Quinn asked as she closed the washer door

"I didn't want to say anything around Huck but where did those marks on your face come from?" Abby asked as she sat in her office

"I fell down the stairs last night. When Huck and I were fighting." Quinn said walking out of the laundry room to check on Haley who was laying on the bed upstairs

"Quinn you don't have to lie to me. If Huck hit you, you can tell me." Abby said

"He didn't hit me Abby. I swear on my mother's grave." Quinn said smiling as Harley came running into the room sliding on the hardwood floors with her nails being so long

"Okay if you say so." Abby said rubbing her expanding belly, "I'm gonna call you back later." She said as Olivia walked into her office with a hand full of files

"Okay." Quinn said hanging up just as Huck walked in

"Hey." Huck said when he saw her

"Hey." She responded picking Haley up off the bed, "I told you to watch her." She told him

"I was wathcing her. I went to get her favorite bunny rabbit." He said giving the stuffed rabbit to Quinn

"But you still left her alone. What if she was to roll over and fall, then what would we do?" She asked sitting down on the bed

"I don't know." He said sitting down next to her

"My point exactly." Quinn said rocking Haley backwards and forwards trying to get her to sleep

"How's your back?" Huck asked

"Still a little sore." She responded standing up to put a sleeping Haley in her nursery

"I'll give you a full body massage if... Notice the if in my sentence... You make me a sandwich." He said walking up behind her

"Are you serious?" She asked watching as he nodded his head, "I should start making that sandwich now." She said leaving the room quickly

Later on that day Quinn was laying face down on the bed in only her panties as Huck ran his strong yet gentle hands up and down her aching back that was still hurting after she fell down the stairs

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Huck asked as he rested slightly aginst her body evenly distributing his weight so he won't crush tiny body

"Yeah. A little lower." Quinn said sighing as he found just the right spot

"There's a small bruise right here. That may be what's causing the pain." He said running his thumb over the bruise

"May be." She said closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p>A few hours later Quinn woke up to the feeling of Huck's body pressed against her own, as she tried to move she realized he had fallen asleep on top of her when he was massaging her back<p>

"Huck... Huck wake up." Quinn said trying to move her body which was impossible with his much stronger body aboce hers

"What's the matter?" Huck asked as he opened his eyes

"You're laying on me." She said

"Oh, sorry." He said moving off of her

"Have you checked on Haley recently?" She asked sitting up

"Yeah she was still sleeping." He responded stretching

"Did you change her diaper?" Quinn asked

"Yes I changed her diaper." Huck responded

"Was it smelly?" She asked

"Yes. It was very, very smelly." He said back

"I feel bad for you. And your poor, poor nose." She said laughing as she got out of bed

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To get a glass of water." Quinn said walking out of the room

"I'll get it for you." Huck said getting up to get the glass of water

"Okay." She said walking back to the bed to sit down and wait for Huck to come back

"Here you go." He said handing the glass to her before sitting down next to her

"Thanks." She responded

"I have to tell you something important to our relationship." He said taking her hand in his own

"Okay." Quinn said frowning at his anxiousness

"I did something in past which means I can't exactly remember if we were together or not but I uh, I cheated on you before but it was only once." Huck said surprised by her calmness

"Okay." She said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly

"Okay? Did you not hear me? I just told you I cheated on you." He said frowning at how calm she seemed to be

"I heard you just fine and I said okay. I'm not upset because you said it was in the past but can you promise me you won't do it again?" She asked

"I promise it won't happen again but why are you so calm?" He asked brushing her hair out of her face

"Because I don't see the use of being upset. I mean you were honest with me and I will be forever thankful for that but everyone has a dirty little secret." Quinn said leaning into his embrace

"Do you have a dirty little secret?" Huck asked holding her closely

"No. Everyone has a dirty little secret except for me." She said sighing

"I love you." He said

"I love you more." She said

"Not possible." He said

"So possible." Quinn said back turning to kiss him which deepened when his hands ran up her shirt to cup her breast. He worshipped her breasts for a long time, so long actually that they must have been aching when he stopped. His fingers came to the button on her jeans. She writhed in anticipation as he slowly peeled the denim down her sexy legs. Her black panties were already damp with her desire as he reached down to touch her through them. He wanted to give her the ultimate pleasure but he wanted to make it last. They had been fighting for eachother for so long and he wanted to make every minute count.

Quinn lifted off the bed as Huck removed the rest of her clothes. His fingers grazed her slit and she bucked on the bed. He gently pressed her down on the mattress and sluiced his fingers into her hot channel. She moaned as he began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"Hucckkkk…"

He kept up his thrusts until her legs began to tremor – her whole body did in fact. He kept his fingers buried inside her as she came with a loud yelp. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her, his tongue sliding between her waiting lips. She gripped him by the shoulders as they kissed passionately, slowly, their mouths hungry for each other but they were also taking their time, determined not to rush it.

"Your clothes need to come off now," Robin said. "I missed looking at you."

"Right back at you," he said with a cheeky grin. "You have no idea how much. You're even more beautiful now than ever before."

Quinn smiled, her bottom lip trembling a bit. "Thank you, Huck. For everything. For loving me better than anyone ever has. And for taking care of me."

"You've done the same for me, baby," Huck said.

She began to help him out of his clothes and soon he was as bare as she was. Only one barrier remained between them. She lightly grasped him by his manhood and massaged him. He was already hard but only became more so. "You're killing me here," he murmured. "I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up."

Quinn grinned and kept rubbing him, running her fingers under the base of his shaft. She then let go long enough to reach for the dresser beside the bed. She eased the drawer open and found what she was looking for. Her eyes lit with pleasure as she unwrapped the condom and unrolled it. She eased it over his engorged member, sheathing him, and he filled it up to damn near bursting.

He lightly rolled atop her again and he kissed her neck, nibbling on the taut flesh there. He then drove inside of her. It took no time at all for them to find their rhythm – it was just like before, but even better. She began to rock against his body as he thrust in and out of her. She took him inside of her, deeper and deeper. Her hands grazed his balls as he continued to make love to her like never before. She squeezed around him like a silken vice and they cried out in mutual passion as they hit their peak. They sailed down from the absolute heights of pleasure together and he collapsed against her breasts, still buried inside of her.

They were breathing hard as they lay there in potent silence for the longest time. Finally Patrick lifted his head and stared into her eyes. A fresh tear worked down his cheek. "I love you, Quinn. I swear to God… I always will. You're mine forever."

Quinn nodded. "You're mine forever," she echoed him. She kissed his lips gently and before long the kiss was growing in renewed intensity.

They were making love again in no time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Quinn found herself hovering over the toilet as she threw up her lunch she ate earlier. She had been nauseous for the past few days but knew it was impossible for her to be pregnant with her taking birth control and Huck using condoms. Quinn sighed as she laid on the bathroom floor trying to come up with a idea of why she nauseous besides pregnancy but for some reason that was the only thing that came to mind. As she lay there Huck walked in and saw her laying there and frowned<p>

"Are you sick again?" Huck asked nealing down next to her

"Yeah." Quinn said back

"Do you think your pregnant again?" He asked concerned about her health

"No. We have been very careful. It's impossible. But I should probably call Dr. Maria ." She said getting up

"Your OB/GYN? Why?" He asked helping her up off the floor

"To get some blood work so I can figure out what the hell is wrong with me." She said picking up her phone to call her doctor, "Hello, May I speak to Dr. Maria Johnson please."

* * *

><p>At 6:29 in the evening Huck, Quinn, and Haley were inside the doctor's office waiting for Quinn's doctor to call her back. After 20 minutes of sitting in the office the nurse for the doctor came out and called Quinn back<p>

"Hello Miss Perkins. It is still Miss Perkins, correct?" the nurse asked noticing the ring on Quinn's finger

"Yes. Soon to be Mrs." Quinn said smiling as she sat down on the table

"Okay let's draw some blood so we can run test on you." the nurse said grabbing a needle to take Quinn's blood, "Okay there we go. The doctor will be in soon." the nurse said walking out of the room

"Are you okay?" Huck asked Quinn who looked nervous

"No. But I will be as soon as I figure out what's wrong with me." Quinn responded sighing

"Everything's going to be fine." He said reaching over taking her hand in his

"What if it's not? What if I have cancer or something I mean it runs in my family. What will happen to Haley if I do have cancer?" She asked him looking at Haley who was in her stroller sleeping peacefully

"I'd take you being pregnant over cancer any day. Even when we're like... eighty years old." He said hoping to lift her spirits

"Yeah sure." She said as her doctor walked in

"Hello Miss Perkins soon to be Mrs." Doctor Maria teased her

"Hi." Quinn responded

"And look at the little one getting bigger and bigger everytime I see her." Dr. Maria said referring to Haley, "So I got your results back a few minutes ago and everything came back completely normal." Dr. Maria said sighing

"No STD's?" Quinn asked remembering Huck telling her he cheated on her

"No STD's." Dr. Maria

"Good because I was going to strangle you with my bare hands." Quinn said directly to Huck who actually looked scared of her

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she walked into the house with Huck right behind her carrying Haley who was now wide awake and probably wouldn't go back to sleep until midnight<p>

"I think someone needs a diaper change." Huck said as a familiar scent drifted up his nose

"Uh oh." Quinn said before running up the stairs to avoid chaning her diaper

"Quinn I changed her last time." He said chasing her up the stairs

"Can you change her one more time. I have a surprise for you." She called out from the locked bathroom

"This is the last time I'm changing her." He said walking into the nursery to change Haley's diaper, he sighed as he put on the mask he had to hide the smell of her diaper and after he changed her he placed her in her crib while she was falling asleep, "Okay Quinn I changed her where are you?" He called out walking to their bedroom door that was shut

"You can't come in yet!" He heard her yell out as he grabbed the doorknob

"Why?" Huck asked

"Because." Quinn responded as she threw some rose petals onto the bed, finding out Huck cheated made her want to be better than the other woman that was sexually invovled with him, "Okay you can come in now." She said as she positioned herself

"What is this all abou- Wow." He said when he saw Quinn, she looked thinner and she was wearing royal blue lingerie

"You like it?" She asked turning in a circle

"Definitely." He said closing the door behind her

"I've been working out lately." She said smiling as he made his way towards her pushing onto bed before pinning her to it, kissing her passionately

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn woke up to a pain between her legs and automatically knew it was from last night when Huck was being a little to rough with her but she didn't mind if it meant keeping him faithful to her. As she was about to sit up she felt Huck's arm wrap around her waist<p>

"Where are you going?" Huck asked

"To check on Haley." Quinn said

"She's fine." He told her

"How do you know?" She asked him

"Because she's right here along with Harlequin" He said as Quinn rolled over

"Her name is Harley. Not Harlequinn." She said

"I don't like Harley, I like Harlequin." Huck said sitting careful not to drop Haley who was resting against his chest and not to kick the puppy off the bed

"That's why we named her Harley in the first place. Because I liked Riley and you liked Harlequin so we came to the agreement of naming her Harley." Quinn said

"Fine you win." He said as Haley began to wake up, "I think someone's hungry." He said handing her to Quinn who took her in her arms before climbing out of bed to go make Haley a bottle

* * *

><p>I was watching Maury while I was updating my story and those teens were cray cray. Anyways here's my update. Enjoy! Oh and Happy 65th Birthday to my Grandma<p>

snuggy29- Thank you for your review and I'll keep updating.


	27. Chapter 27

Yelling, Screaming, Crying, and Love Making. Lots of it. 

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he pulled on his clothes. Olivia had called and asked him to come into the office to hack into some files, even though he was on paternity leave he still had to work, Quinn was making him coffee downstairs before he went to work and when he got down there Quinn was on the phone talking to who he assumed was Abby<p>

"Hey." Huck said walking up beside her

"Hi." Quinn responded kissing him softly before going back to her conversation that was obviously about Abby's pregnancy and the symptons she had been having recently, "Sure you can come over later. Yes you can bring David. Yes you can borrow my purple maternity dress. No you can not borrow my red lace underwear." She said handing Huck his coffee, "Okay see you later." She said hanging up

"She wanted to borrow my favorite pair of your underwear?" He asked

"Yeah and how she knew I had them, I have no idea." She said wrapping her arms around his waist leaning up to kiss him, moaning when his hands drifted lower to cup her firm bottom, "Don't start what you can't finish." She whispered against his lips

"I think I have to finish what I started." He said back picking her up and placing her on the counter where he had his way with her for hours at a time making him 4 hours late for work

* * *

><p>Huck walked into the office with Haley in his arms along with her diaper bag that contained her diapers, wipes, and bottles, when he walked into the conference room he was immediately greeted by the team who was trying to take Haley out of his arms all at once<p>

"She's my Goddaughter so I get to hold her." Olivia said pushing Harrison away

"Well I'm her Uncle so I get to hold her." Harrison said pulling Olivia away from Haley which started a huge argument over who got to hold her first

"Maybe I should hold her." Abby said taking Haley out of Huck's arms

"I think you should, too." Huck said

"Hi beautiful." Abby said to Haley who was wide awake and staring up at her, "Why is she here with you and not home with her mother?" She asked

"Quinn has been working really hard lately. With her part-time job at the diner waiting tables to her stopping by here to help with some of our cases to waking up in the middle of the night to feed and change Haley. She deserves to have at least one day off to rest." Huck told her, "How's your baby?"

"Good. We can find out what the sex is next week but we want a boy well David wants a boy and I want a girl but we'll see. Maybe if it's a boy he can be Haley's boyfriend." Abby said smiling at Haley who was still staring at her oddly

"I think she misses Quinn. She's used to seeing her face every time she wakes up." He told her, shaking his head at Olivia and Harrison who was still arguing

"KNOCK IT OFF!" David shouted as he walked into the conference room

"Sorry." Harrison and Olivia said at the same time looking down at the floor

"My girlfriend is pregnant and my baby can hear you two arguing." David said walking over to Abby getting down on his knees to kiss her growing stomach, "Hi peanut." He whispered

"Sorry about the arguing. Where's Quinn?" Olivia asked noticing she wasn't there

"At home, in bed, and watching TV." Huck said

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she folded up the clothes from when she washed them, she had got distracted when Huck told her he cheated on her. As she folded up a pair of Huck's pajamas an unfamiliar pair of panties fell out the clothes and onto the ground, when she picked them up she automatically knew they weren't hers. Huck had cheated on her, not just cheated on her but cheated on her in their house, in their bed, while she was out working her ass off. Quinn walked out of the laundry room and picked up the phone to call Huck and have him come home so she could ask him about them.<p>

A few hours later Huck walked into the house with Haley sleeping peacefully in his arms, "Hey baby." Huck said when he saw her

"Hey." Quinn responded watching as he walked up the stairs to put Haley in her nursery and when he came back she was still sitting there in the same spot

"Is everything okay?" He asked walking over to her

"You tell me." She said holding up the flimsy pair of underwear so he could see them, "Who's are these?"

"Those are yours." He told her taking them from her

"They are not mine, they probably belong to that whore you had sex with." She said

"No, They. Are. Yours." Huck said slowly

"How could you do this? Not only did you cheat on me, you cheated on our daughter." Quinn yelled at him with tears streaming down her face

"And what about what you did? What about the fact Haley doesn't belong to Charlie? " He asked smirking at the shocked look on her face, "Yeah that's right I know." He told her

"How?" She asked

"DNA testing is how." He told her

"As far as Haley not being Charlie's, I was raped by some creep who followed me into the garage when I was on my way home from work one night. So don't judge me on my actions. I did what I had to so I could protect my child." She said turning and walking up the stairs to get way from their fight. Huck sighed as he sat down on the couch, he never knew Quinn was raped until now and he knew he had to apologize and explain everything that happened that led up to this point. And when he walked into their bedroom Quinn was curled up into a tight ball

"Baby? Are you okay?" Huck asked walking over to her

"No, but I will be. Just leave me alone." Quinn said curling up tighter

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I am never going to leave you alone, I am going to be in your life until death tears us apart. Until you don't love me anymore. Until I don't love you anymore. Until we stop loving each other." He whispered quietly in her ear

"Charlie knew. He knew I was raped. He knew I was pregnant and he just... He started abusing me, at first it was slap and then he would apologize and say he'll never do it again and like idiot I believed him. I shouldn;t have believed him." She said scooting closer to his embrace

"You were pregnant when I got to you." He said as realization dawned on him

"I was hoping I would miscarry becuase I didn't want Haley at the time because I was well still am broken. But now that I have her and I have you I can see differently now." She said sighing

"You're not broken. You're cracked, dented, a little bent. But I can fix all of that. I can cement a crack, I can fix a dent. But only if you let me." Huck said kissing her cheek

"Then fix me. Help see through your eyes what I can't see through mine. Tell when and why you cheated on me." Quinn demanded

"It was when we were in my apartment when we had our fight, I was angry. So I went to a bar and had a few drinks and then this women walked up, she was pretty and I saw that as my chance of feeling a little better then I did." He said

"Was she prettier than me?" She asked

"No." He responded

"Was she better in bed than me?" She asked

"Definitely not." Huck said pulling her even closer

"Tell me you love me." Quinn said

"I love you. More than anything I ever loved before." He said squeezing her tightly, "The underwear you found, I bought them for you. So you could find them and hopefully not feel so insecure about yourself."

"Forget everything that happened. Fuck me now." She demanded.

Huck was breathing heavy. He hadn't even touched her and he thought he was going to come. Pouncing on her, his lips crushed hers and he fucked her mouth with his tongue as she began to grind her hips into him. Her hand enveloped his cock and Huck moaned. Grabbing her arms he yanked them above her head and pinned them down before he surged forward and her hot tight walls smothered his aching erection. "Fuck." He muttered as she screamed his name. It was almost too much. Her hips bucked and he began to hammer into her. Her juices drenched him as he slammed into her harder and harder. Moving his thumb to her clit, he started to strum and Quinn bucked wildly beneath him. "Say my name Quinn." He demanded. "Oh God….Huck." She yelled as she started to fall apart. Feeling her shake and quiver was all it took before Huck moaned her name as his body shuddered and he filled her up. He laid on top of her for a minute before falling off to her side. They laid there for a moment gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you Quinn." He said softly; his liquid brown eyes glazed with emotion.

"I love you too." She said emotionally.

She moaned as his tongue flicked in and out of her mouth instantly filling her with want all over again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later when Quinn woke up Huck wasn't beside her anymore and when she sat up she could hear the water in the shower running and knew he was in there, naked, wet, all soapy and that turned her on. Quinn climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she could see his silhouette as he washed off<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Quinn asked opening the shower door

"You can if you want to." Huck told her with his back to her and when he turned around she was completely naked.

He lifted her and stepped into the massive marble shower letting the water sluice over them as they kissed. Kisses that stretched on and on. She could feel his erection growing between them. She spotted the bar soap Huck used every morning. Taking it in her hands she rubbed them until she had a satisfactory lather then reached between them.

She grabbed him with both hands. Using her soapy hands she stroked his cock taking care to avoid the tip. He allowed her her fun, but if she was going to wash his front, he was going to wash hers. Huck took the soap and lathered up her gorgeous, golden breasts, paying particular attention to her sensitive nipples. He knew he had affected her when her strokes becames erractic. Todd took that opportunity to let the water wash her. Then while massaging and teasing one breast, he bent his head to the other.

He captured a nipple between his teeth and nipped while his tongue soothed the sweet pain away. He switched breasts as her hands fell from his groin and drug her nails down his back. Her cries and encouragements echoing in the steamy room. Huck continued the sweet assault for many minutes until he could tell she was on the brink.

Abruptly he turned her towards the cool marble wall, lifted her hands above her head with one hand and with the other pulled her stunning curvy ass out. He sank into her in one fluid thrust and stopped. Huck released her hands and played with her sensitive nipples while she pushed her hips back at his hips trying to set the pace. Quinn groaned and realized this time, he was in charge. It thrilled her, so she let him have his way as she continued to feel the warm water flow over them, his hand torturing her oversensitive breasts and as he started slowly thrusting, his other hand teased her clitoris. She layed her head against the cool wall and simply let the sensations wash over her.

Huck knew she was close and knew he couldn't last alot longer when he spotted it. The handheld shower head. He picked it up, turned it on low and placed it between her legs. It was too much, the sensations, the water washing over them, his mouth on her neck, his thrusts and the pulsing jet upon her most sensitive spot. Quinn came with a force that left her shaken and unable to fully stand. Huck's arms around her and the wall was all that held her up. He had been waiting for her, and soon followed her. He turned off the water, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to their bed where he laid her before making love to her all over again.

* * *

><p>Around five o'clock there was a knock at their front door and when Huck opened it was Abby along with David<p>

"Hey come on in." Huck said stepping to the side

"Where's Quinn?" Abby asked

"Right here." Quinn said walking down the stairs with her pants and shirt wet

"What happened?" David asked

"Haley peed on me." She responded sighing, "So let's start talking about babies." She said sitting down on the couch

* * *

><p>Author's Note- *crying* I can't believe I cried writing my own fight scene anyways I hope *sniff* everyone enjoys this chapter update and I want to thank the 3,692 readers for reading my story. It's been a pleasure righting it.<p>

Snuggy29- Thank you for reviewing and I hope that this chapter answers all your questions. :)


	28. Chapter 28

UA29

* * *

><p>Quinn was explaining to Abby and David the warning signs of premature labor and the weird cravings she will be having throughout her entire pregnancy. She was also telling her how to breath when she was in labour<p>

"So you take a deep breath and exhale." Quinn said placing her hand on Abby's back as she they sat on the floor in the middle of the living room

"If I get stuck on this floor, I'm going to strangle you." Abby said inhaling and then exhaling before doing it again

"You should also probably know that you can't have any alcaholic drinks or caffeinated drinks say for instance coffe, wine, beer, or anything else you usually drink." Quinn told her laying down on the plush carpet

"No coffee? I should have thought this one through." Abby said sighing as she attempted to pull herself up off the floor but only failed, "I hate my oversized belly."

"You'll get used to it." Quinn told her

"Let me help you up." Huck said pulling Abby up off the floor, "You're a big 3 months. In a good, maternal, sexy kind of way." he quickly corrected himself noticing the look on her face

"Next time you insult my weight... I'll shoot you." Abby said gathering her things so she and David could leave, "Hey Quinn, is it normal to feel like... come here." Abby said gesturing Quinn closer

"What?" Quinn asked

"Is it normal to feel so... sexually aroused every like, thirty minutes?" Abby asked

"I was worse than that. I wanted it every fifteen minutes." Quinn told whispered to her

"Okay good for you." Abby said pulling Quinn into a hug

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn asked

"Yup." Abby said, "Bye."

"Bye." Quinn said closing the door behind her

Huck was changing Haley's diaper when he heard Quinn scream. He picked Haley up and ran down the hall to see what was wrong with her and when he got there Quinn was standing in the bedroom jumping up and down squealing

"What's wrong?" Huck asked her

"Abby just called she said she felt her baby move." Quinn said squealing causing Huck to grimace as the squeaky sound traveled through his ears

"Please stop screaming." He begged her

"Sorry." She said calming down slightly but was still slightly squealing

"Do you want me to sedate you?"

"No."

"Okay then please stop screaming."

Quinn and Huck were downstairs watching TV when the doorbell rang loudly which made them wonder who it was since they weren't expecting anyone that day. Huck got up with Quinn right behind him and when they opened it they were both shocked to see the person standing there

"What the hell are you doing out of jail, Charlie?" Huck asked as Quinn stepped behind obviously scared

"I was doing community service down the street and heard some of your neighbors talking about you guys and how nice you were. I just wanted to see Rob- I mean Quinn." Charlie said looking at Quinn who was standing behind Huck squeezing him tightly

"She's scared of you, Charlie. She doesn't want to see you or talk to you." Huck told him

"I've changed. I learned my lesson for abusing women in jail. I got beat up myself. And I vowed that when I had the chance I would apologize to your girlfriend." Charlie said

"Quinn, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." Huck told her

"It's okay." Quinn said stepping around him but never actually letting him go as she stepped closer to Huck

"I am so sorry, Robin. I should have never hurt you like I did and I wanted you to know that I'll let you go. I'll let my feelings for you go so you can be happy with Huck and I'll never come back to this house ever again. So help me God." Charlie said, "Friends or Frenemies?" He asked holding his hand out for her to shake

"I like Frenemies better." Quinn said shaking his hand before he backed away and walked back down the street where the other group of inmated were. Huck closed the dorr and looked at Quinn she looked sad and slightly relieved

"You okay?" Huck asked her

"Yeah. Now that I know he doesn;t have that hold on me and he'll let me go, I feel like I can finally be normal and not looking over my shoulder everytime I go out. I'm free. He was the prison ward and I was the prisoner. I am finally free." Quinn said kissing him deeply

Huck lifted her up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his hips like a belt, locking her ankles together. Huck conjoined their lips once again for another kiss. He carried her to the bedroom and layed her down on the bed. She crawled up to the top by her elbows as Huck hovered over her body and meeting her at the top of the bed. He attacked her neck some more, she finally tugging him hard enough to make him kiss her lips again. It also trigger a small moan, which made Quinn's mouth curve into a smile.

He pulled away and smiled, "Clever one huh?"

"I can't let you have all the fun can I?" She asked. Huck just shook his head and kissed her again.

Quinn started to run her hands down his clothed chest until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. She slipped the t-shirt over his head, running her hands along the trace of his muscle toned body in the process. She smiled at what she saw, it was very pleasing.

Huck slipped off Quinn's top, she moved her arms to try and cover up her body, she didn't know why she felt shy at that moment but she did. Huck kissed her stomach, up to her lips.

He kissed her jaw-line to her ear and whispered, "Don't hide, you're very beautiful."

She shivered at the way his lips brushed against her ear-lobe. But she didn't move her arms. Huck finally pinned her wrists to the side and start kissing her neck, peppering more kisses on them. His lips slithered over her and his hands went to work on her bra. Which he had quickly gotten off and tossed to the side. Quinn's cheeks turned a deep red, making his smirk larger.

He finally made it down to the band of her jeans. But before he could do anything else, she turned them over to where she was finally on top of him, straddeling his waste. Huck bit his lip, pleased with the dominance that she was showing. She kissed him on the lips and shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Mm," He moaned into her mouth.

She kissed his neck and down his body to reach an area above his pelvis, that drove him crazy. She nibbled on his ear and kissed behind his neck, which made his breath hitch as he tried to speak to her.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked.

She shushed him, and just continued what she was doing to him. His breathing started to get heavy and it finally drove him crazy enough to flip them back over and start to attack Quinn, starting with her breasts. He attacked those and went to her neck, sucking, biting, kissing on that as well. He then became gentle when he found her lips. Their tongues met yet again, but this time, Quinn took it to the extreme. She bit his bottom lip and wouldn't let go, which really turned Huck on. His fingers got tangled up in her locks and everytime she applied pressure to his bottom lip with her teeth, he'd always grip what hair he had in his hands.

He finally let go of her hair and found the band of her jeans again, unbuttoning them, and slipping them off slowly, along with her underwear. Quinn had shimmied herself out of her tight jeans and panties.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't laying here naked now would I?" She responded. Huck kissed her lips and guided himself into her. She gasped and bit her lip, trying to hide the pain from him.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," He apologized.

"I'm ok, just keep going," She demanded very eagerly as the pain went away from the slow thrusts of Huck's aching cock. She clawed at his back, knowing that she was going to lose control. All the pain had went away a moment later and turned into a large bust of energy, passion, and pleasure, as she was now demanding for more.

"Oh my goodness!" Quinn moaned. She bit her lip, and Huck watched her expression enjoying every bit of this, every moan, grunt, demand.

Huck went faster and later, they were rocking their hips into each other. Until they both climaxed, making Huck's thrusts slower and slower. He pulled out, covered them both up and layed down next to her. She doesn't even remember why she was so scared before this, but she knew that she would remember again soon.

The whole thing with Charlie was out of control, but at least he was the least of their problems at the moment.

Quinn cuddled next to him, laying her arm across his waist, and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Both catching their breath.

Then, they fell asleep, one of the best sleeps that they've had in almost two months thanks to Haley waking up every 2 hours

* * *

><p>Huck sat up in bed upset by the loud music coming from downstairs in living room where he knew Quinn was probably dancing around in her underwear and bra like she was when he came home from work one day and caught her. She was so embarrassed that day, as he walked down the stairs he could hear her voice in the background of the song<p>

_** threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>And now you're in my way<strong>_

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>But now you're in my way<strong>_

_**Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where do you think you're going, baby?<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**It's hard to look right**_  
><em><strong>At you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
><em><strong>Try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

Huck shook his head at Quinn as she sang the song he hated the most. Any other song would have been fine but she had to choose _Call Me Maybe_

_**You took your time with the call,  
>I took no time with the fall<br>You gave me nothing at all,  
>But still, you're in my way<strong>_

_**I beg, and borrow and steal  
>Have foresight and it's real<br>I didn't know I would feel it,  
>But it's in my way<strong>_

_**Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**It's hard to look right  
>At you baby,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**And all the other boys,  
>Try to chase me,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

Quinn was using the broom as a microphone as she danced around the living room without a care in the world unaware that Huck was watching her in the background

_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so, so bad<strong>_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you should know that<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)<strong>_

_**It's hard to look right**_  
><em><strong>At you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
><em><strong>Try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So call me, maybe!<strong>_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so, so bad<strong>_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you should know that<strong>_

_**So call me, maybe!**_

Huck cleared his throat loudly causing Quinn to spin around in shock

"Hi." Quinn said slightly embarrassed as a deep blush crept up her cheeks

"Hi." Huck said arching his brow at her

"What's up?" She asked

"I ask you the same thing." He said folding his arms across his chest

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Well Quinn's falling over boxes and I'm getting my foot stuck in my bedspread. Tell me which one's worse anyways tomorrows Sunday which means work on Monday unfortunately. Poor me.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this update and did you watch the Scandal repeats on BET last night?


	29. Chapter 29

Charlie's Return

* * *

><p>Later on that day Quinn was feeding Haley when the her phone started ringing downstairs in the living room, Quinn sighed as she walked downstairs to answer the phone. When she picked it up she was surprised to hear her fathers wife on the other end<p>

"Good evening Theresa how may I help?" Quinn asked the woman on the other end

"You can help by leaving my husband alone." Theresa said shocking Quinn

"Excuse me? You want me to leave MY father alone?" Quinn asked placing Haley in her playpen

"Yes. He's barely been home since you brought that demon into the world and when he is home all I hear is Haley this and Haley that. Haley does this and Haley did that it's annoying." Theresa said which made Quinn's blood boil at what she just said about her daughter

"First of all my DAUGHTER is a living AND breathing human being NOT a Satanist or demon or whatever the hell you just called her. Second my FATHER and MOTHER created me, MY father isn't just some sperm donor that mother found at a sperm bank. Third my father gave ME life, he gave ME a chance to live my life like he wanted me too. Are you still there?" Quinn asked to make sure she was getting her point through

"Yes." Theresa said

"Good. And finally IF my MOTHER was still alive I can gurantee you would NOT be Mrs. Dwyer so please do not call my phone with non-sense EVER again or I will tell my father and he will leave your sorry, lonely, jealous, bitch ass for another woman far better than you." Quinn said hanging up the phone sighing at the fact that she may tell her father everything she just said and turn him against her

"Hey there bad-ass." she heard Huck say from behind her

"I'm not bad-ass. I was letting that bitch know where her rights to control my father effectively ended." She said turning around to face him

"Well that seemed pretty bad-ass to me." He said walking over to her

"Maybe." She said sighing again as Haley started crying from her playpen, "I have a serious headache." She said walking over to the playpen to pick Haley up just as the phone started ringing again, "Will you answer that please."

"Hello?" Huck said into phone recognizing Abby's voice

"Hey can you ask Quinn if I should continue to eat three times a day or should I eat more?"

"Quinn used to eat four times a day. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Dessert."

"Oh, okay. And one more thing, is the baby's head suppose to be facing upwards in my belly or upside down?"

"Either way is fine. Upside down, right side up it's all normal."

"Okay bye."

* * *

><p>Huck was sitting on the bed typing up some files on his laptop while Quinn was doing her usual yoga routine and when he looked up she was bent over in what he knew was called the downward dog and it turned him on every time he saw her in the position.<p>

"You're very flexible, you know that?" Huck asked watching as she slowly changed positions

"I do know that." Quinn said bringing her right leg up to her left one while slowly lowering her hands to the center of her chest

"I guess you already know how sexy you are as well." He walked over to her standing behind her

"Of coarse I do. You tell me all the time." She said inhaling deeply, yielding to his power when he yanked her head back by her hair, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Sir. I like that." He said leaning down to kiss her just as the phone started ringing

"I have to answer that. It could be Abby." She said pulling away from him to answer the phone

"Hey Abby." Quinn said into the phone smiling

"I'm not Abby. I am a angry husband who wants to know why you cursed out my wife." Ray said

"I didn't curse out your bitch of a wife. I put her in her place and let her know that her ownership of our last name did not mean she could control you." Quinn quickly defended herself

"I am her husband, Lindsay. She can control me all she wants." Ray said obviously angry

"Well then you're dumb as hell." Quinn said hanging up the phone before their argument got too heated

"Was that your father?" Huck asked

"Yeah. That stupid bitch must have told him what I said and left out what she said about Haley." Quinn said sighing

"I'll talk to your dad for you later and explain what happened." He told her kissing her cheek softly

* * *

><p>Quinn was laying on the bed watching as Huck rocked Haley to sleep. She really did love Charlie but she loved Huck more than anything, he was her gaurdian, her protector, her best friend, the father of her child, her soulmate, and most importantly he was her gladiator. He took care of her and showed her what it felt like to be loved like a woman should, sure he was unfaithful to her but he apologized and they moved on from it<p>

"What are you staring at?" Huck asked noticing the dreamy look in her eyes

"Nothing. Just watching how good you are Haley." Quinn responded

"You look sleepy." He observed

"I am. I'm waiting for someone to tuck me in." She said jokingly

"Let me put Haley in her nursery first." He said walking out of the room and when he came back Quinn was relaxing peacefully in the bed with her eyes closed, "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." She said opening her eyes to look up at him

"I got something for ya." He said revealing the box that was hidden behind his back

"What is this, Huck?" Quinn asked taking it from him before ripping the paper off

"Just open it, Hun." Huck told her watching as she pulled the top off

"Oh Huck. It's gorgeous. You have to stop spoiling me." She said pulling out the sapphire and diamond promise ring

"I love spoiling you." He told her

"I love it, too." She said, "You bought this for our wedding day?"

"No. I bought as a promise of faithfulness to you." He said

"You always knew how to make me feel special." She said

"The two sapphires represent me and Haley and the diamond represents you as the center of our world."

* * *

><p>Huck climbed into bed where Quinn was drifting off to sleep . He knew she had to be tired since she had a long day and to top it off she had a fight with her stepmother and her biological father. As Huck scooted closer to her sleeping form he heard her say something incoherently<p>

"What did you say, babe?" Huck asked her

"I want a sapphire and diamond ring. Not a engagement ring but the ring that I put on after we say our vowels." Quinn said drowsily

"I think I can arrange that." He said pulling her warm body close

"I want to have 5 bridesmaids and I want Karen as my junior bridesmaid and I want them to where uh... a cream colored dress and they get to pick out what gown they like. And I want to get married outside and then have those birds fly around once and then come back. No scratch that I want butterflies. I want a strapless gown. And I want you to wear... White. And I want Haley in white as well no, no I want her in pink and my daddy can hold her and I want to walk down the aisle to our favorite song." She said obviously fighting her tiredness

"What song would that be?" He asked smiling at her ideas

"Jonh Legend's song. You know the one called All of Me." She said closing her eyes

"That would be nice." Huck said wrapping his arm around her

"Olivia and Fitz can walk down first, then Abby and David, then Harrison and Adnan, then Maya and Eli, and then Mellie and Andrew. Oh and Karen and Jerry." Quinn said re-opening her eyes

"Well, I want six groomsmen and I want Jerry as my junior groomsman and I don't mind wearing white and... Babe? Did you just fall asleep while I was talking to you?" Huck asked moving her slightly to see if she was asleep, "I guess we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn woke up to the sound of the house phone ringing from it's place on the wooden desk across the room. Climbing out of bed Quinn walked over to it picking it up.<p>

"Good morning." Quinn said out of habit

"Good morning to you too, Robin." Charlie said on the other end

"Why are you calling me?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone trying not to wake up Huck

"Just to let you know I keeping my promise about leaving you alone, but I have to see the baby first." Charlie said

"there's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her." Quinn said walking out of the room to go downstairs

"I just want to see her, to see what she looks like, to touch her, to hold her." Charlie said pacing

"I can't let you see her without Huck's permission." Quinn said pouring herself some orange juice

"Why do you need permission? Is he going to beat your pretty little ass until your battered, bruised, bleeding and begging for mercy? Is he going to force himself on you? Or is he going to lock you outiside with no food or water?" Charlie said

"Huck is nothing like you.. He loves me for who I am he doesn;t care if I do something wrong he won't lay a finger on me. Well except fpr when we're making love then he lays all his fingers on me plus more." Quinn said taking a sip of her juice

"I highly doubt he's better than me in bed." Charlie said

"He is a million times better that you. He isn't just a man, he is The Man. He knows my body better than I ever did and he knows how I like it, he knows how I want it, he knows how to make me scream." Quinn taunted him

"You know what I heard enough. Meet me at the park later and let me see her or I will be in your life forever." Charlie said hanging up. Quinn sighed leaning against the counter wonering how she could leave the house without Huck knowing just then Huck came downstairs with a wideawake Haley in his arms

"Who were you talking to?" Huck asked walking over to her

"No one. I think I'm going to take her to the park today." Quinn said attempting to take Haley away from Huck only to have him pull away

"Why? So you can meet up with Charlie?" He asked arching a eyebrow at her

"How did you know about that?" She asked him

"I overheard your conversation and I am going to tell you this now. The only way you're going to get out of this house with my daughter to meet up with that lunatic is over my dead body." He said before turning and walking up the stairs really upset

"Huck you don't understand. he said he won't leave us alone unless I take Haley to see him." She said following him into her nursery

"But you were going to take her without me knowing. It's my name on her birth certificate, it's my last name that she has, my household she's living in, and for crying out loud I legally adopted her from the moment I found out you were pregnant and here you were going to take her without my permission." Huck said changing Haley's diaper

"I know I just wanted him to get out of our lives." Quinn said trying to reasin with him

"You want to meet with him? I'll go with you." He told her handing her Haley so he could go get dressed leaving Quinn standing there feeling a little guilty

2 hours later Quinn and Huck were sitting at the park on the bench with Haley waiting for Charlie to show up. 15 minutes later Charlie came walking up the path and smiled when he saw Huck holding Haley tightly as he could withoput suffocating her

"Hi there baby girl." Charlie said walking up closer

"Now you see her will you leave us alone?" Quinn asked standing

"Can I hold her? I won't try anything funny I promise." Charlie said holding his arms out for her which Huck reluctantly handing Haley to him where Charlie looked surprisingly nice at that moment while Haley was in his arms

"Hi Haley. You are so beautiful." Charlie said rocking her as she started to cry, "Don't cry, I would never hurt you."

"We have to get home soon. I have a friend coming over." Quinn said taking Haley from him

"I'm moving out of the country to Puerto Rico. I just want one last kiss." Charlie said leaning closer to kiss Quinn only to have her head so he would kiss her cheek instead

"Goodbye, Charlie." Quinn said turning and walking away with Huck right behind her. Charlie sighed as he walked away to catch a cab to Reagan National so he could leave

* * *

><p>Huck walked into the office house holding the door open for Quinn who was carrying Haley who was nibbling on Quinn's finger<p>

"Hi. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall good to see you again." the recpetionist said smiling

"You too." Quinn said smiling back as they walked down the hall to Dr. Holmes office

"Good afternoon you two and now I see why you two haven't been back here you had the baby." Dr. Holmes said removing her glasses

"Yeah. 3 months premature." Quinn said sitting down on the couch

"Has anything happened recently?" Dr. Holmes asked Quinn and Huck

"We got engaged." Quinn told her showing her the ring

"Wow its gorgeous." Dr. Holmes complemented, "Anything else?"

"We moved in together." Huck told her

"Good. And everyone's been faithful to eachother correct?" Dr. Holmes asked looking at both of them noticing how they looked at each other with hurt looks in both of their eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Charlie is gone once again but for how long? Been awhile since we had a cliffhanger, eh? Anyways here's my update my Gladiators! Was Quinn wrong when she was going to take Haley without Huck knowing? Or did Huck overreact?<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for you review!


	30. Chapter 30

Secrets, Lies, Cheating, and Pain

* * *

><p>"Has anything happened recently?" Dr. Holmes asked Quinn and Huck<p>

"We got engaged." Quinn told her showing her the ring

"Wow its gorgeous." Dr. Holmes complemented, "Anything else?"

"We moved in together." Huck told her

"Good. And everyone's been faithful to each other correct?" Dr. Holmes asked looking at both of them noticing how they looked at each other with hurt looks in both of their eyes.

Dr. Holmes looked between Huck and Quinn and frowned noticing the tension in both of their bodies, "Mister Marshall? Miss Perkins? Can you answer my question?" Dr. Holmes asked them

"Well I cheated on her once when we first got together but that was the only time and she knows that." Huck told Dr. Holmes

"Okay, it's good that you were honest with her. Not to many men would do what you did by being honest about your affair. Now Miss Perkins have you been faithful to your fiance?" Dr. Holmes asked Quinn who looked a little uneasy

"No." Quinn admitted looking down

"No? Well that's a shocker." Dr. Holmes said, "When and why did this affair happen?"

"Four months ago. We weren't together like we are now but we were together." Quinn said sighing at the guilt that was starting to take over her mind, body, and soul

"Judging by the look on your face I take it you didn't know?" Dr. Holmes asked Huck who looked a little sad

"No, I didn't." Huck said frowning

"Can I talk to your fiancee in private for a little while?" Dr. Holmes asked Huck

"Sure." Huck said leaving the office closing the door behind him

"Miss Perkins, I can see the pain and regret in your pretty little eyes. You've never felt loved. So you went out and cheated on your fiance so for once in your life some else will be hurt. You have been abandoned by your father in the past, cheated on by your boyfriend Jesse and your current boyfriend Huck, lied to by Gideon Wallace, and abused by Charles Grey." Dr. Holmes said knowing what kind of pain Quinn was feeling,

"You don't know what love is but what you have to realize is that your fiance and your beautiful daughter loves you, everyone loves you." Dr. Holmes said taking Quinn's hand

"No one loves me. Not my dad, not my mom, not Huck, no one. I don't deserve to be loved. That's ehy I got abandoned, that's why I got cheated on, that's why I got lied too, and that's why I got abused because I don't deserve to be loved." Quinn said as tears slid down her pale cheeks

"I don't know you that well but I love you. Your daughter loves you. Your dad loves you. Even though your mother died while you were 7, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you because she does and she always will. And most importantly your future husband doesn't just love you he is IN love with you and he will always love you and your daughter." Dr. Holmes told Quinn who was now sobbing

"I did horrible things." Quinn said looking into Dr. Holmes eyes

"I also did horrible things. I stabbed my ex-husband becuase he cheated on me. And I paid for that crime. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing today, so I can help other couples be together for as long as possible and not end up like me." Dr. Holmes said pulling Quinn into a hug

"I don't deserve Huck." Quinn said sniffing

"You may not deserve him but you deserve happiness." Dr. Holmes said pulling away, "Go home. Put your daughter to sleep. Make love to your husband and don't let him slip out of your grasp because once you let go of him it's going to be hard to get him back." Dr. Holmes said pulling away so Quinn could leave.

When Quinn got outside where Huck was he was feeding Haley her bottle while she stared up at him with her big hazel eyes

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked Huck who looked at her with the coldess eyes she ever seen

"She's fine." Huck told her breaking eye contact

"Huck, don't shut me out like this." She said walking closer

"Do you expect me to forgive you just like that? Our trust was broken from the moment those words left your mouth." He told her

"Are you seriously trying to judge me for my actions? What about your actions? What about you cheating on me?" She asked him tilting her head to the side

"At least I was honest." He said handing her Haley who was now crying again

"You know what I don't want to fight with you so I'll walk home." Quinn said walking pass him down the street. Huck sighed as he stood there, he felt bad for judging Quinn but he was hurt, he loved Quinn but sometimes she pushed him to far. When he got in the car he picked up his phone and dialed Quinn's number hoping she would answer feeling bad about what he said to her instead he got her answering service

"Hi you've reached Quinn Perkins or you can call me Perky. I can't answer your call right now because I'm probably either one: Playing with my daughter Haley, boyfriend Huck, and my puppy Harley. Or two: Making love to my wonderful boyfriend. But if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye." was what the answering service said

"Hey babe listen I wanted to apologize for overreacting about the whole cheating thing and I know I cheated as well but sometimes thing are hard to adjust to and... Just call me back please, let me know that you and Haley are both safe and your home. I love you." Huck said before hanging up and starting up the car so he could go home to see if Quinn was there

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting on the floor playing with Haley who was smiling up at her, Quinn took d deep breath as tears threatened to spill over. Haley was young and wouldn't understand but she still didn't want to cry in front of her as this was a moment of weakness for her. As Quinn sat there she heard the front door open and then close and automatically knew it was Huck by the heavy footsteps that traveled across the hardwood floors<p>

"Are you okay, baby?" Huck asked kneeling down next to her

"I'm fine." Quinn said tickling Haley who was laughing

"I want to apologize for earlier. Will you forgive me?" He asked brushing her dark hair from her face

"I guess." She said picking up Haley to go put her to sleep

"What do you mean you guess?" He asked following her up the stairs

"I just mean I have to think about it." She said sitting down in the rocking that was in the corner of Haley's nursery

"Well in case your wondering I forgive you." Huck said walking out the room leaving Quinn in there to put Haley to sleep

Twenty minutes later Huck was laying on the bed waiting for Quinn to come in and when she did, she looked better then she did earlier. Earlier she was pale and her bright hazel eyes were dark like storm clouds and he didn't like to see her like that

"Are you okay?" Huck asked her sitting up

"Yeah." Quinn said sitting down on the bed

"What happened to your face?" He asked noticing the scratches on her cheek

"Haley's nails need to be cut." She said laughing a little

"I'm sorry." He said to her

"Me too." She said back leaning over to kiss him. He was surprised at first, but returned the kiss with just as much fire and passion. Everywhere her skin met his left a trail of fire behind it. He deepened the kiss and pushed her back so he was laying on top of her; careful not to crush her with his weight.

He began to kiss her elsewhere, her hair, her cheek, the crook of her neck and the curve between her breasts as he discarded her shirt. She wore a red lacy bra underneath. He kissed her tender breasts through it and discarded it as well.

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and they broke apart for just a moment for him to discard it. It took just another moment for his pants to fall to the floor also, followed by hers. Leaving only Quinn's red lacy panties between the two of them. He broke there embrace for a moment and let his hands hover at hem of her panties. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked his breath hot and heavy.

"Yes." She panted. He didn't hesitated with discarding the last scrap of clothing. Kissing everywhere and anywhere he could. Playfully licking and biting her nipples until they were so hard he was sure they could cut glass. She reached down and stroked him, causing him to groan with pleasure.

"Oh god, yes!" he moaned.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into her, gently at first but then as hard and as fast as he could encouraged by her pleading with him to do so. She used to be so shy and unsure. But she had the passion and skill of an experienced lover and the thought of her being with a man before him caused a great pang of jealousy within him.

He decided to make up for that by being better than anyone she'd been with before him.

She rolled them both over so she was riding him now and all he could do to hold on for a few more precious moments was grab her hips to guide them.

She gaped as she came crying out his name. He followed suit a second after.

They laid like that, tangled in each other until Quinn's phone started ringing from it's place in her jeans that were now thrown on the floor. Quinn knew exactly who it was and sighed as she answered it

"What is it this time Abby?" Quinn asked

"I wanted to know if I should continue yoga or if it would affect my pregnancy." Abby said making Quinn sigh, everyday Abby would call with some odd question and she always had to answer

"Yes Abby you can do yoga." Quinn told her giggling when Huck kissed her neck with feather like kisses

"Do you really have to wait six to eight weeks to have sex?" Abby asked her

"From the neck down. Although there was nothing wrong with my mouth." Quinn said smacking Huck lightly when he bit into her neck

"Thanks Quinn. Bye." Abby said hanging up

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Huck asked her

"Yeah. Her baby's fine." Quinn said before tackling Huck so they could make love again

* * *

><p>Huck woke up to the feeling of Quinn's petal like lips pressing against his exposed skin making Huck smile slightly as she nipped lightly at his earlobe<p>

"What are you doing, beautiful?" Huck asked her

"Trying to wake you up because I'm bored." Quinn responded

"Did you walk Harley?" He asked her

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, I let her out in the backyard while I was still naked." She whispered in his ear

"No you didn't." He said rolling over on her

"Yes I did. Get off of me." She said wriggling beneath him

"I love you, you know that right?" Huck asked her

"I do. I love you, too." Quinn said leaning over to kiss him just as Quinn's phone started ringing again causing them both to groan, "What is it this time, Abby?"

"The baby is actually kicking inside my womb. My baby is kicking." Abby said. Quinn could tell Abby was crying by the way her voice cracked

"Did it hurt?" Quinn asked sitting up

"Yeah it did. It scared me at first until the pain went away but the kicking didn't. David had a fit he was literally doing back flips." Abby said smiling

"That's good." Quinn told her laughing loudly when Huck's foot got tangled in the sheets and he fell to the floor

"What's so funny?" Abby asked

"I have to call you back, Abs." Quinn said hanging up, "Are you okay, Love?"

"No but I will be. Eventually." Huck said sighing then letting out a yelp when Quinn untangled the sheet and he fell all the way to the floor

"Sorry." She said leaning over the bed

"I'm going to get you now." He said getting up just as she ran out of the room

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I hope everyone enjoys this update!<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	31. Chapter 31

Love

* * *

><p>"Say your sorry." Huck insisted tickling Quinn visciously<p>

"Never!" Quinn shouted back laughing uncontrollably

"Then I'm not going to stop." He told her

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" She said finally giving in

"Good." He said climbing off of her

"You are so mean." She said pulling herself up off the floor

"You shouldn't have pushed me off the bed." Huck told her

"I didn't push you. You fell when I untangled the sheet." Quinn said walking up the stairs to get back in bed

"Is Abby coming over today?" He asked her

"I guess. She's been calling all day which starting to get a little annoying." She said laying down on the bed curling up into a tight ball to go back to sleep

"You're lazy." He said climbing in beside her

"I'm not lazy. I have a 4 month old daughter I'm taking care of, a 10 week old puppy that keeps peeing on the floor in the bathroom, a part time job at the diner, and then there's you." She said closing her eyes

"What about the elephant in the room?" Huck asked her

"What elephant?" Quinn asked him confused

"The one where you tell me why you cheated on me." He told her

"It was a while ago, Huck. How am I supposed to remember?" She asked him re-opening her eyes

"By remembering exactly when and why. I deserve answers, Quinn. What was his name? What did he look like? When did it happen? Why did it happen?" He asked her sitting up pulling her hair out of her face

"His name was Tony Anderson. He looked just like my old boyfriend Jesse except Jesse's dead. We were fighting and I was upset so I just went out. And I saw him and felt like maybe I could interact with him, maybe I could get all my anger out but instead of him talking to me to help me, he somehow managed to seduce me and get me into his bed. After that I knew I could never be the person I wanted to be." She said closing her eyes once again

"Why weren't you honest with me?" Huck asked her

"I was scared of what you would think of me. I thought that you would think of me as some type of slut, that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." Quinn told him

"I would never call you a slut. I love you and there's nothing that can keep me away from you." He told her leaning over her to kiss her cheek

* * *

><p>Quinn let out a loud cry of pleasure as Huck gave one final thrust into her dripping wet core as her walls tightened when a powerful orgasm took over her body. He had a death grip on her long, dark, silky tresses as he slammed into her body from behind, she loved this position because it allowed him to hit her at just the right angles. Quinn could feel the hot rush of heat that filled her body as he came coating her inner walls with his thick and hot cream, she let out a sigh as he released the painful grip on her hair and moved his heavy weight off of her body to lay beside her.<p>

"I can't remember the last time it was that good." Quinn said taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart rate

"Me neither." Huck agreed wrapping his arm around her waist before kissing her bare shoulder

"I'm going to get a glass of water." She said climbing out of bed to go downstairs to the kitchen. Quinn sighed as she pulled out the glass then the water jug, she smiled when she heard Haley laughing and automatically knew Huck was playing with her. She put the water jug back in the fridge and walked back up the stairs to the nursery where Huck was tickling a laughing Haley

"What are you doing?" She asked walking into the room, Huck turned around and noticed she was now in his boxers and tank top

"Playing with Haley." He responded kissing Haley's forehead before brushing her curly dark hair out of her face

"So that's why she's laughing." Quinn said as Huck put Haley in her playpen

"Yup. She's ticklish just like you." Huck said looking at her

"Yup." She said before walking out of the room knowing that Huck would soon be changing a very smelly diaper

"Quinn! This was your turn to change her!" she heard Huck call out to her making her laugh knowing the torture he was suffering with Haley's diaper

* * *

><p>Quinn was typing up her report for work on her laptop when Huck walked in obviously not happy with her for leaving him to change Haley<p>

"What?" Quinn asked innocently

"That stink bomb I just took off of Haley is what." Huck said walking over to her taking the computer out of her hand before slamming it shut placing it on the desk on the other side of the desk before walking back over to her

"I was doing something with that." She told him about to go get up to go get her laptop but he pushed her back down on the bed with more force than usual, "What are you doing?" She asked she was covered with the blankets because she was naked underneath.

Huck didn't even reply. He stood up quickly and removed his pants and boxer briefs and was covering her body within seconds. He moved his right knee in between her legs and forced her legs apart. He saw Quinn's surprised reaction but it didn't slow him down. She smelled so damn good and he had to taste her skin. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed her so gently that she could barely feel his lips. He ran his tongue over her neck, causing Quinn to moan. The sounds she made only drove Hotch to the brink much sooner. His tongue trailed to her nipples, sucking and licking them, making Quinn lose her patience. She reached down, taking him in her hand and stroking him a few times.

"If you don't stop that, this is gonna be over before we get started" he joked.

"Then I guess you better get started or I will" she teased back.

"You think you can take me Perkins?" he asked as he lined himself up to her core, letting her feel the heat from the head of his cock.

"No doubt...Sir" she replied, lifting her hips, craving to feel him.

"What did I tell you about that?" he reminded her.

"Then don't call me Perkins." she said, seeing his dimples show.

Huck looked into her eyes and as his expression changed from the very rare Huck smile to the even rarer look of passion. He slowly slipped himself into her, feeling her squeeze every inch of him. He pulled his cock almost completely out and then slid back into her soaked center.

"My god you feel so good" he growled.

She soon caught her breath and relaxed enough for her body to accept his size. Raising her hips and pushing down on his, Quinn was fuller than she'd ever thought about being before. "Huck... harder...please baby" she urged as Huck took her nipple in his mouth as he rocked in and out of her hard. He was lost in the sounds that he was bringing from her as he stretched her more and more. When he lowered his hand and felt her firm ass under his hand, he then pulled his cock from her and before he even realized it, he had flipped her over.

Startled by his move, Quinn looked back at him. "Oh that's how you like it" she teased.

"I don't know, I never have...she wouldn't let me" he said, referring to Becky

"Oh...wow" she said with a sympathetic tone. Quinn got on her knees and turned around toward him. She raised her hand to his stubbly cheek as he saw a very playful look, but heard a serious voice. "You can do whatever you want with me, okay? Just be you."

"Quinn.." he said before she stopped him.

"I know" she told him, seeing his apprehension, knowing that he needed to let himself go and be himself, but what she didn't know was what an animal he could be in bed if his well-known control ever snapped. "I'll be fine" she added.

Huck let the conversation end as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Turn around" he said, letting his hands fall over her soft back as she turned to face the headboard, showing him her perfectly round ass. Huck laid his hands on her ass and rubbed it slowly all over, then moving his hand between her legs.

When his fingers rubbed harshly against her wetness, she groaned and pushed back against him, begging him. Huck gave her another stroke with his hand, feeling the wetness on his hand. He rubbed her juices over his cock and then pushed into her in one thrust. The harder he pounded into her, the harder she pushed back against him. He laid his hands on her cheeks, squeezing them and spanking them lightly. He watched her reaction to the contact and became aware that she was enjoying it.

"Do it harder" she moaned.

"Quinn I shouldn't..." he began.

With her knees against the soft sheets, she wiggled her ass in front of him, causing him to stop mid-sentence. "I know you want to, so do it."

Huck's cock twitched inside her as he raised his hand and let it fall harder than before. Quinn clenched around him causing this act to excite him even more. With every smack of his palm, she moaned, aching around him. She tossed her hair back out of her face, sending it to lie across her back. Huck thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he couldn't hold back the urge to grab a handful of it and pull roughly as he pushed and pulled himself out of her. Along with hearing her moans and taking in the view of her ass, Huck's strokes became faster and more defiant. His next thrust caused Quinn to lose her balance, forcing her to her stomach. Luckily Huck fell with her, laying his chest against her toned back. He took her hands and placed them beside her head, lacing his fingers with hers as he pressed his body harder against her.

"Quinn..." he groaned, feeling his release near.

Turning her head to peek at him, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek while pushing himself inside of her and remaining there. "I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too, Huck." She said back

Not able to hold back a minute more, Huck began to pump in and out of her relentlessly. Feeling a considerable amount of his weight against her, Quinn felt completely submissive and she loved it.

"That's it Huck." she said in between her needed gasps for breath as he mercilessly pounded the front of her body against the bed. She heard a deep growl from his chest as his pace increased and the bed began to bang against the wall.

Quinn screamed when the head of his cock reached her cervix and she felt his release fill her. As his large body convulsed over her, another climax overtook her. She had never felt as emotional as she did at this moment. The feeling was overwhelming to her as she came down slowly, feeling the tears sting her eyes. She was finally whole, complete and safe.

Her body slowly relaxed against his as his thrust became slower and more gentler then he moved out of her slowly laying beside her trying to even out his breath

"My dad is stopping by later. He said he had some gifts for Haley." Quinn told him

"That's fine." Huck responded before kissing Quinn again climbing back on top of her.

He melted back on top of her clutching her bosom, sending her back into the bed as she arched her back. He circled his tongue around the top of her nipple before sucking the fullness of it into his mouth which sent a release of soft, almost inaudible moans from her with each satisfying suck.

She grasped his hardness and slid her hand up and down it's length, before making a ring with her fingers to lightly and swiftly tease the head of it, causing him to revel in his pleasure releasing her breasts and moaning. Her hands were quick and ecstasy was shooting through him as she was getting him close. His moans turned into short, quick grunts as the feeling was escalating, then she stopped.

Quinn grabbed his shaft, placing the tip of his head at her wet center. She released it, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her fingertips into his back, pulling him down on top of her. As their bodies touch, Huck could no longer hold his urge to insert himself between her moist folds releasing a grunt of pure bliss as he became one with this incredible woman.

Quinn sunk her nails into his back and again arched her back at his entrance. Huck leaned on top of her feeling their bodies collide, sharing in each other's heat. He kissed her neck and sucked a little harder this time increasing Quinn's gusto. Huck held himself still, not wanting to make it quick, but when he felt Quinn pushing herself onto him harder he couldn't resist.

Huck started moving slowly in and out, brazing the rim of his head at her opening before pushing it all the way back in. The sensation was exhilarating, and with every move was an audible moan of gratification. After a few moments Huck increased his pace as he felt her wetness run out onto him.

Quinn grabbed his thighs and ran her hands on the underside and squeezed just below his soft round cheeks, increasing his speed even more. She felt his body start to tense and his legs begin to shake. "Uh…oh…please…uh…Huck." Quinn's verbal sighs and moans were increasing and quickening. Huck felt her legs squeeze around his waist.

Huck pumped faster and faster finally releasing almost a growl as he climaxed inside of her feeling her contract against him releasing the same point of ecstasy once again. He collapsed on top of her body, breathing heavily. He could feel her chest rise against him. Wrapping his arms around her torso, still resting inside of her he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Just enjoyed me some delicious Papa John's pizza while writing this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and yes I did hear Columbus Short got fired from Scandal and I read online he won't be returning to Scandal. :(


	32. Chapter 32

Sexual Spanking

* * *

><p>Quinn was looking out the bedroom window when Huck came in and gave her a hard smack across her butt an when she turned around he was holding his leather belt. The obvious weapon he hit her with<p>

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked him as her butt stung from the whip

"That one was for cheating for me." Huck told her, "Turn back around."

"No. You're going to do it again." She said rubbing her aching bottom

"Yeah, I am." He told her turning her back around, "You've been a bad girl. Do you know what happens to bad girls?" He asked frowning when he didn't get a answer, "Answer me." He growled

"Bad girls get punished. Sir" She said adding the last part just to be safe

"Good girl." Huck said releasing her hair, "Knee on the ground." His instruction was cold. It was his superior voice, "Now." He snarled dangerously.

Quietly, without looking up she kneeled in front of him.

"Take off your clothes." He instructed

"Everything, sir?" She asked, she had stripped out of her clothes for her other boyfriends but never for Huck and this was the first time she ever done it for him

"Your shirt and your shorts." He told her stepping away

She nodded and started to pull her T-shirt over her head with shaky hands..

"Sir?" Quinn called out for him and when she felt him walk up behind her, a shiver went down her spine.

"What?" Huck said brushing her dark curls out of her face

"I can't take off my shorts while in this position, sir." She said wondering what he would do

He gripped her dark brown hair tightly pulling her head back so he could look down at her and to see her reaction to the pain

"You can't?" He asked, with a danger in his voice she had never heard before except for when he was preparing to tortutre her

"No sir." She said as his grip on her hair tightened then loosened

"Then stand up." He said casually letting her head fall back and her body slumped forwards slightly as the tugging on her hair stopped

She breathed in shallow and stood up, her knees like jelly. Quinn heard him walk away again and then she heard the bedroom door slam shut and she took off her shorts and with a whisper quiet thud they sank down on the floor.

"Are you done, Quinn?" Huck asked her walking back over to her

"Y-Yes, sir." Quinn said trying to hide her arousal that was caused by his closeness

"Good. We can start." He said quietly into her ear, "Walk over to the bed and lay down." He said blocking her path to the bedroom door knowing she would try to run and hide from him

Standing up in her shaky legs she walked over to the bed and laid down wondering what in the hell he was planning on doing to her

"No. On your stomach." He told her watching in pleasure as she turned over revealing her perfectly round and smooth ass to him

"I will cuff you to the bed and you won't resist or I promise you, there's gonna be punishment." He told her, he got a little angry when she didn't answer him so he gave her ass a hard smack that made his own hand sting "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head up and down quickly. He gave her ass another hard smack hoping she would realize her mistake and when she didn't he gave her another smack making her jump as she realized what she did, "Yes sir. I'm very sorry, sir."

"Good enough." Huck said running his hand down the now welting skin of her smooth bottom and felt a little bad. Feeling as though he was to hard on her but his guilt about causing her physical pain went away when he thought about Quinn obeying him for that one moment.

He walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a set of handcuffs before walking back to her taking one hand clasping it in the cuff before closing it around her wrist then went to the other and did the same thing before going to search for his weapon of choice. He decided to use his leather belt that was laying on the floor next to the computer desk.

"Okay, my love. Let's go back to the things you have done wrong in the past few months. One, you cheated on me." He said before bringing the belt down hard on her already sore bottom making her gasp quietly, "You're quiet. I like that." He said before going back to the task at hand, "Two, you never told me." He said hitting with the belt once again making her jerk forward at the pain, "Three, you lied to me about Haley's paternity."

Quinn cried out of pain as the belt made contact with her skin for the third time, the stinging sensation that swept through her body was unbearable and her punishment was starting to be as well

"Quinn? Baby are you okay?" He asked concerned for her well being, he did this with his other girlfriends but Quinn was the only one who seemed to be in any serious pain

"It's hurts. Really, really bad." Quinn said as tears that threatened to spill over burned her eyes

"Just enjoy it. Stop listening to your brain because no matter what you think you're enjoying this." Huck told her running a soothing hand down her back which seemed to calm her a little

"Okay." She said still uneasy about what he was doing to her but decided to give it another try

"Here, close your eyes." He said walking closer to her, Quinn felt something warm and silky cover her eyes and it felt like Huck's tie that was thrown over the dresser. She never liked being blindfolded neither did she like being handcuffed but this was Huck and she trusted him with her life

"Now where were we?" He said to himself before going back to his punishment, "Four, you hid in the kitchen pantry and waited for me to come home then nearly gave me a heart attack." He said smacking her with the belt once again and a loud smacking sound traveled through the room making gasp once again

"Number four was fun, sir." She said after the pain subsided

"I'm sure it was for you. Five, is just because I feel like it." Huck said instead of the belt it was his hand which left a red hand print on her bottom that stung like hell

"Are we done, sir?" Quinn asked wanting to get the blind fold off

"Yeah. That's enough for today." He told her removing her restraints then the blindfold

"Can I move now, sir?" She asked wanting to be cautious with her actions

"You have control of your body again so yes you can move." He told her watching as she slowly raised her body up off the bed, "You okay?"

"Yeah. My butt hurts but I'm okay."

2 hours later, Huck sighed as he put the ice cubes into the small rag. He didn't want to punish Quinn but he wanted to see if she would like it and if he would do it again but he knew from the pain Quinn had he wasn't going to be punishing her ever again unless she wanted him too. At that moment Quinn was upstairs sleeping off the pain but he wanted the pain to go away faster than it was. When he got to their bedroom she was still asleep with the blanket wrapped tightly around her body, he slowly made his way to her slipping the blanket off before placing the cold rag on her still red bottom. He watched as her body tensed then relaxed as she woke up from her deep sleep.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked still half sleep

"Helping you." Huck told her

* * *

><p>Quinn gasped as she looked in the mirror after the punishment Huck gave her, her butt was red with hand prints and belt marks going across it. She knew there would be marks afterwards but not like it was<p>

"Javi Damien Santiago!" Quinn called out using his real name for the first time

"Did you jus-"

"Call you by your real name? Yes I did, look at what you did!" Quinn said turning around

"What, that's kinda hot." Huck said running his hand over her smooth bottom

"Hot? It hurts like hell." She said continuing to complain only to be silenced by him kissing her pushing her down on the bed, she could feel the hardness pressing against her center which turned her on a bit "I... want you… please," she moaned

Huck spread her legs and moved to settle himself between them. Never moving his gaze from hers, he lined himself up to her core, easing into her gently. With a deep groan and one of his legs off the side of the bed for better leverage, Huck pulled out of her almost completely and then pushed in with one hard thrust. Quinn arched her back off the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her aching pussy. She had been having sex with Huck for months at a time but she still wasn't use to his size

"Oh God… please don't stop," she moaned and began to move her hips against his.

"Don't worry baby, nothing is going to stop me now," he said as he gripped her hips, thrusting into her harder.

Quinn drug her nails down Huck's back causing him to draw in a ragged breath, his muscles rippling beneath her fingers as he moved in and out of her repeatedly. She knew he had been working out but she could never tell how much, when he hid his body under all those jeans and shirts. She loved the feel of his weight above her, the way his body seemed to be made to fit with hers. Huck increased his speed and just when she was about to cum, he stopped, pulling out and quickly flipping her over. He pushed her roughly to her hands and knees in front of him and then gripping her hips, he buried himself back into her tight heat in one thrust. Her head falling forward, she pushed back with each thrust he made.

Quinn felt her body begin to shake and she never felt so alive in her life. Her body screamed with pleasure as he gripped her hip tighter with one hand while wrapping her hair in the other and tugging her head back roughly.

"Whose are you, Quinn?" he asked, as he picked up his pace.

Quinn couldn't say anything, she had never thought she would enjoy rough sex before, but here she was, enjoying the pain Huck was inflicting on her. Her body hummed with desire as he continued to pound into her.

"I said, whose are you?" Huck asked once again as he pulled her hair tightly

"Yours… Huck… I'm yours." She cried out as she felt the hand that had been holding her hip meet her ass with a loud smack

With hearing her say his name, Huck's control snapped and he thrust into her harder and faster. Huck let go of her hair and her head fell forward. Reaching beneath her, he palmed her breasts before pinching both of her nipples hard. With one last hard thrust, he threw both of them over the edge, calling out each other's name. Huck still inside of her, slumped over her, his energy spent. Quinn was still up on her knees but had slumped over onto her forearms trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." Huck said moving out of her

"Amazing is an understatement." Quinn said sighing as she laid down completely on the bed

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Another chapter posted, Gladiators. Was Huck to rough with Quinn when he was "punishing" her? Or did she deserve it?<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	33. Chapter 33

I'm Friends With The Monster Sleeping In My Bed

* * *

><p>The next morning Huck woke up to the sound of Quinn sobbing and immediately got up to comfort her wondering why she was crying<p>

"Hey baby. What's the matter?" Huck asked sitting down next to her on the floor about to wrap his arms around her. That was until she visibly flinched, "Are you okay?" He asked concerned about her behavior, reaching out to try and touch her again only to have her flinch again

"Don't touch me." Quinn said scooting away from him

"What is wrong with you?" He asked her

"Just leave me alone." She said drawing her knees up to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She didn't see the man she fell in love with when she looked at him. All she could see was Charlie staring back at her

"I can't just leave you here. You're scared of something." He said scooting closer to her shaking form

"All I see is Charlie. Everywhere I look I see him and his cold blue eyes that burn into my soul everytime I see them." She said still shaking violently

Huck stared at Quinn and felt his heart break as he realized that when he beat her with his belt as a punishment for her cheating on him, he retriggered her memories of being beaten and mistreated by Charlie and made her scared of him all over again. He finally managed to get close enough so he could touch her, he reached out and cupped her tear stained cheeks in his hand which made her eyes open but she didn't look at him instead she looked past him to the bedroom wall where a picture of them together was hanging.

"Quinn. Look at me." Huck said trying to make eye-contact with her

"I am." Quinn said avoiding his intense gaze before finally bringing her eyes up to meet his and for the first time that morning she didn't see the monster that broke her into a million pieces in his eyes, she saw the love of her life.

"There you are." He said stroking her delicate cheek. He wrapped his arms around her tightly when she hugged him, if she was honest with anyone, she wasn't scared of Huck, she was scared of the things he did to her. She was scared that he saved her from an abusive relationship only to put her back in another but she knew Huck and she knew he would never intentionally hurt her like he did when he tortured her.

* * *

><p>Huck had put Quinn back in bed after she fell asleep in his arms, he was now starting to feel bad for ever punishing her and wished he would have just forgiven her instead of beating her. He knew that Quinn would now be afraid of him for awhile but knew that was the consequences of his actions. As he laid on the couch in the living room he heard Haley crying loudly which was probably because she hadn't eaten anything that morning. When he got to the nursery Haley had gotten quieter and when he stood outside of the nursery he saw Quinn rocking her softly while quietly whispering something to her that he couldn't understand<p>

"I thought you were sleeping." Huck said walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist

"I was. Then she started crying and it woke me up." Quinn said leaning into his embrace

"I would have got her for you." He told her running his thumb down Haley's cheek

"I wanted to see her anyway." She said moving out of his embrace to put a sleeping Haley back in the crib before walking out of the room to go downstairs to sit on the couch

"Are you okay?" He asked standing in front of her

"I'm fine." She said she pulls him back onto their couch and straddles his hips, swallowing whatever apology he was about to give her. He doesn't seem to mind. Her hips sink deeper into his, and she grins. Oh, he really doesn't seem to mind.

"You didn't let me finish my apology." Huck said pulling away from her

"Stop talking." Quinn said kissing him again

"But I need to apologise." He said pulling away from her again

"Shut up." she demands biting his lip hard enough to make him flinch.

And it's so fast then, his rough hands yanking her shirt off her shoulders. She gets impatient and tears his. She can feel the short laugh that escapes him, but she doesn't care. Because she cannot help the need she felt for him to be inside of her and he's just so hot and he's so irritating and she is so totally getting off on riding Huck Marshall's lap in the middle of their living room where their family sits when they come over. Her mouth gets dry. She can feel him pressing firmly between her legs even though she still had on her underwear and as his hips jerk up into hers he lets out a strangled groan, a deep rumble in his chest that vibrates under her skin.

Huck strips off her clothes as she yanks off his and it's the hottest wrestling match she's ever had because they're naked and he's devouring her mouth and palming her breasts and when he slips his fingers between her legs and curls them she lets out a choked cry because he's so good at this, so good, and then his thumb slips over her and her back arches and she moans into his neck as her warm juices coated his fingers.

When Quinn stops trembling she leans into his frame and lifts her hips and sinks onto him, she gasps clutching at his shoulders breathing in hard trying to adjust. Even after months and months of having sex she still couldn't make her body adjust to him properly.

His hands slide down her back over the curve of her ass bringing her closer to him, the change in angle sending sparks shooting through her body her thighs tightening reflexively around his waist. A string of helpless noises is escaping her but she does not care and she drags her nails down her back.

He waits for her breathing to even out and then matches her rhythm, his hips rising into hers. He slides his hand over her, and she's already so wound up it only takes a push of his thumb for her to finish clenching around him so tightly she can't breathe.

He's there too, his movements jerky, uncontrolled, and then he finally lets go, choking out as he comes inside her his grip on her thighs so tight she's afraid it'll bruise.

She slumps in his lap panting, her head spinning because she just fucked her fiance on the living room couch and it was so unbelievably good.

"I can't believe we just did that on our couch." Quinn said relaxing against his chest

"It was bound to happen anyway." Huck said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Our family sits here." She told him, gasping quietly when he stood up with her still in his arms as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom

"We can clean it off." He said laying her on the bed then laid down next to her

"I guess so. I'm going to take a shower." She said getting up, walking to the bathroom

Huck heard the shower turn on and smiled to himself as he thought about Quinn becoming his wife and becoming the mother of his children. He got up and walked into the bathroom where Quinn already was in the shower and the hot water had already fogged the glass door, he picked up the trash can to empty it but when he went downstairs and emptied the can something he never expected to see anytime soon fell out on top of the trash. It was a pregnancy test, a positive one . Even though it was positive and he should be happy it still angered him at the fact Quinn never came to him and told him about the fact she was pregnant.

"Huck! Where did you go?" Quinn called out for him, walking downstairs stopping short when she saw him holding the test in his hand

"What the hell is this?" Huck asked showing her the test

"How did you find this? Why were you going through the trash?" She asked walking over to him taking the test from him

"I wasn't going through the trash. I was emptying it and then this falls out? What the hell, Quinn? What is wrong with you!?" He asked pushing her to the floor which made her scared by his anger

"It was old! It was from Abby! I swear it's not mine!" She said as tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized what type of monster Huck was becoming

"I'm sorry, baby. I overreacted. I'm sorry." He said pulling her closer as she sobbed violently, she managed to push him away and ran up the stairs slamming their bedroom door shut behind her to keep him away from her. Huck leaned against the counter and sighed he hated putting his hands on Quinn but she sometimes pushed him too far but the only person to blame for his anger was himself.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the bed in her light purple sundress and her ballet flats debating on if she should leave the bedroom and risk Huck beating her like Charlie did when he found her first pregnancy test. As she sat there thinking she heard a light knock on the door and knew it was Huck.<p>

"Quinn, Haley needs to be fed. I tried and she won't let me so I bought her to you. Can you open the door? Please?" Huck asked wondering if Quinn would open the door up to him. Quinn got up off the bed and relunctantly walked over to the door to open it frowning when she didn't see Haley in his arms like he said he had

"Where's Haley?" Quinn asked him

"Sleeping." He said pushing her into the room before shutting the door and locking it

"What do you want?" She asked him backing away from him as he advanced on him

"To apologize." He said backing her up unitl her back hit the wall and she couldn't move

"I don't want your apology. I want my daughter." She said attempting to push him away only to have him push her back and he kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth making her moan involuntarily, "Stop!" She said not wanting to forgive him automatically

"You don't want me to stop." He said nipping at her throat making her hiss as her body conformed to his as lust took over and he lifted her up and placed her on the bed continuing to kiss her rose petal soft lips

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Next time on "General Hospital"... Oh wait no wrong TV show sorry. Anyways next chapter will be filled with explosive secrets but that's all I can tell you.<p>

Snuggy29- I'm glad you're doing well and I hope you enjoy this update.


	34. Chapter 34

Secret Abuse and Pregnancies

* * *

><p>Quinn had managed to talk Huck out of them having sex and talked him into just relax. Quinn got out of bed and sighed, she had been thinking for the past two hours and she finally decided what was best for her and Haley. Huck was becoming Charlie and she didn't survive one abusive relationship just to get into another. She had packed her bags along with Haley's so they could go over to her Dad's house who had already told her she could stay if she needed to. Huck was asleep which was a good thing because if he was awake he would talk her out of it only to do something to hurt her a week later.<p>

"Okay baby girl Grandpa Ray is waiting for us to show up so we have to hurry so she doesn't start to worry." Quinn said grabbing Haley out of her crib while also grabbing Haley's bag out of the closet where she hid it. Quinn was walking down the stairs to the front door when she heard Huck call out her name which made her jump a little before she opened the door and ran out to her car, put Haley in her carseat as fast as she could and then got into the driver's seat and pulled off down the street towards her Dad's house. As she came to a stop at a traffic light her phone started ringing and when she picked it up it was Huck

"Hello." Quinn said when she answered

"Where are you?" Huck asked her

"Why?" She asked him as the light turned green

"Because you took Haley and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." He said

"I was uh, taking her to see uh... see Olivia." She said as she got closer to her Dad's house

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me up so I could go with you?" He asked confused

"You looked peaceful so I just left you to sleep. I have to call you back." Quinn said hanging up as she pulled up outside her Dad's house and when she got out her dad was already waiting for her on his doorstep

"Lindsay, what the hell happened? What did Huck do that made you leave?" Ray asked as hid daughter approached him

"I'll tell you later right now I just need some time to think." Quinn said walking in

Huck sat on the couch wondering why Quinn up and left out of the blue for no reason then memories of the past months and realized he was the reason. Strike one- he cheated on her. Strike two- he punished her by beating her with his belt. And strike three- he pushed her into a wall. Huck got up off the couch and called Olivia to see if Quinn was there only for her to tell him no. Huck then dialed Quinn's number and it went straight to voicemail.

"Oh God, Quinn. What have I done?" Huck said to himself

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her phone and sighed. She had 49 missed calls from Huck, Abby, Olivia, and Harrison, 26 texts from them, and 20 voice mails from all of them as well but the one in particular from Huck was the one that broke her heart the most<p>

"Quinn, I don't know where you are or if you're okay but... I want you to no, I need you to come to home. I need you to bring Haley back. I get the pattern now and I get why you left. One I cheated on you, two I beat you and three I pushed into a wall. One, two, three strikes your out but this isn't baseball, Quinn. Our relationship isn't a game so please come home and if you don't come home just call me back and let me know you're safe. Please."

Quinn laid down on her bed and looked over at the photo of her mother and father. Her dad had pushed her mother a few times but her mom never left him and the fact that her mother never left no matter what her father did made her feel like a coward. It made her feel weak. She got up and walked downstairs where her dad was feeding Haley.

"Hey daddy." Quinn said hopping up on the kitchen counter out of habit

"Hi baby girl. You know I don;t like it when you sit on the counter but I'll let it slide for now." Ray said bouncing Haley in his arms

"Do you think I should go back?" She asked him

"I can't tell you what to do but if I could I would say yes." He told her handing Haley to her

"But you know the things he's done to me and you still want me to go back? Is it because you don't want me here?" She asked him

"You know I want you here. If could have kept you in my house when you got old enough to move out I would have but then I wouldn't have my wonderful and beautiful granddaughter and my beautiful daughter wouldn't be getting married." He said wrapping his arms around her

"So I should go back?" Quinn asked him pulling away

"To save your relationship and your growing family... Yes." Ray said cupping Quinn's cheeks

"Maybe I should stay here for the night just to be safe."

* * *

><p>At 1:39 AM Huck was awakened by the sound of the front door opening then closing, he sat up and listened closely as the footsteps got closer to the bedroom that he shared with Quinn. He reached for his gun just as the person appeared in the doorway.<p>

"You don't need your gun. It's just me." Quinn said walking into the room

"You came back." Huck said getting up

"I couldn't stay away. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself ot was for the best I just couldn't." She said pulling him in for a kiss. And before she knew it her body connected with the mattress, her clothes had been stripped off so fast she couldn't remember taking them off. She pulled him on top of her, their body's touching. She noticed that he had taken his drawers off. His cock was pressed against her thigh. As they kissed he reached and opened a drawer. He took out a condom and broke the kiss.

She should have jumped Huck's bones the moment she meant him but that would have been weird, then again weird is good. The brunnette was now smiling kind of wickedly. He's so intelligent and smart. He must know a lot about sex and Quinn completely forgot to think. Something big, long, and thick was sliding into her wet centre.

She automatically bent her legs in the knees and spread them as much as she could. His long cock was reaching incomprehensible depths in her opinion. With every thrust he made she felt something huge and powerful building up in her. She soon caught his rhythm; not too fast not too slow, just perfect and pushed against him meeting his every stroke. After a few trusts Quinn screamed as she climaxed. It hit her so fast and Huck knew how to prolog the amazing feeling he had brought to her. Huck was master in bed. Quinn was in heaven.

When the sun came up, Quinn sat up in bed and smiled Haley was at her father's house and she was in bed with her fiance, she looked over to the noghtstand where her phone was ringing and got up to answer it

"Hi daddy." Quinn said already knowing it was him

"Hi baby girl. I didn't know you left." Ray said bouncing his granddaughter in his arms,, "I knew Haley was here when she started crying around three o'clock."

"I hope it was okay."

"Of coarse it was."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the office hand in hand with Huck as they greeted the receptionist then walked into Dr. Holmes office where they walked in on a scene they didn't expect to ever see. Dr. Holmes was straddling some guys waist as they had sex on the couch of her office and it was obvious she was enjoying it.<p>

"Dr. Holmes?" Quinn called out staring at the woman who jumped when she heard her name

"Ms. Perkins. Mr. Marshall. What are you doing here?" Dr. Holmes asked climbing off of the man who Quinn believed to be her husband

"We had an appointment today." Huck told her watching as she fixed her clothes

"Oh, right. Phillip, I'll see you after their appointment. We can finish what we started." Dr. Holmes said smiling at her husband as he walked out of the room, "Sorry you two had to see that."

"Trust me when I say it's fine. I walked in on my parents once. Not a pretty sight." Quinn said sitting down on the floor along with Huck

"Okay. Miss Perkins I can't but notice the hand prints around your throat did ypu fiance do that?" Dr. Holmes asked looking between the two of them

"Yeah but it was for another reason then what your thinking." Quinn said

"I see. Anyways who is your relationship? No physical, mental, emotional, or verbal abuse right?" Dr. Holmes asked

"Well no for three of those but yes to physical. Sort of." Quinn said looking down at her hands

"Physical abuse? Mr. Marhsall care to explain?" Dr. Holmes asked

"Well I hit her with my belt and then I pushed her to the floor yesterday." Huck said

"I see. Were you abused as a child, Mr. Marshall?" Dr. Holmes asked watching as Huck tensed up a bit

"Yeah." Huck said quietly

"Well you see Ms. Perkins you're fiance was abused at such a young age that when he grew up all he knew was abuse so now he's with you and he's been abused so much he figures, hey this my soon to be wife which means the same thing my mother and father did to me, I can do to my fiance." Dr. Holmes to Quinn

"What do I do?" Quinn asked taking Huck's hand

"Show him what it feels like to be loved by someone for once in his life." Dr. Holmes told her, "And try something new in bed. Like maybe... new positions or maybe even anal sex."

"NO!" Quinn said sternly

"Okay no to anal sex but maybe you could try oral sex."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the house with Huck behind her and heard her daughter laughing and when she got to the living room her father was tickling Haley which was making her laugh<p>

"Hi Daddy." Quinn said walking over to hug him

"Hi baby girl." Ray said hugging her back noticing Huck's silence

"Thank you for dropping her off." Quinn said ti her father

"Your welcome. I should go." Ray said walking to the door before smiling at his daughter and leaving

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked Huc referring to the abuse he indured as a child

"You didn't need to know." Huck said turning away from her

"You were abused by your parents. I'm am your wife and I need to now this." She said placing her hand on his shoulder

"It wasn't my mother. It was my father. It was always him." He told her

"Okay. It was father and that was the pass. This is the future and you have to move on, Huck. You're father may not have loved you but I do and you have to forgive and forget." She told him

"He never wanted me. No one did." He said

"I want you." Quinn said as he turned to look at her, "I miscarried."

"What?" Huck asked her surprised

"Six weeks ago. I miscarried." She told him

"You were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her as she looked away from.

"I was scared. I thought that you wouldn't want a baby so soon so I kept it a secret." She said pulling away from him

"What were you going to do when you started to show?" He asked following behind her as she walked over to pick up Haley

"I was going to wait until I was five months and showing and then take Haley. Say I was going out of town to see a sick family member, stay there until I had the baby and then let a friend who can't have kids keep it. That was until I lost the baby." Quinn said picking up her daughter

"You could have told me. I wouldn't have been upset. That's the reason why you've been so sad lately because you miscarried. I should haveknown moods wings, the increased sexual arousal, the pregnancy test, all the signs were there." Huck said realizing he should have figured it out

"It's okay. I mean we can try again another time." She said walking up the stairs to put Haley to sleep

"It's not something I can just sweep underneath of a rug, Quinn." He said following her as she walked into their bedroom

"I understand that but I don't want to talk about it." She said going into the bathroom slamming the door shut making Huck sigh as eh sat on the bed. He knew he shouldn't have asked her so many question but he had to know the truth about her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So Quinn was pregnant what a shocker but who says there can't be little Huckleberry Quinn babies in the future.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and if you haven't watched General Hospital recently you should. I miss Jason too though.


	35. Chapter 35

Javi Damien Santiago Jr.

* * *

><p>"We were fighting and I was going to leave and then I fell down the stairs. And when I went to the doctor a week later the baby had died." Quinn told Huck from her place on the other side of the bathroom door<p>

"How?" Huck asked her

"The umbilical cord that transfers oxygen from my body to the baby had detached from the placenta." She said as tears slowly slid down her face

"What the heck is a placenta?" He asked confused never hearing of a placenta

"The placenta is best described as a pancake-shaped organ that attaches to the inside of the uterus and is connected to the fetus by the umbilical cord. According to the American Pregnancy Association." She said leaning her head against the door

"You said you fell down the stairs. You didn't fall I pushed you. I killed our baby." He said making Quinn sigh

"You didn't kill our baby, Huck. Sometimes things happen for a reason." Quinn said standing up from the bathroom floor

"I pushed you down the stairs, Quinn. If that hadn't happened we would be preparing for our baby." Huck said looking up as the door opened revealing Quinn who was wrapped in a towel

"There's always next time."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on the couch and sighed. Huck had left to go the store four hours ago but the odd thing was they had been to the store that same day and when she asked what he was going for he said he forget something that he needed. Just as she was getting up to call him, he came walking into the house looking happier than he was when he left.<p>

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked him

"Just out." Huck said hanging his jacket up before placing the keys in the bowl they kept by the front door

"You're doing it again. Aren't you?" She asked him standing up

"Doing what?" He asked confused

"Cheating on me. Because when you left you were sad and now that you're back you look happy. Why?" She asked folding her arms across her chest

"I don't want to lie to you. I went to see my son." He said making Quinn furrow her brows together

"You're son? What son?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer

"Javi Jr. ." Huck told her walking past her to the kitchen

"You found your wife and your son? And didn't tell me. I'm about to be your wife I think he needs to meet me before I become his stepmother and he needs to meet Haley even though she isn't related to him biologically." She said following him

"Already arranged. We can go to the park tommorow then go get ice cream. And Kimberly isn't my wife anymore. We got a divorce considering the fact we're both in two different relationships. Now if you will excuse me I have a daughter to tend to." He told her walking up the stairs to the nursery where Haley was crying

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn got up and sighed. She was meeting Huck's son for the first time and it was starting to make her nervous as she looked over at Huck's side of the bed she took notice in the fact that Huck wasn't there as she stood she could here him on the phone with who she guessed was his ex-wife, Kimberly.<p>

"I don't know if Quinn wants to meet you. Of course she wants to meet JJ. I know, Kim. Where is JJ now? Does he still want to go to the park and meet Quinn and Haley? Hey listen Kim, Quinn's awake. I'll call you back after I ask her. Okay. Bye." Huck said hanging up the phone, "Morning."

"Morning. What was that about?" Quinn asked walking over to him

"Kim wants to meet you." He told her

"I'm fine with meeting her." She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Good. Because Kimberly doesn't take no for an answer."

Quinn felt an little uneasy about meeting Huck's son and his ex-wife at the same time but Huck had told her all the things that Javi Jr. liked and the things that Kimberly liked. She had Huck stop her off at the baby boutique after Huck told Quinn Kim was pregnant with her new husbands baby and got her a stuffed bear that had big brown eyes and a red bow tied around it's neck. The closer they got to the park the more nervous Quinn became but when they came to a stop Quinn looked up from her hands she saw a short woman with curly brown hair and little boy who looked just like Huck standing next to her. She carfully climbed out of the car along with Huck who had grabbed Haley from her seat.

"Hi Kim." Huck sad walking up to her and his son

"Hi. Javi say hi to your dad and his girlfriend." Kimberly told Javi as he hid behind

"Hi dad. Hi dad's girlfriend." Javi said, not knowing Quinn's name

"Hi Javi. In case your wondering my name is Quinn." Quinn told the little boy

"Dad are we still going to the park later?" Javi asked slowly walking towards him noticing Haley who was in his arms sucking on her thumb

"Of course buddy." Huck told pulling him close, "Say by to your mom."

"By mommy."

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't helo but smile as Huck's son rambled off about what he did that entire weekend. Javi looked just like Huck and had some hints of Kimberly in him as well.<p>

"So Javi how are you liking Haley so far?" Huck asked him looking over at his son who was sitting on the park bench

"She's cool. But I can't understand what she's saying." Javi said back looking at Haley who was babbling away in a language that no one could understand

"Well buddy, she's still a baby and she can't really talk right now so she's speaking uh, baby language." Huck said making laugh a little at his explanation

"Dad, where do babies come from anyway?" Javi asked making Huck choke on the water he was drinking. Once he settled he looked over at Quinn who was on the verge of laughing

"Well, um... We'll have that talk when you get older. Way, way older." Huck told him making Quinn bust out laughing

"When I get older?" Javi asked frowning

"Yup.." Huck said nodding his head, "I'll be back, buddy." He told him getting up to take Haley for a walk around the pond and to let Javi and Quinn get to know eachother

"So Javi how are you?" Quinn asked him

"Okay." Javi said looking down at his hands

"How's school?" She asked him smiling sweetly

"It's okay. I'm an honor student." He told her continuing to look down and when he finally looked up Quinn was still staring at him, "Why did my Daddy and my Mommy break up? I thought they loved each other."

"Well sometimes love isn't enough to keep two people together." She said running her thumb down his cheek gently

"But Mommy said Daddy left because he was trying to protect us." He said

"Your mommy was right. Your dad did what he had to so you guys can be happy and be safe because he didn't want anything to happen to you guys but just because they broke up doesn't mean they don't love each other." Quinn said wrapping her around Javi's shoulder

"Okay I guess." Javi said looking up at Quinn once again and smiled at her just as Huck came back

"Hey Javi why don't go hop on the swings or something before we go." Huck said sitting down

"Okay!" Javi said running off towards the swings

"What were you two talking about?" Huck asked her

"Nothing much just about how school is and other things." Quinn said taking Haley from him

"Well I;m glad you two are talking." He told her just as Javi came running back, "Done already I see."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Huck glanced over at Quinn as she and Javi talked about video games and sports. He knew Quinn and Javi would get along with each other but never this much, it had been 4 hours and they hadn't stopped talking at all.<p>

"Do you like Bones? It's a TV show." Javi asked Quinn

"Yes! Its like the best show ever." Quinn said smiling

"How about Game of Thrones?" Javi asked her

"I love it but Huck thinks I'm weird because of it, _**I will not let those I have freed slide back into chains**_." Quinn said mimicking Daenerys from Game of Thrones

"Daenerys! What's so weird about Game of Thrones, Dad?" Javi asked

"I didn't say it was weird. I said Quinn was weird." Huck said looking up from feeding Haley a little bit of ice cream

"She's not weird. She's awesome." Javi said smiling at Quinn who smiled back

"I'll be back. Someone needs a diaper change." Quinn said pickingup Haley before walking over to restrooms

"So buddy how do you like Quinn?" Huck asked his son

"She's nice. I wish I didn't have to go home today so I could get to know her better." Javi said

"Would you like it if she was around more?" Huck asked

"Yeah I would." Javi said nodding his head

"So does that mean you would like it if we got married?" Huck asked carefully, his nerves calmed when he saw the happy look on his son's face

"I would love it!" Javi said reaching over to hug his father

"Hey what's with all the hugs? I want in on the action." Quinn said as she walked back to the table pressing her body against both of theirs while balancing Haley in her arms

"I want to be in the wedding." Javi said pulling away from his father

"That can be arranged." Quinn told him sitting down

* * *

><p>A few hours later Huck, Quinn, Javi, and Haley were asleep on the couch with their dog, Harley, sleeping peacefully on the floor in front of the couch. Quinn was laying at one end of the couch and Huck was laying at another, Javi was resting against her chest while Huck cradled Haley close to his chest as they slept peacefully. Quinn jumped<p>

"Hi Kimberly. Come in, please." Quinn said stepping aside to let her in

"Where's Javi?" Kim asked before she noticed him on the couch sleeping

"He made himself at home." Quinn told her

"I see." Kim said walking over to her son, "Javi baby wake up."

"Mommy?" Javi said opening his eyes to look at her

"Yeah babe its time to go." Kim said as he pulled himself up off the couch and woke up Huck

"Dad, I'm leaving." Javi said

"Okay. See you another time okay, Buddy?" Huck asked

"Okay." Javi said walking out with Kim before running back in to hug Quinn, "Bye Quinnie."

"Bye Javi."

3 hours Huck sighed as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom to check on Quinn who had been complaining about her stomach cramping that entire day

"Hey, feeling any better?" Huck asked sitting down on the bed

"Not really." Quinn said clutching her lower stomach, Huck then realized it was the twelveth and every month on the twelveth Quinn got her period

"Stay put." He said getting up to go back downstairs to get a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet before going back upstairs to where Quinn was now laying on her back

"Open up." He said kneeling over her, she opened her mouth allowing him to put the spoon in her mouth making her frown at the texture

"Why did you do that?" She asked sitting up

"Why don't you go check your pants?" He told her watching as she got up off the bed and went into the bathroom, a few minutes later he heard her come out of the bathroom with different clothes then she had on when she went in

"How do you know me so well?"

"Because I know your body better than you do."

* * *

><p>Quinn grimaced as another cramp hit her making her sit up in bed, she hated this time of month because Huck always made her stay in bed until the cramps went away and she was able to walk without limping. As she lay there she heard Huck come in which made her look over at him and smiled when she saw he had Haley with him<p>

"Hey." Huck said sitting down

"Hi." Quinn responded

"What's that Haley? You have something for Mommy?" He asked pulling out a small box from behind his back, "Well let's see what it is. Happy Anniversary."

"Aw." She said taking the box from him and when she opened it there was a diamond bracelet, "If you keep spoiling me I'll never leave."

"I don't want you to." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"But I didn't get you anything." She said a little guilty

"And that's okay. The best gift is that even after everything I've done you're still here and you still love me." Huck said leaning over to kiss her

"Da-da." little Haley said making Huck and Quinn gasp as they pulled away from each other

"She said da-da! She said her first word, Huck!" Quinn said squeezing him tightly but Huck didn't hug back he was to shocked for that. He finally was able to be in Javi's life but he never got the chance to hear him say his first words or to see him take his first steps but Huck didn't work for B6-13 anymore and no one was going to take his family away from him. Haley and Quinn was his and no one could take them away from him. Not now. Not ever.

"Huck?" Quinn said noticing how spaced out he was

"I'm fine." Huck said pulling away before handing her Haley and walking out of the room leaving Quinn sitting there worried about what was going through his head. Quinn got up and put Haley in her nursery and shut her door before going down stairs where Huck was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling

"Huck?" She called out walking closer to him

"I'm okay." He said continuing to stare at the ceiling

"You're not okay." She said laying down on his chest trying to get him to look at her

"I wasn't there for him. I wasn't there when he said his first words, I wasn't there when he started crawling, I wasn't there when he too his first steps. I would give anything to go back and be there." He said as his eyes began to water

"Would you give up what we have? Would you give up me and Haley to go back to the past so you can be there for your son? 'Cause I don't think you would." Quinn said leaning uo to kiss his jaw line gently

"I honestly don't know." Huck said making Quinn's heart break a little

"If you want to leave me and Haley then go ahead because I'm not going to stop you. I have never been the type of woman to hold a man where he doesn't want to be so if you leave just know that I'll forgive you for it and eventually move on but don't stay with me and you don't want to be here." She said climbing off of his chest to go back upstairs and when she got there she laid down on the bed and silently cried to herself which soon turned into sobs. She thought that Huck wasn't happy where he was and that made her upset beacause she loved Huck and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she couldn't do that if he didn't want her.

"I don't want to leave." she heard Huck whisper in her ear which made her jump because she hadn't heard him come in and he was now pressed firmly against her body. He kissed her cheek and held her close as she continued to sob uncontrollably then after a while her sobs turned into short, quick breaths as she slowly relaxed in his arms.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Wow. This was one emotion packed chapter. And Huck's son is in the picture now. Abby returns next chapter, maybe. It's longer than usual because I couldn't see myself breaking it into two chapters.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter answers your question.


	36. Chapter 36

Body Party

Quinn woke up the next morning and sighed her throat was scratchy and she knew it was from all the crying she did the night before. She climbed out of bed to take a nice hot bath and rid her mind of any negative thoughts that were clouding her head. As she turned on the hot water she looked in the mirror and stared at her figure, she turned around and stared at her backside and decided that she would pick out her wedding dress today.  
>"Quinn, where did you go?" she heard Huck call out<p>

"In the bathroom." Quinn answered back stepping into the tub full of hot water

"I was wondering where you went." He said stepping into the bathroom

"I needed to take a bath." She said closing her eyes as the hot water engulfed her tense body

"You smelled fine to me." He said kneeling down next to the tub where the bubbles clinging to her body were teasing him

"It's not that I smelled it's been a while since I took one where Haley crying didn't sound like a siren." She said closing her eyes

"Well she's sleeping right now. Do you still want to get married?" Huck asked her

"Me? I thought it was you who didn't want to get married." Quinn said opening her eyes to look at him

"Well do you?" He asked again

"Yes. Do you?" She asked back

"Yeah." He said running the washcloth she was using down her cheek to wipe off the smeared mascara

"Well I should call Olivia and Abby so we can go pick out my dress." She said leaning back in the tub.

4 hours later Quinn smiled when she heard the doorbell rang and knew it was Abby, Olivia and the rest of her bridal party

"Hey you guys." Quinn said opening the door

"Hey there shorty. If you told me I was going to be this fat when I found out I was pregnant I would not be having this baby." Abby said pouting

"You look fine." Quinn told her, "Huck I'm leaving!"

Quinn walked into the bridal shop and smiled there was an variety of dresses but one really caught her eye just as she was walking towards it the sales clerk came up to her  
>"Hello miss my name is Hannah. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Hannah asked Quinn<p>

"Yes I need one maternal bridesmaid dress, one junior bridesmaid dress, and three regular bridesmaid dresses." Quinn told her, "Oh and I need my dress to and I think i might have my eyes on it."

"Okay." Hannah said walking away with Quinn, a very pregnant Abby, Olivia, Mellie and Karen

"Okay so I really like this dress for you because you have a beautiful figure that every woman would be jealous of. You're curvy and have a nice size bottom and nice size breast but not fat so this is perfect for you and you're figure." Hannah said holding up the dress Quinn saw earlier

"I love it. I going to go try it on." Quinn said walking away

"So how many months are you?" Hannah asked Abby

"I'm going to be five months next month." Abby told her

"That's good so how do you like this dress?" Hannah asked Abby showing her a knee-lenght cream colored dress that had sequins ans sparkles on it that fit her well

"I like it." Abby said taking it from her

"Go try it on." Mellie said pushing her away towards the dressing room

"And this will fit you Miss Lancaster, Ms. Grant, and you too Mrs. Grant." Hannah said holding up two dresses that were similar to what Abby had

"Good." Mellie and Olivia said taking the dresses from her to go put them on. Hannah turned around when a man in his early to late fifties with gray hair and blue-ish eyes walked into the store and immediately walked towards her

"Hi I'm looking for my daughter." the man said

"What's your name?" Hannah asked the man

"Ray Dwyer. My daughter's name is Lindsay Dwyer or she may have introduced herself as Quinn Perkins or Quinn Marshall or Lindsay Marshall on those names." Ray told her

"Your daughter has a lot of names but she introduced herself as Lindsay Marshall." Hannah said just as Quinn and the rest if the girls walked out of their dressing rooms

"Daddy?" Quinn called out walking closer

"Lindsay. You look so beautiful. You look just like your mother." Ray said walking closer to her

"How did you know I was here?" Quinn asked her father staring up at him

"I went by the house to see you and Haley but Javier told me you were at the bridal shop picking out your dress." Ray said brushing the tears from Quinn's green-ish and blue-ish eyes, "Why are you crying baby?"

"Because I just realized that I'm getting married to the only man I ever loved." Quinn said smiling at him

"Sorry to interrupt but who the hell is Javier?" Abby asked confused

"Huck." Quinn told her

"Oh. Okay." Abby said

"I want to walk you down the aisle, baby girl." Ray told her

"Okay." Quinn said now realizing she had to rid Harrison of his duties of walking her down the aisle to her future husband

"Well let's buy you this dress beautiful dress."

Huck looked over at Haley who was leaning against some pillows and chewing on her plastic keys he had bought her before Quinn gave birth to her  
>"You here that Haley? That's your mommy." Huck said picking her up and walking downstairs where Quinn was obviously trying rid her face of smeared make-up, "What happened?"<p>

"My dad is walking me down the aisle now." Quinn said turning to face him

"I thought he was already walking you down the aisle." He said walking into the kitchen retrieve Haley's bottle from the bottle heater

"No he said no at first because he didn;t want me to get married so soon so Harrison was walking down the aisle." She told him walking up the stairs with him right behind her

"I didn;t know that. I thought only brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers could do that." He said sitting on the bed next to her

"Harrison is like my brother. I mean he's been there for me from the moment we met." She said pulling off her heels she was wearing, "I'm never wearing heels to a dress fitting ever again."

"Speaking of dresses where is your dress?" Huck asked not seeing her with the bag

"My Daddy has it in case you try to sneak a peek at it." Quinn told him

"I wouldn't do that. I'll be back." He said getting up to put a sleeping Haley in her crib leaving Quinn there alone. She picked up her iPod and put on her favorite song and began dance around the room while singing as well

_**Yeah, right there**_  
><em><strong>No, right there<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was having fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you're having fun too<strong>_

_**My body is your party, baby**_  
><em><strong>Nobody's invited but you baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can do it slow now, tell me what you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down<strong>_  
><em><strong>We in the zone now, don't stop<strong>_

Quinn pulled Huck closer to her by his short making him gasp at how she was acting with him at that moment

_**You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body**_  
><em><strong>I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm doing this little dance for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me so excited<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's just me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your body's my party, let's get it started<strong>_

Quinn slowly slid her body down Huck's making him groan as her butt brushed against his erection without enough pressure

_**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't deny it, I want you,I want you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing<strong>_  
><em><strong>My faces, the places, you're taking me<strong>_

_**Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush**_  
><em><strong>We can go another round, if that's what you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down<strong>_  
><em><strong>We in the zone now, don't stop<strong>_

Quinn pushed Huck's hands away from her shirt where he was about to rip it off of her body

_**You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body**_  
><em><strong>I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm doing this little dance for you<strong>_

She then pushed him down the bed before makin slow circular motions with her hips

_**You got me so excited**_  
><em><strong>Now it's just me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your body's my party, let's get it started<strong>_

Quinn walked seductively towards Huck before climbing onto his body

_**Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind**_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you<strong>_

_**The things I wanna do to you**_  
><em><strong>My body's calling you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm having so much fun with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now it's just me on you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh<strong>_

At that moment Quinn did everything she wanted to do to Huck and she completely enjoyed every once of pleasure she got from it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Huck woke up to Quinn's soft and gentle hands running up and down his back, massaging the tense muscles there. He turned his head slightly caught a glimpse of her figure, she was wearing his shirt and from what he could see she wasn't wearing any underwear, her long, smooth legs were stretched out on either side of his body and her long dark hair was pulled up in to a messy bun<p>

"What a beautiful sight to wake up too." Huck said closing eyes once again

"Why thank you." Quinn said leaning her weight against his back

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying that." He said sighing as she peppered soft kisses down his neck

"My hands were starting to cramp. And I want to show you something." She said rolling off his body

"Show me what?" He asked sitting up then he noticed a bandage on her lower back and frowned, "What happened?"

"Look and see." She said turning around so he could take the bandage off her back and when she heard him gasp she knew he saw it

"You got a tattoo. What does it say?" Huck asked her

"It's Chinese for Javier." Quinn told him

"You got my name tattooed on your body?" He asked

"Yeah." She said to him smiling at his reaction

"Can I touch it?" He asked her

"Sure." She said

"Does it hurt?" Huck asked running his thumb over the permanent ink on her lower back

"Not any more. It did at first though." Quinn told him looking back at him, "Now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So the song in this chapter is called Body Party by Ciara and the lyrics are courtesy of . I hope everyone enjoys this update. Should Huck get Quinn's name tattooed on his body since she has his? Or should he just let her walk around with his name on her body without one to match it?<p>

And here's the links to the dresses!

Quinn's dress- /beautiful-strapless-wedding-dresses/

Bridesmaid dresses- shop/dresses/twinkling-at-twilight-dress-in-champagne?new_pdp_layout=true

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review. And I hope you enjoy this update.


	37. Chapter 37

Baby Mama Drama!

* * *

><p>Huck was taking a shower while Quinn was in their bedroom laying in the bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his right shoulder and when he turned around he found Quinn standing there with a big smile on her face.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Huck asked her

"Abby just sent me her sonogram pictures." Quinn said holding her phone away from the stream of water while showing Huck the picture, "It has four arms, four legs, and two heads."

"That's impossible, Quinn. There's something wrong with their baby and..." He trailed off as he realized what was wrong, "She's having twins."

"YES!" She squealed wrapping her arms around him squeezing him tightly but she couldn't help but feel a little sad as she remembered her miscarriage she had a month and a half ago. She wished she could go back and figure out what she did wrong so she could have her baby growing inside of her like Abby currently was. She could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes as she realized it was probably her fault she miscarried in the first place.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He asked noticing her silence

"I'm fine." She said squeezing him a little tighter

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the rocking chair in Haley's nursery and stared out the window at Huck and Javi who were playing fetch with their dog, Harley. She knew that Huck loved her but sometimes she wondered if she deserved him at all because all she ever did was hurt him, sure he hurt her as well but she hurt him more.<p>

"Quinnie?" she heard Huck's son Javi call out

"Yes?" Quinn said back

"Are you okay? You seem sad." Javi said walking over to her

"I am." She told him looking back at him

"Can I do anything to make you happy again?" He asked her smiling at her sweetly

"I'll be okay eventually." She said looking back out the window only to see that Huck was gone and when she turned around towards Javi he was gone too. She got up and went downstairs to see where they were but the living room and kitchen was empty so she looked towards the stairs when she heard giggling and footsteps running across the floor in the hall, she went back up the steps to the hall but that was empty too.

"Huck? Javi? Haley? Harley? Where did you guys go?" Quinn said standing in the hall where she could see all three rooms and when she looked to the the room she shared with Huck and saw two shadows move acroos the room towards the bathroom, "I can see you two." She said walking into the room towards the bathroom but when she opened the dorr there was no one in there. Quinn screamed to the top of her lungs when she felt four arms wrap around her. One pair was around her waist and the other around her legs as whoever it was carried her to the bed throwing her down and then she heard laughing.

"You were so scared." Javi said laughing

"Scared isn't the word." Huck said laughing as well before he noticed the look on Quinn's face which worried him because the memory of her telling him she was born with some type of heart defect that could've killed her came back to him , "Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. I'm just tryin to calm my heartbeat before I end up having a heart attack or something like that." Quinn said taking deep breath

"Sorry for scaring you, Quinnie."

"It's okay."

* * *

><p>That night everyone was getting ready for bed, Huck was changing Haley's diaper, Javi was brushing his teeth, and Quinn was brushing her lon, dark hair to rid it of kinks.<p>

"Quinn come here!" Huck yelled

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked walking into the room

"Dad is Haley okay?" Javi said walking in behind Quinn who looked just as worried as Quinn did

"Say it again, Haley. Say mama." Huck said to Haley trying to get her to talk again, "Come on, LeyLey."

"Huck why did you call me in here?" Quinn asked frowning

"Just wait a second. She just said it." Huck insisted looking at Haley who was now silent

"Said what?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around Javi's shoulders

"Dada." said little Haley making Huck sigh

"No Haley say the other thing." Huck said before giving up on trying to get her to talk again, "Never mind."

"Okay. Come on Javi its bedtime and you have school in the morning." Quinn said guiding him out of the room

"Why did you do that baby girl? You made me look crazy." Huck said to Haley

"Dada." Haley said once again making Huck shake his head at her

* * *

><p>The next morning Huck woke up and found Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed obviously thinking about something<p>

"I have to tell you something." Quinn said just as her phone began to ring, Huck watched her on the phone and it was obvious it was her father, he scooted to her when she hung up

"So what were you going to tell me before you're dad called?" Huck ased her brushing her hair out of her face

"It's not important." Quinn said getting out of bed to go downstairs and wait for her dad

"It seemed important to me." He said following her

"It's nothing." She said sitting down on the couch sighing

"Are you sure?" He asked her tilting her chin up so she could look at him

"I'm positive." She said nodding her head just as their doorbell started to ring, Huck got up and opened the door to reveal Quinn's father and Haley

"Mr. Dwyer good to see you." Huck said smiling at the older man

"Good to see you too." Ray said stepping into the house smiling when he saw his daughter

"Hi daddy. Hi Haley." Quinn said taking her daughter away from him

"Hi baby." Ray said, "Well I have to go home to my wife because its date night and she doesn't like it when I'm late." Ray said walking to the door before opening and closing it behind himself, Huck turned around and watched as Quinn walked up the stairs obviously to put a sleeping Haley in her crib. He followed behind her minutes later and found her standing over Haley's crib, smiling down at her.

"Hey." Huck said walking up behind her

"Hey." Quinn said back looking back down at Haley's sleeping form

"She must be really tired." He said wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a light squeeze

"Daddy said that she was trying crawl when he had her on the floor in his lving room." She told him leaning her head back against his shoulder

"She's growing up too fast. I wish she could stay like this a little longer." He said to her

"We'll have more." She promised him before walking out of the room to their bedroom to lay down because she was tired. She re-opened her eyes when she felt Huck's weight press down on the side of the bed and then she felt his arms wrap around her waist pressing his body firmly against his.

"I love you." Huck whispered in her then pressed a soft kiss against her cheek

"I love you more." Quinn said back smiling when he kissed her neck. She knew what he was doing, he was seducing her in a way that only he could. He was controlling her to get what he wanted and what he wanted was her in his arms. She turned over in his arms and kissed him. He started by kissing her already swollen lips and from there he lingered to her jaw and back to her neck where he stayed for so long. His hands snuck around her back and unclasped her bra so he could pull it off which led to him tossing it across the room. They were both hot with anticipation of what was about to happen. As Huck's kisses drifted even lower they travelled down to her shoulder and then chest. He paid equal attention to both of her breasts, especially her hardening nipples.

This is exactly what both of them secretly wanted.

Her hands tangled in the sheets as her body quivered at his soft but urgent touch. He was poking into her inner thigh still, so she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, only for him to get even harder. His hands cupped her breasts and hers cupped his face. He settled himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly at first while he waited for her to adjust to him. Her hips were bucked into the air and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. With that he pulled all the way back out and pushed into her again, deeper this time.

With him still inside her she pushed him onto his back and set a fast rhythm on top of him. He was running his hands up and down her legs, trying to hold on a little longer. It had been a few weeks since they were last together so he didn't think he would last much longer. His hands wrapped around her waist and cupped her ass. He'd never been much of an ass man but something about Quinn's got to him. He'd noticed it more than he should have whenever she wore her shorts. From there his hands drifted further up her back and back around to her breasts.

"Huck…" She mumbled and he could see small beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. Her long hair was straight and flowing over her shoulders.

He rolled them back over, gave one final thrust into her and collapsed on top of her. They were both gasping for air and still couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Quinn, that was… amazing. You are…amazing." He told her, out of breath. He pushed her hair out of her face. "You're beautiful, so smart, kind, perfect." Huck listed and kissed her every time he complimented her. She turned onto her side and slung her arm across his hot body with her leg tangled in his. She was grinning from ear to ear and still thirsty for air.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked arching an eyebrow at him

"Go ahead." Huck told her brushing her dark hair from her face

"Why did I get engaged to Jesse and not wait for you to come around? What kind of coward was I not to wait and see if something better comes my way?" She asked him making him smile slightly

"Your not a coward. If we met in past I guarantee you we wouldn't be together right now." He told leaning down and kissing her lips again before pulling away

"I wish I knew who you were back then." She said yawning

"Me too." He said back

* * *

><p>Huck sat on the couch waiting for Kimberly to show up with Javi. He smiled when he heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Kimberly.<p>

"Hey Kim." Huck said when he opened the door

"Hi Javi." Kim said stepping aside to let Javi Jr. into the house

"Where's Quinnie?" Javi Jr. asked

"Upstairs." Huck told him smiling when he ran up the stairs

"I miss you." Huck heard Kim say making him turn around in shock

"I beg your pardon." Huck said in response

"I miss us. I miss waking up every morning next to you. I want you leave Quinn and come home with me and Javi." Kimberly said making Huck shake his head at her

"I love Quinn. I plan on being with her til' I die. And yes, Kim I will always love you but I moved on with someone that makes me happy and of you don't like it we'll go to court and work out a custidy agreement and if necessary I will get full custody of my son. Now get out of my hou-" Huck was cut off by Kimberly's soft lips on his just as Quinn walked down the stairs with Javi right behind her but she stopped short at what she saw.

"Huck?" Quinn called out as tears burned her hazel eyes, she watched as he pushed Kim away from him and when he turned to her she could see he didn't want to kiss Kim but she forced him to

"Quinn. It's not what it looks like." Huck said watching as Quinn stalked dangerously close to him. He gasped when Quinn's fist made contact with Kim's cheek knocking her to ground. Kim stared up at Quinn with wide eyes before she realized she could use it to her advantage

"That was assault! I can charge you with assault and I'm pregnant!" Kim said spitting blood out of her mouth

"Look how many fucks I give." Quinn said pointing her face which was her signature 'I don't give a two fucks about you' face

"You should. I am Kimberly Jackson." Kim said standing back up

"I wouldn't give a DAMN if you were FUCKING Mother Theresa. You are a SLUT! You are a WHORE!" Quinn screamed at Kim making her recoil slightly

"What kind of classy woman tries to fuck another woman's man? And if you thought that you and my fiance was going to become the next Monica Lewinsky and Bill Clinton sex scandal you have lost you're damn mind. He belongs to me. He's mine. You had him in the past but that man is mine now. So go fuck yourself, find the real father of your unborn child and leave my family the hell alone." Quinn said before slamming the door in Kim's face and when she turned around Huck's eyes were wide as saucers as he covered his ears while Javi did the same.

"Are you done?" Huck asked her watching as she nodded her head and lowered his hands from his ears as did Javi

"I'm sorry for how Mom acted just now." Javi said hugging Quinn tightly

"It's okay, buddy." Quinn said hugging him back smiling as Huck walked over to them hugging both of them tightly

"I think I might be pregnant." Quinn whispered softly in Huck's ear making him pull away from her with a shocked look on his face

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Quinn may be pregnant. Well with all the sex they have it's not surprising. Is it to soon for them to have another baby? Or is the timing just right? And did Quinn overreact to Kimberly kissing Huck? Let me know you guys.<p>

Oh and my story is totally AU. In it Olivia and Fitz are together. Mellie and Andrew are together, Harrison and Adnan are together, Maya or Marie what ever the hell you want to call her is with Rowan, and Abby and David are togther as well. So there is no bad guys in it.

Snuggy29-Thank for your review!


	38. Chapter 38

UA39

* * *

><p>Huck stared at Quinn in shock. She might be pregnant and he wasn't ready for another child. He had Javi and Haley to take care of and he knew Quinn wasn't ready to carry another child. She was still broken from her relationship with Charlie and the fact that she was able to carry Haley for as long as she did under so much stress from the abuse amazed him.<p>

"Huck. Say something. Please." Quinn whispered trying to keep Javi from hearing and his silence was making her uneasy and scared. Judging by the look in his eyes he wasn't happy about what was going on.

"Javi can you go check on Haley for me? I think I heard her crying." Huck told his son, watching as he ran up the stairs to check on his baby sister. "What do you want me to say? I'm not ready for to raise another baby and Haley isn't even six months yet." Huck told her walking to the kitchen

"We planned our family from the moment Haley was born and now you're saying you don't want more kids. And I said that I MIGHT be pregnant. There's a difference." She said to him leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest

"I didn't say I didn't want more kids I said I wasn't ready. And neither are you." He said to her turning to face her

"Who the hell are you to me when and if I'm ready to carry a baby?" She told him walking away hoping to get some piece of mind

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He said following her up the stairs

"YOU ARE CHARLIE!" Quinn yelled at him making step back slightly surprised by what she said

"I am nothing like him." Huck told her watching as she began to pace

"You are exactly like him. You think you can control me and what I do with my body but I am a grown 32 year old woman and I can take care of myself." SHe told running her fingers through her hair

"I understand that but when I tell you you're not I mean it because you're unstable." He said walking closer to her, "Neither one of us are stable enough to be raising two no three kids at the same time."

"I am stable."

"Okay so maybe you are but you're not stable enough to have a child growing inside of you."

"Whatever. I have a doctor's appointment to get to."

* * *

><p>Huck picked up the picture frame that rested on their nightstand of himself, Quinn, and Haley. It was the first picture they took together after she gave birth to Haley. Both of their hands were supporting the back of Haley's head as she slept peacefully and they were both smiling. As he sat there he thought about his relationship with Quinn and realized for the first time that day that he actually was ready for more children and started to feel bad for telling Quinn she was unstable. He laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling missing the feeling of Quinn's warm body laying next to him<p>

Quinn walked into her therapists office and sighed. No one knew about her seeing a therapist except for Abby who told her about the person to her.

"Dr. Williams?" Quinn said as she entered the room

"Ms. Perkins. Good to see you again." the man said to her removing his glasses from his face

"Hello Doctor Williams. My PTSD is making go nuts." Quinn told him sitting down on the couch

"I guessed that. Only time you come here is when you're PTSD messes with your brain and your emotions." He told him leaning back in his chair

"I'm considering breaking off the engagement." She said looking down at her diamond ring that sparkled in the light

"Why?" Dr. Williams asked her

"Being in a relationship is hard with post traumatic stress disorder. I mean I love Huck but sometimes I feel like we can't be together like I want us to be." Quinn told the older man

"Don't break off the engagement. You have grown to strong to just leave him and your daughter." Dr. Williams said taking her hand in his

"I told him I thought I was pregnant and he said he wasn't ready for more kids." Quinn said looking down at her flat stomach

"Well let's figure it out."

Huck was changing Haley's diaper when Javi came in with tears streaming down his cheeks. Which made Huck frown wondering what was wrong with his son.

"Javi. Bud what's wrong?" Huck asked getting on his knee so his son could hug him

"You were fighting with Quinnie. I don't want you guys fight. I love Quinnie and I want her to come back home. Make her come home, Daddy." Javi said hugging Huck tightly

"I wish I could but Quinn has to make her own decisions, Buddy." Huck told his son trying to sooth him

"But you said you love her! You said that she was going to be my stepmom. I want her back." Javi said pulling away from Huck, both of them turned when they heard the floorboards creek and when they looked it was Quinn standing there, her long dark tresses was pinned up in a messy bun and her face stained from her mascara she gave them a symphathetic look before continuing her journey down the hall to their bedroom.

"Stay here, Buddy." Huck told Javi getting up to go check on Quinn who looked upset about something

"I'm okay if that's what you were going to ask." Quinn said shrugging out of her jacket before putting it in the closet

"Where were you all day?" Huck asked her walking closer

"I was at a appointment." She answered walking past him to the bed where her purse lay

"What type of appointment?" He asked watching her carefully as she rumaged through her purse for something

"Here." She told him holding out a sheet of paper for him, he took it from her and read it slowly

"You're not pregnant." He said sadly

"No. I have PTSD." Quinn said looking down at the ground, "It developed when Jesse died. I t got worse when Gideon died and then Charlie came around and it was my breaking point." Quinn told him honestly before walking to the bathroom to clean up her face. Huck walked in behind her and stared at her gorgeous reflection in the mirror. Beck was truly a beautiful woman but she looked nothing like Quinn. Quinn was a pretty face. Quinn had pouty, but thin lips, pretty green doe eyes, long, curly hair. And her body was a killer. She had the perfect size breast, a thin waist, wide hips, long, silky smooth legs. She was perfect.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Huck told wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder lightly

"It's okay." She said wiping the make-up from her face just then she heard footsteps traveling across the floor

"Daddy? Is everything okay?" Javi asked walking closer to the bathroom

"Everything's fine, Javi." Huck reasurred his son who peeked into the bathroom

"Did you and Quinnie makeup?" Javi asked again

"Yeah." Quinn said holding her arms out which the boy gladly ran into. Huck watched them closely and smiled, it felt good to know they were getting along. Quinn was a good mother and he knew she loved Javi and Javi loved her.

"Haley's diaper needs to be changed." Javi told Quinn pulling away

"Okey dokey." Quinn said going to change her daughter

* * *

><p>Huck walked into Javi's room where the boy was playing Call of Duty on his Xbox while Quinn sat next to him playing as well.<p>

"Hey you two. Dinners almost ready." Huck told them but it seemed like they didn't hear a word he said since their eyes were glued to the screen, "Javi? Quinn? I know you two can hear me." He said walking closer to them

"Watch your back" Javi told Quinn while shooting another player

"I got this. You watch yours." Quinn said back, before both of them yelled at Huck when he turned off the TV

"DAD!" "HUCK!"

"That's what happens when you don't listen to people." Huck told them before walking out of the room leaving them both sitting there highly upset

Huck, Quinn, and Javi was sitting arount the dinner enjoying when the sound of the doorbell ringing traveled through the house. Quinn got up and answered the door sighing when she saw Kimberly standing on the other side of the door.

"What do you want Kim?" Quinn asked the woman who was starting to annoy the hell out of her

"I want to see my husband." Kim told her

"He's not your husband. He divorced you to be with me." Quinn said to her before stepping outside closing the door behind her so no one would here the conversation

"So what if he divorced me. We are going to be together." Kim said to Quinn making Quinn shake her head

"Poor little mistress." Quinn said making Kim frown

"Excuse me?" Kim asked confused

"What the matter, Kimberly? Did Daddy make you keep a look out for your mother while he fucked your neighbor? Did Mommy miss your talent shows? Did they always forget your birthday? They didn't show up for your graduation? What happened to you as child that you turned into a home wrecking bitch?" Quinn asked tilting her head to the side

"You don't know anything about me." Kim told Quinn getting in her face

"Your right I don't. But what I do know is that your the mistress. The slutty maid. You don't know me either. Once your on my bad side you stay there. You know what they say." Quinn said walking back to the door

"What's that?" Kim asked

"Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned." Quinn told her referring to herself before closing the door behind herself and when she got back to the dining room Huck was about to get up and check on her

"Who was that?" Huck asked sitting back down

"No one important." Quinn told him sitting back down as well

* * *

><p>Later on that night Quinn was snuggled up in Huck's arms as they slept peacefully. They both jolted up from the bed when they heard the terrifying sound of glass shattering from downstairs in the kitchen. Huck grabbed his gun and got out of bed to go see what it was and when he got down there Javi was sweeping up the remains of a glass he obviously broke while trying to balance Haley in his arms<p>

"Javi what are you doing?" Huck asked putting away his gun

"Haley was whining so I figured she wanted something to drink and when I filled up her bottle with her milk I decided to get something as well but the glasses was high up so when I got finally got a hold of it, it fell and broke. I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry to you too Quinnie." Javi said when he saw her appear by Huck's side

"Why didn't you come get one of us?" Quinn asked half asleep

"I did but you guys looked peaceful so I decided to get it myself." Javi told Quinn

"Okay let me take Haley and you go back upstairs and get some sleep." Huck said holding his arms out for Haley which Javi placed her in before going upstairs, "You too miss. Go get some sleep." Huck told Quinn who gladly waled up the stairs to go to sleep, "Okay Haley lets get back you back to sleep,"

* * *

><p>"Is she asleep?" Quinn asked Huck when he came into the room and got in bed<p>

"Yeah. I thought you would be too." Huck said laying down next to her

"No. Once I'm up there's no going back to sleep." She told him drawing her knees up to her chest

"Well you should try." He said back

"Maybe I had other things in mind." She said straddling his waist while kissing him

Huck's hands felt like they were everywhere at once as he touched her. He moved off of her and laid down beside her on the bed and pulled her to him, with both of them laying on their sides facing each other. Quinn wrapped her one free leg over Huck's hip and ground her heat into his erection repeatedly. Huck had to grab her by the hips to stop her movements.

"If you want this to last long enough to get our clothes off, you will stop doing that." He said in a deep, strained voice, as he unhooked the clasp of her bra. He pulled it from her body and tossed it to the side.

"Lose the clothes Huck." Quinn said removing his shirt

"A little pushy there aren't you?" Huck said as he stood up smiling down at her.

"I just know what I want. Now hurry up." She ordered. She reached for her black lace panties but Huck stopped her.

"No. Leave them, I want to take those off." He said grinning at her.

"Yes sir. I love a man who knows what he wants." She said as she laid back on the bed again.

"I've always known what I wanted, Quinn." Huck said as he got back on the bed, moving up over her he looked down into her eyes.

"Oh really? How come you never said anything before?" Quinn asked as she ran her hands up and down his bare back.

"I don't know." He said as he lowered his lips to her bare breast, pulling the hard pebbled peak into his hot mouth.

"Well that's too bad then." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Huck could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric of her panties and he almost ripped them off of her right then. He controlled himself until he felt Quinn scrape her fingernails down his back. He all but growled as he reached between their bodies and ripped the lacy material from her body.

In one smooth motion, Huck rolled them over to where Quinn was on top of him. He raised Quinn up enough to reach between them and line himself up to her wet heat before lowering her down onto his aching cock. Quinn was so shocked at first that she didn't even realize what had happened until she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance as she sank down on him.

Quinn moaned as she felt herself stretch at the slow intrusion. She had never felt this full before with her other boyfriends and she knew that she was going to be sore in the morning. Huck pushed his way slowly into her until he was seated all the way inside of her hot, wet heat. Quinn looked down at him and rolled her hips slowly as her body adjusted, causing Hotch to groan and grab her hips a little harder than he already was.

Quinn raised herself up slowly until he was almost all the way out of her. All that remained in her was the tip of his cock, and as she began to lower herself back down just as slow, he knew he was going to have to take control back from her or wasn't going to last five minutes. Hotch let her ride him to the point of losing his mind, until he couldn't take any more and flipped them back over.

Huck looked down at her and smiled as she wiggled beneath him. "Be patient baby. I promise you will love it." he said.

"I already do Huck. Please..." She begged him as she continued to wiggle against him.

Huck grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over on her stomach before he pulled her up onto her knees. He grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on top of the head board to where her back was against his chest. He then lined himself back up with her heat. Pushing slowly into her he felt her tighten around him, pulling him deeper into her.

Quinn moaned loudly and her head fell back onto his shoulder, as he reached around her and palmed her left breast. His fingers rubbing lightly over the puckered tip before he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Huck... Please." Quinn begged again as she pushed back against him a little harder.

Huck let go of her breast and grabbed her by the hips and stilled her movements. He pulled himself almost all the way out again and waited. Huck bent his head and licked his way from her shoulder to her neck where he bit down as he slammed his cock back into her. Quinn cried out as a new wave of pleasure rolled through her body, making her tremble from head to toe. Quinn was falling apart right there and she knew it. She gripped the headboard tighter as he continued to slam into her, over and over again and she knew it wouldn't be long until she had the best orgasm of her life.

Quinn reached behind her and grabbed Huck by the neck as she turned to kiss him, while she still held the headboard with her other hand. Huck reached around her with his left hand and wrapped his hand caressing around her throat. His fingers massaged the skin beneath them as he felt the muscles in her throat move as she kissed him. As Huck pounded into her, his grip on her neck tightened.

"Huck... Oh Huck." Quinn cried out his name as she fell over the edge

Huck felt her tightening around him as she fell apart. Her tight heat gripping him with such a grip Huck knew he was lost. Quinn cried out one more time as she came again. Huck pounded into her one more time as he spilled himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips like he said it a thousand times.

The two fell into a heap of tangled arms and legs as they tried to catch their breaths. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the second story window. Huck pulled Quinn over him to where she was resting her head over his heart. She could hear the rapid beating and the jaggedness to his breaths as she laid there absently running her fingers back and forth over his muscled chest.

"You are one amazing woman Quinn." Huck said as he rubbed his hand over her back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Another chapter down my peeps. Boy can I wait til Scandal comes back on.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	39. Chapter 39

Crazy Exes and Kids

* * *

><p>Huck woke up the next morning to the sound of Haley's cries traveling thrpugh the house. In between his daughters cries he heard the words "dada" as well and automattically knew something was wrong with his baby. Huck grabbed his gun from the nightstand and covered Quinn's body up with the comforter before climbing out of bed to go check on his baby girl.<p>

"Kimberly?" Huck said when he entered the nursery and saw Kimberly standing over Haley's crib

"Hi Javi. Your daughter is by far the most adorablest thing I've ever laid eyes on." Kim said running her thumb gently down Haley's tear stained cheek

"Get away from my daughter." Huck told Kim walking over to his daughter to pick her up

"She looks just like her mother. Pretty, thick, long, and curly brown hair. Hazel colored eyes. Everything about your precious angel screams "Quinn Perkins baby girl". But she doesn't look anything like you. Are you sure she's your daughter?" Kim said as Huck picked Haley up

"I'm positive." Huck said to Kim, "Now get the hell out of my house." He told her watching as she left the room and listned closely as the front door as the front door slam shut down stairs. Huck looked down at his now quiet daughter and sighed at he looked into her still tear filled eyes. Haley stared up at her father with watery eyes as Huck out of the nursery to his bedroom where Quinn was still sleeping soundly.

"Okay baby girl let's get you back to sleep."

* * *

><p>\Quinn yawned as she moved around the kitchen making breakfast for Huck and herself since Javi was already at school and had ate. She was still confused by the fact Huck had Haley in the bed with them when he was the one who said he didn't want one of them to roll over and suffocate her by accident.<p>

"Morning." Huck said walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Quinn was stirring something up on the stove

"Morning." Quinn responded searching through the refrigerator for the coffee creamer

"Kim was in our house this morning." He told her making her drop the coffee mug she had in her hand as she turned to look at him

"That bitch was in our house!?" She exclaimed, "When?"

"This morning. Before we sent Javi to school. She was in Haley's nursery. She was standing over her crib as she cried from being scared since she never met her or even saw her." He told Quinn leaning against the counter watching as she ran her fingers through her hair

"She has gone too far, Huck. That's my baby girl. My only child I don't want your psycho ex-wife around my daughter." She said walking up the stairs to check on Haley who was now wide awake and staring up at the ceiling as laid on bed kicking her feet

"I'm trying to control her but it's hard because everytime I turn her down she shows up again." Huck tried to reason with his fiance

"Well try harder. Because if you don't handle your ex-wife... I will."

* * *

><p>Later on that day Huck, Quinn, and Javi was cleaning the house. Quinn sighed as vaccuumed her living room floor. Over the Memorial Day weekend they had been watching movies, eating popcorn, and playing video games. The mess that piled up over the weekend was still litered throughout the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Huck was cleaning the kitchen and dining room. She looked up when she heard the doorbell ring and when she opened it the entire team was standing there with arms full of bags. She smiled at them and stepped to the side to let them in.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked them smiling

"We bought our little Gladiator some new clothes and toys." Harrison told her handing her three bags of clothes and toys.

"Where is the cutie pie anyway?" Olivia asked, "I haven't seen her in weeks."

"She's right here." EVeryone turned around when they heard Huck's voice and gasped when they saw Haley and Huck covered in flour

"What happened to my baby?" Quinn asked walking over to her fiance to take her daughter

"I was cleaning the kitchen when Harley came in and tripped me up and made me fall with a bag full of flour in my hand." Huck told her

"How did Haley come into the mix?"

"Well... I was holding her."

* * *

><p>After everyone had left Quinn went upstairs to lay down for a little while. Haley was asleep, Huck was working downstairs on the computer, and Javi was at school which meant she could finally rest without any interruptions.<p>

"hey Quinn can I get your oppinion on something?" Huck asked when he walked in making Quinn sigh

"I thought you were working." Quinn said sitting up on the bed

"I was. So what do you think of our new client?" He asked handing her a file so she could read it

"I think you should let me sleep for a little bit and then come back and ask me what I think." She said handing it back to him before laying back down on the bed

"Someone's sleepy." He said brushing her hair out of her face

"A littlle." She said closing her eyes

"Well you said a little." Huck said before leaning over to kiss her neck making her sigh at the sensation

"I said I was tired." Quinn said as he covered her body with his own but he didn't stop instead he kept going kissing his way down her body making her giggle when he found the sensitive spot on her stomach. She reached down and pulled him back to her lips so he could kiss her again, she felt his hardness pressing against her inner thigh and smiled at the effect she had on him. Just as she was about to remove his shirt she heard the front door slam and knew it was Javi.

"Mom. Dad. Lunch was gross at school today so I didn't eat it. Can I have something else?"

20 minutes later Quinn sat at the table enjoying lunch with Javi and Huck but something Javi said earlier was bothering her. He called her 'Mom'. She knew it was a slip up but it worried her. He was becoming to attached to her and she didn't want to pull him away from his real mother.

"Quinn? Did you hear me?" Huck asked noticing how out of it she seemed

"No what did you say?" Quinn asked him frowning

"I asked if you were okay? You seem a little spaced out." Huck said staring at her oddly

"I'm fine. Excuse me." Quinn said getting up to go upstairs

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Huck said to his son

"I know. I accidentally called her mom when I came home from school. I think I scared her." Javi said looking down at his plate

"I think so too." Huck agreed

* * *

><p>Javi went upstairs to the bedroom where Quinn was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling obviously over-thinking about something<p>

"Quinnie?" Javi called out to her as he walked in

"Hey JJ. Is everything okay?" Quinn asked sitting up on bed to look at her soon to be stepson

"Yeah. I'm sorry for calling you Mom earlier. It just slipped out. My Mom pays more attention to her husband than she does to me and sometimed she tells me to call her Ms. Kim instead of Mom so I just figured I would try it out on you. See how you would like it." Javi said sitting down next to Quinn on the bed

"Oh JJ. It's okay. I mean it just scared me because I felt like I was taking you away from your mother and I don't want to do that." Quinn said running her thumb down his cheek

"Okay. I won't do it again unless you're okay with it."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into Javi's bedroom to check on him but he wasn't there. She walked completely into his room and gasped when she saw pictures of herself, Huck, and Haley cut up on the floor. Her ID badge that had her picture in it was cut open and her picture was removed. The remote control car he had was shattered into pieces . She stood there in complete shock and felt the tears burn her eyes. Javi hated her and what happiness she had with Huck.<p>

"Huck you need to see this!" Quinn called out and minutes later he came into the room and stopped short when he saw the pictures thrown across the floor

"What the hell is this?" Huck asked kneeling down on the floor

"I don't know." Quinn said looking up at him just as Javi came into the room

"What are you guys doing in here?" Javi asked trying to re-direct their attention

"Javi Damien Santiago Jr. What the hell is this?" Huck asked holding up the remains of the pictures they had

"Daddy..." Javi started but was quickly cut off

"Don't give me any of that Daddy shit." Huck said standing making his son cower in the far corner as his height towered over him

"Huck your overreacting for no reason. He's just a kid give him a break will ya?" Quinn asked holding his arms to prevent him from doing anything else to hurt Javi.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Uh oh. What was Huck's son doing with those cut up pictures? What will Huck do? Is he being a little to cruel to his offspring?<p>

I hope everyone enjoyed their Memorial Day weekend and if you live in the District of Colombia you probably had a power outage and a few rumbles of thunder and strikes of lighting and heavy rains. Any ways goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the Scandal bugs bite.

And this chapter is shorter than usual but the next one will be longer

Snuggy29- Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this update.


	40. Chapter 40

Used and Abused 41

* * *

><p>"It's for my baby sister." Javi said slightly terrified<p>

"What's for your baby sister?" Quinn sked keeping herself between Huck and Javi

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Javi said walking out of the room to Haley's nursery where she was staring up at something on the ceiling, "You see." He said pointing up at the ceiling

"Oh my... Javi. My sweet, sweet boy." Quinn said smiling in amazement at the gigantic picture on the wall

"I made it four days ago. I'm surprised you guys never noticed it." Javi said. The picture was huge. It had picture of Quinn, Huck, and Haley that were put perfectly together. It had a few pictures of Javi and Haley she never saw

"I love it. Thank you baby." Quinn said hugging the little boy

2 hours later Huck and Javi went to the park and left Quinn and Haley alone. Quinn walked downstairs to check on the laundry that she had in the dryer and when she got down there she saw Haley sitting in the middle of the floor trying to get Huck's T-shirt over her head but failing

"Haley baby girl. You can't fit that just yet." Quinn said taking the shirt from her duaghter who looked up at her with her precious orbs that never failed to melt her heart

"Quinn I'm home." she heard Huck call out and as soon as she looked up Javi came barreling into her arms nearly knocking her over

"Hi Buddy did you have fun?" Quinn asked squeezing him tightly

"Yeah. I ran into Jesse who lives next door to us." Javi told her pulling away to look at her

"Who's Jesse?" Quinn asked him

"The girl he has a crush on." Huck answered for the boy who blushed slightly

"You're making him blush. Go clean up so you can eat something."

* * *

><p>Quinn laid down in the bed Huck had some type of meeting with Olvia and the team at the White House leaving her alone with Haley while javi was at a friends house. She sat up when the front door opened and Huck's heavy foot falls traveled up the stairs and he walked in sighing obviously stressed.<p>

"How was the meeting?" Quinn asked sitting up on the bed watching as he removed his tie and suit jacket

"Stressful. There was a security breach." Huck said

"Sorry babe." Quinn said walking up behind him, "Anything I can do?" She asked him. He shoves her down to the floor surprising her slightly. He tumbles after her, their bodies casting shadows on the wall shadow now as he rips at her clothes and snarls at her moans.

She lets him take her, hard, rough, and almost too painful to be pleasure. She lets him mold her body in any way and shape he wants her - over his shoulder, on her hands and knees, pinned to the floor - and she moans and begs even as his hands bruise her skin and he sinks his teeth into her flesh.

She lets him fuck her like he wanted because he was Huck.

Quinn comes with a violent scream, shuddering hard as his fingers move mercilessly between her legs and his hips rut viciously into hers, and a howl erupts from her mouth when he slams into her at last, and burns her insides with his release.

"Is Javi coming back home tonight?" She asked him closing her eyes

"Doubt it." He responded kissing her forhead softly

"Good." She said before stradling his waist again

"Don't move." He ordered as he walked across the room to the wall of windows

He came back from the windows a few minutes later after telling her to close her eyes. He dropped something on the bed and then reached into the nightstand and pulled out a long silk scarf that Quinn used to tie her hair back when ever she baked cakes. He folded it long way several times before wrapping it around her eyes and tying it behind her head.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked to get kinky Huck." Quinn said a little breathless

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Quinn." Huck said and then grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her across the bed until he could you use the rope sash from the curtain to tie her wrist to the post of the four poster bed

He repeated this until both her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed and he had full access to her body.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked and she could feel his breath on her face.

"No." She whispered, her breath becoming shallow in her excitement to see where he was taking this… just how kinky could Huck get?

"Well then let me rectify that now and show you just how beautiful you are." He said before taking her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

Huck kissed his way down her neck, stopping at her pulse point where he bit her gently. Quinn moaned loudly and tried to get her wrists free from there bindings to no avail. He chuckled softy against her heated skin as he made his way down the valley between her breasts. Reaching the end of the valley he ran his tongue back up slowly and then he took her the nipple of her left breast in between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. He held his mouth over her nipple and blew hot air on the puckered nub and watched as it hardened even further before he nipped it and sucked it back into his mouth.

Quinn squirmed beneath him as he rose up over her. He settled between her spread thighs and let her feel his hardened length pressed against her. She moaned and bucked up against him, pulling on her restraints.

"Are you going to tease me all day or are you going to use that thing?" She asked him as she rubbed her wet center against him

"Quinn, you may not want to tease me too much because I can guarantee you that I do know how to use it. Now be quiet before I stick something in your mouth." Huck said as he ground against her, barely able to hold back the moan as it worked its way up his chest.

"Promises, promises." Quinn egged him on, knowing she was pushing his buttons but not caring of the outcome but praying it was the one she hoped it was

Huck got up off of her and went to the on suite bathroom and got a washcloth and then came back and leaned over her.

"Open up Quinn." he said, tapping her mouth with his knuckle and then slipping the cloth between her lips, tying it in place with the extra sash from one of the windows.

Quinn grunted as she felt the soft material being pushed into her mouth and tried to turn her head but he grabbed her by the chin, holding her in place.

"I told you I was going to put something in it if you didn't be quiet." He said as he kneeled on the bed over her

He ran the tips of his fingers softly down her arms and over her shoulders and then followed them with his mouth. He trailed licks and nips all the way down until he reached her breasts where he paid attention to her other nipple this time. He lavished it with the same slow torture that he had used on her other breast and he heard her grunt behind the washcloth and smiled to himself. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he almost forgot about the baby oil sitting on the night stand. He leaned over and picked up the bottle, tipping it over his palm letting a small amount of liquid pour out. He rubbed his palms together, smearing the slippery liquid around before rubbing his hands over her tight stomach.

He rubbed the liquid into her skin, gently kneading it as he move his hands up to her breasts; ghosting his fingers over her nipples before pinching them gently. She moaned and squirmed against him again. He poured more oil into his palm and rubbed the liquid up and down her legs before lightly grazing her pussy. He rubbed his palm over her clit a couple of times before she felt his hand pull away. She groaned in disappointment and could only wonder what was coming next… she could only hope it would be her soon.

The next thing she felt was a drop of oil as it hit her clit and then a second and third. A few seconds passed and she felt drops four and five right before she felt his fingers slide through folds, rubbing the liquid in a little as he went. His hand disappeared for a second time and then she felt a sharp sting of pleasure as he brought his hand down and slapped her clit gently with his fingers. He pulled back and repeated what he had done, only this time a little harder and she cried out as the pleasure rushed through her body and she began to tremble.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and over her clean shaven pubic bone to her clit. He flicked it with his tongue over and over and she was moaning and trying talk at the same time. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked it gently as he slid a thick finger into her wet, hot core. She was tight around his finger and he groaned at just the thought of how tight she was going to feel when she was wrapped around his cock. He couldn't take anymore and leaned up and removed her gag before kissing her deeply.

Quinn sighed as he caught her mouth with his again, their tongues sliding against each other in that age old dance of love. She wiggled against her restraints again and begged him to untie her. He took pity on her and untied her before pulling her into his arms, kissing her with more passion than Quinn had ever felt in her life.

Huck pulled back and looked down at her before positioning himself at her entrance, letting himself slide over her. They stared at each other as he sank into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. They couldn't tear their eyes from each other as she began to move against him. He pulled out slowly, loving the way she felt around him.

"Quinn." he moaned as he began to move into her again.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, wrapping her legs higher around his waist. He picked up his pace, not being able to hold back any longer. His mouth was on her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth, driving her crazy. The noises she was making were driving him into a madness he had not expected and he couldn't stop long enough to get himself under control. The more noises she made the wilder he got. He raised her legs onto his shoulders and pounded into her harder and Quinn threw her head back and cried out in pleasure.

She neared her peak quickly as he pounded into her harder and harder, driving her past the point of insanity. He could feel her tighten around him and knew he was going to go over the edge. She cried out as she fell over and he felt her already tight pussy, tighten even more around him and he fell over with her. He tried to hold himself up off of her but ended up collapsing on top of her where she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her.

"Dad! I'm home!" Javi called out making them both jolt up from the bed as the bedroom door swung open revealing Huck's son who stared at them oddly.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- What do you tell a twelve year old when they walk in after you just had sex? The world may never know! Anyways I won't be posting on the 6th and 7th because it's my BIRTHDAY! so I hope everyone enjoys the updates throughout.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this update!


	41. Chapter 41

I'm Leaving

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at Javi who had burst into the room and basically caught them in the act. The look on Javi's face was priceless as he stared at Quinn who's hair was sticking up in every direction, a bruise where Huck's hand was on her neck, and the very distinct smell of sedd that filled the room.<p>

"I'll come back when later when you guys aren't all sweaty and breathing funny." Javi said walking out of the room, closin the door behind him

"I thought you said he wasn't coming back." Quinn snapped at Huck before getting up to pick up the clothing scattered aross the room

"I didn't think he was. He loves being at his friends" Huck responded getting up as well to go talk to Javi about what he saw. "Javi, can I come in?" Huck asked knocking on Javi's door

"Are you decent?" Javi asked

"Yeah. I'm decent." Huck said

"Okay." Javi answered back opening the door

"Hey bud. About what you saw..." Huck trailed off when Javi held his hand up stopping him from talking

"Its okay. I guess." Javi said looking away from him

"I thinks its about time to talk. Man to man." Huck said sitting on the edge of the bed next to his son

"I don't know how to start this conversation." Huck said taking a deep breath to calm his nerves

"Are we about to have the sex talk? You know the one people call 'The Birds and the Bees'?" Javi asked his father shocking him

"How do you know what I'm about to talk to you about?" Huck asked the young boy

"I had the talk with Mom and her husband once. And I asked Quinnie a few questions once but she was hesitant to tell me anything I guess because she didn't want to upset you." Javi told Huck

"You talked to Quinn about it? Why didn't you come to me instead?" Huck asked a little upset by the fact Javi didn't ask him anything and went to Quinn instead

"You weren't here. When I woke up the day I asked her you were gone." Javi explained to his father.

"Well next time ask me and Quinn." Huck said sighing

* * *

><p>Javi and Quinn was cutting up some vegetables when Huck came downstairs obviously very upset about something.<p>

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked chopping up some carrots

"Next time my son asks you something don't give him an answer. Wait for me instead." Huck told her confusing her slightly but then she recognized the tone of his voice and they would end up having a argument about something

"Javi go upstairs and wait for me to come up okay?" Quinn told him guiding him to the stairs

"Okay." Javi responded running upstairs

"What are you talking about?" She asked him once she heard Javi's door shut before going back to stir up the soup she was cooking

"I went to have 'the talk' with Javi and he said he knew everything because he asked you." He said walking up behind her making instinctively back away from him because of how close he was

"I just wanted to talk to him and let him know he could talk to me about anything he wanted to." She told him

"Next time, leave it to me."

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled triumphantly as she pulled up the file she had been searching for. The man she was looking for was still alive and lived in D.C. along with the woman she had been searching for who also lived in D.C. but they weren't together. She hoped they would want to meet with her but the thought only made her anxious. She sent an email to both of them letting them know she wanted to meet them and got up and put her clothes on as soon as they responded to her saying they did.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn walked down the path at the park with Haley in her arms and smiled when she spotted the man and woman she was looking for. They were sitting next to each other and appeared to be having a conversation when she reached them.<p>

"Javier Santiago Sr. and Julia Hernandez?" Quinn asked the older couple who looked up at her in surprise

"Yes. Are you Quinn Perkins?" Julia asked her and she anxiously nodded her head

"Yes I am and this is your granddaughter. Haley Perkins- Santiago." Quinn responded smiling brightly

"You said in the email that you had information on my son. Where is he?" Javier Santiago Sr. asked bitterly making Quinn grimace

"He's at home watching his son. He doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to surprise him for Father's Day, sir." Quinn answered sitting down next to the older man

"A respectful, young, smart, sexy woman like you engaged to my son? That's a shocker for me. I always thought the boy was gay and dumb as a bag of nails." Javier Sr. said smiling at Quinn who frowned in discomfort

"Don't talk about him like that." Julia said frowning

"I love your son very much and I can assure you he's not gay. He is an excellent man and the things he told me you did to him is pure evil." Quinn said defensively which automatically wiped the smile off Huck's fathers face

"I don't know what he told you but all he told you was lies." Javier Sr. said standing up before walking away from Quinn and Julia

"He never wanted Javi. He wanted me to have an abortion and when I went to have it... I saw Javi on the sonogram picture and knew I needed him in my life." Julia said looking over at Quinn and then Haley who was chewing on her fingers

"I know. I know because he told me. Everything." Quinn reassured before standing up with the woman and walking back down the path

* * *

><p>"Huck I'm home." Quinn called out after she walked into the house and the first person to greet her was Javi<p>

"Hi Quinnie. I missed you. Where were you?" Javi asked while hugging her

"I was just out bud." Quinn answered just as Huck came walking down the stairs obviously just waking up

"Hey" Huck said kissing her cheek softly before taking Haley from her

"Hey." She responded walking around him to go upstairs to change out of her clothes

"Where have you been?" He asked following her

"Just ran a few errands thats all." She answered shrugging out of her jacket and placing it in the closet

"I missed you. You know I love you right?" He asked her kssing her shoulder

"I know. I love you too." Quinn answered turning in his arms beforewalking into the bathroom closing the door behind herself. Huck sighed when the door shut. He didn't want to leave but it was his family on the line and if leaving meant keeping them safe then he would do it in a heartbeat.

15 minutes later Quinn walked out of the bathroom stopping when she saw Huck in his military uniform and packing his bags which made her frown wondering where he was going and why he didn't tell her he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked walking up beside him

"I'm leaving." Huck responded not looking at her

"Okay I get that part but where are you going?" She asked again a little more forceful

"I going back. I going to Afghanistan." He told her before looking at her and when she looked into his eyes she could see he wasn't Huck anymore. He was Javier Santiago. A hero. A soldier. A gladiator.

"You can't leave. W-w-what about Haley? What about Javi? What about me?" She asked as she felt the salty tears burn her eyes at the thought of him leaving her

"I'll come back when I can." He answered going back to packing his clothes

"How long will you be gone?" Quinn asked knowing there was no way to change his mind

"A few months. Three years at the most." Huck answered making Quinn gasp

"Three years at the most, Huck? Really? Are you fucking serious right now? By the time you get back Haley would be walking and Javi would be in high school somewhere. And what about our wedding? I'm starting to think you never wanted to marry me in the first place." She said walking out of the room

"I don't care what you think Quinn. I do want to marry you but their my family." He explained following her woth his bags

"What about this family? Huh? What am I suppose to tell Haley when she gets older and asks me why you left? 'Oh Haley. Daddy put his real family aside because his 'military' family was more important than us.'. Do you now how that would look if you left." She said grabbing a bottle of white wine out of the cabinet

"I said I'll come back." He said for the second but Quinn only snorted and taking a bug gulp of the wine before turning to look at him

"And what if you don't? Then what? Haley will grow up with only a few memories of you and Javi will grow up without a father. You know what, you're stressing me out and stress is not good for me in my current condition so please just... Go. But don't expect me to wait forever for you." Quinn told him before going back upstairs to lay down.

Huck looked down at his feet and sighed. Then something Quinn said came to mind. 'Stress is not goos for me in my current condition.' he wondered what she meant by that but left out of the door without saying goodbye to the woman he loves

* * *

><p>Javi climbed out of bed when he heard Quinn throwing up for the fourth time that morning and it was starting to worry him. He heard whan she was fighting with his father last night and hoped she didn't do anything to hurt herself. By the time he got there she was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her stomach.<p>

"Quinnie etsas bien? Necesitas algo?" Javi asked in his spanish language making Quinn look up and smile

"No Javi. Estoy bien." Quinn responded in the same language

"Daddy wil come back. He always does. He came back for me and Mom so he'll come back for you and Haley." Javi reassured Quinn maing her smile, "I'll go get you some hot coco." He said running out of the room making her smile again before she reached over and got her phone dialing the number she needed.

"Hello?"

"Charlie? It's me. It's Quinn. I just need some advice on some things that's all. Huck's went back to Afghanistan so he's not here. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the apartment where she was abused for months and took a shaky breath. Javi was at his mom's house while she had Haley. She looked around and noticed the pictures of herself and Charlie had been replaced by ones of him and some pretty blonde woman.<p>

"Hi Robin." Charlie said walking into the living room smiling when he saw Haley in Quinn's arms, "Oh my. Look at her, she's gotten so big." He said taking her from Quinn

"How long are you in town?" Quinn asked sitting down on the couch that was still slightly stained with her blood

"Few days. Lily went to see a few friends while she's in town." Charlie told her sitting down next to her

"Lily's your girlfriend?" Quinn asked arching a brow at him

"Yup. Love her to death. Just like I loved you." Charlie said making Quinn look away

"Charlie... I love Huck. I'm not coming back to you." Quinn said making Charlie look down sat his feet

"I know. But I still love you." Charlie said before placing Haley in her carseat before leaning over to kiss Quinn

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I'm back! I spent my birthday in Atlantic City yesterday so even if I did want to update I couldn't. My ankles are swollen from walking but I'm still updating. Was Quinn wrong for contacting Huck's parents without him knowing? Should Huck have left without telling Quinn? Should Quinn have called Charlie or even meet with him? Let me know you guys.<p>

And I have been reading this story called 'Driftwood recently and I really like it so you guys should try it out.

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this update.


	42. Chapter 42

Welcome Back, Soldier.

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed Charlie away when he tried to kiss her because even though Huck probably almost in Afghanistan it give her the right to cheat on him. No matter how angry she is at him for leaving.<p>

"Charlie I can't. I'm engaged to the man I love and you have a girlfriend. I should go." Quinn said standing up and grabbing Haley's carseat but as soon as she reached the door CHarlie was in front of it, blocking her path.

"Robin, Huck left you alone with two kids to raise for who knows how lon. How can you honestly say you love him? I would never do anything to hurt you." Charlie said cupping her cheeks

"You abused me, Charlie. You beat me. You raped me. You made me lose our baby. So basically you did hurt me because no man should ever put his hands on a woman. Now get out of my way." Quinn told him watching as he stepped to the side to let her go.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the house just as a wave of nausea washed over her. She sat Haley's carseat down next to the couch and ran to the bathroom as as she could. Quinn's eyes burned and her throat felt raw as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She reached into her pocket when her phone started ringing and when she looked at it she knew it wasn't from D.C.<p>

"Hello?" Quinn answered and the voice on the other end surprised her

"Hey." Huck responded making Quinn smile slightly from hearing his voice

"Hi. Where are you?" She asked him

"In Africa. At this moment I'm in Morocco. Javi told me that you were throwing up a lot this morning. Are you okay?" He asked a little worried

"I'm fine. I have to tell you something. I'm-" Quinn was cut off by the sound of Haley crying

"Sounds like you you have to go. Tell Javi and Haley I love them. And I love you." Huck said hanging up

Quinn sighed as she went to pick up her crying baby girl. She took Haley upstairs and put her in her crib where she immediately drifted off to sleep. Quinn then walked down the hall to her bedroom where she laid down in the bed listening to the sound of the silence filling the house that was usually filled with laughter. She wondered why she had been having dreams about a little boy who looked like Huck and a little girl who looked just lie herself. Quinn closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming about her fiance.

* * *

><p>In Afghanistan, Huck walked through the military base and spotted his sergeant talking to some other veterans. He walked over to him and nodded his head at the sergeant before him.<p>

"Who in Heaven's Creator are you, son?" The sergeant asked looking Huck up and down

"Javier Santiago II, Sergeant Nelson." Huck respond

"My Javier Santiago? Well I'll be damned. You disappeared never to be seen again." Sergeant Nelson said walking away with Huck behind him

"I had a family to take care of. I still do." Huck answered, "How about you? How's you're family Sergeant Nelson?" Huck asked as he walked with the man

"I've been fine and so had my wife and children. Gloria's pregnant again." Sergeant Nelson said to Huck, "She gave me this big speech about us being a family and that even though these guys are my family she and the kids should come first. Then she said something like the situation was stressing her out and that she didn't want to stress herself out at the moment." The man said which made Huck realize why Quinn didn't want him to leave

"How did you find out?" Huck asked having a feeling that was what Quinn was probably going to tell him

"Over the phone." Sergeant Nelson answered walking away leaving Huck standing there knowing that Quinn had something to tell him. He just needed to get it out of her.

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he stared at his phone wondering if he should call Quinn and ask her about being pregnant but something was telling him not to. To give her time. To let her tell him on her own terms. When she was ready. But another part of him was telling him to call her. To make her crack under pressure. He decided to call her but as soon as he began to dial her number a text from Quinn came through his phone and when he opened the text, he was shocked by the text. Huck was amazed by the fact that two little words could render him silent.<p>

'I'm pregnant." was what the text read

'How do I know you're not lying to get me back home?' was his response and it seemed like an eternity before she responded back to him and instead of texting him back, she called and when he picked up she sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"You don't believe me?" Quinn asked in a shaky voice as a silent tear slid down her cheek

"I just want proof that you're telling the truth. A pregnancy test, a sonogram. Anything to prove that your actually pregnant." Huck answered sighing when he heard her whimper. The number one sign that she was about to cry.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Huck. I promise you I'm telling you the truth." She said wiping the tears from her green orbs

"How do I know? It wouldn't be the first time you lied to me." He responded before the other clicked signalinng that she had hung up on him. Huck sighed as he realixed he had hurt her again something he had been doing a lot lately. He re-dialed her number and put his head in his hands when it went straight to voice mail. At that moment he decided he was going home to his fiance and children as soon as he could.

Back in Washington, D.C.

Quinn curled up in a ball in the bed as she sobbed uncontrolablly. Knowing that Huck didn't believe her when she said she was pregnant which hurt because he said he wanted more kids with her

"Quinnie are we still going walking?" she heard Javi ask as he poked his head in side of the room

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Two and a half weeks later Quinn was walking around the National Mall with Javi next to her pushing Haley's stroller to watch the sunset but as she went to sit down on one of the benches she spotted what looked like Huck's military bag he had took with him when he left to go to Afghanistan but knew that it was impossible. She went and walked to the next bench this time she saw a figure moving from beside the Monument and when she turned around to make sure no one was trying to hurt her or the kids, she was shocked to see Huck standing there with crutches underneath of his arms. Quinn stood there frozen unsure what to do or say and before she knew it the kids and herself were in his arms. She couldn't help it as she sobbed into his shoulder as he held them close to his chest.<p>

"You came home." Quinn whispered in his ear as she squeezed him tighter

"I did." Huck responded kissing her forehead before pulling away to hug Javi and hold Haley, "Hi my little angel." He said kissing his daughters forehead

"Daddy." was what came out of Haley's mouth making Huck smile as the little girl laid her head on his shoulder

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into house smiling as Javi did his best to help his father into the house. She laughed the entire way down the driveway to the front door because Javi was trying so hard to support Huck's weight which seemed almost impossible with him being so small. When Javi dragged Huck and mostly himself into the house he pushed his father down onto couch before dramatically falling to floor out of breath.<p>

"Not as easy as you thought it was now is it?" Quinn asked throwing her jacket over the back of the couch

"Definetly not." Javi responded looking up at Quinn

"I told you to let me do it but you wanted to be a big boy and drag your father down the drive way." Quinn said sitting down on the couch next to Huck

"You can take him upstairs. I quit." Javi said getting up before running upstairs to his room leaving Huck and Quinn alone in the living room

"I missed you." Huck said looking over at her

"I missed you, too." Quinn responded before leaning over to kiss him. As they kissed her, he remembered her telling him she was pregnant and pulled away making her frown, "What?" She asked confused

"Is my baby still there?" He asked placing his hand over her stomach making her breath hitch at his touch

"What do you mean?" She asked him confused

"I mean... You didn't have an abortion or miscarriage did you?" He asked and she sighed realizing he was worried about her mental state because of how upset she was when he talked to her in Afghanistan

"No. The baby is just fine." Quinn answered pulling away from his warm embrace to go into the kitchen and Huck followed minutes later with his crutches stopping when he saw her pouring herself a cup of coffee which he knew she wasn't allowed to have

"Hey, your not suppose to drink that." Huck said making his way over to her and just as she raised the glass to her lips he snatched the from her causing the hot liquid to go down her shirt making her cry out of pain, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked removing her shirt to reveal her now reddening skin on her chest and stomach

"It was decaf!" She cried as her skin continued to burn from the hot liquid before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom where she curled up in a ball in the far corner hoping Huck would leave her alone bit he didn't she didn't know how but he managed to follow her up the stairs and had his arms around her as soon as he entered the room.

"Here let me see." He said pushing her back against the wall so he could press the cold rag against her skin

"It burns." She said closing her eyes

"I know. I'm sorry." He said removing the rag before helping her stand to see her burn in the mirror and seeing her beautiful reflection in the mirror turned him on slightly. He pulled her with him to the bed and laid her down gently before laying down next to her.

"What happened to your leg?" Quinn asked staring at him

"Got ambushed by one of the terrorist we were looking for." Huck told her running his fingers through her soft hair that felt like silk beneath his fingertips

"Are you going to leave again?" She asked pouting slightly

"No. I cut off all contact to them." He reassured her letting his fingers travel over her tender flesh down to her still flat stomach where his child was growing. "Are you sure the baby's okay?" He asked for the second time that day

"I'm positive. Why do you keep asking?" She asked placing her hand over top of his where it lay on top if her stomach

"Because you're too small. You should be bigger." He answered

"Huck I'm only a few weeks. Do you want a thicker woman in your life?" Quinn asked

"No, I'm ju-"

"Then stop asking questions. If you want a big girl, go get one."

* * *

><p>Huck walked back down the hall after he went to get himself a glass of water and felt all the air leave his lungs. Quinn was standing in front of their full length mirror wearing only short shorts and a T-shirt. He became suddenly aroused by the sight. Without warning he jerked Quinn from her prone position pressing close to her body, grinding his hips against the firm swell of her ass. Huck braced her hands on either side of the full length mirror forcing Quinn to watch them together. Without a word he shoved his hands under her camisole and bra, pushing the garments out of his way. Palming her breasts, Huck thrust his hips against her ass again, causing Quinn to arch into both points of contact and moan at the sensations pulsing throughout her body.<p>

"Quinn you have to be quiet, Javi is in his room next door." Huck told her gripping her hair

Quinn tried but she couldn't control herself. Unusually Huck was the aggressor in their encounter, where normally she was the one taking control. She groaned again as heat suffused her at the waves of sexual energy pouring out of Huck.

"If you don't stay quiet, I'll stuff a washcloth in your mouth. Do you understand?" He asked

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but no words escaped. The thought of him using his one of their washclothes to silence the sounds of her pleasure sent an erotic throb straight to her groin. She knew he liked the idea too. As Huck uttered his threat a wave of unadulterated lust burst from him. He wanted to stuff the washcloth in her mouth, trapping the noises he elicited in her throat.

"Do you understand me?" He asked again

"Yes," She whispered unable to utter anything more.

"Good." He responded loosening his grip on her hair making her sigh in relief

With admirable dexterity Huck flipped open the clasp of her pants and let them slip down her legs to bunch around her feet. He forestalled her movement when Quinn went to kick her feet free of them. He didn't want her to be able to spread her legs too far knowing it would make his penetration more difficult. His hands made quick work of his own trousers and pushed them and his underwear down his thighs before pulling Quinn's pink panties to her knees. She was finally exposed to him and he wasted no time in pushing the blunt head of his erection into the damp opening of her vagina.

He held there briefly, reveling in Quinn's gasping breaths before ramming himself fully into the tight, wet heat of her body. Quinn sucked in a breath to scream at the pain from him being gone so long and pleasure she felt from him being back but Huck wrapped one of his hands around her mouth, and she only managed a muffled squeak. Huck's hand pulled slightly and Quinn's head dropped back in response and breaking eye contact with her reflection.

Huck slid his length slowly from Quinn's narrow passage, causing her to shudder at the sensation. Then he leaned his lips closer to her ear and spoke.

"Is this what you've been missing, Quinn?" Huck whispered roughly, just before he thrust fully into her again. With her legs only shoulder-width apart, she was narrow and tight. She could feel every ridge, every throbbing vein as he worked himself back into her body.

Huck continued his methodical onslaught. A slow, deliberate slide out of the clinging wetness of her body followed by a sudden, violent push back into the tight heat, all while he whispered coarsely in her ear. Quinn almost couldn't stand it. The pain of her face being pressed against the glass made her eyes water while Huck's grip over her mouth kept her body arched in the perfect position to feel every movement of his body inside her and against her.

His breath fluttered hotly over the bare skin of her ear and neck and his words echoed through her, setting off minefields of desire. She lost all control of herself as her body came to life. She came screaming against Huck's hand, as Huck pounded on unrelentingly.

"Look Quinn." Huck told her, easing his grip on her mouth and allowing her eyes to catch her reflection in the mirror. "Look what I can give you."

Quinn opened her eyes fully and watched as she drew on Huck's sex.

"This is what I can give you, Quinn. Only me, forever," He told her.

Her eyes met the reflection of his in the mirror before he leaned forward and licked along the straining cord of her neck. Without warning, he bit down, his teeth piercing her delicate skin and he drew roughly on the blood that welled there. The feel of him taking deep pulls from her neck as his hips continued to piston threw Quinn into unexpected orgasm.

Huck groaned his own release pumping into her core as he drew his own sustenance from her throat. He fucked her until he was finished and had nothing left to give her then eased carefully away from her body. They sank to the floor, exhausted and temporarily sated. Quinn's torso managed to collapse in a warm, sweaty tangle draped across Huck's abdomen, which gave him a clear view of the damage to her neck. He'd been rougher than he'd intended or expected and the jagged wounds marring her pale skin disturbed him.

"Your neck is bleeding." Huck told her reaching for a rag that was thrown on the floor

"I'm okay." Quinn said closing her eyes as he pressed the rag against her tender flesh

"Dad, Quinnie. Haley needs to be... Uh oh. I'll come back later." Javi said walking back out of the room with a deep blush on his face

"Remind me to start locking the door."

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Huck is back home safe and sound thankfully. And Huck and Quinn should really start locking their bedroom door. And Quinn is pregnant for real this time. Is it too soon? Should it be a boy or a girl? One or two? Anyways, Father's Day is coming up and I need to find something for my Dad.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for you review and I had a wonderful time in Atlantic City.


	43. Chapter 43

Jealous Kind Of Fellow

* * *

><p>Javi walked into his sisters nursery and sighed. It seemed like every time he tried to spend time with his Dad it seemed like Haley and Quinn would get in the way and with a new baby on the way his father's attention would be stolen even more than it was. He wondered if the best way to keep his father's attention was to get rid of the important things around him but knew his Dad would be sad without them.<p>

"Javi?" he heard Quinn call out and when he turned around she was standing there with a tight T-shirt on which showed off her small, barely there baby bump

"Yes?" Javi answered walking away from his sisters crib

"Are you okay?" She asked pulling him to her

"I'm fine." He said pulling away from her and walking downstairs leaving Quinn standing there wondering what was wrong with her favorite boy in the house.

30 minutes later Quinn was putting her clothes on to go see the team and her father. She was wearing jean shorts and a regular T-shirt that seemed too big for her tiny frame. Just as she tied her sneakers Huck came in holding Haley who was now awake from her nap.

"You look beautiful." Huck said leaning down to kiss her softly just as Javi walked in behind him

"Thank you. Is everything okay Javi?" Quinn asked noticing the boy in the background

"Nothing. Are we still going to meet your Dad today?" Javi asked

"Yeah. Did you change your mind about meeting him?" Quinn asked standing up

"No. Not really." He answered

"Well then let's go." She said guiding him out of the room

Quinn couldn't help smiling as they drove to her father's house. Her dad had no idea that he was going to be a grandfather again and she knew he would be excited. She looked in the back of the car where Haley was chewing on her fingers and Javi was playing a game on his phone.

"Are we there yet?" Quinn asked Huck for fifteenth time in 20 minutes

"No Quinn." Huck answered sighing

"Dad can we stop by my Mom's house when we leave Quinnie's dad's house?" Javi asked

"If we have time." Huck said as he pulled into Quinn's father's driveway, "Were here now, Quinn."

"Yay!" Quinn said throwing the car door open and running up to the front door where her father was standing with his wife

"Hi Lindsay." Ray said hugging his daughter tightly

"Hi Daddy." Quinn said

"And here's my favorite grand child." Ray said taking Haley from Huck kissing her forehead softly, "Everyone come inside."

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced over at Javi who looked uncomfortable and smiled slightly. It was his first time meeting her father and she knew his nerves would be a little rattled.<p>

"You okay?" Quinn whispered to him

"Yeah. Just scared." Javi answered just as Quinn's father came into the living room where they were all sitting

"So who's this handsome fellow?" Ray asked referring to Javi who blushed slightly

"JJ. Don't be rude, tell him your name." Quinn scolded the young boy who looked up from his hands and for the first time saw resemblence between Quinn and her father

"My name is Javier. But you can call me JJ if you want." Javi said

"Javier huh? Named after your father. Speaking of which where did he disappear to?" Ray said just as his front door opened revealing Huck who sighed as he sat down next to Quinn

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked him and watched as he shook his head no, "What's wrong?" She asked putting her hand over top of his

"Let's not talk about it right now." Huck said kissing her cheek softly

"So what brings you guys by?" Ray asked

"I, well, we have something to tell you." Quinn answered making her father frown

"Okay. What is it?" Ray asked his daughter worried about what it was she was going to tell him

"I'm pregnant." Quinn said making her father freeze which made her worried, "Dad? Are you okay?" She asked as he stared at her with cold eyes

"I think he needs new batteries." Javi said looking at his parents

"No, I don't need new batteries. I'm just surprised that's all." Ray said taking a sip of water

"Are you upset?" Quinn asked

"No I'm not upset. I'm happy. Really I am it's just seems so... soon." Ray answered placing his hand on his dauhters knee

"I know. We have to go." Quinn said standing up

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she laid down in the bed. Her hormones were going off the wall and the fact that her father didn't seem happy about her pregnancy only made her hormones worse. She looked towards the bedroom door when she heard it open revealing Huck who was holding a glass of water obviously for her.<p>

"Are you okay?" Huck asked handing the glass to her

"Yeah. Is Haley sleeping?" Quinn asked sitting up

"Yeah." He answered sitting down next to her

"Has Abby called? She was supposed to come over." She said putting the glass of water on the nightstand

"No she hasn't called yet." He responded as Quinn sat her glass down the nightstand sighing

"Thank goodness for Javi." She said humming

"He's been acting weird lately. Almost as if he's jealous about something." Huck said laying down with her

"You know something...He told me he wasn't ready for another baby brother or sister just the other day." Quinn said just as their bedroom door opened revealing Javi who looked sad which was odd, "Hey Javi. Are you okay?"

"I guess." Javi answered walking over to them both and laid down on the bed with his head resting on Quinn's stomach

"What's the matter, my sweet boy?" Quinn asked running her hand down his back

"Nothing important." Javi said

"Everything about you is important. Huck can you go get me some pickles and ice cream please?" Quinn asked watching as he took the hint and left the room, "Come here." She said holding her arms, he crawled up the bed and laid his head on her chest listening to her strong and steady heartbeat beneath his ear, "What's the matter with my baby?"

"You and Dad never want to spend time with me anymore. Every since Dad found out you guys were having another baby he rarely spends time with me. And you're always busy or eating or sleeping and I have no one to talk to. My Mom won't let me come home because her boyfriend said I couldn't and other than you and Dad I have no one. Sometimes I feel like you guys don't love me anymore." Javi explained making Quinn sigh as she felt the tears wetting her shirt

"Continue." Quinn told him

"I was happy at first when I found out I was having a new baby brother or sister but then Dad became distant. Almost as if he didn't care about me anymore. And then you started acting the same way." He said as he felt her arms squeezed him tightly

"I still love you. Your Dad still loves you. And just because I'm busy ortired or eating doesn't mean you can't talk to me. Your Dad only distances himself from you because of the things he's done in the past. He's trying to protect you from becoming the monster he was when he was younger. As far as you not having any one to talk to... You still have me. You will always have me." She reassured the young boy who only squeezed her tighter, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

* * *

><p>Huck stared at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and sighed. It had been 15 minutes since he left Quinn and Javi alone, he knew that they had to be finished talking. He got up and went upstairs with Quinn's favorite ice cream. Rocky Road. He opened the door and frowned when he didn't see either Quinn nor Javi in the room, he walked down the hall to Javi's room and found Quinn pulling the blankets over Javi who was asleep.<p>

"Is he okay?" Huck asked scaring Quinn slightly

"Yeah. He's fine. Just a little sad." Quinn answered turning to face him

"Oh. Well come on little one." He said guiding her out of the room to their bedroom where she climbed into the bed and huffed as her head connected with the pillows

"Is that Rocky Road?" She asked noticing the carton of ice cream in his hand

"Yeah. But its not for you to eat." He said placing the carton on the nightstand making her frown

"If I can't eat it, then what are you going to do with it?" She asked sitting up slightly but he pushed back her down on the bed

"Relax. Nothing bad's going to happen to you." Huck reassured her making her relax slightly as he kissed her neck softly making her moan slightly at his tenderness.

His hand moved along her round ass, his fingertips brushing the lacey edge of her thong and he groaned just imagining what she would look like wearing those and nothing else. He followed the lace down until he felt the warmth from her heat beneath his tips. He delved deeper beneath the lace to find her already wet. Sliding his fingers through her folds gently stroking her, pausing when he felt her begin to move against his hand. She breathed a heavy sigh against his neck as she pushed her hips against him.

Quinn moaned his name so he pushed farther. Huck slowly pushed a finger deep within her tight walls. The sensation was nearly enough to push him over the edge right there. Withdrawing and and delving back into her wet heat, over and over. He couldn't fight his need any more, he had to taste her. He bent his head down, his lips grazing softly along her chin until he reached the long slope of her neck. Gently biting and nipping before he found her pulse point; feeling how rapid her heart was beating. He sucked at her skin harder loving the soft whimpers she was making.

Her hand came up to his back her fingers digging into his back. He raised his head to find her dark, passion filled eyes staring back at him.

"Tell me to stop Quinn. Tell me to stop and I will." He said as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

She looked up at him with a longing he had not ever seen directed at him. She had never wanted someone so bad in all her life. She thought she was dreaming at first until she felt him pushing into her. The feel of his lips on her skin was more than she could take.

"No… God… please don't stop." She moaned as she raised her lips to meet his

He groaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue brush against his lips, begging him to let her enter and he did. Opening up to her quest he reveled in the feel of her lips, her tongue dancing with his. He quickened the pace of his fingers within her as he felt her wallstighten around them.

Her head flew back against the pillow when he curled his fingers slightly within her.

"Oh Huck… please." Quinn moaned breathlessly

Her hips moved faster as pummeled into her. He felt the spasms squeezing his fingers tightly as she went over the edge.

"Huck… OH GOD!" She cried out as she released against him unforgiving fingers

Huck continued to move within her until he felt the spasms ease and her grip on the sheets lessened. He trailed his lips back along her throat nipping at her tender skin gently. He removed his fingers from her and smiled at the moan of disappointment she gave. He leaned back on his knees to look down at her. Taking the hem of Quinn's tank top he slid it up over her perfectly sun kissed skin and over her head. He gazed down at her with a heat in his eyes Quinn had never seen before. Not een Jesse had looked at her like that. She felt the heat in the pit of her stomach building again all from just the look in his eyes.

He ran his fingers down the smoothness of her stomach her muscles twitching at the contact. He reached the waistband of her shorts and gently slid them down the length of her long, sexy legs. Throwing the shorts behind him he moved his hands slowly up her calves the inside of her thighs, taking in the sight of her lying there in just her dark purple thong.

"Beautiful" he muttered, "You're so beautiful." He groaned as he lowered himself back down to hover above her lowering his lips to hers once again. He would never get tired of kissing those beautiful lips. Tangling his tongue with hers he could not get enough of her taste.

He quickly stood up and removed his sweats and boxer briefs. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. Huck reached up and pulled her thong down the smoothness of her legs before moving back up over her svelte body. Quinn reached up and pulled him back down to claim his lips again.

Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer with her heels pressing into his back prodding him on. Her hands were on his back, kneading his muscles scraping her short nails down the length of his back until she reached the toned muscles of his ass. She grabbed him firmly pulling his manhood closer to where she needed him the most.

Huck moaned deeply at the feel of her wetness against him gliding over the velvety length of him. She felt him shudder and smiled against his lips.

"Please… I need you Huck." She begged her voice was soft and needy against his ear

"Not yet… I want to taste every inch of you." He whispered into her hair as he ground into her pelvis

"Please… I promise you can taste later. I need you to bad… please." She moaned as she moved faster against his length

The neediness and longing in her voice had him pushing into her inviting heat with the next breath she released.

"Quinn." He moaned as he sank into her depths slowly, relishing in the feel of her finally being wrapped around him

Quinn moved her hips against his signaling she was ready. She met him thrust for thrust as he took her higher and higher up that steep slope to the precipice of the greatest pleasure she would ever feel.

Huck moved against her in a slow torturous dance. Pulling from her every emotion he himself was feeling. His paced quickened at the feel of her tightness squeezing around him. He knew she wouldn't last much longer. He pumped into her harder falling over the edge with her and called her name at the same time she was calling his. He kissed her tenderly, feeling her responding to him once again.

He started to move again drawing out the pleasure for them. He made love to her slowly and thoroughly building her release up with each slow slide into her tightness. He had her quivering beneath him moaning his name over and over. He flipped them over so that she was on top her head falling back as the angle changed. She moved up and down slowly raking her nails down his chest.

Quinn leaned down, taking his hands in hers. Lacing their fingers together and placing them over his head as she rode him. The intimacy of this moment not escaping either of them it was a deeper feeling between them than the first time. It wasn't a quick lay it was showing the other what they felt. Showing the other the love they held for them. It was slow and deliberate and sensual.

She kissed him again slowly working her way to his throat, nipping and biting him the way he had her, she marked him. He thrust harder into her as she moved over him quicker. Their pace turned from slow and gentle into a fiery inferno engulfing them both in flames. She rode him at a pace that quickly had them hurtling over the edge again. Quinn collapsed on top of him breathing heavily as the scent of their rendevous traveled through their noses.

"I love you Quinn." He whispered against the side of her neck

"I love you too." She said kissing him once again which started round three which was when the ice cream came in to play.

* * *

><p>Javi sat up in his bed and frowned. He remembered falling asleep in his father's room but didn't remember coming into his own. He climbed out of bed and wandered down the hall to his father's room where he gripped the door knob and attempted to open it but found that it was locked. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the sounds of moans coming from the other side and understood why the door was locked. He slowly backed away and went back in his room to wait until his parent's finished their 'business'.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn giggled as Huck pushed her back against the window of their bedroom. They had been going at it none stop for 4 hours. Huck moved one hand moved to tease over her folds once again, replacing a finger within her while the other moved to keep her in position. He trailed kisses down her body until he reached her sex, leaning in to tentatively touch his tongue to her sensitive area. She cried out at that and he grinned before diving back in.<p>

As he nudged her clit with his tongue working it over she arched her back, trying to press herself into his ministrations. As much as she was enjoying this, and she wanted him to do this it wasn't what she wanted at this exact moment... but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the ministrations of his tongue.

"Later! I want you inside me right now!" Quinn said moaning

Demanding wasn't helping her case he'd simply ignored her and continued his onslaught. She could feel her orgasm building, twisting in the pit of her stomach, and she wanted him inside her before she crashed over the edge. She pulled her hands from their place on the window, moving them to cup his face and pull him back up to her. Instead of accomplishing her goal, she was surprised to find him let go of her to pin her hands back where he'd originally placed them. Her impatience excited him even more. He dove face-first back into her heat, tracing his tongue over her before inserting it between her folds.

"HUCK!" Quinn cried out at the sensation his tongue on her sex was causing. Everything he was doing was just making her more and more impatient. She felt achingly empty... hollow. She wanted... No, she NEEDED him to fill her, and she needed him now. He must've sensed it because he stopped his assault, kissing his way back up her body as he brought her hands above her head and pinned them there with one of his own. Using the hand that was not continuing to ascertain his dominance, he pulled his belt loose, undid the button and fly of his pants, then dropped them along with his boxers.

With a glance downward, a moan escaped from Quinn's mouth. His hardness in the open and ready for her... It was too much. As he pulled her against him again, she could feel just how hard he was against her thigh. She whimpered, making eye contact with him as she whispered, "now! Please!"

The eye contact made it impossible for him to deny her any longer. He freed her hands, moving his own down to lift her bottom up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arm wrapped around his neck. She snaked her other hand down between their bodies to grip him. Feeling his cock twitch in her grasp made her grin, and she couldn't help stroking him a couple times before lining him up to her entrance.

Meeting his eyes again, she nodded, and he wasted no time in thrusting up into her. She cried out as she felt him finally fill her.

He buried himself completely, until their bodies were completely flush, groaning at the sensation of her silken channel wrapped around him. He couldn't help but think it was like coming home. She fit so perfectly around him that if he hadn't known any better, he'd have thought she was made for him. The completeness he felt was momentarily overwhelming.

"God Quinn, you're so perfect" Huck said

Using the window for leverage, he began slowly thrusting into her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she impatiently thrust her tongue into his mouth, pulling it in and out again, imitating the movement of his hips with her tongue. There was nothing slow and sensuous about what they were doing. It was insistent and demanding and required just as much responsiveness from the other partner.

Her back pressed against the window, the city lights behind her... it was quite a sight. As erotic as his current view was, it was becoming more difficult and increasingly exhausting to maintain their current position. He wasn't 20 anymore, and neither was she. He pulled her tight to him, and without pulling out of her moved her over to the couch behind them. They were disconnected for only a moment, to situate themselves in a good position before he was plowing back into her.

"Faster," she panted. He was groaning. He couldn't deny her request, and his hips drove into her, increasing speed with each thrust. Each of them could feel their orgasms building. She pulled his mouth back to hers, crushing her lips against his. He covered her breasts with his palms, his thumbs tweaking her rock-hard nipples.

"Ahhh! Huck!"

Hearing her voice shout his name along with the added sensation that came with her orgasm, he couldn't hold his own in much longer. With a few more rapid pumps, grunting with each one, he reached that edge. His body stilled for a moment as his seed spilled within her. He slowly rocked in and out a couple times, her channel milking him for everything he was worth. As he withdrew, he pulled her tightly against his body and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, whispering, "Quinn..." "

"Mmmm?" she moaned, still coming down from her high as he readjusted them to lie on her bed, her body tucked between his and the mattress. She snuggled into him, more content than she'd been in a long, long time.

"That was..." Huck started breathing into her neck

"Amazing," Quinn answered

"You are amazing," He said kissing her softly

* * *

><p>AN- I've been gone for... I don't know how long and I'm sorry but I've been so busy. But I'm not getting into that right now. Poor little Javi is jealous and Huck and Quinn are getting their freak on. The exact reason she's pregnant now.

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review


	44. Chapter 44

Paternity Questions

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She had been having them for a few days but this one was the worse one she had so far. Huck was at the park with Javi which meant there was no one besides Haley who could help her is something was wrong. She sighed as she got up off the couch to answer the front door and when she opened it she was surprised to see Kimberly standing there.<p>

"What are you doing here, Kim?" Quinn asked the women

"Can I come in?" Kim asked stepping into the house when Quinn stepped aside, "Where's Javier and JJ?" She asked looking around the room

"At the park playing football. Why are you here?" Quinn asked again

"I talked to you're ex. Charlie. He told me that you were pregnant with Javier's baby is that true?" Kim asked sitting down on the couch rubbing her pregnant stomach

"Yes. How do you know Charlie?" Quinn asked sitting down next to her

"We became friends when Javier disappeared and he helped me take care of JJ. Then 12 years later we started dating for a while. We were even engaged to be married. Then we broke up because he said he had his eyes on someone else. I'm guessing that someone else was you." Kim said looking over at her

"Probably. It's a good thing you got out of that relationship. He was abusive towards me. I even lost a baby while I was with him. And then I found out I was pregnant again and the abuse got worse. Then I decided I had to leave in order to protect my child but everytime I tried to leave he caught me." Quinn informed her

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can you believe this? Were both sitting here having a calm conversation without us screaming and yelling at each other about your fiance." Kim said sighing

"I know. When are you due?" Quinn asked the woman who sighed

"6 months to go." Kim said, "So tell me about your past and I'll tell you mine."

Huck smiled as he watched Javi with his friend, Jessica. She was a pretty girl. She had long red hair, blue eyes and was curvier than any twelve year old he had seen. He knew Javi had been crushing on Jessica for a while but never actually had the guts to tell her about his crush. He saw his son and his friend running towards him and smiled when they both reached him

"I asked Jesse if she wanted come over sometime to watch movies and eat dinner and she said yes. Along as it's okay with you of course." Javi said

"Of course she can come over as long as her dad says it's okay." Huck told Javi

"My Dad won't mind. He's gone most of the time anyway." Jessica said, "Anyways I should get going. He's probably waiting for me." She said before walking off in the direction of her house

"You really like her. Don't you buddy?" Huck asked his son as they started walking back towards their house

"Yeah. She's so pretty. Just like Quinnie." Javi responded

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Huck smiled as he opened the front door and walked in. He wasn't gone that long but he still missed Quinn and Haley. He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle and stopped when he saw blood on counter and a few drops on the marble floor leading out of the kitchen. He spotted more blood upstairs when he reached the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom.<p>

"Quinn?" Huck called out when he didn't get an answer he went in and found her wrapping her obviously cut hand in a bandage, "What happened?"

"I cut my finger when I was cutting up an apple. It's nothing serious." Quinn said as she wrapped her hand up, "Where's Javi?" She asked standing up rom her seat on edge of the tub

"In his room. No offence but you've gotten bigger since I left this morning." He said reaching out to rub her stomach

"None taken. I probably ate everything frozen and sweet out of the refrigerator and freezer today. Which means you need to go shopping." She informed him as she walked pass him out of the bathroom

"Me? You mean we, right?" He asked pulling back the blankets so she could lay down

"Huck, I'm tired right now and if you want we can go shopping together later. Just not right now." She said closing her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow

"Sleep tight my love." Huck said before leaving the room to go check on his daughter who was wide awake and looked up at him as he stood over crib

"Daddy." Haley said holding her arms out for him

"Hi baby." Huck said picking her up

"Baba?" Haley said referring to her bottle

"Mommy didn't feed you? She really must have been tired." Huck said going downstairs to retrieve her bottle from the fridge

"Mommy." Haley said as Huck put the bottle in her mouth

"Yeah, Mommy." He said bouncing her gently, "Mommy is carrying your little brother or sister inside her belly and its making her very tired so now she forgets to do important things. Like feed you, love bug." He said smiling down at his daughter how stared back at him oddly

"Wuve Bung?" She asked slightly confused

"Yes Haley. Love bug." He said as he walked back upstairs to her nursery, "You're so pretty baby. Just like Mommy. You see Mommy is smart, kind, and beautiful just like you." He told her putting her in her crib as she began to drift off, "Night beautiful."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat up in bed a few hours later yawning as she stretched and got out of bed to go check on Huck and her kids. When she got downstairs Huck was in his office going over some files on his computer. Her hormones woke her up and she was now aching for him to be inside of her.<p>

"Do you need something, Quinn?" Huck asked never looking up from his computer as he typed away at it

"Yeah." Quinn responded her voice thick with lust

"And what would that be?" He asked recognizing the tone of her voice as the same she got when she was pregnant with Haley

"You know what. Stop messing with me." She said getting fustrated with him

"I'm busy right now, Quinn. If I don't get this file done by Thursday, Olivia will literally kill me." He told her looking up at her and smirking slightly at the look on her face

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face. I'll be upstairs waiting and if you're not up there in 5 minutes I'll be pleasing myself." She said before stomping back up the stairs making Huck sigh as he leaned back in his chair wondering how he got so lucky to have such a amazing women in his life. He closed his laptop and walked upstairs to find a rather impatient looking Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the clock.

"Hey there cranky pants." Huck said walking over to her

She placed her hands on either side of Huck's face, cupping his face gently in her small hands and slowly leaned in to kiss him. Her lips brushed against his in an agonizingly slow and tender dance. Her tongue slid along his bottom lip tracing the outline of it. She nipped and pulled at it gently with her teeth and he let out a moan. Huck pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. Opening his mouth allowing her tongue entrance, he let out a growl from deep in his throat as she slipped her tongue in to his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other until they had to pull apart to let air into their burning lungs.

With their foreheads' pressed together they sat there trying to regain their breath. Hotch leaned back as he searched her eyes before kissing her again. She threw herself into his arms making him fall backwards on the couch with her spread out on top of him.

Huck's hands were holding her hips tightly against his groin as Quinn ground her hips against his. She smiled when he growled and bucked up against her throbbing core.

"Oh God Quinn." He moaned as he reached and pulled her down tightly against him. His lips were on hers before she could think about anything else. He was the best kisser she had ever had, hands down. But then why wouldn't he be, he excelled at everything else he did why would this be any different. Quinn let out a moan of pure pleasure when Huck grabbed her ass and slammed her down against his throbbing cock.

"Huck, oh God I want you." She sighed in his ear

"Quinn." He breathed against her neck at her words

"Make love to me Huck, please." She begged

"Oh Quinn. How could I deny you?" He asked

Quinn ran her hands under his t-shirt and up his chest letting her fingers graze his nipples. Huck moaned at the contact. He reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head throwing it over the back of the couch. He slid his hands over her growing stomach and grazed the underside of her swollen breasts.

"Quinn you are so beautiful. So damn beautiful." He moaned as he leaned up and pulled her nipple between his waiting lips. Sucking and nipping and twirling his tongue around her taut bud.

"Huck let me see you. Please I need to see you, to touch you." She said breathless. Quinn threw her head back and groaned loudly feeling her juices flow from her core.

Hotch kissed her cutting her off. His tongue slipped into her mouth, their tongues dancing around each other fighting for dominance. The kiss was rough and passionate with years of built up emotions.

She let out a moan and ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up. Hotch felt her fingers graze his stomach and he hissed at the contact, grabbing his t-shirt pulling it over his head impatiently.

Pulling her flush up against his chest he felt her nipples pebble at the contact and they both groaned deeply.

Quinn's hands went around his neck pulling him down to meet her lips, brushing against his with only a whisper of a touch. She traced his lips with her tongue before deepening the kiss. Running her fingers down his back and gently tried to move him closer to her.

"Quinn." He moaned into her mouthed. Cupping her breast he lowered his mouth, taking one nipple in his mouth sucking and grazing his teeth over the taught nub while he pinched and twirled the other nipple between his fingers.

"Oh God Huck, that feels so good." She moaned throwing her head back. Quinn pushed his sweats and boxer down allowing him to step out of them and then wrapped her long, slender fingers around his cock.

"Quinn, oh my God." He said as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, running her tongue over the tip, licking the pre cum off while pumping him in her hand.

Huck growled from deep in his chest as she pulled him deep within the warmth of her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck." He hissed between his teeth. "Damn baby…..So good." He said as he jerked into her mouth. His fingers tangling in her hair as he held it back off her face.

"Quinn baby, you need to stop. Oh God baby, stop." Grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her up and into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Huck let Quinn take charge as she pulled him over to the bed where she pushed him backwards onto his back. Huck raised himself up on his elbows and watched her as she slid her shorts and black lace thong down over her hips and down her long legs stepping out of them.

"Make love to me Huck. Please I need you inside of me."Quinn said. Leaning over him she kissed him

At her words his restraint broke and Huck raised her up over his throbbing shaft and slid slowly into her, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Oh Huck, oh my God." She moaned. Using her hands to brace herself on his chest, she slowly moved up and down the length of him relishing in the feel of him inside of her.

Their pace was slow and steady but each thrust was harder than the last. Quinn grabbed Huck's shoulders and flipped them in one fluid movement. Their contact never breaking, Quinn turned control over to him.

Huck wrapped Quinn's legs higher on his back allowing him to go deeper than he had been before.

"Oh fuck Quinn…Oh to good…don't stop." She panted "Harder baby, please make me cum." She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Her words set fire to Huck and he thrust harder, faster and deeper into her hot core.

"Quinn, so hot…so wet…fuck, you're so tight. Oh baby cum for me. Cum for me Q…" he growled into her ear. Leaning back slightly so he could watch her face as came for him.

Arching her back as high as she could screaming his name as orgasm took hold of her and that as all it to send Huck over the edge with her into the sweet abyss.

Their bodies trembling as they came down from heights neither one had ever soared to before. Their breathing labored as they looked into each other's eyes. Huck leaned down kissed her gently and rolled off of her to lay beside her on the bed where he pulled her up against him.

"I love you Quinn." Huck told her smoothing her hair down

"I love you to Huck." Quinn said

* * *

><p>Javi removed his pillow from his ears once he was sure his parents wouldn't make anymore nerve-wrecking noise. His mother and her husband had sex all the time but they were never as loud as his father and Quinn was. He threw his blankets off and ran down the hall to their bedroom where the door was cracked slightly and ran straight in and jumped on the smallest form in the bed which he knew was Quinn once he heard her scream.<p>

"Javi!" Quinn shrieked when she felt him connect with her body

"I got you! I got you!" Javi said as he tickled her lightly

"No, I got you!" Huck telled as he tackled the boy causing both him Quinn to scream as he smothered them with his weight

"Dad! You're heavy get off." Javi said while laughing as face got pressed into Quinn's neck

"I don't know if I want to. You two are like two big squishy pillows." Huck said as Quinn tried to flip all three of them over in which she succeded in after a while

"You can't just lay on me, Huck. I am pregnant." Quinn said getting up and going downstairs to get some water and Huck followed a few minutes later

"Quinn can I ask you something important? It's about the baby." He said turning to face her

"Of course. What is it?" She asked leaning against the counter and smiled slightly

"Is the baby mine? I mean I leave for two weeks and when I come back your pregnant." He said making the smile drop from her face at his question

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Uh oh. Huck's asking questions about the baby. That's not good. Not good at all. And Haley is just absolutely adorable. Anyways I'm suffering from Scandal withdrawal. My name is ScandaliciousGladiator and I'm a Scandalholic.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review.


	45. Chapter 45

Family

* * *

><p>"Where is this coming from? A few days ago you were saying that you couldn't wait for me to have our baby now you're questioning me about it's paternity? That's low, Huck. Even for you." Quinn said before walking away from him to go upstairs but he followed her<p>

"Just answer the question. Is the baby mine?" Huck pressed making her sigh as she sat down on the bed

"Why are you asking me this? You know I haven't cheated on you and yet your standing here and asking me about the paternity of the baby that we planned to have before Haley and Javi even came along." Quinn told him rubbing her stomach as a pain shot through her left side

"Why won't you answer the question? It's a simple yes or no question." He said to her as she stood up and walked to the bathroom

"Huck, I am pregnant. I don't need stress. My doctor already told me there was a risk I wouldn't be able to carry this baby to full term. So will you please stop accusing me of carrying another man's child." She asked grabbing her medicine that helped sooth her pain before putting them in her mouth and swallowing them with the glass of water she kept on the bathroom counter before walking back out of the bathroom

"You know why you can't answer the question? Because these accusations are true." He said as Quinn placed her hands on the edge of the dresser as another sharp pain hit her

"You don't now what you're what you are talking abo-" Quinn trailed off as the doorbell rang, Quinn went downstairs to answer the door and when she did her father was standing on the other smiling but the smile quickly faded when he saw the tears forming in his daughters eyes

"What happened? What did you do Lindsay?" Ray asked Huck looking directly at him

"Nothing. We were simply talking about a family matter." Huck said folding his arms across his chest

"Then why is my pregnant daughter crying? What happened baby girl?" Ray asked concerned about his daughters well being

"Huck doesn't think the baby's his." Quinn told him hugging him tightly as she wiped her tears from her eyes

"I can tell you when my daughter wasn't with you, she was with me. The two weeks you spent in Afghanistan, she spent at my house day and night. Her, Haley, and Javi. We all shared the same room and she never left that room once." Ray explained squeezing her tightly

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Huck said walking past him out of the house leaving Ray in there with Quinn in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he stared at the kids running around the park laughing and playing making him wonder why he ever listened to the rumors he heard. He should have known Quinn would never lie to him about the baby but he just wanted to be careful about who he trusted. Every since he worked for B-613 and met Becky he wasn't able to fully trust anyone. But Quinn was different. She was honest, truthful, kind, caring, and loving. He decided then that he would go home and fix his relationship so he could save his family.<p>

3 hours later, Quinn sniffled as she looked down at her sleeping angel. Haley seemed to be the only one she could talk to. Even though she couldn't talk back. She looed up when she heard the front door slam and ran back to the bedroom and in the bed prentending to be asleep when Huck came in. She felt the goosebumps cover her arms as his footsteps got closer and closer to her until they stopped. She knew he was standing over her by the eerie feeling of someone watching her closely then she felt him kiss her cheek lightly causing her to open her eyes against her will.

"You're terrible at pretending to be sleep." Huck said staring down at her with the softest eyes she had ever seen but she didn't respond instead she rolled over on her side to face away from him still mad at him for what happened earlier, "Look, I now you're mad but you can't hate me forever." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek at her ignorance of his presence

"Hate you? You accused me of carrying someone else's baby. SO I have every right to hate you if I want to." Quinn said rolling back over to look at him

"I'm sorry that I even asked such a stupid question but I just... I've been lied to for... a very long time. So I just... I don't know. It's stupid never mind." He said walking out of the room making her sigh as a another wave of fresh tears began to pour as she sobbed once again unaware of the fact Javi was standing behind the bedroom door listening to their conversation

"Looks like Mom and Dad are fighting again." Javi said sighing as he walked back to his room

* * *

><p>Huck stretched as he realized he fell asleep on the couch. He knew he needed to apologize to Quinn but it was hard since he rarely apologized to people. He got up and went upstairs to check on his fiance, he knew she was in the tub when he didn't see her on the bed so he walked to the bathroom and opened the door smiling when he saw Quinn with her eyes closed and head leaned back as she soaked in the bath water full of warm water and bubbles.<p>

"Hey you." Huck said watching as her eyes fluttered open briefly

"Hey yourself." Quinn said closing her eyes again

"I'm sorry." He said looking down

"Good for you." She said

"I'm sorry for the accusations, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for not believing you." He said hoping she would actually listen this time, "Come on, Quinn. You can't stay mad forever. Say it. Say you forgive me." He said running his thumb down her cheek watching as her eyes fluttered open once again

"I forgive you. And I love you." She said softly as he leaned in and kissed her lightly before she pulled away to get out of the tub

* * *

><p>Quinn yawned as she walked back down the hall from the kitchen. She was tired but her mind was too wired to sleep. Her mind was going a mile a minute from what happened earlier. She was pissed at Huck and she even took her engagement ring off. She walked into the bedroom and spotted Huck sitting on the bed holding her ring in his hand as he stared off into space obviously thinking hard about something.<p>

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked walking closer to him

"You took off your ring. The one thing that kept us together. Why?" Huck asked not looking at her

"Because I was angry. Because I wanted to pretend we were back in the time line where we trusted each other and where we were happy. So I took it off and I pretended." She said sitting on the other side of the bed

"I still trust you. I'm still happy. So there is no reason to pretend." He said looking back at her

"I know." She said looking down at her bare finger where her ring was once placed

"You look tired. You need to rest." He said pulshing down on the matress hoping she would go to sleep

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. Get some sleep."

* * *

><p>At 3:23 A.M. Quinn shot up from the bed when she heard Javi calling out for her. She flung the blankets off just as Huck woke up from her shaking him. She ran down the hall threw Javi's room door open and found him in the corner of his room shaking violently.<p>

"What happened? What happened to my baby?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around him tightly

"I had a nightmare. It was horrible." Javi said squeezing her as tightly as he could

"Do you want to talk about it? I won't tell anyone else." She said kissing his forehead gently

"No. I don't want to think about it." He said as she rocked him slowly

"It will make you feel better. Tell me." She said pulling back to look at him and sighed

"I had a dream that you had the baby. It was a girl and her name was Jennifer. You and Dad let me hold her and when I was holding her I dropped her and then she died and then you guys said that I murdered my baby sister and that you didn't want me anymore and that you hated me and didn't love me. Then you and Dad sent me away to this weird place. That's where my dream ended." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh my sweet boy. I love you and I would never send you away and neither would your Dad no matter what you would do. Okay?" Quinn asked

"Okay." Javi said looking towards the doorway when he saw his father appear with his gun in his hand

"Everything okay?" Huck asked

"Yeah. Everythings fine. Will you guys stay with me? Just until I fall asleep." Javi said getting up from the floor

"Of course." Quinn said laying down in the bed with him as Huck did the same

2 hours later Huck and Quinn carefully climbed out of Javi's bed and went back to their bedroom hand-in-hand. Huck pulled back the blankets and help Quinn get comfortable before climbing in his self.

"I hope Javi will be okay for the night." Quinn said staring up at the ceiling

"Me too. I have never seen him so scared in his life." Huck said looking over at her, "I really am sorry. You do know that right?" He asked propping himself up on his pillow

"I know." She responded yawning as she got out of bed once again and went down to the kitchen but something Huck saw caught his attention. He caught a glimpse of some pink lace beneath her T-shirt and shorts. He scrambled out of bed and ran downstairs and found her shoveling gigantic spoons of ice cream into her mouth. He walked over to her and took the ice cream and spoon from her making her frown

"Huck? What are you- Hey!" Quinn said as he pushed against the pantry door. The door had barely closed behind him before he'd literally whipped the T-shirt off of her body. He held it in one hand, his other limp at his side as he took her in. She was most definitely wearing a pink lace bra.

And he was definitely about to lose his mind.

The Quinn he thought he knew didn't go for baby pink. There was no point, she'd explained, in spending an exorbitant amount of money on something that won't stay on long enough for the man to admire it. But it looked like she didn't count that as a tried and true rule. Here she was, in bright pink and looking sexier than ever.

"It's pink." He said as his free hand came up to splay over her naked back. His other hand dropped the t-shirt to the floor, fingers coming up to trace the edges of the cups, following the pattern of the lace on her skin.

"It is." She murmured her eyes sliding closed.

"Why?" He asked

"Why what?" She asked absently. He smiled knowing how much she enjoyed his touch. It was one of those personal things he'd discovered about her through the growth of their relationship. Quinn Perkins loved to be touched by him. He was always willing to indulge her. Still he had other goals too this time.

"Why pink?" Huck said. She looked at him with hazy eyes so he stopped touching her, well aware that he was distracting her with the soft brush of his fingertips

"Why not?" Quinn replied in confusion her eyes opening hands coming up to make quick work of T-shirt leaving it on the floor. "And does it matter right now?"

"I want to know-" Huck was cut off by a fierce kiss continuing it until his dress shirt was hanging open by his shoulders.

Now that he thought about it, it really wasn't important right now. He stepped towards her forcing her to step back continuing the process until she was pressed against her counter. Her pants went next a quick removal of material and he groaned when he found lacy boyshorts that matched her bra. The colour against her creamy skin made him harder. He wanted access to the skin beneath but he knew how rare it was to see her in such racy underwear and such colourful underwear that he wanted to leave it on as much as possible. It was almost like a challenge, one he was more than up to. Literally and figuratively speaking.

He kicked off his shoes and socks while Quinn nibbled at his neck and dealt with his belt and shirt. Then it was his turn and where she was fierce and passionate he fully intended to take his time. So he slowed their kisses down decreasing desperation at the same time he increased the sensuality of the act. His hands trailed slow paths up and down her sides, skipping in to her inner thighs before retreating again. He hoisted her onto the counter one hand under her ass to hold her weight until he could deposit her on the clean, white surface.

"Huck." She breathed,trying to get him where she wanted him. He knew the signs all too well the slight buck of her hips when his fingers started drawing pointless patterns on her thighs, the desperation of her hands clasped around his neck trying to push him further than her neck.

"You look fantastic in pink." He whispered against her skin "So hot."

His smile was predatory as he made contact with her center through the pink lace. Those would have to go eventually, but the bra could probably stay. It was probably the one and only time he wouldn't mind her breasts clothed while they made love. Her head was thrown back, her breath short, and he attacked her throat and collarbone with his lips while his hands stroked, rubbed and circled. Her sounds drove him, told him when to move his fingers faster, when to delve inside to find her bare, wet flesh. His thumb had barely brushed her clit when her breath hitched and she was gone.

He finally attached his mouth to her breasts as she came down, licking, sucking and biting through pink lace. The fabric was warm since she'd been wearing it all day and now wet from his mouth as he pulled away. His hands came up to play instead seconds after he roughly stripped her panties from her body. She managed to unbuckle his pants and shove them and his underwear to the floor where he stepped out of them easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him, both of them working together to slide her onto his erection. His mouth went to her breasts again while her hands threaded through his hair. They were quick to find their rhythm, not that it was a surprise for either of them. They'd been doing this long enough, knew each other well enough to know exactly how to move.

She went over first, the extra friction from the lace of her bra coiling that ball even faster and tighter. She cried out, squeezing him inside her. He watched the rapture float across her face and it trigged his own release. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her tightly to him, holding her there.

"Want to tell me about the pink?" Huck asked eventually when he was sure his feet could move without sending them both tumbling to the floor, he moved them to the couch, settling back against one arm, Quinn still cradled to his chest. He traced the pink on her back with one hand while the other stroked her bare back.

"Not yet." She said

"Will you put your ring back on?" He asked

"Of course." She said kissing him

"Quinn, may I have a cup of warm milk?" Javi asked peeping around the corner

"Motherly duties call." Quinn said getting up and going into the kitchen to retrieve Javi's water

* * *

><p>Quinn stretched as she sat up in the bed. She didn't re-call getting into the bed last night which meant Huck had carried her up there after she shared warm milk with Javi and fell asleep. She looked towards the window and found Huck standing there with Haley in his arms. She knew he whispering something to her so she listened closer.<p>

"You know I hope your baby brother or sister will be just like you. Smart, beautiful, and strong." Huck whispered to Haley

"Baby." Haley said staring up at him

"Yeah, baby. I can't for you to start crawling and then when start crawling you can start walking." Huck said before turning around when he heard the bed squeak, "Would you look at that. Say good morning Mommy." He said walking over to kiss her

"Morning my baby." Quinn said taking Haley from him gently

"Mommy." Haley said leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder

"Dad! Quinnie!" Javi yelled as ran into jumping into the bed

"Woah! Morning buddy." Huck said sitting down on the bed

"Morning." Javi said

"Tickle fight!" Huck yelled suddenly before throwing himself on Quinn and Javi making them both laugh as Haley screamed

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So I spent the day at Cameron Run Splash Park with my family and had the time of my life. Hope everyone enjoys this update. And Happy Birthday to my brother King.<p>

Snuggy29-Thanks for your review and I hope you watching the B.E.T Awards. Kerry Washington is going to be there.


	46. Chapter 46

UA47

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she ran her hand over her expanding stomach. Her first appointment was tomorrow and she couldn't be more excited about the fact that she had Huck's baby growing inside of her. She decided that she would tell Huck about his parents before he found out from anyone else and hated her for it. Huck was at work which gave her time to go see his mother and give her some recent pictures of him. Just as she was finishing brushing her hair into a ponytail her phone started ringing.<p>

"Ms. Hernandez, how are you?" Quinn asked when she answered her phone

"I'm fine. And please call me Julia." Julia said back

"Okay. Are we still meeting up later?" Quinn asked the older woman

"Of course. Is Javier coming with you?" Julia asked

"No. I haven't told him about you but I plan on telling him soon. I just hope it doesn't hurt him." Quinn said

"I hope you do. His father and I have been out of his life for so long and I just want to get a chance to rebuild our relationship. I hope he forgives me for sending him away." Julia said sighing

"He will. He'll forgive both of us hopefully." Quinn said

"Is there a possibility you can bring Haley with you too? I miss my little love bug." Julia said smiling slightly

"Of course. I'll see you later." Quinn said hanging up her phone as she yawned

"Forgive you for what?" Huck said from behind her making spin around to face him in shock

"Nothing." Quinn said quickly

"Quinn, you clearly said and I quote 'He'll forgive both of us hopefully' end of quote." He said knowing that she was toying around with his intellegiance

"I promise I'm not up to anything. Can you just... wait until I tell you later on today?" She asked walking up to him pouting slightly knowing he would give in to her request

"Okay. I'll wait."

3 hours later Quinn smiled when she Julia sitting on the park bench reading a magazine and sipping coffee. She looked down at her daughter who had fell asleep on the way to the park and smiled knowing that Julia was willing to fight for Huck.

"Hi Julia. Where is Mr. Santiago?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the bench next to her

"I don't think he's coming. He hasn't even called yet." Julia said looking over at Quinn, "I take it Javi is feeding you well since you've gained some more weight." She said looking at Quinn's stomach unaware that her third grandchild was growing there

"Yeah. He cooks like, five times a day. Although I'm not complaining." Quinn said smiling brightly

"Atleast he's not like his father. That's why Javi is the way he is now. He's scared of trusting the people who love him the most." Julia said looking at Haley who was now waking up from her nap, "Hi sweet pea." the woman said taking Haley from her

"Say hi to your Grandma, Haley." Quinn said

"Nana." Haley said chewing on her fingers

"She finally got it right! Now I don't have to have Huck staring at me like I'm nuts because I keep telling her to say Nana." Quinn said laughing as did Julia

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he sat on the bed waiting for Quinn to come home. She had been acting weird for the past few days and he hoped it wasn;t for the reason he thought it was because if it was then he knew he couldn't forgive her for it this time but it didn't mean he couldn't try. He looked up when he heard her heels clicking across the hardwood floors and stood up when he saw her walk in.<p>

"Where have you been?" Huck asked making Quinn sigh

"I missed you too, Huck." Quinn said sarcastically

"I'm sorry. I missed you. Where were you?" He asked again

"I went to see an old friend. She came from Mexico yesterday." She answered walking into the bathroom to wash the make-up off of her face, "Where's Javi?" She asked changing the subject quickly

"He wanted to see Kimberly. And I couldn't say no to him." He said watching as she picked up her washcloth and wet it with warm water

"Well its a good thing that he wants to spend time with his mother." She said yawning

"Someone woke up from their nap too early."

"I'm 32 years old. I don't have to take naps."

* * *

><p>Huck strecthed as he sat up in the bed and looked next to him. Quinn was sleeping peacefully next to him which gave him time to search her stuff and figure out where she had been disappearing to for hours and hours at a time. He got up and grabbed her pants off the floor and found pictures of himself and his parents in one of her pockets and a picture of his mother in another. He then went to her laptop and type in her password going straight to her e-mails, there he found emails from a woman named Julia and a man named Javier Sr. two people he recognized as his parents. He frowned as he realized that Quinn had been looking for his family without his permission or his acknowledgement.<p>

"Huck?" Quinn called out from behind him

"How long?" Huck askd not turning to face him

"How long what?" She asked playing dumb

"How long have you been looking for my parents?" He asked again still not facing her

"I... a few weeks. Maybe a month." She responded looking down at her feet feeling a little guilty for keeping it from him

"A month. And you didn't say anything." He said sighing as he turned to face her

"I just wanted to help you. I met your mother and she is... so amazing." Quinn said looking up at him

"You met with her? Why?" Huck asked walking closer to her

"Because I wanted to now her. I wanted to know the woman that created such a wonderful man." She answered backing away as he got closer

"I can't... You're pushing me to my limit." He said before walking out of the room and leaving the house.

Quinn stood there in shock. He wasn;t suppose to react like that. He was suppose to happy. She walked over to the radio and turned sighing as the music starting blaring through the speakers.

Chorus

You see right through me how do you do that shit [3X]  
>How do you [5X]<p>

You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock,

You let me slide and when they looking,

You let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride

The good advice, I always hated but looking back, it made me greater, you always told me, forget the haters just get my money, just get my weight up

Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying

It's like you got it, down to a science, why am I trying,

Know you ain't buying, I try to fight it, back with defiance,

You make me laugh, you make me hoarse from yelling at you,

And getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing em at you,

Why are you speaking when no one asked you.

[CHORUS 2X]

What are we doing, could you see through me,

Cause you say Nicki and I say who me?

And you say no you, and I say screw you,

Then you start dressing and you start leaving,

And I start crying, and I start screaming,

The heavy breathin', but, what's the reason,

Always get the reaction you wanted,

I'm actually fronting, I'm asking you something

YO, answer this question, class is in session,

Tired of letting passive aggression, control my mind,

Capture my soul, OK, you're right just let it go,

OK you got it, it's in the can, before I played it,

You knew my hand, you can turn a free throw to a goal,

Nigga got the peep hole to my soul

[CHORUS 2X]

Stop!  
>Stop!<br>Won't you just stop looking through me 'cause I can't take it, no I can't take it

You see right through me how do you do that shit [3X]  
>How do you [5X]<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn walked through the halls of her OBGYN and sighed. She knew what she had to do to get Huck back and if this was the only way then she was willing to do it. It was the only way.

"Hi Dr. Maria." Quinn said when she walked into the room

"Miss Perkins. Good to see you. Is the baby okay?" Dr. Maria asked removing her glasses

"That's actually why I'm here. I want an abortion." Quinn said sitting down on one of the chairs

"You want an abortion? After you risked your life so you could have a baby with your fiancee?" Dr. Maria asked in shock

"I know the treatments were risky but I needed hom to stay with me. And now there's a risk he'll leave again and I don't want that." Quinn answered sighing

"You can't keep doing things to hurt him just so you can have him for the rest of your life." Dr. Maria responded, "But if an abortion is what you want... then an abortion is what you get. Follow me." She said standing up and leading Quinn out of the room

* * *

><p>Quinn walked back into the house and sniffled. She felt guilty and what seemed like a good idea turned out to be a bad one. Huck would probably hate her for what she did but at the moment she didn't care as long as he came home. She went upstairs and peeped into Javi's room and found him sleeping peacefully with Haley next to him, she knew he would be tired because he spent the day with his mother and then spent the day with Ray at the park.<p>

"Quinn? Is that you?" she heard Huck call out from downstairs in his office, she didn't answer because she was emotionally unstable and knew her voice would be shaky and cracking so she just walked over to the bed and sat down. She heard footsteps coming upstairs and knew it was Huck when he appeared in the doorway, "Quinn? Look I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I overreacted and I'm sorry." He said walking closer to her and looked at her closely. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks were pale, her eyes had tears coming out of them, and her eyeliner was smeared. "Quinn? Look at me." He said and she slowly brought her eyes up to look at him and the look in her eyes told him something was very wrong. "What happened?"

"I went to see Dr. Maria. I went to have an abortion." Quinn told him looking away

"Did you?" He asked worriedly and she looked at him again with her sad and regretful green eyes

"Do you know the things that I had to do to have this baby? The things I did to satisfy you? Do tou know the things I did to make sure that you were happy and that you would never leave?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly

"No. I don't."

"Well how about I show you. You see these? These are fertility pills. And these, these are three full bottles of birth control that I stopped taking over four months ago. Oh! And this is my medical chart showing that I have been having fertility treatments for five months. I am risking my life and my childs life just by being pregant at this very moment. So here I am trying to make sure you don't just up and leave and what are you doing? Noth-" She was cutoff of her rant by a hand connecting with her cheek knocking her to the floor

"I didn't ask you to take fertility pills. I didn't ask you to stop taking your birth control. I didn't ask to have fertility treatments. I didn't ask you to risk your life just to keep me happy. I'm already happy." He told her before leaving the room with Quinn still on the floor

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and gasped when she saw the woman she no longer was staring back at her. Lindsay Dwyer didn't exist anymore so why was she seeing her looking back at her. Sweet and innocent Lindsay Dwyer. Quinn Perkins wasn't sweet or innocent. Quinn Perkins tortured a man. Quinn Perkins took innocent people's lives. Quinn Perkins killed two of her own children before they were even born. There was no sweet and innocent with her. She looked at the bottle of Oxycotin Huck had been taking for his leg on the counter and looked back at herself in the mirror still saw Lindsay Dwyer, she reached for the bottle and opened before swallowing the whole bottle dry. She felt herself slipping away from the pain she felt but just as she fell to the floor unconscious Huck came running in and caught her before her head hit the floor.<p>

"Quinn? Quinn? Quinn! Wake up baby. Come on. Don't leave me like this. Javi call 911!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Oh no! Did Quinn have an abortion? What's going to happen to Quinn? Is she going to make it? I can't tell you. You guys have to wait until next time. Song in this chapter, Right Thru Me- Nicki Minaj<p>

Snuggy 29- Thanks for your review and Kerry Washington had her baby four if not five months ago. Her name is Isabella I think.


	47. Chapter 47

UA48

* * *

><p>Huck stared down at Quinn's unconscious body as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wasn't ready to lose her, especially not with his baby growing inside of her. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not this way. He looked up when he heard the paramedics running into the bathroom where she lay slowly slipping away from him.<p>

"What happened?" one paramedic asked as he hooked Quinn up to some type of machine

"We were fighting. I went outside to cool my nerves and when I came back in to apologize to her, she was about to fall and hit her head. She took uh... Oxycotin. The whole bottle." Huck informed them looking back down at Quinn who was getting paler and paler with each second that passed by her

"We got a pulse! Its not strong but its something! Let's get moving!" another paramedic yelled as they put Quinn on the stretcher with a breathing tube down her throat

"Are you coming with us?" the paramedic asked as Javi peeked into the room

"Dad, what happened to Quinnie?" Javi asked walking in further

"Is this your son?"

"Yes."

"Well then if you have any other children in the house I suggest you grab them so we can go."

* * *

><p>Huck was sitting in the waiting room with Haley and Javi waiting for news on Quinn. He had been praying that she would be okay because if she wasn't he didn't know what he'd do. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Charlie." Huck said in shock

"Yeah. Turns out Robin still has me listed as her emergency contact so they called me and they said they were going to call the rest of her emergency contacts as well." Charlie said sitting down next to him and sighing, "Why would she do it? Why would she risk hurting her baby because she doesn't want to live anymore? Did I do this to her? Did I really break her so much that she..." Charlie trailed off as he felt the tears burning his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. Especially not in front of Huck.

"She has a mental problem. She has PTSD. Post-traumatic stress disorder. She probably thought the only way to rid the pain was to die." Huck told him sighing

"I really did hurt her. I was just... I... I loved Robin. I still do but something just snapped inside of me one day and I couldn't stop myself from hurting her. I broke her. She's still broken. I want to fix her but I don't how. I want to help her get over whatever issues she has. How do I fix her, Huck? You're a fixer so you know how to fix her." Charlie said

"All the time I thought I was fixing her. But I wasn't apparently. So I don't know how to fix her. Not anymore." Huck said just as the team and Quinn's father came running in

"Oh god. Is she okay? Is Quinn okay?" Abby asked out of breath

"I don't know yet. They won't tell me anything." Huck answered

"My poor baby. My poor unborn grandbaby." Ray said sitting down

"Wait. Quinn's pregnant? Since when?" Olivia asked looking at Huck

"Since four and a half months ago. I found out when I was in Afghanistan when sh..." Huck stopped talking when he saw Quinn's doctor walk through the doors

"Family of Quinn Perkins?" The doctor asked and everyone stood up

"Is she okay?" Huck asked

"Well... Physically, yes. Mentally, no." The doctor responded

"What do you mean mentally no?" Huck asked confused

"I found small cuts on her wrist. Probably made from a razor blade. Which means she's been cutting herself to try and rid herself of her frustrations." The man explained, "I know she's seeing a therapist but that doesn't seem to be working so I want permission to put her in a mental instituion."

"HELL NO!" Huck and Ray exclaimed at once

"Okay. That's fine." The doctor said, "Well whoever is the closest to her you can follow my nurse back to her room."

"Who wants to go first?" Huck asked everyone not wanting to be the first one to see her

"Don't you want to go first?" Charlie asked stepping forward

"No. I don't." Huck said as Abby stepped forward

"I'll go. Looks like we need to have a little talk." Abby said following the nurse to Quinn's room and when they got there Quinn was propped up slightly by the pillows, her usually golden skin was pale and she was crying silently, "Quinn?"

"Abby? Hi." Quinn said sitting herself up a little more as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Don't you ever do that again. I almost went into labor when David told me what happened. The room out there is filled with people who love you so why would you try to... do what you did?" Abby asked feeling her own tears burn her eyes

"I was hurting. I was confused. I was scared. So I tried to make those feelings go away." Quinn answered

"By putting those feelings on Huck. On your Dad. On Javi. On Haley. On Olivia. On Harrison. On Charlie. On David. On me." Abby said wiping the tears from Quinn's eyes

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Quinn said hugging the red head tightly as she broke down

"People need you. My babies need you. Your babies need you. Huck needs you. SO don't do it again because I don't think Huck will be able to take it. Not again."

Huck walked into Quinn's room and stopped when he saw her staring at the fetal heart monitor as their baby's heartbeat traveled through his ears. He could see she was also hooked up to a sonogram machine and he could see their baby. Still alive even after Quinn's suicide attempt.

"You really did scare me." Huck said startling Quinn slightly

"I'm sorry. I really am." Quinn said sitting up

"I know." He said sitting down on the edge of her bed with his back to her

"I was emotionally unstable and I for some reason wanted to die. I wanted to get rid of the pain but the pain I got rid of only caused more people more pain. I'm sorry if I hurt you any more than I intended to but it just felt right at the time them Abby came in and I saw her stomach and realized... Hey, I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to leave this earth. I got to much to live for. I have kids, I have family, and most importantly I have you. So I'm glad you saved me because without you I would be dead right now." She said reaching out to touch his shoulder

"Promise me you won't leave?" Huck asked turning to face her with tears in his eyes

"I promise." Quinn reassured as he lay his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat as it hammered in his ears

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Huck."

* * *

><p>Charlie sighed as reached Quinn's room. he hadn't seen her since he tried to kiss her when Huck went away to go to Afghanistan. He hoped she would talk to him because there was so many things he wanted to say.<p>

"Hi Robin." Charlie said walking into her room shocking her

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as he sat down next to her

"I'll tell you later. But right now you need to know that I am willing to fix you. I am willing to make things right." Charlie told her making her sigh

"Char-"

"Let me finish. I do feel... strange about the things I did. And about the pain I caused you and if I could take it all back I would. If I knew it would possibly save you from your self. I don't want you hurting yourself because of what I did so I'm here to make things right again. I love you Robin and I don't want you to leave behind your beautiful family. Especially not when you have a new edition coming into it." Charlie said placing his hand over her stomach softly, "So if you ever try such a stupid stunt again. I will kill you myself. Got it?" He asked wiping a tear from Quinn's cheek

"Got it." Quinn responded

"I really do love you Robin." He said standing

"I know. I love you too." She said as he left the room leaving her there to think about her actions. She looked up when the door opened revealing her father who looked like he was about to cry when he saw her, "Daddy." She said as he came over and hugged her as he let out a shaky breath as their skin touched

"Hi baby. I thought I lost you." Ray said squeezing her as tightly as he could

"I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. Is Javi okay?" Quinn asked knowing that he was probably scared

"He was scared at first but Huck reassured him that you were okay. He's waiting to see you. He wanted to go last because he wanted to stay with you longer than anyone else so you wouldn't feel sad. He thinks that's the reason you took those pills. Because he doesn't spend enough time with you." He told her making sigh

"I knew he would be scared but I never thought he would blame himself for it." She said looking up at her father

"Yeah. But he'll figure out that it wasn't his fault sooner or later so don't worry yourself to death." He said then he realized what he just said from the way Quinn looked away, "I'm sorry, Lindsay. I didn't meant that."

"It's okay. Just knowing that Javi had to watch me flatline in the back of an ambulance just worries me." She said as a knock on the door drew her attention and when she looked it was Javi who looked like he couldn't wait to see she was okay with his own to eyes, "Javi? Come here." She said smiling when he ran over to her making hersighas their bodies connected

"Are you okay?" Javi asked nestling his face into her neck

"I'm hugging you aren't I?" Quinn asked pulling away

"I'll leave you two alone." Ray said getting up and leaving the room

"I thought you were gone forever." Javi said leaning his head up to look into her eyes

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you baby boy." Quinn said kissing his forehead as he leaned his head back onto to her chest to listen to her heartbeat just like Huck did

"I love you too, Mom." Javi said not realizing what came out of his mouth, Quinn smiled as she looked up at the ceiling of her hospital room. Knowing that her family still wanted her there and that Javi didn't hate her like she thought she would.

* * *

><p>Four days later Quinn was home and in bed like the doctor recommended. The baby turned out to be fine and would be born as healthy ans strong as a newborn baby could be. Her cheek still had a hand print on it from when Huck slapped her but it was starting to fade slowly. Huck was downstairs making her a sandwich and Javi was in his room sleeping peacefully as was Haley. She was glad to be home with her family. She found out that she was now five months even though she didn't look it which means she was pregnant longer than she originally thought.<p>

"Here's you're peanut butter, banana, sardine, honey mustard, and jelly sandwich your highness." Huck said handing her sandwich to her, she laughed when she saw he had a clip on his nose to keep the smell of the sardines from his nose

"Thank you." Quinn moaned as the taste of her sandwich coated her tongue

"You're weird." He said shaking his head at her

"I know." She said

"I'm sorry for hitting you." He said sitting down next to her

"It's okay I guess. But if you do it again, I'm hitting you back." She said looking pointedly at him

"Okay." Huck responded tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear

"What you do if I told my doctor said we were having twins?" Quinn asked surprising Huck as looked at her with wide eyes before he fainted causing Quinn to jolt up

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So I did it! I made two chapters in one day and I'm so proud of myself. And Quinn thankfully didn't have an abortion and everything seems normal. Or is it?<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review. And my Fourth of July was amazing and I'm glad you had one too.


	48. Chapter 48

Quinn huffed as she finally got Huck into bed. She knew telling him they were having twins would shock him but never like it had. He had been unconscious for approximately five minutes before she decided to put him in the bed. She went downstairs and made herself a warm cup of coffee before pouring it out knowing she couldn't drink it, she had made it to enjoy the aroma but knew drinking it would put her baby... no, babies in danger. She heard heavy footsteps coming from upstairs and when she looked it was a very disoriented looking Huck standing there. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch as if nothing ever happened so she walked over to him with her phone and sat down on his lap trying to get his

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked kissing his cheek

"I'm fine. Just a little headache that's all." Huck responded, "Twins." He said squeezing her to him as much as he could with her stomach in the way

"Twins." She said kissing him softly just as Javi came bounding down the stairs

"Did you just say you were having twins?" Javi asked walking over to them

"Yeah. Isn't that great?" Quinn asked shrieking in terror as the young boy fainted just like Huck had

"Guess it runs in the family." was what Huck said shaking his head

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up to Charlie' s apartment door and knocked, frowning when he didn't open the door. So she used her key he gave her and opened the door. It was quiet except for some moans and groans coming from his bedroom so she walked down the hall and opened the door slowly and gasped at what she saw. It was Kimberly. On top of Charlie. The room reeked of sex which meant they had to at it all day.<p>

"Charlie?" Quinn called out and watched as the two love birds stopped what they were doing and looked at her shocked

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked covering himself up with the sheets as did Kim

"I came to see you. But I can see your mighty busy so I'll just go." Quinn said leaving the room as fast as she could even with Charlie still calling after her.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she walked into the house. It was quiet. Quieter than usual. She went upstairs and peaked into the room and smiled when she saw Javi sleeping peacefully in his bed, she closed the door and went to Haley's nursery and saw her angel sleeping peacefully as well. She closed the door and went to her bedroom and found Huck watching TV.<p>

"Looks like the kids are tired." Quinn said walking in and sitting down on the bed

"Yeah. They went straight to bed." Huck said looking at her, "Where were you?" He asked sitting up on the bed

"I went for a walk." She said walking over to the closet and opening it

"You're lying. Charlie called for you a few minutes ago. Why were you with him?" He asked leaning against the dresser

"Okay I went to see him. But I didn't stay long." She admitted walking into the bathroom

"So you did go see him. Why would you lie?" He asked frowning

"Its not important." Quinn said walking downstairs to get herself some water

"Obviously it is. Why did you go see him?" Huck pressed

"I went to talk to him." She answered not wanting to test his patience

"About what?" He asked sighing when she didn't answer

"Were working together. Trying to find out if his girlfriend is cheating on him." She answered leaving out the part about Kimberly

"You're pregnant with twins. You shouldn't be chasing after people, Quinn."

"I'm not. I'm just on stakeouts. Besides. I learned from the best, Huck"

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she stared at her sonogram pictures. She hadn't shown them to Huck because she wanted to surprise him but it was becoming hard. All she could see was two heads, four arms, and four legs. At one point she thought she saw three heads, six arms and six legs but the doctor confirmed it was only two babies growing inside of her.<p>

"Quinn?" Huck called from the doorway, she turned and smiled as he walked closer to her, "What are you doing? What are these?" He asked taking the pictures from her and gasping when he saw his babies... the little human beings he created, on the picture

"Aren't they gorgeous? And they're not even out yet." Quinn said rubbing her stomach hoping to wake up one of them

"This ones a boy. I can feel it." He said pointing the one on the left of the picture

"Well then that means the other one is a girl." She said jokingly

"No really I feel like we have this father son bond. Kind of like I have with Javi." He said stroking her stomach softly

"Well if 'he' is a boy like you said then were going to have to start picking baby names. I don't want them being nameless like Haley was." She said laying back against the headboard, "And no they're names aren't to be Bonny and Clyde." She said already knowing what he was thinking

* * *

><p>"Mom! Can you come here for a second." Javi called out looking up when Quinn waddled into the room obviously just waking up from a long nap<p>

"Whats wrong?" Quinn asked sitting down on his bed

"Well I've been saving my allowance money and I bought my little baby brothers or sisters something." He said reaching underneath of his bed and pulling out a bag full of yellow and white baby clothes

"Oh baby boy. When did you do this?" She asked pulling out a sleeper that had ducks on it

"When I spent the weekend with Grandpa Ray." He said as she pulled out one shirt that said 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it making Quinn smile slightly

"JJ. I don't want you to feel like you have to call me Mom and my dad Grandpa." She said

"I like calling you Mom and your father Grandpa. I never actually met my real grandfather so he's the closest thing I have to one. And I don't mind calling you Mom." Javi said reaching out to touch her stomach but pulled his hand back

"It's okay. You can touch it." Quinn told him reaching out and placing his hand on her stomach where she felt one of her babies moving seconds ago

"They're moving." He said in amazement

"Yeah." She responded, smiling as he laid his head on her stomach just as Huck appeared in the doorway and smiled when he saw them

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he picked up Haley who was crying loudly. She was teething and had been for a few weeks which meant her gums would be hurting until her teeth grew in but her crying every time Quinn finally got to sleep had worn Quinn out and she was now upstairs sleeping with headphones on her ears to block out Haley's crying.<p>

"Oh baby. Does it hurt that bad?" Huck asked as he opened the freezer and pulled out Haley's now frozen solid teething ring letting out a sigh of relief when she stopped crying as soon as the ring came into contact with her sore gums, "Is that better?" He asked sitting down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen

"Is she okay?" Huck heard Quinn ask from the doorway of the kitchen, he looked up and saw her standing there with her arms folded across her chest with a sleepy look in her eyes

"Yeah. I thought you were sleeping." He said as she walked over to him

"I was. But then she started crying just as my favorite playlist stopped playing." She answered taking Haley from him

"I guess I should have made that longer."

"Probably.'

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her phone and sighed. Charlie had called her thirteen times in the past twenty minutes and it was starting to become annoying. She let out one final breath as her phone began to ring again and this time she answered.<p>

"What do you want?" Quinn snapped as she answered the phone

"Robin, I know what you saw was probably a bit of a shock but there's nothing else going on between me and Kim. Its just sex." Charlie said trying to settle Quinn's raging temper

"I walk into your house and your fucking my fiances ex-wife? What the hell do you mean its 'just sex'?" She asked obviously upset

"I mean it was the heat of the moment. We were going over how happy we used to be when we used to be together and then it just happened." He explained running his fingers through his hair

"Do you know how that made me feel, Charlie? I walked in and your... Gosh. I loved you Charlie. I still do but walking in on you like that was just... Horrible." She said of the fact that Huck was listening from outside the room

"And I love you too Robin but Kim was just there and I wanted to get over the pain of losing you so I did what I did to hopefully get over you and I'm sorry if I hurt you but you hurt me too." He said back

"Really? You weren't the one abused. You know what I'm done with this conversation. Goodbye Charlie." Quinn said hanging up phone sighing as she put her phone on the nightstand next to the bed still unaware that Huck heard the entire conversation. She looked up when she heard Huck walk into the room obviously upset, "Is everything okay?" She asked as he sat down on the bed next to her

"I can ask you the same thing." Huck answered making Quinn frown

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"You're still in love with Charlie. That's what I mean." He answered looking down at his hands that were balled into fist

"You were listening." She said as she realized she should stop talking so loud when she was inside the house

"Hard not to listen when your fiance is confessing her love to her abusive ex-boyfriend. If you want to leave I'm not stopping you. Just know that I'll get over you." He said getting up from the bed and walking out of the room

"Where are you going?"

"To the bar.

* * *

><p>Huck huffed as he knocked back another shot. He knew he was probably misunderstanding the situation with Quinn and Charlie but it still made him feel uneasy knowing that the woman he was going to marry loved another man. He looked up when an very attractive woman walked up beside him.<p>

"Hi there handsome." the woman said stroking his arm

"Hi. I'm engaged. With two kids and two more on the way." Huck told her watching as she frowned then got up and left him there alone. He was lost in his thoughts but that was until a familiar name came through the microphone

"Alright all the ladies out there I need you to put your hands together for Lindsay." the person on the mic said and when he looked he spotted Quinn in a light pink dress that hugged her hips. Well what was left of them since she was pregnant and now showing a lot

"Hi. I'm kind of nervous because I never done this before but I hope you guys will bare with me here. Anyways I guess I should get started." Quinn said adjusting the mic before clearing her throat as the music started

_**You and I were supposed to go our separate ways**_  
><em><strong>No matter how much I fight it, still I stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't believe my conscious got the best of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's telling me to let it go but I can't walk away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya sister called me bout a couple times today<strong>_  
><em><strong>She knew I had to get something off my mind right away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta get a grip I think I'm losing me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know why I'm so confused, Ooo Yeah<strong>_

Huck listened closely as her voice got stronger with each word and the audience started to sing along with her.

_**I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away<br>I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away<strong>_

It's killing me, k-k-k-killing me to keep going on this way ooohh yea  
>I know I love you but I don't know if I'm in love with you<br>It breaks my heart to say (we can't get this straight).  
>We got too much work to do<br>So I don't know why I hold on to you (why I hold on to you)  
>It's gotta be some kinda way that we can work it out<br>Or I just gotta get over you Babyy yeaaa yeaaa.

Huck looked down at his re-filled drink and sighed as he began feeling a little bad for how he treated Quinn earlier. He knew she would never leave if she was happy but he had insecurities from his last relationship with Becky but knew he had to get over them

_**I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away<br>I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away<strong>_

See the moral of the story is that  
>Everybody had a love they ran back to<br>And I know that you be wishing that they came around sooner  
>So that you can just go and do you.<br>And I know that you'll be looking for a girl like me  
>I'll be looking for a guy like you.<br>But it seems that love... is just not enough.  
>Ohhhh I'm not trying to leave you<p>

_**I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away<br>I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away<strong>_

I'm not tryna leave you, believe me  
>Cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy, ain't easy nooo<br>Should I stay or should I go  
>But no matter how hard I try, I can't walk away.<p>

I'm not tryna leave you. Believe me cause what I'm going thru it ain't easy  
>Ain't easy nooo should I stay or should I go<br>But no matter how hard I try I can't walk away

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she kicked off her heels by the front door. She had sent the kids away to be with her father which meant she'd be alone since Huck probably wouldn't come home tonight. She frowned when she heard the beat of a familiar song coming from upstairs, she looked down at the floor and gasped. The floor was covered in red, white, and pink rose petals. She followed them up the stairs and smiled when she saw the bedroom lit up softly with candles, although Huck was no where in sight she knew he was behind it. She looked towards the radio and walked closer turning it up slightly to hear the words more clearly<p>

_**I can't carry the weight around baby  
>How could I have ever belonged?<br>Learnin' all my lessons, dangerous impressions  
>Pushed you right out of my world<br>I know that you and I have tried very hard to find a different result  
>But how can we be patient when we're always racin'<br>And no one's ever there to hold  
><strong>_

_**Any time you need a friend baby  
>I will be the one that you want<br>And if you're ever down and out baby  
>I will be there pickin' you up<br>And you can lean on me anytime baby  
>For anything you want and need<br>Oh I don't need a reason  
>Memory or a season<br>It's longer than always could be  
>And farther than the eyes can see<strong>_

_**Forever love**_  
><em><strong>Oh forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever mine, forever yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it's forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever mine, forever yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever love, forever love<strong>_

Quinn walked over to the closet and removed her jacket placing it in the closet before walking back over to the bed and laying down letting the music soothe her nerves.

_**Impossible, impossible  
>It's possible, anything's possible<strong>_

_**So come on over baby start the healin'**_  
><em><strong>Let me get a good look at you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I miss our discussion, whisperin' and blushin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Secrets that only we know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Any time you need a friend baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can be the one that you want<strong>_

_**And if you're ever down and out baby  
>I can be the one that you want<br>You can lean on me anytime baby  
>For anything you want and need<br>Oh I don't need a reason  
>Memory or a season<br>Everyday I will believe  
>That you and I were meant to be<strong>_

_**Forever love**_  
><em><strong>Oh forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever mine, forever yours<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it's forever<strong>_ _**love**_

_**Forever**** mine, forever yours  
>Forever love, forever love<strong>_

Quinn heard the bedroom door open and knew it was Huck but didn't bother opening her eyes. She was half sleep which meant some of her senses were there but some weren't.

_**When you're broken, when you're blind  
>And you need someone to show you the light<br>I'll be right there baby  
>Holdin' you tight<br>Cause if you ever need a friend baby  
>I can be the one that you want<br>And if you're ever down and out baby  
>I can be the one that you want<br>You can lean on me anytime baby  
>For anything you want and need<br>Oh I don't need a reason  
>Memory or a season<br>Everyday I will believe  
>It's longer than always could be<br>Oh it's further than the eyes can see  
>More real than any dream could be<br>Oh you and I, you and I  
>You and I we were<strong>_** family **

Huck leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back with just as much passion. The music continued in the background but neither of them noticed it.

_**_**Forever love  
>Oh forever love<br>Forever mine, forever yours  
>Forever love<br>Forever love  
>Oh it's forever love<br>Forever mine, forever yours  
>Forever love, forever love<strong>_**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I'm Back! I managed to get my hands on my best friends computer and I'm back writing again. The songs from this chapter, Olivia- Walk Away and Robin Thicke- Forever Love.<p>

And to those 'plagiarism' allegations, it wasn't my intention to 'steal' the author's format, paragraph, or story line. Most stories written on FF is purely inspiration to help me see where I want my story to go. My intentions were never to steal any of their ideas because their ideas are amazing. None of these allegations have only made me want to write my story more and made me strive harder to become a better writer. I'll see you guys soon!

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and your help.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>"Javi? Haley? Where are you guys?" Huck called out as he walked through the house with his gun in hand, "JJ? LeyLey?"<p>

"Huck?" he heard from behind him, he spun and on instinct pulled the trigger on his gun making his target scream loudly. He dropped his gun and ran towards a bleeding Quinn who was on her knees

"Are you okay?" Huck asked worriedly as he tried to find where the bleeding was coming from

"I'm fine." Quinn said through the pain as she looked down at her bleeding hand where bullet had grazed and then hit the vase behind her

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said as he pressed his hand against her wound, "We should get you patched up." He said pulling her up off the floor and guiding her up the stairs to their bathroom where he got the first aid kit and began to clean her wound

"What were you doing down there?" She asked hissing as he poured hydrogen peroxide on her hand

"I was looking for Javi and Haley. Neither one of them were in their room." He told her wrapping her hand in a gauze, "Your hand is fine. The bullet just grazed it." He informed her

"Next time try not to shoot me when you think our kids are missing." She said examining her hand carefully

"I'll do my best. Where are they?" Huck asked pulling her up off the floor

"At my Dad's house. I thought you knew that." Quinn answered staring at him oddly

"No. I didn't." He said as she walked out of the room to their bedroom where she laid down and sighed, "What's wrong?" He asked knowingly

"My back hurts. And my feet." She answered with her face buried in the pillow, smirking to herself when she felt Huck's weight pressing into her lower back and soon after she felt his hands kneading softly into her tender flesh

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she walked towards the front door. Her father was bringing the kids back home which meant he was probably pulling up outside of the house. She opened the front door and smiled when she saw her father taking Haley out of the car just as Javi started running up the driveway towards her.<p>

"Mom!" Javi screamed as he hugged her

"Hi. You act like you've been gone for weeks." Quinn said hugging him tightly

"I know but I missed you. And Grandpa wouldn't give any ice cream. Not like you do." Javi said just as Ray walked up behind them

"It was 3:39 in the morning. Who gives children ice cream at 3:39 in the morning?" Ray asked handing Haley to Huck who had walked up behind Quinn

"Quinn does." Huck said kissing Haley's forehead

"True. Come in Daddy." Quinn said stepping aside to let him in

"So how is my other grandchild doing? No offense Lindsay but, you kind of big to only be four months." Ray said unaware that Quinn was having twins

"I see Quinn hasn't told you." Huck said sitting down on the couch

"Hasn't told me what?" Ray asked confused

"Well... I, we're having twins." Quinn told him watching as his face went blank and his face went pale, "Dad? Dad? Daddy?" She called out waving her hand in front of his face

"I think he's broken." Javi said as Quinn tried to figure out what was wrong with her father but just as she reached out to touch his shoulder, he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and spun her around as she screamed while laughing

"I can't believe this. Two times the grandchildren I can spoil! TWINS!" Ray yelled excitedly as he continued to spin her around

"DAD! If you don't stop I'm going puke all over your clothes." Quinn said as he put her down quickly

"Sorry. I got over excited." Ray said pulling back, "I should get going." He said walking towards the front door, "Bye Lindsay."

"Bye Daddy.

* * *

><p>Huck walked into his bedroom and found Quinn sitting on the with tears coming out of her eyes. He walked over and sat down next to her wondering what was wrong with her.<p>

"What's wrong?" Huck asked

"I'm fat. I... Have stretch marks all over my stomach. And it's so unattractive." Quinn answered wiping the tears from her eyes. Huck looked down at her stomach and knew he should have seen this coming, Quinn was always insecure about herself which only made the fact that she was pregnant worse.

"You look fine to me. Stop being so insecure." He told her running his fingers through her tangled hair

"I am not fine. And I'm not insecure. I'm just... Who am I kidding? I am very insecure." She said reaching for her brush that was on the nightstand, she went to brush her hair but Huck stopped her

"Your hair is fine. I like it all tangled and curly and stuff." He said stroking her cheek

"That's not what other people would say if they saw me like this in public." She said

"Stop worrying about what other people think about you. If they can't see the beauty that's hidden within you... Then they can't judge you." Huck told her pulling her to him

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Quinn said snuggling into her chest

"Did I?" He asked

"Yeah. Can we go to the beach?" She asked taking advantage of the situation

"Yeah. Sure. Go get your bathing suit on." He said sitting up watching as she ran to the closet

Huck walked into Javi's bedroom and stopped when he saw Javi sitting on the bed talking on the phone which was unusual because he always asked for permission to use the phone. He listened to him and wondered who he was talking to.

"I know. I can't wait either. When are you going to come over? I have to ask my parents. Yes Jesse I have to ask. Okay. See you later." Javi said as he hung up the phone sighing

"Who was that?" Huck asked walking in further

"Uh..." Huck noticed his sons uneasiness and knew he was scared he was going to get in trouble

"It's okay buddy. You're not in trouble." Huck told him sitting down on his bed

"I was talking to Jessica." Javi answered

"You still like her?" Huck asked him

"Yeah. She's so pretty." Javi said sighing at the thought of his friend

"You can't like someone because of how pretty they are Javi. If I judged people by their looks I would have probably dated every women in The United States of America." Huck told his son

"I know it's not just about looks but I really, really like her. Like you like Mom." Javi said making Huck sigh

"What me and Quinn have is so much more than liking each other. It's called love and I don't think you're ready for love. Not yet." Huck told his son pulling him closer

"How do you know when you're love?"

"You just know buddy. You just know."

* * *

><p>"Hi Quinn." Abby said when Quinn climbed out of the truck<p>

"Hi Abby." Quinn said hugging awkwardly

"Soon enough I'll be struggling to hug you." Abby said as Olivia and the rest of the team walked up

"Well look at you. All pregnant and stuff." Harrison said as he hugged her

"Hi Harry." Quinn said hugging him tightly

"Awwwww... I missed you. I haven't seen you in months." Harrison said kissing her cheek softly

"I know but I can't breathe." Quinn said gasping for air

"Sorry." Harrison said pulling away

"So let's go hit the water." Olivia said running off

* * *

><p>It had been 4 hours since everyone was in the water swimming around. Quinn looked up at one point and spotted Kim with Charlie as they walked along the beach, Charlie's eyes made contact with hers and she froze. His icy blue eyes burned into her soul and she broke the eye contact going over to where Huck was.<p>

"You okay?" Huck asked wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn said pulling away and swimming to shore. She sighed as she walked to the stalls. Her feelings for Charlie was destroying her from the inside and if she didn't get rid of them a lot of people were going to end up hurt. She gasped when she felt herself being pressed against the wall, she could feel her attacker pulling her bikini bottom down as she struggled to fight back.

"Stop fighting." she heard the person whisper hoarsely in her ear. She recognized their voice as Charlie

"Leave me alone!" Quinn managed to get out as his hands wandered all over her body. She could feel his hardness pressing against her backside and automatically knew what his intentions were

"I miss you Robin. I miss all of this." Charlie said squeezing her butt

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Quinn heard some one yell as Charlie got pulled off of her, she turned and found Harrison pressing him against the wall just the rest of the team came running up behind him

"What the hell is going on!?" Olivia asked confused looking at Quinn who looked mortified but wasn't moving

"Our friend Charlie here thought he could sneak him a piece of Quinn but he should have known that we wouldn't let him get too close to her. Not after what he did to her." Harrison said pressing his arm against Charlie's neck, satisfied when it became obvious that he could barely breathe

"Get off of him!" they heard a woman shout and they looked they spotted Huck's ex-wife running towards them, "What are you doing to Charlie?" Kim asked finally getting close enough

"What's going on is that your boyfriend here tried to rape our friend." David said walking over to where Harrison had Charlie pinned against the wall, "Why don't you pick on someone your on size?" He said getting in his face before raising his fist and punching Charlie. Hard.

"Hey! That's assault." Kim cried trying to pull them off of him until Harrison shrugged her off

"And what he did to Quinn is sexual assault." Huck after making sure Quinn was okay. He looked over at the doorway and saw Javi standing there with Haley in his arms, Huck watched as his son looked over at Quinn before going over to her and whispering something in her ear

"I get it. He messed up but just give him a chance. I promise to keep him away from her just please don't hurt him." Kim pleaded sighing when Harrison let go of Charlie who fell to the floor coughing, Kim ran to him before helping him up and dragging him out of the room before anything else happened

"Quinn are you okay?" Abby asked rubbing her back but Quinn didn't respond, Huck knew what was wrong with her. Her pupils were dilated and her face was white as snow

"I need to get her home." Huck said wrapping her arms around her and guiding her out towards the car

* * *

><p>Huck opened the front door and let the kids in before he went in behind them with Quinn in his arms. She was silent the entire time which meant she was in shock like when she first started staying with him. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door knowing what he had to do to get her back to normal. He laid her down on the bed and removed her bathing suit. She was almost like a statue she was so still.<p>

"Quinn? Talk to me baby." Huck said pulling her to him

"He got to me Huck. And you weren't there. You said you'd always be there to protect me and you weren't." Quinn said nuzzling her face into his neck

"I know baby. I'm here now. Tell me what you what you need." He said kissing her soft hair

"I need you to protect me." She said closing her eyes

"I going to. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, okay?" He asked

"Okay." She said re-opening her eyes again

"Is there anything else I can do?" Huck asked pulling her closer

"You can get me some ice cream." Quinn said

"Or I can get you this." He said as his hands clutched the sides of her face and he drug his mouth to hers. The kiss was hot, their tongues twisted furiously and Quinn felt his cock slowly slip inside. They groaned together as he pushed deeper and deeper and waves of pleasure coursed through her body. And then, oh god, he was in, buried so deeply inside her and he felt so good, filling her completely.

Quinn murmured his name as he began quick hard thrusts and agonizingly slow withdrawals. He kept up this rhythm until their skin was slick with a sheen of sweat and she could feel her entire body on the verge of climax. Then his angle and tempo changed, taking her to a whole new level as he bucked into her, his strokes harder, deeper, and wilder. His brown eyes were mere slits and he watched her, grunting with each thrust, and it turned her on even more.

"Hu-Huck… oh, harder, Huck." She said as his body slammed into hers, shoving her repeatedly back against the bed and she was dimly aware of the headboard making cracking sounds. She wondered if it could give way but then it no longer mattered because her body spasmed around his cock and she was coming and coming and coming. God, she had never had a climax so powerful, so long.

Huck bit down on her shoulder and came along with her, muffling his groans as he released into her body over and over again.

Quinn was vaguely aware of him getting them back to the small bed where he collapsed with her sprawled on top of him. They lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths, sated and extremely satisfied.

* * *

><p>Huck sat up and looked at Quinn who was asleep beside him. She was better than she was earlier which was a good thing since Javi was worried about her earlier. He felt her shifting beside him and knew she was waking up.<p>

"Hi." Huck said

"Hi." Quinn said back sitting up as he leaned over and kissed her.

His mouth was unyielding as their lips and tongues slid together. Warm, wet and inviting, Quinn didn't think she could ever stop kissing him. She could feel Huck's hands on her thighs, smoothing up and down over her skin as her arms wove around his neck. With each brush of their lips and every swipe of their tongues Quinn felt the tingling that ran through her body intensify.

Breaking the kiss, Huck kept his face close to her, his warm breath causing an increase to the already frenzied beat emanating from her core. Even in the dim light, she could see and feel his lust heavy brown eyes on her.

Sliding his fingers lower, down between her thighs, Huck;s breathing quickened as he teased over the moistened lace of her underwear.

"So wet, Quinn." His voice was husky next to her ear and Quinn almost came at the sound, mixed with his slow movements over her sensitive flesh.

"With you around, always." She said

Her eyes drifted shut, her head lolling to the side as he began pressing soft kisses over her neck. Huck had always pushed her buttons, without even knowing it. Whenever he was near her, whenever she thought about him, her arousal instantly spiked. Quinn was certain he had no idea how many orgasms he'd already given her.

Her answer made him grunt in approval and Huck wasted no time in curling several of his fingers under her panties to stroke through her slick folds. Quinn dropped her arms from his neck and leaned back on the bed, resting her weight on her arms stretched out behind her as she moved her legs further apart and lifted her feet up to lock her ankles around his waist.

She whimpered when Huck withdrew his fingers, the contact only broken temporarily so he could rip her underwear from her body before two strong fingers slowly eased back into her heat, this time pushing deeper inside her. The scent of her filled the room as Gibbs twisted his fingers inside her, her increasing wetness coating the strong digits as they slid in and out.

Quinn couldn't hold back her loud moans of desire as Huck brought her closer to her climax, his thumb lightly massaging her clit and making her fight even more desperately for breath.

"Huck..." She started to buck up against his hand, wanting more contact and needing so badly to go hurtling over the edge.

When Gibbs started to speed up his movements all Abby cared about was the heavy ache in her belly and the way her body pulsed and undulated around him. She glanced up at Gibbs, his eyes focused down on her incredibly aroused body as it came apart under his touch, watching as his fingers disappeared inside her.

He looked up at her. "Let go, Quinn."

With several more brushes of his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Quinn felt her entire body tense, her back arching, a satisfied cry of pleasure torn from her throat as her orgasm roared through her.

She felt her arms start to give way and lay back on the table, her legs still barely able to hold onto Huck. He kept his fingers inside her, only moving them every once in a while until Quinn stopped contracting around them.

"God, Huck..." she panted heavily

He grinned and leaned down over her, "Uh huh."

Still struggling for oxygen, Quinn willingly accepted his kiss, feeling his hardness press into her, the joining of their bodies still hindered by his boxers.

"Thought I told you to get your gear off," she smirked against his lips.

"Kinda got sidetracked." He said

"Hmm...I noticed." She flattened her hands against his chest and pushed him back slightly.

Quinn sat up, taking his boxers in her hand and lowering them over his erection. Her hungry gaze absorbed every inch of him; long, hard and swollen, she couldn't wait to feel him pushing inside her. His fingers had been enough to drive her half out of her mind, so to have the full length of him embedded deep inside her would surely leave her in a state of delirium.

She used her feet to drag his boxers the rest of the way down and Huck stepped out of them, pulling her right to the edge of the table. Reaching down, Quinn swirled the pre-cum over the head of his cock, her fingers gently massaging him and making Gibbs grip onto her hips to steady himself.

Nestling himself between her thighs, Quinn moved her hands to cover his ass and thrust her hips against him. Slowly, Huck rubbed his hardness between her wet, sensitized folds, making Quinn gasp with each passing. Her body was still recovering from her first climax, but she wanted him inside her.

"Need you, Huck," she pleaded, reaching down to guide him inside her.

Quinn closed her eyes, completely absorbing the feeling of him slowly sliding into her moist, warm depths.

"Geez Quinn," Huck ground out as he eased further in. "You feel so good."

Quinn flexed her internal muscles around him, squeezing him even tighter with each fluctuation. When he was completely buried inside her, they both stilled their movements, her arms weaving around his back and her hand smoothing up his spine to clutch onto his shoulders.

Huck's chest was pressed into hers, the rhythm of their breathing making his rough chest hair rub against her skin. His fingers dug into her outer thighs as he withdrew from her slightly before pushing back in. Quinn felt like she'd waited a lifetime for this, for them to be joined in every way.

Burying her face in his neck, Quinn suckled and lightly nipped at him when Huck began to slowly move inside her. Breathing heavily against his skin, everything in existence was forgotten except for the feel of him filling her, and the unimaginable pleasure that flowed through her entire body as he slid in and out of her.

She could hear Huck's quiet groans as he thrust into her, her own soft moans becoming louder and more drawn out with each stroke.

"More Huck's...harder..." she begged, the tone of her voice lowering when Huck altered the angle he drove into her. "Oh god yes..."

Picking up the speed of his movements, Huck pounded into her harder, Quinn's hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly as the momentum from their dual thrusting lifted her off the table. The bed creaked beneath them, Huck ignoring it as he continued to stroke deep inside her.

"Quinn..." he grunted. "So close..."

Dropping her arms from around him, Quinn reached between them to circle her finger over her clit as Huck's hips began to erratically snap against her. He let go of one side of her hips to replace her finger with his. "You're mine, if anyone gets you off from now it's gonna be me," he growled.

His possessive claim, combined with the feel of him inside and out made Quinn lose it. Her inner muscles clamped down around him and she didn't try and contain her scream as her second orgasm crashed over her. As the world blackened out around her, she vaguely registered Gibbs thrusting into her a couple more times before he followed her over the edge.

Stopping the gentle massage between her legs, Huck moved both hands to rest either side of her hips, keeping his weight off her. Quinn sucked in labored breaths as her still trembling body fluttered through the aftershocks, her head falling forward to rest on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Quinn"

"I love you too Huck."

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So I'm still updating since my friend hasn't asked for their computer back yet. Maybe I should leave the country with it. Go to France. Just kidding. Anyways, Charlie tried to rape Quinn. That poor thing can't catch a break.<p>

Snuggy29- FF has been acting weird lately but thanks for you review!


	50. Chapter 50

Quinn sighed as she sat up. She felt better then she did earlier but she still felt weird. She got up and wandered down the hall to Haley's nursery and smiled when she saw her kicking her feet as she stared at the ceiling, she walked closer and picked her up.

"Hi baby girl." Quinn said smoothing down Haley's dark brown curly hair, "Are you hungry?" She asked as she ventured downstairs, she walked to refrigerator and pulled out Haley's bottle

"Mommy." Haley said snuggling closer to her

"Oh baby. I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you like I should. Mommy still loves you." Quinn said kissing her forehead softly as she heated her bottle. She heard the bottle heater beep and picked it up, "Okay baby girl. Here we go." She said as she put Haley's bottle in her mouth

"Mom? What are you doing?" Javi asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Feeding Haley." Quinn said looking down at her daughter as she gazed up at her

"Can Jessica come over later?" Javi asked her sitting down at the table

"I don't know baby boy. You have to ask your father." Quinn told him bouncing Haley in her arms as she drifted off to sleep in her arms

"Why do I always have to ask Dad? Why can't you ever say yes or no?" Javi asked frowning

"Do not question me, okay? I may not be your real mother but I am still your mother and you do not have the right to question me. You are still a child and you will not question me." Quinn scolded the young boy

"But I'm almost thirteen! I should be able to ask you anything I want to!" Javi shouted making Quinn recoil slightly before she placed Haley in her highchair and walked over to the boy

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me. I don't care if your 30, I don;t care if your 40, and I don't care if your 50. You will not use that tone with me EVER again. Do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Quinn asked standing over the boy

"Whatever." Javi said getting up walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room

"Quinn? What the hell happened?" Huck asked as he came downstairs

"Javi seems to think since he's going to turn thirteen soon that he can talk to me like I'm the child and he's parent. He's never raised his voice at me Huck. Am I doing that bad of a job as a parent? Is Haley going to act like that? Are these two going to act like that?" Quinn asked leaning against the counter

"You are doing a great job as a parent. And Javi is... He's growing up and he's only going to get worse. I'm not saying that what he did was okay but... He's been through a lot and I wasn't there for him. I basically abandoned him so his anger was bound to come out sometime." He said hugging her

"I hope he doesn't get too violent."

* * *

><p>Quinn waddled around the bedroom gathering Huck's dirty clothes. She picked up one of his shirts just as the bedroom door opened and when she looked up she saw Javi standing in the doorway. She looked away and went back to picking up Huck's clothes.<p>

"Hi Mom." Javi said walking into the room sighing when she didn't respond, "Do you need some help?" He asked as she walked pass him towards the room door, "Mom? Please don't ignore me." He said following her downstairs to the laundry room

"I'm not ignoring you." Quinn said as she loaded the laundry into the machine

"I'm sorry Mom. I never should have acted the way I did earlier. I'm so sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind making Quinn sigh as she realized she couldn't stay mad at the young boy

"Oh Javi." She said unwrapping his arms from and turning around to face him, "It's okay. Just don't do it again." She told him hugging him tightly just as Huck came downstairs with Haley in his arms

Huck stopped and looked at them as they shared they're moment. He smiled at them before walking over and joining the hug between them making both of them giggle

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she pulled Huck;s phone out of his pants. It was the second that week that he left his phone in his clothes. She was surprised when it started ringing. She answered it not thinking anything of it.<p>

"Hello?" Quinn said frowning when the person on the other line hung up on her, she looked at the number and saw that it was blocked which surprised her. She walked out of the laundry room and went outside where Huck was playing football with Javi while jostling Haley in his arm

"MOM! Look out!" she heard Javi yell but by the time she realized what was happening something hit her directly in her stomach knocking her to the ground before she even realized what was happening

"QUINN!" Huck shouted as he ran towards her

"Are you okay?" Javi asked as he reached her side

"Yeah. Just surprised me that's all." Quinn said as Huck helped her up off the ground

"Sorry. I should have looked before throwing the ball." Javi said brushing the grass off of her clothes

"It's okay baby boy." Quinn said hugging him to her

* * *

><p>"Javi isn't mine." Huck said as he walked into the bedroom surprising Quinn<p>

"What?" Quinn asked sitting up

"Kim just called and said that Javi isn't mine." He said sitting down on the bed next to her

"Huck... She could be lying. She could... She could be doing this for revenge for what happened at the beach." She said leaning on him

"Could be. But she said something about a DNA test. I couldn't help but believe her."

"We'll run one ourselves."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Huck found himself massaging Quinn's feet as she laid peacefully on her stomach. She was tired but wanted a massage before going to bed.<p>

"You okay?" Huck asked kissing her shoulder softly before going back to kneading her back

"Yeah." Quinn said yawning as she closed her eyes began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, Huck smiled as he put her feet down on the bed and climbed up and laid down next to her kissing her neck lightly. Before he went to sleep himself.

At 3:21 A.M. Huck gasped as he jolted up from the bed. The dream he had scared him out of his mind. He looked over at Quinn as she sat up and stared at him oddly.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked rubbing his back

"No." Huck said leaning his head on her stomach, closing his eyes when he felt one of the babies kick softly

"It was about me and the kids wasn't it?" She asked

"Yeah. It was like I was back in B-613 all over again. Except it wasn't Kim and Javi that got taken from. It was you and the kids." He told her making Quinn sigh knowing that having his kids would probably bring back memories

"Well I'm not going any where. And neither are the kids." She said just as their bedroom door opened revealing Javi who looked worried about something, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. And I heard you guys talking so I came in here to make sure you guys were okay." Javi answered

"Okay. Let's get you to sleep." Quinn said as she climbed out of bed and followed Javi out of the room

"Can I get something to drink?" Javi asked looking up at her

"Yeah. Come on." She said guiding him down the stairs to the kitchen where she got both of them a bowl of ice cream and a glass milk

"Is Dad okay?" He asked Quinn who looked up at him confused

"Yeah. Why would you ask me that?" She asked him

"Because when I came in there Dad looked scared and Dad never looks scared. He's brave and strong and caring not scared." He said looking at her just as Haley's cries filled the house

"I should go get her." Quinn said as she stood up and walked upstairs to get her daughter but when she got there Huck was already there soothing her as she drifted back to sleep

"She's fine. She has a slight fever but she's fine." Huck said rocking his daughter in his arms

"Javi's worried about you. He thinks theres something wrong and if you don't tell him soon, he's going to find out from someone else." She told him folding her amrs across her chest

"Find out that my ex-wife is nothing but a lying slut? Yeah I'm sure everyone in DC knows." He said placing Haley back in her crib watching her as she slept peacefully

"Huck... At the end of the day Kimberly is still Javi's mother and you still have to respect her." She told him wrapping her arms around hhim and leaning her head against his shoulder

"Respect the woman who lied to me about Javi's paternity? I don't think so." He said pushing her away from him

"He's still your son. DNA is just... A word. It's not important especially not when you love a child enough where you can accept them as your own. Just like Haley your doing Haley." Quinn said

"Javi isn't my son. Just like Haley isn't my daughter or Charlie's." Huck said making Quinn sigh

"Thanks Huck. For throwing the fact that I don't know who Haley's father is in my face. Again." She said before walking out of the room, Huck sighed as he leaned against Haley's crib. He didn't mean to upset Quinn but the anger he felt at Kim was taking over and he knew that if he didn't control it, he'd end up losing Quinn and his kids

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she sat up in bed, she looked over at the clock and saw that she slept later then she intended too. She got up and unlocked the bedroom door and went straight to Javi's room. She opened his door and went in. She heard the shower running and went over to his dresser where his brush was resting with strand of his curly hair in it.<p>

"Mom?" Javi asked shocking her as she turned to face him

"Javi, baby. I thought you were in the shower." Quinn said hiding his brush behind her back

"I was. I just got out." He said walking over to her, "What are you doing with my brush?" He asked reaching for it

"Nothing. I was waiting to brush your hair." She said as she descretely pulled hair out of the brush

"Okay?" He said as more of a question than an answer before going and sitting down on the floor as Quinn walked over to him

* * *

><p>Huck huffed as he placed the weight s down on the floor. He hadn't seen Quinn they're talk and he wondered if he hurt her. He heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up. It was Quinn who was obviously coming down there to start her usual work-out routine not knowing that he was down there.<p>

"What are you doing down here?" Huck asked startling Quinn as she turned to face him

"I was about to do my yoga but you're here so I'm going to do so in the backyard." Quinn said about to walk back upstairs but Huck grabbed her and pulled her to him surprising her slightly

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said." He said as she looked away from him

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you shouldn't say but you say it anyway." She said before trying to pull away from him but he pulled her back to him

"I said sorry okay? Don't just pull away from me." He said as a tear rolled down Quinn's cheek

"Let go of me." She said, walking away when he finally did. Huck sighed as she left him sitting there. He felt bad for saying what he did to Quinn but he knew part of her being upset was due to her pregnancy hormones

* * *

><p>When Huck found Quinn she was in bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Something she had been doing a lot recently. He walked closer and brushed her hair from her face and saw that she was paler than usual. She had been stressing herself out lately which was probably causing her nausea.<p>

"Are you okay?" Huck asked as she flushed the toilet and stood up to brush her teeth

"Oh yeah. I'm just throwing up because I'm perfectly healthy." Quinn said sarcastically

"I was just asking you a question." He said wondering why she was so snappy

"Well it was stupid one." She said walking pass him out of the bathroom

"Well sorry." He said following her as she went downstairs

"Why are you so annoying? Just leave me alone for once." She said going outside to let their dog out

"Okay. I'll let you do you and I'll go do me." Huck said as he went back in the house to retrieve his shoes, he stopped when he heard Haley calling out for him. He walked into her nursery and found her standing up in her crib trying to climb out, "Hi baby girl. You can't climb out just yet. First you have to start crawling then you have to start walking and then you have to grow some more." He said picking her up

"Mommy?" Haley asked

"Mommy is outside. She's a bit cranky today." Huck said carrying her downstairs to their living room placing her on her stomach so she could try to crawl, "Okay little one you to get those legs moving." He said laying down next to her as she stared at him, "Like this." He said crawling slowly across the floor

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she walked in

"Trying to get her to crawl." Huck said sighing when she didn't move

"She probably doesn't want to try." Quinn said sitting down on the floor with him, "The DNA results come back today." She said taking his hand in hers

"I know. I'm worried. I don't want to open it and see that he's not mine. But then again I don't want to not open it and spend the rest of my life and his life wondering if he's mine." He said as he watched Haley roll around on the floor with their dog, Harley.

"Dad?" Huck heard Javi call out and when he turned around the boy was looking at him with tears in his eyes

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Huck asked hoping he didn't hear the conversation he was having with Quinn

"Is it true? Am I really not your son?" Javi asked walking towards them

"JJ... Of course it's not true. Where ever you heard that was just spreading rumors." Quinn lied

"But you said something about a DNA test." Javi said

"Yeah. For your Dad's father. He just wants to be sure that his father is who he says he is." Quinn said pulling the boy to her as guilt got to her for lying to the young boy, "I would never lie to you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath as she fell back on the bed. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. Huck was handling they're two kids which meant she could sleep all day if she wanted to. She heard the bedroom door open and propped herself up on her elbows and saw Huck standing there obviously stressed out. She sat up all the way and beckoned him over to her.<p>

"What the matter?" Quinn asked as he sat down on the bed next to her

"I'm just thinking about Javi's paternity. What if he's not my son? What if I lose the one thing that actually keeps me sane? What if he hates me and Kim for the rest of his life?" Huck asked leaning his head on her shoulder

"He won't hate you. If anything he'll hate Kim for causing you pain. Okay?" She asked

"Okay. I can't help but think about it though." He said laying down with her resting on his chest

"Just don't think about it." She said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

"If it was only that easy, Quinn. If it was only that easy." He said kissing the top of her head

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later Quinn woke up alone. She sat up and looked at the picture on the nightstand of herself, Huck and the kids together and felt a wave of emotion take over her suddenly. She got up and headed for the stairs in search of Huck.<p>

Huck was standing in the kitchen when Quinn came downstairs with tears in her eyes. He watched as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly surprising him. He held her close to him as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms making him wonder if everything was okay with his unborn children.

"What happened?" Huck asked

"I don't know. I was just overcome with emotions so suddenly." Quinn said sniffing  
>"It's probably your hormones." He said kissing her hair<p>

"I know." She said sniffing slightly before pulling away

"DAD! I GOT THE MAIL!" Javi yelled as he came into the house

"Buddy were right here you don't have to yell." Huck said as his son came into the kitchen handing him the over sized yellow envelope that Huck automatically knew was the DNA results. He took them from the boy and waited until he was back upstairs safely tucked in his room to open the envelope. He went to open but Quinn placed her hand over his stopping him from opening it.

"Are you sure you want to open that envelope and possibly lose a child that you love? You can open that envelope and read those results that you can't unread or you can tear the envelope and not read it at all. Your choice." Quinn said looking him directly in his eyes as he stared at her

"I have to. I have to know because if I don't, I'm just going to go get another one." Huck said as shook off her hand and tore open the envelope. Quinn watched as Huck read that piece of paper and she wondered what it said

"Huck... What does it say?" Quinn asked as he looked up at her

"This isn't the paternity test for Javi. Its for our two unborn kids." Huck said looking at Quinn who looked equally surprised as he did

* * *

><p>Author's Note- OH MY GLADIATOR! Who in the hell got a paternity test ran on Huck and Quinn's unborn children? Was it Huck? Was it Quinn? Was it someone else? Find out on my next update.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	51. Chapter 51

Quinn stared at Huck as he glared at her. She was just as confused as he was and she had no idea what he was talking about. She reached the paper from him and read it. It read that there was a zero percent chance of Huck being her babies father but she knew it wasn't true. Her doctor had ran a DNA test on her from the moment she found out she was pregnant but she had agreed to not release the results without her consent and she read the results herself a few weeks later and it said the results were a positive match to Huck so this test didn't make any sense.

"This isn't true. Dr. Maria had ran a test even though I didn't want one and she even let me read the results on my next appointment after the fact. I even have the original copy from the test." Quinn explained reading the paper and I didn't even give the hair smaple from Javi's brush to Dr. Maria's lab tech. I gave it to another lab tech which is a close family friend and the only way Dr. Maria could get her hands on the paternity is if her lab tech stole it." She said looking up at him

"Why are you making excuses? You knew that I wasn't your babies father and yet you still lied to me. You let me get attached knowing what the truth was." Huck said shaking his head at her

"I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me then fine. Maybe I should just leave and never come back." She said walking pass him towards the stairs to pack up her things and leave

"Quinn. Quinn! You are not leaving this house!" He said following her up the stairs

"Why not? My kids aren't yours so why stay. You're just going to kick me out eventually anyway." She said grabbing her suitcase as she did her best not to cry

"Stop. Stop. Just stop!" He shouted at her as she dropped her clothes on the floor, "Come here." He said holding his arms out for sighing when she didn't move, "Quinn, come here." He said as she walked to him and hugged him tightly as the dam holding her tears broke

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up she was sprawled out on the couch. She could hear Javi laughing and knew he was outside<p>

most likely playing football with Huck. She got up and waddled towards the window and saw them running around the yard, she thought about joining them and decided that swimming in the pool sounded better than running around the yard catching a ball. She went upstairs and put on her bathing suit before going back downstairs and heading outside with Haley in her arms.

"Hi Mom!" Javi shouted when he saw her

"Hi. I can hear you." Quinn said laughing as she walked over to the pool after she placed Haley in stroller where she could see her and Huck

"Are you okay?" Huck asked walking over to the edge of the pool

"Yeah. Just trying to relax. And get a tan." Quinn said as she floated on her back

"Can I join you?" Huck asked as Javi tried to get Haley to throw the ball

"Your playing football with Javi." She said opening her eyes to look at him

"Well right now he's trying to teach Haley how to play even though we both know she doesn't understand what he's doing." He said as he removed his clothes and climbed into the pool with her, "I'm sorry. About earlier. Everything that has been going on with Kim and Javi and the whole DNA thing... It has done something to me and now I find it hard to trust anyone." He said pulling her to him

"But I have never lied to you. Well I lied twice... well three times but that was for a good reason." She said leaning her head on his shoulder

"i know. I love you." Huck said

"I love you too." Quinn said just as a splash of water coated both of their bodies in water making Quinn giggle as Javi surfaced

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he hung up his phone. He knew that if Quinn found out he was still in contact with Becky it would break her heart. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of Becky she still called. He changed even changed his number but she was relentless and obsessed with him. Quinn was too easily broken so he kept his phone calls with Becky a secret. He looked up when the bedroom door opened and smiled when he saw Quinn who looked sleepy.<p>

"What are you doing up here?" Quinn asked as she walked over to him slowly

"Nothing. I was just talking to one Olivia's clients." Huck lied

"You need to go back to work. I have Javi here in case something happens." She said leaning against the dresser

"Liv is still paying me even though I'm not there actually working. In fact she pays me more than she does when I actually do work." He said grabbing her by the loop of her belt

"I understand that you still should go back. And you need to shave. That beard of yours is itchy." She said as she straddled his waist

"Haley likes it."

"Haley is a baby. Besides it was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes so of course she's used to it."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat up as a sharp pain hit her. It hurt like hell but she was used to it. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs in search of Huck who had disappeared from his spot next to her. She found him on his computer looking at cribs and other things.<p>

"Hey. I thought we were going to buy those things from an actual store so we'll have the fun of looking at different ones." Quinn said wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned over the back of the couch

"I know. But it's hard. I'm trying to find cribs and other things just in case we have a repeat of what happened with Haley." Huck said never looking up at her

"Understandable but we have to go find baby clothes. Come on. Javi grab your sister." She called out grabbing her shoes from the closet by the door

"Where are we going?" Javi asked when he came downstairs with Haley

"Shopping." Was all Quinn said as she opened the door and walked out with Huck right behind her

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she waddled into the baby boutique. It was filed with different colored clothing and she hadn't been there since she was pregnant with Haley and now she had double the things to shop for which meant triple the price. She looked over to where Huck had drifted to the boy section of the store and smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist surprising him.<p>

"You really think ones a boy huh?" Quinn asked pulling away from him so he could turn around

"Yeah. I was hoping both of them were boys then I realized I needed at least one more hazel-eyed beauty in my life." Huck said making her blush slightly

"Why two boys? I prefer girls because they are easy to handle in a mother's perspective." She said leaning against one of the shelves

"And from a father's perspective they're horny teenage girls that you have to protect from horny teenage boys." He said walking away from her in search of Javi who had disappeared from their sight with Haley. He walked around the store with Quinn behind him and found Javi standing in front of a doubled-over Charlie and a worried looking Kim, "Javi what happened?" He asked walking closer

"You're spoiled brat here kicked me where no man should ever be kicked." Charlie managed to wheeze out through the pain

"You should have thought about that before you attacked my Mom." Javi said kicking him in his shin knocking him to the floor

"Okay Javi. Let's go home. I don't want you getting any assault charges." Quinn said placing her hands on his shoulders and guiding him out of the store

"Why did you do that JJ? That wasn;t nice." Quinn said as they pulled away from the store

"He tried to hurt you Mom. And I didn't like it so I tried to protect you and let him know to leave you alone."

"I can handle myself."

* * *

><p>Huck coughed as he changed Haley's diaper. Changing her diapers was the worst and with two more on the way he didn't know how he going to survive the horrible, nostril burning smell. He finished up her diaper and put her pants back on. Quinn was spending the day with her Dad and taking Javi with her which left him alone with Haley. He heard the phone ringing and went to answer it.<p>

"Hello." Huck said while jostling Haley awkwardly in his arms

"Hi Hucky." the person on the other side said

"Becky? I told you never to call this number." Huck said

"Yeah well when I called your cell phone the other day a woman answered so I hung up." Becky said sighing. Huck closed his eyes and sighed realizing that Quinn was the woman she was talking about

"Yeah well I ahve a life now." Huck told her

"Come see me." Becky said

"No." He said back to her

"Please. I have to go." She said as she hung up the phone making Huck sigh

"Do you want to meet my friend Haley?" Huck asked his daughter knowing she couldn't respond

2 hours later Huck was walking through the prison's visitor doors with Haley clutched as tightly to him as possible. He didn't want anyone to take her from him so she held her close/ Close enough so no one could snatch her and loose enough where he wasn't restricting her breathing. He spotted Becky sitting at the table and walked over. 'The blue-eyed devil.' That's what Quinn always called her.

"Hucky. You came." Becky said smiling but that smile immediately faded when she saw Haley in his arms, "What are you? A babysitter or something?" She asked throwing daggers at what seemed to be the center of Huck's attention

"No I'm not a babysitter. I'm a father and this is my daughter. Say hi Haley." Huck said smirking to himself when Becky looked hurt and confused, "Now you know what it feels like, huh? To be in love with someone only to have them hurt you to a point of no return." He said rocking Haley softly as she yawned

"You have a baby. I'm guessing you have a wife as well." She said looking at him

"I do. Well were getting married in a few weeks." He said looking down at Haley who was gripping his shirt tightly as she slept

"I'm sorry, Hucky. I never wanted to hurt you." She said reaching over to hold his hand but he pulled it back

"Bullshit. I am so tired of living in the past when my future is right in front of me. Quinn is my future. You... You're just a low life bitch who has nothing better to do but harm innocent people. That's all in the past now." Huck said standing up to leave but she grabbed his arm

"Quinn? The brunette you work with?" Becky asked

"Yes." Huck answered before attempting to snatch his arm away but she had a steady grip

" One more thing. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore. If you do, I'll stop calling." Becky said hoping he wouldn't

"I don't love you anymore." Huck said before snatching his arm away and walking out leaving Becky there in tears she sat down and thought about her options when she knew there was only one. Get rid of the problem. She got up and made her way to the phone and dialed the one person she knew would help her.

"Hollis? I need your help. There's a certain brunette I want you to get rid of. Her name is Quinn Perkins. And she has a daughter. Haley. Kill her too."

* * *

><p>Huck huffed as he carried the bags of baby clothes with him through the streets. Quinn and Javi were ahead of him and he was tuck with the bags. He dropped all of the bags and ran forward when he saw a man walking up behind Quinn with what looked like a knife in his hand.<p>

"Hey! Hey you! Stop!" Huck yelled as he ran as fast as he could but the man grabbed Quinn shoving the knife through her stomach before dragging her and Haley who she was carrying on her hip to a black car with tented windows, "Quinn! Javi get back!" He yelled when his son tried to grab a hold of Quinn's foot but he didn't listen instead he grabbed the from the man and slashed two of the tires of the car before grabbing Haley and running as far as he could away from the scene. Huck watched in horror as they sped off as people tried to stop them, "Quinn. What have I done? What have I done?" He asked himself as he sank to the ground

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So I'm back after taking a while to myself to relax. I've been righting this for a few days and I got the last part three days ago but for some reason never posted it. This chapter is shorter but the next will be longer. Who took Quinn? Think Becky has something to do with it?<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review


	52. Chapter 52

Huck ran in the direction Javi went and found his son hiding in a alley. He had his back to him which meant he didn't see him come up behind him and when he placed his hand on his shoulder he jumped up about to start running again until he realized it was his father.

"Dad." Javi said hugging him tightly

"Hi buddy. Where's Haley?" Huck asked pulling away

"I hid her in the trash bin in case the people who took Mom came after her." Javi said walking over to the trash bin and opening it to reveal his sister who was staring up at him as he lifted her up

"We're going to find your mother okay? I just need the right help. And I know just where to get it. Come on." Huck said leading him down street towards the one place he knew could help him

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes and looked around. She recognized where she was but didn't know who took her. She sat up and realized she was in Huck's office. His hidden one. She threw the blankets she had on off and got up. She walked through the door and wondered into halls of OPA. She heard people talking and followed the voices to the conference room, she peeped around the corner and saw Hollis Doyle talking to Olivia. It was obvious he was the one who took her since she recognized the knife laying on the table covered in what she would guess was her blood. Quinn ran her hand over her stomach and noticed the bandage covering it. She looked up and listened to their conversation.<p>

"Rebecca Flynn called me and said she wanted me to get rid of your associate and her daughter because she wanted that Huck guy back in her life and the only way to do it was to kill them both. When I grabbed her, what I guess was her son grabbed... what is her name, Haley? He grabbed her from me and ran off in a another direction." Hollis told Olivia who was staring at as if she didn't believe him. Olivia sighed and happened to glance at the doorway and saw Quinn standing there

"Quinn. Are you okay?" Olivia asked

"I'm fine. Where's Huck? Where's Haley and Javi?" Quinn asked walking in and sitting down

"I'm pretty sure Huck thinks someone else took you. Someone very dangerous." Olivia said handing her a glass of ginger ale

"He doesn't know I'm here?" Quinn asked confused

"No. Not yet. Hollis here says that all calls from OPA to Huck is being traced and if I tell him your here, they;ll come and kill all of us." Olivia answered running her fingers through the young girls hair

"Oh gosh. He must be so worried." Quinn said looking down at her hands just as Huck came running in with Javi

"Liv, someone took Quinn I don't know who but... Quinn?" Huck asked when he glanced over at her

"Huck." Quinn said getting up and hugging him tightly as he slid his fingers through her dark brown hair

"I thought I lost you." He said squeezing her tightly

"I'm okay." She said nuzzling closer to him. Huck looked u and spotted Hollis Doyle standing there and something snapped inside of him

"You son of a bitch." Huck said grabbing him by his shirt and pressing him against the table

"Huck. It wasn't Hollis' fault. It as Becky. She put a hit out on both Quinn and Haley and she hired Hollis to complete her request." Olivia told him, satisfied when he let go of the man

"I wouldn't hurt a innocent pregnant woman. And I especially wouldn't hurt a little baby." Hollis said

"We need to get Becky for this. Hollis you need to tell her that Quinn is dead."

* * *

><p>Huck couldn't help himself as he carried Quinn through the front door of their house. He needed to make sure she was okay and carrying her only seemed reasonable. Javi and Haley had been sent to Quinn's father's house which meant they were alone. He carried Quinn upstairs to their bedroom and laid her down softly on the bed before kissing her softly before pulling away and laying down next to her.<p>

"I came so close to losing you today." Huck said wrapping his arms around her

"I know. I thought I lost you." Quinn said squeezing him tightly

"But I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere. Ever." He said running his thumb down her cheek softly

"You do believe me right? I mean I wouldn't lie to you over something so important to you." She said sitting up slightly as she felt a swift kick against her rib cage

"I believe you. And I love you."

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he placed the final crib in the far corner of the nursery. Quinn was sleeping while he decorated the nursery. He smiled as he admired his work. He knew Quinn would love it whenever she woke up. He took a stuffed teddy bear and placed in one of the cribs.<p>

"Huck?" he heard Quinn call out from their bedroom, he walked down the hall owards their bedroom and found her sitting up looking around the room for him

"Right here." Huck said walking in and sitting down next to her

"Where were you?" Quinn asked sitting up on the bed

"In the nursery. You okay?" He asked wrapping an arm around her tightly

"Yeah. You still didn't shave." She said running her hand down his face

"I know. I still don't want to." He said nuzzling his face in her neck

"Well you need to. Your going to start looking like a cave man eventually." She said said pulling away

"I wouldn't mind." Huck said making her laugh loudly despite the fact she knew she had a hit out on her and that she could die at any moment

"Well I do. Your not the one with the itchy face." Quinn said giggling when he kissed her jawline. She sighed when his kisses drifted lower to her neck then to her collarbone. She let out a quiet moan when his mouth found the firm swell of her sensitive breast that were spilling over her tank top. That was one thing Huck loved about her pregnancy. Just as his hands begin to travel up her thighs his phone started ringing from across the room making her groan, "Don't answer it." She said grabbing his face and kissing him hoping to distract him

"I have to. Could be important." He said pulling away from her, walking over to answer his phone, "Hello."

"Huck? It's Olivia. We got her. We got Becky. She confessed to everything and she said something about her friend. Becca Houston. She's a doctor now. Has a fake name. Maria Johnson. Said that she sabotaged a DNA test Quinn that put in for Javi. We found the real one, he's your son. And the two kids Quinn is carrying. Their yours too." Olivia said smiling from the other end

"What about the hit?" Huck asked

"She called it off. No more looking over your shoulders. She's safe." Olivia said

"Thanks Liv. You don't know how much this means to me." Huck said before hanging up his phone

"What did she say?" Quinn asked as fixed her shirt which he had pushed up

"Your safe now. There's no hit."

* * *

><p>Huck huffed as he sat the diaper changing table down. It felt good to know he wouldn't be losing Quinn because of his own stupidity. He looked back at her and smiled. She was hanging up picture frames on the wall with her back to him. From the back she you wouldn't think she was pregnant but from the front you could definitely tell she far into it. When she turned to the side to pick up another picture frame he smiled. She seemed more confident in her body then she did when she was pregnant with Haley.<p>

"What are you staring at?" he heard Quinn asked and when he looked up she was staring at him oddly

"Nothing. Just admiring your work." Huck told her before going back to what he was doing. He heard the floor creak and turned around to find her standing there with her arms crossed across her chest

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn asked tilting her head to the side

"Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you." He said pulling her to him

"We have five months to go. I suggest you get as much sleep as possible because I am not getting out of bed at three in the morning to change stinky diapers." She said smiling up at him as he glared at her

"They're our kids. And your getting up to." He said leaning down to kiss her

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Quinn yawned as she stretched out on the bed. It had been a long day and she needed some sleep, Huck was in his office working on some type of case Olivia had gave him take on solo since she and Fitz were going out of town somewhere.<p>

"You okay?" Huck asked from the doorway

"Yeah. I'm just wondering how Becky knew about Haley." Quinn said sitting up on the bed, she noticed the look on his face and frowned, "What's wrong?" She asked him

"I went to see Becky. The same day... the hit was put out on you and Haley." He told her making her frown slightly

"You went to see her? Why?" She asked confused

"Because she kept calling and she asked me to come see her." He told her walking over to sit next to her

"And you took Haley with you? To a prison where there's probably thousands of child molester who could have over powered you and took her." She said standing up and walking over to the window

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking." He said walking up behind her

"When are you ever thinking?" Quinn said mostly to herself before she started walking off

"I'm always thinking." Huck said defensively

"Well your son has more brains than you ever did." She said and as soon as she turned around she felt a familiar sting as he slapped her. It was a feeling she became used to long ago

"You watch your mouth." He said before walking out of the room

* * *

><p>3 hours later Huck ventured upstairs to apologize to Quinn but found the room empty. He saw that the light was on in the bathroom so he went in. He stopped when he saw the pool of blood on the floor. He walked in further and found her curled up in a ball in the far corner of the bathroom.<p>

"Quinn... What happened?" Huck asked kneeling next to her, instead of a verbal response she held her wrist out to him and he saw the deep cut that was made in her wrist

"I don't why I did it. I was just scared. I saw Charlie. And he made me do it. He pressed the blade against my wrist and he mad me do it." Quinn said looking up at him with hazel eyes that held nothing but fear

"Quinn. You're not well. You're losing it. You're going crazy." He said pulling her up from the floor and carried her to their bedroom

"I'm okay. I just... You hit me." She said looking up at him through her thick lashes

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said wiping the tears from her face

"You said you'd never hit me. Yet you always do. Every week. Then it's gonna turn into everyday and then every hour." She said

"It won't happen again. I promise." Huck said as he wrapped her wrist up

"Yes it will. You said that last time." Quinn said as more tears burnt her eyes

"And this time I mean it. I'm not Charlie. I love you." He said cupping her cheeks

"You throw that word around a lot lately. Sometime I wonder if you even know what that word means." She said

"I'm not throwing it around okay? I love you." He said kissing her softly

_**If the heart is always searching,  
>Can you ever find a home?<br>I've been looking for that someone,  
>I'll never make it on my own<br>Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
>There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.<strong>_

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<strong>_

Huck pushed her back on the bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as tears rolled done her cheeks and his as well. The pain from her previous abusive relationship came out as a sob escaped her lips when he moved to kiss her neck.

_**How long will I be waiting  
>To be with you again?<br>Gonna tell you that I love you,  
>In the best way that I can.<br>I can't take a day without you here,  
>You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.<strong>_

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<strong>_

_**More and more I start to realize,  
>I can reach my tomorrow,<br>I can hold my head up high,  
>And it's all because you're by my side.<strong>_

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When I hold you in my arms,  
>I know that it's forever.<br>I just gotta let you know,  
>I never wanna let you go.<br>**_

Quinn pulled back and gazed at him as she wrapped her arms around him as tears stained her cheeks. The black eyeliner had ran down her cheeks and was now drying. She leaned back in and kissed him again, sighing as his hand went up her shirt and began to remove it.

_**When you look me in the eyes.  
>And tell me that you love me.<br>Everything's alright,  
>When you're right here by my side.<br>When you look me in the eyes,  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<br>I find my paradise,  
>When you look me in the eyes.<br>Oh**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Okay. Here's my update more answers to questions will come on my next update. Hopefully you can wait til then!<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I'll answer the rest of your questions soon so keep em' comin'!


	53. Chapter 53

Quinn hissed when she sat up in the bed. A sharp pain had hit her suddenly and hurt like hell. Huck didn't know about the pains she had been having because she was scared of what he would do to her for keeping them a secret. He was becoming abusive and she didn't want him to hit her anymore but she mostly blamed herself for making him angry all the time. She was scared of him and she didn't want to be scared of him anymore. She looked over at him when she felt him shift slightly next to him and he sat yawning as he did.

"Morning early bird." Huck said stretching

"Morning." Quinn said looking down at her belly where her children were growing rapidly. Soon enough she wouldn't be able to see her feet.

"Something on your mind?" He asked as if he didn't remember hitting her yesterday

"No. I'm going downstairs." She said flinging the blankets off and climbing out of bed leaving him there confused

"Quinn wait." He called out before she could leave the room

"What?" She asked stepping back in

"I love you." Huck said as she sighed and looked away

"I know." Quinn said before walking off again

A hour later Huck went downstairs confused about what happened with Quinn and her sudden withdrawal from him. He heard her in his office so he went in and opened the door only to find her in the corner of the room on the phone.

"He keeps hitting me. No. It's my fault Abby. I keep making him angry. It is my fault. Maybe I should go apologize for making him angry and maybe he won't hit me anymore." Quinn said into the phone when she looked up and saw him standing there frowning at her, "I have to call you back." She said into her phone before hanging up and standing up

"Hey." Huck said as she walked over to him

"Hi." Quinn said standing up on her toes and kissing him, surprised when he didn't kiss back so she pulled back to stare at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said just as they both heard Haley crying as she woke up, "I should go get her." He said before walking away

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled when she saw Javi playing with Haley. It was obvious he loved his sister and she wondered if he would pay her as much attention as he did now when his other two siblings came along.<p>

"What are you doing?" Huck asked when he walked up behind her startling her slightly

"Nothing. Just watching how good he is with her. We have to go to the doctor today." Quinn said turning to face him

"Why?" He asked pulling her to him

"It's my monthly check-up." She told him kissing him softly, satisfied when he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly as possible

"Get a room!" they heard Javi yell making them both laugh as they pulled away from each other

4 hours later, Huck was sitting next to Quinn as she told him about their appointment. She seemed wary about something and he didn't know what, all he knew was that there was something she was hiding from him in her sentence.

"Quinn Perkins and Huck Marshall." they heard the receptionist call out from the desk. Huck got up and helped Quinn up next as he guided her towards the office. They went in and saw they're new doctor sitting on the same couch their old doctor used to sit. Dr. Miranda Bailey.

"Hello you two." Dr. Bailey said smiling at both Huck and Quinn

"Hi." Quinn said sitting down on the couch

"Hi." Huck said as well sitting down next to Quinn

"I So I've read your file and I find it interesting that you, Ms. Perkins, was in a abusive relationship and you boyfriend now fiance is abusing you as well. In fact you stayed with him even after he pushed you down the stairs causing you to miscarry. And now I see your pregnant again. How do you know he won't push down the stairs and make you miscarry again?" Dr. Bailey asked making Quinn take a deep, shaky breath as the horrifying memory flooded her senses

**_Flashback_**

_Quinn sat up in and looked around. She was alone in her bed but she knew Huck was in the house somewhere because she could feel it in her body. She got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed onto the counter as sharp pains begin to hit her. She slid the floor as the pain got worse_

_"No. Please no. I want this baby. I want this baby. Please." Quinn said looking up at the ceiling before letting out a blood curdling scream as a final pain hit her. She laid there knowing what had just happened and got up from the floor looking at the pool of blood that had gathered where she was laying. She grabbed some towels and washcloths and wiped up the blood before throwing them at the bottom of the dirty clothes hamper and then she cleaned herself up just as a knock came from the other side of the door_

_"Quinn? I heard you scream are you okay?" Huck asked knocking softly on the door_

_"I'm fine. I just... saw a spider. That's all." She said wiping the tears from her eyes before opening door faking a smile_

_"Are you sure your okay? Your eyes are puffy." He said running his thumb down her cheek_

_"I'm fine. Really." She said standing on her toes and kissed him softly_

**_End of Flashback_**

Huck stared at Quinn and noticed the way she placed her hand on her expanding belly and the far away looked in her eyes and knew she was having a flashback. He didn't want her to scare herself with her flashbacks so he shook slightly and watched as she slowly came back from wherever she went.

"Ms. Perkins I need you to answer the question." Dr. Bailey said impatiently

"I don't think today is a good day to do this. Come on Quinn." Huck said picking her up carefully and carried her out of the office

* * *

><p>Huck sat Quinn on the bed carefully as tears slid slowly down her face. He got down on his knees and look at her. He didn't want her to live in the past but it was Quinn and she was living in the past.<p>

"Quinn. Look at me." Huck said placing a finger under her chin to get her to look at him, "What's the matter?" He asked kissing her cheek lightly

"It hurts. It still does. Even now that there's two of them inside of me. It. Still. Hurts." Quinn said as she ran a hand over her belly lightly. Huck sighed as he realized she was mourning the lost of their child. A child he found out about a little too late. He laid his head on her stomach and closed his eyes as he thought about the things he's done to Quinn. He tortured her. He beat her. He made her have a miscarriage. He's currently abusing her. He knew he had to stop if he wanted to keep her and his kids.

"I know. I feel it too." He said nuzzling his face into her belly sighing as guilt took over him for all the pain he ever caused her. He could feel her tears hitting his head but he didn't mind if it meant keeping her sane

"Do you really? Do you feel what I felt as I laid on cold, hard tiles in the bathroom bleeding and crying as my child died inside of me? Do you feel that?" She asked

"I know. I feel it too." He said nuzzling his face into her belly sighing as guilt took over him for all the pain he ever caused her. He could feel her tears hitting his head but he didn't mind if it meant keeping her sane

"Do you really? Do you feel what I felt as I laid on cold, hard tiles in the bathroom bleeding and crying as my child died inside of me? Do you feel that?" She asked

"I feel it. I see it. You were scared. I can tell by how fast your heart is racing." He said rubbing small circles on her back with his fingers

"I'm glad. Now I can move on." She said pulling back slightly

Quinn smiled as she pulled out her secret sonogram pictures. She had been secretly seeing her doctor without Huck knowing and even found out the sex of one of her babies by a lucky guess. She hadn't heard the bedroom door open or Huck walk up behind her until he placed his hands on her shoulders making her scream and causing her pictures to fall to the floor.

"What the hell, Huck? You scared me half to death." Quinn said leaning down to pick up the pictures before he could see them

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in. What are those?" Huck asked taking one from her, he realized it was a 3-D image of his children nestled closely together with the faces touching from the obviously tight space in Quinn's belly, "I never saw these. Where did you get these?" He asked looking down at her

"I... I been had them I just forgot to show them to you." She lied quickly knowing he probably wouldn't believe her

"You're lying to me. You get this look on your face when you lie." He said making Quinn sigh

"Okay. I lied a little. But only because I wanted to surprise you." She admitted looking away guilty

"Let me see the rest." He said holding his hand out for the other pictures

"No." Quinn said getting up and running out of the room with him right behind her

"Just let me look at them." Huck said chasing her around the house, he stopped when Quinn disappeared from his sight. He listened closely for her footsteps and ran towards Haley's nursery when he heard them but when he got there she wasn't there. He went downstairs and shouted out of terror when Quinn jumped on him out of nowhere. She laughed as he fell to floor from her sudden attack, "Quinn! Get off of me!" He yelled flailing wildly trying to remove her from him

"Okay. You win." She said crawling off of him

"Where are the pictures?" He asked noticing she didn't have them

"I hid them." She said before skipping away making him sigh

* * *

><p>Huck walked upstairs to his bedroom and found Quinn laying on the bed sleeping but the odd thing was that she was sweaty and thrashing. He walked closer and cold hear her whimpering in her sleep, he knew better than to wake her up since it only made the nightmare worse later on. He sat down and waited for what seemed like hours for her to wake up from the dream before he decided it was best to her wake her up before she over-exerted herself.<p>

"Quinn. Quinn wake up. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." Huck said shaking until she jolted up from her position on the bed breathing heavily, "It was just a dream." He said pulling her to him as she cried softly

"It was horrible. I had another miscarriage and then you left me and had another baby with a another woman." Quinn told him holding him to her tightly

"I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon." He promised her kissing her hair softly before sighing wishing their relationship was more stable so she wouldn't have to worry about

"You say that now. You'll leave me. I know you will." She said not believing him as snuggled into his embrace

"No I won't." He said kissing his cheek

2 hours later, Huck sighed as he tried to feed Haley. She was being just as stubborn as Quinn was sometimes and it was making him frustrated and he knew he would end up making either Quinn cry or Haley cry at least once. He huffed when Haley spit the food out of her mouth, he felt his blood boiling and something he never thought he would do to her. He did.

"DAMMIT HALEY OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND EAT IT!" Huck yelled at her as she burst out crying making Quinn run down stairs to see what was wrong

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Quinn asked picking her daughter up as she held her arms for her as she cried

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you." He said taking her from Quinn as her cries got louder making Quinn shake her head at him

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's a baby. Babies get stubborn and always don't do the things you want them to but that doesn't mean you get to yell at her. If you want to yell at something, yell at me not my daughter." She said before taking Haley from him again and walking off leaving Huck there to think about his actions.

Upstairs, Quinn sighed as she watched Haley sleep. She had no idea why Huck would suddenly yell at her but knew she had to talk to him about his anger and maybe even convince him to get some help with it. She heard a knock on the door and turned around to find Javi standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?" Javi asked her walking in slowly

"Yeah. She's just tired." Quinn said looking back down at Haley

"I heard Dad yelling. Was he yelling at her?" He asked

"Yeah. She wouldn't eat her food apparently and he got impatient." She told him

"Poor Haley."

* * *

><p>Huck climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to Haley's nursery where she had managed to pull herself up and was now standing up as she held onto to the cribs railing. He walked in fully and watched as she let go of the railing and fell back on her bottom when she saw him. He leaned over the crib and sighed when he noticed the same look of fear Quinn had when he tortured her in his daughters eyes. He leaned down and picked her up despite the kicking of her feet which usually meant she didn't want to be picked up.<p>

"Hi baby girl." Huck said kissing her cheek softly, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You see lately Daddy has been having problems with your Mommy and now I starting to get mad at the wrong person. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and maybe I should learn how to control my anger. I love you baby." He said as he sat in rocking chair leaning down to kiss her forehead before pulling away to look at her, "Daddy loves you Haley."

"Wuv you Daddy." Haley said leaning her head on his shoulder slightly

"I know baby. I know." He said holding her tightly as she drifted off to sleep again in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before placing her back in her crib and leaving

* * *

><p>Quinn wandered around the house in search of Huck who she hadn't seen since earlier. She walked up the stairs and found him in their bedroom staring up at the ceiling obviously thinking hard about something. She walked up closer and sat down next to him.<p>

"Huck?" Quinn called out placing a hand on his shoulder smiling when he looked at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking

about something." Huck said before looking away again

"About?" She asked laying down on his chest

"Us." He said moving her to the side to sit up

"Us? Wow, um. Why?" She asked confused

"Sometime I think I don't deserve you. Like maybe we're not meant to be together. Just like when you miscarried. I always thought it was a sign that we shouldn't be together. I still think we should have broke up then." He told her making tears well up in her eyes, "Then you got pregnant again and this time we're having twins I guess to make up for the child we lost. And now I can't leave. Not that I ever wanted to. I never planned on leaving no matter what people said. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." he told her as she let out a shaky breath

"You scared me right there. I thought you were breaking up with me." She said wrapping her arms around him

"No. I can't see myself ever going anywhere." He promised

* * *

><p>Quinn gasped as she felt a sharp pain hit her and at that moment she knew she was probably in premature labor. She limped towards Huck's office ad opened the door to find him on the phone probably talking to Olivia's client.<p>

"It's about that time now." Quinn said getting his attention as he looked up from a file he was reading

"I have to call you back. What do you mean?" Huck asked after he hung up his phone

"I think I'm in premature labor." She told him and before she could count to 2 he was up and running past her towards the stairs to grab their emergency labor bag

"Okay let's go everyone." He said when he came back

"Okay." She said following him

A few hours later Quinn was sitting on a table wondering if she was delivering her children early. She looked over at Huck who was practically bouncing in his seat then she looked at Javi who was playing on his phone then she looked at Haley who was in Huck's arms sleeping peacefully.

"Ms Perkins?" a doctor said when he came in

"Yes?" Quinn said looking up

"Hi. I'm Dr. Wilson and I'm going to examine you just to see how your cervix is doing." Dr. Wilson said pulling on some gloves

"Wait. Her cervix is inside of her body which means your sticking your hand inside of my fiancee." Huck said standing up from his chair to stand next to Quinn

"Yes. I do this every day." Dr. Wilson said a little frightened by Huck's stance

"Huck. Just sit down please. It wouldn't be the first time had someones fingers inside of me." Quinn said winking at him making the doctor clear his throat

"Little ears are in the room, Quinn. Little ears are in the room." Huck said sitting back down

"Okay here goes nothing." Dr. Wilson said before gently sliding his fingers into Quinn making her tense slightly suddenly uncomfortable. She looked at Huck and held her hand out for him, glad when he took it and kissed it gently

"Okay. I'm done. Everything seems normal. You're cervix is perfectly fine and there's no sign of labor so I'm going to check on your blood work. I'll return with it shortly. And until then I'll have my nurse come in and do a sonogram to see if there's any unusual activity." Dr. Wilson said before getting up and walking out of the room

"Mom, are you having my brothers and sisters today?" Javi asked

"I don't know. We'll see." Quinn said running her hand over her stomach where she felt a kick in response

"Ms. Perkins. I'm here to give your sonogram." the petite blonde nurse said when she walked in

"Okay." Quinn said as she lifted her shirt up and allowed the nurse to squeeze the gel onto her stomach

"You must be used to the cold. By the way my name is Nurse Miranda Anderson." the nurse told Quinn

"Yeah." Quinn answered looking at the screen, smiling when her two babies appeared on the screen

"Are they okay?" Huck asked the nurse looking at the screen in amazement

"No. They don't have a heartbeat. They're not moving either." Nurse Anderson said

"What do you mean? You mean they're..." Huck trailed off not wanting to say the word

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nurse Anderson said before unhooking the monitor and walking out of the room quickly

"Huck. It can't be. It can't be." Quinn said as he hugged her to him

"It's okay. We can try again. We can always try again." Huck reassured her just as the door opened revealing her doctor

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Wilson asked noticing the tears on Quinn's face

"I miscarried. Your nurse just told me." Quinn said pulling away from Huck

"That's impossible. Your pregnancy test came back positive so you couldn't have miscarried. And I have some sonogram pictures I had when you first came here. Your babies were breathing and they had a heartbeat. There's no way you miscarried." Dr. Wilson said

"So she lied?" Huck asked

"Yes. Looks like I have to have another talk with Nurse Anderson. She had a miscarriage and has been lying to other couples that they lost their child as well. I'm sorry for the trouble she caused you. In fact, I'll give you another sonogram." Dr. Wilson said plugging the machine back up and putting more gel onto her stomach, "There they are. Perfect as ever. Let's listen to the heartbeat." the man said flipping a switch and the sound of two heartbeats filled the room

"It's sounds like horses galloping." Javi said appearing beside Huck

"Very strong." Dr. Wilson said

"Yeah. Very." Huck said

"All ten toes. All ten fingers." Quinn said smiling

"That's good."

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he walked into the house with Quinn. It turned out she had a bad case of indigestion which was causing the pain. Javi and Haley were both fast asleep which meant he and Quinn had to carry them. Quinn had Haley and he had Javi.<p>

"We should put them in their rooms." Quinn said walking upstairs towards Haley's nursery to put her in her crib

"You okay?" Huck asked when he walked out of Javi's room

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up by what that nurse told me." She said walking towards their bedroom

"It's okay. You heard the doctor there fine." He reassured her

"I know. I just wonder why she did it."

* * *

><p>Miranda Anderson sighed as she brushed her long brown hair. he heard her phone ring and answered<p>

"Miranda? What happened?"

"I got fired. Thanks a lot. I'm with this, sis. It's about time Lindsay finds out who I really am." Miranda said to the woman on the other side of the line

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Uh oh. Who's Miranda Anderson and what does she want with Quinn? Speaking of which what gender should Huck and Quinn babies be? I thinking of a boy and a girl but I need a opinion. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this update.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and Abby is having her baby soon. For sure. Keep those questions comin'.


	54. Chapter 54

Quinn sighed as she cleaned up her bedroom. Her back was killing her along with her feet and her swollen breast. She looked up when she heard the room door open and Huck walked in closing the door behind him. She recognized the aroused look in his eyes and sighed again at the fact that she had been depriving him of what he needed because she wasn't in the mood for it.

"Something you need?" Quinn asked turning her back to him as she leaned down picking her shirt up from the floor

"Yeah." Huck answered walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her center, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. He frowned when she pulled away from him walking to the other side of their bedroom to retrieve the rest of the clothes from the floor, he walked over to her and kissed her neck again only to have her pull away. Again. "What's wrong with you? Are the babies okay? Are you okay?" He said stepping away from her to give her space

"They're fine and I'm fine." She said as she walked past him

"Well then why won't you let me touch you?" He asked confused

"Because I'm not in the mood right now." She snapped walking out of the room to go downstairs. Huck decided it would be best not to follow behind her since her hormones seemed to be acting up again. He laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about Quinn giving birth to his children

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she stepped into the pool. It was the only place she could really relax without snapping at her family. She smiled slightly to herself as she floated on her back in the water, she heard the screen door to their patio open and sighed again when she felt someones body swimming through the water towards her.<p>

"Huck?" Quinn called out feeling someone watching her

"Yeah." Huck answered floating beside her

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She said as she floated through the water

"It's okay. It's just your hormones anyway." He said pulling her to him

"I love you." She said nuzzling her face into his neck

"I know. I love you too." He answered back squeezing her slightly before lifting her up and throwing her under water just as she screamed and laughed at the same time

* * *

><p>Huck sighed when he walked into his office. He was tired and wanted to stay home with Quinn and his kids but she insisted he went to work instead of being lazy. He looked behind him when he heard someone come into his office, it was Abby and she looked worried about something. Most likely about Quinn.<p>

"Hey Abby." Huck said looking away from her

"Hey Abby? That's all you have to say after you hit her? After you hit Quinn?" Abby asked looking at him in disbelief

"Abby you don't understand. You don't know what goes on in our household." He told her typing in his password to his computer

"I know everything that goes on. I know you pushed her down the stairs and caused to have a miscarriage. I know you cheated on her and thankfully she cheated on you too. I know you punished her for cheating on you by hitting her repeatedly with your belt. I know you took Haley and went to see your psycho ex-girlfriend. I also know about you yelling at Haley who probably did nothing wrong. And I know you hit her just the other day. So I do know what goes on in your household." She told him making his sigh

"Abuse is all I know, Abby. All my father ever did was hit me and my mother. The bastard doesn't deserve to live but unfortunately he still is." He said

"You think I don't know what it feels like to be abused? Do you know what Charles did to me? Everything you doing to Quinn, he did to me and it got worse from there. So if you want her and your kids to stick around, you need to stop. Now. Not another day, not another week, not another month, and not another year. Today. It starts today. Today is the day that you get your act together." She told him before walking out of his office with her hand pressed against her lower stomach

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she picked up Haley. She decided to take her and Javi to the park for a little while. She didn't think Huck would be home anytime soon so she decided she'd go see her Dad while she was out.<p>

"Javi, hurry up baby boy." Quinn yelled as she walked down the stairs

"I'm right here!" Javi yelled as he made his way downstairs

"Finally. Now we can go." Quinn said pulling him with her out the front door

At the park, Quinn smiled when Javi went down the slide with Haley. He was a great big brother and a even greater son and she loved him to death, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone when she heard it vibrating, "Hey Huck." She said answering it

"Hey. Where are you?" Huck asked looking around the house

"At the park." She answered waving at Javi

"Oh. When are you coming home?" He asked as he sat down on the bed

"Soon. Why?" She asked him

"I just missed you that's all." He said

"I missed you too but you weren't gone as long as I intended. If I knew your were coming home so soon I would have stayed and waited for you." Quinn said waving for Javi to come over with Haley

"It's fine. Stay out as long as you want. I'll see you when you get here. Oh and you may want to leave the kids with your Dad. I have a surprise for you." Huck said before hanging up the phone

* * *

><p>Huck smiled when he heard the front door close and Quinn call out his name. He stood up and walked downstairs to find her standing in the middle of the living room about to open the box he had left on the table. He rushed over and snatched the box from her scaring her slightly.<p>

"Don't open that!" Huck shouted scaring Quinn causing her to drop the fragile box in her hand. At that moment Huck was grateful for the plush carpet in their living room that cushioned the box so the contents inside the box wouldn't break

"You scared half to death! Are you trying to kill me?" Quinn asked placing her hand on her chest where her heart was pounding

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to open yet. It's a surprise. For later." He told her picking up the box from the floor

"For later huh? What in store for later?" She asked sitting down on the couch rubbing her noticeable expanding stomach where she could feel her babies kicking against her rib cage since she knew they probably ended up upside down in her stomach again like when she had her last sonogram

"I can't tell you. I just said it was a surprise." He told her

"But I don't like surprises!" She whined making Huck laugh at her childish actions

* * *

><p>Quinn frowned as she searched Huck's nightstand for her phone. He always took it from her when he suspected she was up to no good so she hadn't been able to use it in a few days. She smiled triumphantly when she grab her phone from the back of the drawer but she the smile fell from her face when she saw a picture of Huck and Beck tucked away back there. She thought Huck was over her but obviously he wasn't. She wasn't aware that he had come in until she felt a hand on her shoulder making her drop the picture and her phone and she automatically tensed up waiting for him to hit her but he didn't. Instead he reached down and picked up the picture and her phone, giving the phone to her and putting the picture back in.<p>

"You're tense. Why?" Huck asked confused

"You're not going to hit me?" Quinn asked surprised. Usually when he caught her going through his things she'd endure at least one slap or a punch but this time. Nothing.

"No. Why would I do that?" He asked her pulling up from the floor

"Usually when I invade your privacy I end up with a black eye or a busted lip or something along those lines." She told him

"I'm working on that. Do you want me to hit you?" He asked laughing when she shook her head no quickly, "Anyways I saw you and the guy at the cafe looking mighty cozy the other day." He said sitting on the bed

"Uh, yeah. He's nice. Very nice." She said noticing his tone seemed to have a bit of danger within it. She walked to the bathroom to take a bath and put on some more clothes since she had nothing on but her underwear and a tank top that belonged to Huck since all her stuff was to small to squeeze into. She stretched as she walked away revealing her newest tattoo that had Haley and Javi's name surrounding the one already on her back that had Huck's name there. She closed the door behind her since Huck had yet to see her newest stretch marks on her stomach since they hadn't had sex in a few weeks.

"Quinn... Can I come in?" she heard Huck ask through the wooden door

"NO! I'm naked." Quinn said back as she removed her royal blue lace panties and matching bra

"OH COME ON! I have to pee." He whined making her give in as she grabbed a towel from the rack and opened the door only to find Huck wasn't there. She walked out completely and saw that he wasn't in the room at all but she knew he was probably watching her. Waiting to pounce on her. And before she knew it he quickly pulls her body against his, feeling how hard her nipples have become through the lace that covers her pert breasts.

"Fuck." He says

"Isn't that's the idea?" She whispers huskily, lust hidden in her hazel eyes

He can't respond because suddenly her hands are on him.

They're running up and down his chest, sending wave after wave of heat coursing through him. Over and over, she continues sliding her hands up and down his chest before her fingers start unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and before she can peel the material away he stops her roving hands.

"The scars . . . The scars, they're not pretty, Quinn." He tells her making pout slightly

"Don't you know? I have scars too. And I love them. And I love you."

After that statement, that has Huck smiling and Quinn shuddering from the lust now taking over her

He lays her down on the bed and slips his dress pants from his body and he hovers over her, he breathes her in and one of his hands tangles in her glorious ebony waves. He brushes his lips against hers and pulls back telling her.

"You are so beautiful." He tells her despite the stretch marks going across her expanding belly

He gives her another smile and she's shuddering again. Her hand raises up and traces his lips, etching that smile into her memory That smile that somehow takes ten years off his face but at the same time, raises her body temperature to the point that she feels like she's on fire from the inside out.

"It's okay, Huck. Touch me." Quinn say noticing how unsure he seemed

His palm cups around the fullness of her pert breast and slowly he runs his thumb over its peaked tip, earning a purr of pleasure from his companion. His palm squeezes her once more before his fingers move toward the clasp at the front of her chest. His fingers are nimble as they easily undo the clasp and his breath hitches inside his throat as he sees nothing but ivory perfection displayed before him.

His head bends forward and in an instant he has her prone rosy nipple inside the warmth of his mouth, making her hips buck and her body arch.

Quinn can feel the dampness of her lace panties sticking to the inside of her thighs as beads of her wetness spill forward to cover her skin. She can feel herself coming closer and closer to the edge with each suckle of his lips around her nipple while his steady, rough fingers pinch and squeeze her other nipple. She feels her thighs clench and the release she wants so desperately is coiling tighter and tighter at the base of her spine, but she doesn't want to come like this.

She wants to come with him inside of her.

And with all the strength she can muster, she manages to tell him just what she wants, "I want you inside of me."

At those simple words, Huck's infamous control breaks. Her prone, supple frame slides against his hard form and he feels the heat and wetness emanating from her center and he groans loudly as his body shakes.

Her hazel eyes filled with such passion, such want and staring straight into his, have a heat he's never experienced surging through him and he hopes that he can last as he positions himself at her center. Her smooth, slender fingers wrap themselves around his throbbing length and he jerks in her hand, leaking pre-cum and as he opens his mouth to apologize she raises her head covers his lips with her own, as she slowly guides him inside of her.

His length slides into her wetness effortlessly and both of them are moaning as the sensation of it all overwhelms them. His lips move with hers as effortlessly as her body moves with his, her hips meeting his heavy thrusts at just the right moment. His tongue finds hers just as his fingers slide into the opening their connected bodies provide and he groans inside her mouth, at the feel of her warm, velvet the rough pads of his skin.

Just as her walls squeeze him and her body shudders and quakes underneath him, her name falls from his lips.

"Quinn."

And as he collapses boneless on top of her, careful not to crush her stomach with his body and his body's shaking finally stopping. He holds her to him and finds that the loveless days and nights he endures for weeks was gone.

* * *

><p>Quinn jolted up from the bed when she heard two gunshots come from downstairs. She looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. She got up wondering what Huck was doing practicing his gun shooting this time of night. She went downstairs and stopped when she saw a unknown woman laying on the floor by the couch clutching her right arm and Huck laying on the floor by the entrance of the kitchen in a pool of blood. Not moving. Quinn ran over to him ignoring the woman on the ground.<p>

"Huck? Huck wake up. Come on. Don't do this to me. Come on. Please!" Quinn yelled at him as he opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm okay." He said. She grabbed his gun quickly and pointed it at the women who had walked up behind her, "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked scooting away but not before making sure Huck had a pulse which he did

"I'm Miranda Anderson. Also known as Hanna Dywer. I'm your sister." Miranda said shocking Quinn to her core

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I'm back! Two freakin' weeks I was gone but I'm back now. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Next will be longer.<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	55. Chapter 55

Quinn sighed as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Knowing that her sister who she thought died years ago was alive was bugging her but the fact that Huck was laying on a operating table barely clinging to life was more important. She called Olivia and the rest of the team and told them what happened which meant they were on their way. She was afraid of losing him since he was the one who saved her from Charlie and if he died that meant he wouldn't be there to protect her from other men. She looked down at her growing belly that was getting bigger with each month that passed by and felt the tears burning her eyes at the thought of Huck not being there with her and their children. She inhaled a shaky breath and let it out trying to calm her nerves so she wouldn't cause herself to go into premature labor like she did with Haley. She looked when she heard Javi call out her name and spotted him running towards her with her Dad right behind him with Haley in his arms.

"Mom! Mom. Is Dad okay?" Javi asked when he finally reached her

"I don't baby boy. I don't know." Quinn said pulling the boy to her and squeezing him tightly as her father sat down next to her

"What happened Lindsay?" Ray asked

"He was shot by Ha- an intruder." Quinn told him remembering how her sister threatened to hurt her if she told anyone about her

"It'll be okay baby. He'll be fine." Ray promised praying he was right

"I hope so Daddy. I hope so."

* * *

><p>4 hours later when Quinn woke up she was surrounded by the entire team as they sat there all with worried looks on their face. She was actually angered at the sight of Kim and Charlie sitting there since the last time she saw him he tried to rape her. She was pulled from her thoughts by the double doors leading to the operating room opened and the doctor who was working on Huck came out. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat when she saw the blood on the man's scrubs but she knew better then to freak out.<p>

"Family of Huck Marshall?" the doctor asked and they all stood up, "Big family. I'm Dr. James Thomas. Mr. Marshall lost a lot of blood and what we thought was a minor gunshot wound turned out to be very, very serious. The bullet traveled through his chest and missed his heart by mere inches. A little to left or little to the right and Mr. Marshall would be dead right now. I'm amazed he even managed to remain conscious after such a serious gunshot wound. I hate to tell you all this but Mr. Marshall went into a coma. Which is a very bad thing." Dr. Thomas told them all but the news had the most effect on Quinn who was now sobbing into Harrison's chest as he held her tightly

"How long will he be like that?" Olivia asked rubbing Quinn's back soothingly

"We don't know. A day. A week. A month. A year. Forever." Dr. Thomas said

"Can I see him?" Quinn asked

"I wouldn't usually allow it but I can see you won't take no for an answer. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Quinn had no idea how long she was back there. Holding her children as they watched their father, who appeared to be sleeping, except for all the tubes he was hooked up to. She knew Javi could sense her distress and she also knew he was probably worried about her. She looked at Huck again and sighed when she saw no movement like it had been for the past 4 hours. Everyone went home after seeing him leaving her and the kids there alone with Huck. Quinn knew that if Huck didn't wake up in the four and a half months that he would miss the birth of their children. She felt a sleeping Haley shift in her arms as she opened her eyes only to find that her father was still 'sleeping'.<p>

"Mom." she heard Javi call out

"Yeah?" Quinn said back

"Is Daddy going to die?" Javi asked through his tears as he looked at her

"No. He'll be okay. He's going to come back to us. He always does." She promised the boy squeezing him tightly

"Ms. Perkins, visiting hours are over. You have to leave." a nurse said peaking her head in the room

"You must be mistaken. The President of the United States, the man who is basically my brother, made it very clear I could stay here if I wanted too. Kids included. And if you have a problem with that I will call him back here and have you fired from your job. Your choice." Quinn told the woman who looked frightened and exited the room uttering an apology.

"That was really, really bad ass Mom." Javi said as got up and laid down next to his father

"Don't let your father here you use that type of language." She told him placing Haley in his arms, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." She said getting up and walking out of the room down the hall to the bathroom. She looked up and saw Charlie walking towards her with box in his hand. She turned around and walked back to Huck's room even though she knew Huck couldn't protect her, it gave her a sense of protection with both him and Javi in the room. As soon as she opened the door to the room she felt herself being pulled backwards out of the doorway

"Don't run from me. I'm not going to hurt you." Charlie says pushing her against the wall

"What do you want?" Quinn asked slightly frightened

"I wanted to give you this." He says handing her the box had been carrying

"What is it?" She asked shaking it

"A present. For your babies." He said shoving his hands into his pocket

"Oh my gosh. Charlie... I don't what to say." She said as she pulled two sleepers out of the box. One said 'I'm number 1' and the other said 'I'm number 2'

"You can start by saying thank you." Charlie said

"Thank you." Quinn says running her hand over her swollen stomach

"I'm also very sorry about what happened at the beach. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that. I really am sorry." He says cupping her cheeks softly, "Will you forgive me?" He asks

"O-okay. I should go. Javi's probably getting worried. Bye." She says before turning away to go inside the room where she could hear Haley crying

"Robin wait!" Charlie called out effectively stopping her in her tracks

"What is it?" She asked stepping away from the door

"I'm leaving." He says surprising her

"I know. I already bye." She said slightly confused

"No. I mean i'm leaving DC. I'm engaged. To Kimberly. Were going away to get married in Hawaii. You can come if you want. Were getting married next month." He informs her handing her an invitation

"Wow. Congratulations. Huck and I are getting married sometime next month too. But we'll make it to your wedding." Quinn says

"If he ever wakes up." Charlie says before he realized his mistake, he looked at Quinn sympathetically when he saw the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He says kissing her forehead softly

"I know. You should go. Get back to your fiancee. I won't tell her you were here." She says before backing away and going into the room with Javi who was feeding Haley who was staring up at him with wonder in her hazel eyes

* * *

><p>Javi glanced over at his mother and sighed. She looked worried even though she was sleeping. He knew that she was probably thinking about his father but he also knew she didn't need to stress herself out due to her pregnancy. He looked over at his sister who he had placed on his father's chest and smiled. It seemed Haley couldn't tell the difference from Huck being perfectly fine and him being not fine. He looked back at his mother and noticed that she had woken up from her nap and now standing over his father with tears in her eyes.<p>

"He'll be okay Mom. Just imagine he's taking a nap." Javi told her as he reached her side

"I know. I tried that. It doesn't work." Quinn says before looking down at the boy

"Just go back to sleep. And if you can't do that we can go home and you can put on one of Dad's old shirts that you haven't washed yet. I'm sure it smells just like him." He offered

"No. I need to stay here with him. I need to be here when he wakes up." She says shaking her head at the thought of leaving Huck there alone. She reached out and ran her hand across his cheek feeling the roughness of his beard growing there. Quinn sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Huck, laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She had a feeling he was going to wake up but she didn't know when, "Javi could you go get an extra blanket please." She asked the boy, smiling gratefully when he left the room to retrieve the blanket, "You know I never told you he story of Charlie abusing me. I'm actually glad I didn't. If I had Charlie would be dead right now. At the hands of you , of course. Well since I doubt you can hear me I guess I'll tell you. It started one night when he came home. He was covered in blood obviously from torturing someone. I had just found out I was pregnant and I was going to tell him. I had made him dinner like I did every night then I told him I was pregnant then I told him I was pregnant and he freaked. He started yelling at me. He started calling a whore and a slut and saying that he wasn't the father of our baby."

Quinn stopped and took a deep breath trying to control her nerves. Even though she knew Huck probably couldn't hear her, it was still hard talking about that night she lost her first baby.

"He proceeded to throw things at me. Knives, glasses, plates, etc. You can guess what happened after that. Why I even stayed with him after that... I don't know." Quinn stopped when she felt a slight movement from Huck's hand but she wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, "Are you with me Huck?" She asked leaning closer feeling her heart rate speed up as she watched his eye lids flutter ever so slightly. Then after what seemed like forever, his eyes opened revealing his dazed chocolate eyes.

He looked around the room before his eyes finally landed on hers. She realized he was trying to speak but she knew he couldn't do that with the breathing tube down his throat, "Don't talk yet. Not yet baby. I'll be back. I'm going to get the doctor." She says before running out the room to retrieve his doctor. She came with him and they checked him out confirming he was okay. She looked back at Javi who had been chatting with one of the nurses when she ran out and found him smiling as he stood by his father's side with Haley.

"I'm so glad your okay Dad." Javi says before leaving the room to give Quinn and his Dad some privacy

"I missed you so much." Quinn said as she laid down against his chest careful to avoid the spot where the bullet went through his chest

"I missed you too." Huck says in a raspy since he hasn't used his voice in 4 days

Quinn snuggled up to him as he squeezed her to him tightly. It was the first time in a few days that she actually felt his arms around her. It felt nice. It felt like home.

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<strong>_

_**You put your arms around me**_  
><em><strong>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**_  
><em><strong>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<strong>_

Quinn sat up when she heard the door open revealing the team and a very pregnant Abby. She laughed when she saw the number of balloons Harrison managed to fit in the room and for the first time she was actually smiling.

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
><em><strong>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never let a love get so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<strong>_

_**You put your arms around me**_  
><em><strong>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...<strong>_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
><em><strong>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never let a love get so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**_  
><em><strong>And I've never opened up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<strong>_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_  
><em><strong>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never let a love get so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put your arms around me and I'm home<strong>_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So I'm back again and Huck's okay. Thankfully. i was originally going to keep going on with whole a coma thing until Quinn went into labor but that would have too long. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Song- Arms by Christina Perri. And Scandal comes back on September 25th at 9:00 P.M!

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review.


	56. Chapter 56

Quinn sighed as she opened her eyes and saw Huck asleep next to her. He was finally home and sleeping next to her every night. He had been worried about her when he got back because she was always asking if he was okay and waking up every night to go downstairs to the kitchen to sit there for hours. She glanced over at the clock ad saw that it was still very early but she knew better than to try and go to sleep again. Especially with the kicks in her belly starting. She got up grabbing her phone as she did and went downstairs but not before checking on Haley who was still sound asleep. She knew Haley had been sad when Huck was in a coma by the way she never smiled or laughed the entire time. She pulled the pitcher of orange juice and the fridge and shut it, nearly having a heart attack when she saw Huck standing behind the door.

"God Huck. Are you trying to kill me?" Quinn asked leaning against the counter

"No. I woke up and you weren't there. I figured I'd go look for you." Huck says taking out two glasses from the cabinet and pouring them both a glass of juice

"And scare me." She says making smile a little

"Did they find the person who broke into our house?" He asked making her choke slightly

"Uh... No. Not yet. They're still looking." She says walking away quickly

"Quinn?" He called out confused by her sudden retreat, she stopped and turned around to face him, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." She says before turning and walking away again leaving Huck there to wonder what was wrong with her.

* * *

><p>God, she's so tight. She hugs him like a glove; wet, hot, and so painfully tight around him as he holds his place between her legs. His hands grasp at her thighs almost lovingly, stroking the impossibly soft skin as she gasps and whimpers at his probing. He's not the biggest she's taken before, but he's big. She should've known – it's not like the monster had tried to hide in his pants. She's wet as hell and she's almost embarrassed by it, but more likely grateful as he gives another thrust and half of him splits her apart.<p>

"Fuck!" She gasped. The gasped word makes him stop; every inch of him is shaking from the sheer self-control he's exhibiting, holding back from just sliding in and pounding her to oblivion until she's screaming his name and begging him for more. Her hands push and pinch and shove at his chest, holding him steady, holding him in place above her. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip as the pain spreads up along her stomach, and Paget stares up at his darkly hidden face.

"Are you okay?" his voice is a low rasp; He matches her gaze with a taut, worried frown. God it's so delicious to hear – she's always loved his voice, and it's no difference now when he's halfway in her and most likely dying from the way she's clenched tight around him.

She nods her head weakly as she leans back, forcing herself to relax against the bed. The kids were in the house which meant she had to be extra quiet. Especially with Javi since he could hear everything; she, him, and their clothes lying somewhere on the floor. She's burning with a blinding ache for him – it's almost dizzying as he lowers himself slightly onto his hands against her body. Their skin is hot pressed together, damp and blazing heat as his hips flex and another gasp drops from her mouth as he slides another fraction deeper.

"God, Huck." she moans, as she falls back against the bed, lungs empty and mind blank as he follows her; his mouth lazy and hungry against her pale skin. Her breath puffs against his ear as he sucks against her collarbone, her fingers curl into his short dark hair when she feels the hard pressure there. "You're going to get us caught," she whispers to him, and her mouth splits into a languid smile when he pulls back to smirk at her.

"Only if you don't be quiet," He rumbles at her, and then he takes her thighs in his hands once more. "Don't scream."

With one smooth, deep thrust, he hits bottom inside her.

It takes everything in her not to scream, but Quinn has to dig her nails into his skin as he falls skin-to-skin on top of her; nestled deep inside her as she spreads her legs wider and squeaks when it pulls him deeper inside her. "You need to stop doing that!" She hisses thickly, where the scream has lodged in her throat. She slaps at his arm reproachfully, and Huck is grinning a dimpled grin at her.

He kisses her mouth apologetically as he begins to thrust, pulling out painfully slow and surging in deep; just the way she likes it.

"You love it," he mumbles, and thrusts hard just to hear her gasp again.

"I do," she sighs against his mouth, and wraps her arms around his neck as she begins to rock her hips to his rhythm.

They rock, slide, and moan; sometimes there's a laugh or giggle that comes between that, until Huck finds her fingers with his and twines them together, locking her fingers into his firmly. He pins her hands by her head, fingers tangled in one another as he melds their mouths together too; to swallow her moans and to steal her breath as he feels her clench tighter around him. Her legs wrap tight around his moving hips, her fingers squeeze his in a signal.

She's close.

He pulls his lips from hers, and she gasps a breath as he breathes into her ear. "Not yet," he says. He pulls back, arches his back higher so he can look at her face – the beautiful face that's tempted him for six years; flushed pink and red lips parted in a breathless moan as he drives them closer to their peaks. God, she's so beautiful.

"Fuck, right there," Quinn gasps, and Huck grunts as he quickens his pace, deepens his thrusts until he knows he's reaching that place inside her that makes that noise he loves to hear come from her mouth.

He swivels his hips, checks the angle…there it is.

It's a mewl in her throat; a whimper and a moan and a growl altogether as her body clamps down around him – her nails dig in deep and her body goes rigid under him as she trembles and shakes through the shocks.

He keeps his thrusts even and shallow, fucking her through her orgasm because he likes to push her limits and he wants to feel it happen around him. He pries his fingers from hers, letting her grip his arms instead as he slides a hand between them and finds that delicious little nerve between her legs with his callus fingers. He brushes it gently first, delights in the full-bodied jolt it causes before he's pressing down with earnest.

"Huck!" she squeals, but that's as far as she can go before her body thrashes in her second orgasm, and Huck is slamming into her viciously. He's buried so deep she feels him in her throat; she wouldn't be surprised (although really she would) if one day he reaches her cervix, but Quinn can't think straight right now as Huck sinks his teeth into her shoulder and snarls into her skin as he cums inside of her. Shooting harsh, violent spurts inside her. Days, almost weeks without doing this had built up the tension but now he was happy about it.

It's feels like he's just run a marathon. His heart is pounding in his ears, blood rushing everywhere but his head as they both gasp and sputter loudly for air in the small space. The air is thick now; sex and sweat and the faint traces of her perfume and his aftershave linger in the air, as they lie there twitching in the afterglow.

He's still twitching inside her when she catches her breath; his own hot breath is thick against her neck and harsh in her ear, but Quinn can't find the energy to care as he curls his fingers into her hair and groans quietly.

His words are muffled against the bed and her hair when he speaks breathlessly.

"You know I love you right?" He asks pressing a soft kiss against her neck

"Yeah. I love you too." She says giggling when he pulled her up from pillow and into his lap where she straddled his waist as another round started again

* * *

><p>Huck sat up and looked next to him smiling at Quinn who was asleep. He wasn't surprised that she was tired since they had been going at it for 4 hours non-stop. At that moment he was glad it was nap time for their kids otherwise they would be having a awkward conversation with Javi later on. He felt her shift and smiled before picking her up from the bed and walking to the bathroom just before she opened her eyes.<p>

"Hey there sleepy head." Huck says turning the shower water on

"Hi." Quinn says sleepily as she yawned and began to drift off to sleep again

"Wake up. You need to take a shower. Quinn?" He sighed when he felt her go limp in his arms again. He slung her over his shoulder and walked back into their bedroom laying her down on the bed and going back into the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later Huck exited the bathroom only to find their bedroom empty. He could here music blaring from downstairs so he ventured down there only find hat the music was actually coming from the basement so he ventured down there, smiling when he saw Quinn dancing around the room and singing Taylor Swift's newest song, 'Shake It Off'.

_**I stay out too late  
>Got nothing in my brain<br>That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>_

_**I go on to many dates [chuckle]**_  
><em><strong>But I can't make 'em stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's what people say, mmm-mmm<strong>_

_**But I keep cruising**_  
><em><strong>Can't stop, won't stop moving<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like I got this music<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<strong>_

_**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
><em><strong>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><strong><em>I shake it off, I shake it <em>off**

Huck leaned against wall a watched Quinn sing her precious heart out. That what he loved about her. She was care free and didn't care what other people thought about her.

_**I never miss a beat  
>I'm lightning on my feet<br>And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
>that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm<strong>_

_**I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)**_  
><em><strong>I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<strong>_  
><em><strong>that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm<strong>_

_**But I keep cruising**_  
><em><strong>Can't stop, won't stop grooving<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like I got this music<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saying, "It's gonna be alright."<strong>_

_**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_  
><em><strong>And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

_**Shake it off, I shake it off,**_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off<strong>_

Quinn spun around stopping when she saw Huck standing there watching her closely a she stood there

"How long have you been standing there?" Quinn asked tossing her hair over her shoulder

"Long enough to see that someone is a country fan." Huck says walking closer

"True. What time is it?" She asks picking up her phone seeing that she ha a missed call from her Dad who had called and picked up the kids a few hours ago. She dialed the number back and frowned when it went straight to voice mail.

"It's 3:30. Why?" He asked watching as she rushed off quickly, he followed quickly followed her as she rushed upstairs grabbing her keys and running out the front door, "Quinn! What's wrong?"

"My Dad always drops Haley and Javi back off before 3:30 because that's what time his wife Theresa gets home and if he doesn't call it means somethings wrong." She says as they both climb into the car and pull off, "Please be okay. Please." She says to herself as she drove quickly to her father's house and when she got there she saw that Theresa's car was gone which was unusual since she worked at home. She pulled into the drive way and got out quickly, using her key to get into the house and when she did, she took notice of the fact that the house was completely empty. She went to the kitchen and saw a note pad there.

'I took your kids. You'll never get them back! I have everything I need now. Good luck with the rest of your life. Bye bye Lindsay.' was what the note said. Quinn turned and saw Huck standing over a body on the floor. She rushed over when she saw it was her father.

"Daddy? Can you hear me?" Quinn called out pressing her fingers against his neck sighing when she felt a pulse there

"I'm okay baby girl. She just caught me off guard. Huck's ex-girlfriend Becky. She took Haley and Javi. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them for you. I called you didn't answer and when I tried o call the police he knocked me out." Ray says as Huck helped him up off the floor

"Do you know where she took them?" Quinn asked kneeling net to her father

"No. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Huck sat down on the couch and looked back at Quinn who was filing a missing person's report on Haley and Javi. He could see the worry on her face and knew he had to calm her down before she sent herself into premature labor again.<p>

"Thank you." he hears Quinn say before she shuts the door

"You okay?" Huck asks walking over to her

"Yeah. I just want my babies back safe and sound." Quinn says running her hand through her newly dyed hair but that wasn't what Huck noticed. He noticed her engagement ring was off her finger

"Where's your ring?" He asked taking her hand in his

"I took it off." She told him

"May I ask why?" He asks

"Because I... I can't keep putting my daughter in danger like this. I love you Huck but I don't know if I can keep doing this." She says surprising Huck

"What are you saying? Are you..." Huck trailed off not wanting to make assumptions or give her any ideas

"Yes Huck. I can't marry you until this is taken care of. I love you but... I think we need to take a break." Quinn said before walking off only to have Huck grab her arm pulling her back to him

"We are not done. Just give me a chance to make this right and I'll protect them from now on. I love you too but I don't want to lose you because psychotic ex-girlfriend took our kids. I love Haley and it will be a cold day in Hell before I let you take her away from me. Now you can either put that ring back on your finger and stop acting like our kids have never been in danger, or you pack your things and go but you will not have custody of those kids when their born." Huck says before storming off leaving a teary eyed Quinn standing there in shock.

* * *

><p>Javi opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't know where he was but he could see his sister laying peacefully in a crib a few feet away from him. He jumped when a door opened and a blue eyed woman walked in. He looked closer and saw that she was Dad's ex girlfriend. Becky.<p>

"Hi baby. Your so handsome. Just like your father." Becky says kneeling down in front of him

"I want to go home. I wan my Daddy. I want my Mom." Javi says angering Becky

"I AM YOUR MOTHER! DON'T YOU EVER ADDRESS HER AS MOM!" Becky screams before pouncing on Javi. Hitting him repeatedly with her belt as Haley watched on in the background crying

* * *

><p>Author's Note- I'm back again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	57. Chapter 57

Quinn walked upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door to their room and found Huck laying on their bed watching TV. She knew better than to talk to him while he was upset but she felt she needed to apologize.

"Huck?" Quinn calls out walking a little closer

"What do you want?" Huck asks not bothering to look at her

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I was just emotionally overwhelmed and things were coming out of my mouth that I didn't mean and I don't want you to be mad at me. I understand if you are but just... I'm sorry." She says before turning to walk out of the room only to e grabbed suddenly by him as he pulled her back into the room

"Don't be sorry. I overreacted. I know how upset you are and I shouldn't have yelled at you." He says making her smile slightly

"It's okay." She says before trying to pull away again only to be stopped by him pulling her closer to him kissing her softly making hum in appreciation of the sign of affection coming from him, "I love you. More than you'll ever know." She whispers softly

Without a word, their mouths met in a blur of passion; lips, teeth, and tongues mashing and mingling, each trying to roughly dominate the others mouth. Huck relinquished control, allowing her to set their pace, but she didn't slow. He kissed her as hard as he could, as fiercely as his love for her was, and he was sure she'd have bruises, but so would he. She broke the kiss only long enough to drag her shirt over her head, Huck only losing his footing a little before she kissed him again, just as roughly as before. He walked them to the bedroom, all the while keeping up with her pace, afraid that if he pulled away he'd lose her again.

He dropped her onto the bed, peeling off his shirt and watching with fire in his eyes as Quinn removed her own bra. His hands went to her black shorts and she moaned loudly as he bent over her, taking her puckered nipple between his teeth and biting down. He took down her pants, underwear included, and ran his hands over her legs, suckling her as he did so. Her feet tried and failed to take his pajamas down. He chuckled and slid them off, her eyes instantly going to his large erection.

"Scoot up." He said.

Quinn obeyed instantly, moving on the bed until she was in the middle of it, her legs spread wide, her glistening womanhood on display for his viewing pleasure.

"Don't. Please don't." She begged as he got onto the bed, his intentions of taking care of her first clear when he didn't kneel between her legs.

"Quinn, I want to taste you," He whispered, kissing her inner thighs.

She moaned but put her hands on his shoulders. "And I need to _feel_ you, Huck."

Their eyes met and he couldn't find it within himself to deny her request. He covered her body with his own, his lips finding hers just as her legs bent up, the heels of her feet finding their usual spot in the back of his thighs. Huck cupped Quinn's jaw, tilting her face higher as he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting slowly this time, tenderly. She reached between their bodies, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it twice before running the tip of it between her wet folds. They panted in unison as she lined him up, her heels digging into his thighs, telling him to proceed at his leisure.

"Look at me." He whispered running a hand through her hair

Quinn looked at Huck, a silent understanding passing between them. Her hand fell away as he inched into her tight heat, their eyes staying locked as he filled her to the brink. She tipped her head up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, never wanting the feeling of being so full and so loved to stop. He kissed her back for a moment before veering to the right, kissing the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her nose, her eyes. He peppered her face with kisses until he came into contact with a salty liquid at the corner of her left eye.

"Don't cry." Huck pleads kissing her cheek, "Please don't cry."

"Shh, " Quinn murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his, relishing in the feel of his stubble scratching her skin. "Just make love to me, Huck."

It was so cliché they wanted to laugh, but it was also so perfect that they could do nothing but once again gaze into each other's dark eyes as he fulfilled her request. He slid back and forth into her soaked core, making sure she could feel every single inch he had to offer her. Her back arched and she wrapped her arms around him, taking on some of his weight as he thrust into her body at a snail's pace.

"You feel so perfect,." He breathed into her ear, his eyes closing in order to properly take in every sensation of her slick walls welcoming him time and time again

"So do you." She replied huskily. "God, Huck, you feel so good."

"Keep talking to me." he pleaded, pausing within her long enough to pull back and look into her eyes. "I want to hear your voice."

"In just a second," She said before pulling him back down on top of her

They kissed slowly and passionately, putting everything they had into that one single kiss, and tears burned behind both their eyelids. Huck was the first to pull away, needing to breathe, and he smiled slightly when he heard her take in large breaths. He put his forehead against hers, his eyes squeezed shut as to not let her be aware of the moisture building within them. But he knew that she could tell as her hand found his face, her fingers ghosting over his cheek.

"Huck." She whispered, leaning up and gently kissing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn. God, I fucking love you." He whispers back

"Shh." She murmured, "Come on, stay with me."

"I'm with you." He replied instantly, "Right here."

"Forever?" She asked boldly and hopefully

Forever," Huck confirmed. "And you'll be right here, with me, forever."

"Forever," Quinn breathed "Forever, forever, forever, forever."

He laughed lightly, lifting his head and kissing her nose. Her legs rose up higher, her knees against his sides and her heels digging into his toned ass. He groaned as she purposefully tightened her lower muscles in a steady rhythm, loving the sounds leaving his throat. He lifted off her just enough to reach a hand between them, his fingers going to where they were joined so intimately. She gasped as his thumb slid between her moist folds, gently stroking her sensitive clit.

"Huck." She panted.

He smiled and restarted their previous slow rhythm, his thumb following along, not wanting her to fall over the edge just yet. He wanted to relish this, to burn this to memory, to stay there as long as he possibly could, and he knew he wouldn't lose it until she did.

"God, Huck, that feels amazing." She breathed.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Tell me how good, Quinn."

"So good." She moaned, arching her back so her chest was pressed against his

"So responsive." He mumbled into her hair

"I can't help it, you just make me so hot." Quinn moaned out

"So wet." Huck corrected her "You're so wet."

"I'm so wet." She repeated, knowing he loved when she talked dirty

"For who?" He asked, his pace beginning to increase

"For you!" She cried as he pressed down harder on her sensitive bud, "I'm so wet for you, Huck."

"I don't want this to end." He admitted, unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"It's okay baby." Quinn assured him. "Come with me Huck. Come with me…"

He thrust into her faster, harder, and watched her face as she began to unravel. He gasped as she screamed his name, her eyes opening to meet his just as her velvet walls clenched around him. Their gaze held as she came, her release washing over him, lubricating her tight heat even more as he pounded into her. He wasn't far behind, moaning out her name as she milked him, thrusting once more and spilling himself deeply within her. Her arms tightened around him, bringing him down to rest completely on top of her, holding his sweaty body to her own, their chests rising and falling at a heavy pace.

"I want our kids back." Huck whispers into her hair

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Javi smiled triumphantly when he spotted a window. He could climb out if he wanted to but it would take some work. Then there was Haley. He couldn't leave her. Mom would be disappointed in him for that. He looked at the sheets and decided he'd tie her to his chest and work his way down.<p>

"I'm getting us out of her sissy. She can't hurt us anymore." Javi said kissing his sisters face softly. He didn't mind getting hit but when Becky hit his sister for crying to much it made him upset. He tied the sheets tightly and placed her in it smiling slightly when she snuggled up to him. He made his way to the window but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching the room door. He quickly put Haley back in her bed and laid down placing his hand on the piece of broken glass he found but never found the courage to use it against her.

"Javi? Are you sleeping pretty boy? I was going to take you to the park. Javi? I know you're not a heavy sleeper. What's that in your hand?" Becky asks noticing the piece of glass as she knelt down next to him, screaming when the piece came into contact with her neck. The blood came out fast and she was losing a lot of it making her dizzy but she could see Javi grabbing Haley and climbing out of the window in the far corner of the room, "You can't get away. I'll get you back."

* * *

><p>Quinn let out a breath as she sunk into the hot water of their bath tub. Huck had got called in to the office while they were in the middle of their seventh round of love making but he promised he'd make it up to her when he got home by giving her a foot massage which she gladly needed. She heard the door slam shut downstairs and knew it was Huck when she heard his footsteps running up the stairs to their bedroom.<p>

"Quinn?" she hears him call out

"In here my love." Quinn says back as the door swung open and his eyes immediately went to her breast that were slightly visible through the bubbles in the tub, "My eyes are up here." She says as he drug his eyes up to hers

"Sorry. You need to come downstairs. Now." He says grabbing her robe and helping her out of the tub

"Why? I just got in." She says as he helped her down the stairs

"I know but you need to see this." He says as they reached the bottom

"Mom!" Quinn heard and when she looked to her right she saw Javi running towards her as she held her arms out to him

"My baby. My sweet, sweet baby boy." She says squeezing him, "Where's Haley?"

"Right here." Huck said holding up a sleeping Haley

"Oh my. I missed you guys. I was so worried about you."

"Were fine now Mom."

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he attempted to get comfortable in bed with his fiancee and his kids. Quinn had insisted on letting them sleep in the same room with them just in case Becky came back for them. He wrapped his arms around Haley, Javi, and Quinn who were all snuggled against his chest which made it impossible to move around like he liked to do when it was just him and Quinn.<p>

"Huck?" Quinn whispers quietly from her place on his right side

"Yeah. You okay?" Huck whispers back

"Uh huh. Could you stop moving though. I can't sleep." She says

"Okay. Sorry love." He says feeling her relax as she drifted off. She had been through a lot the past few days and she hadn't slept an once since he always found her watching 'Spongebob' re-runs while eating a gigantic bowl of Fruit Loops. He sighed when he felt Haley scoot further up to bury her face in his neck. Something she always did when she was first born

* * *

><p>Quinn jolted up from the bed in a fit of sweat. She looked around and found the bed was empty and she scrambled put of it quickly running downstairs, taking a deep breath when she saw Huck sitting at the dining room table helping Haley eat a cookie. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Haley had chocolate all over her face while she smeared some on Huck's as well. She looked at the refrigerator and saw Javi shoving random foods in his mouth making a complete mess all over the floor. She looked back at Huck and Haley and saw him wiping her face off with a napkin before he picked her up laying her head on his shoulder and walking over to the sink to rinse his chocolate covered hands. She knew her daughter had her cravings which made her even closer to her. She looked up when she heard Javi call out her name.<p>

"Mom? Are you okay?" Javi asked noticing her presence

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna go back to bed." Quinn says before turning and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! See you soon! AND if you guys haven't seen the promotional photos for season 4 of Scandal or the promo of Olivia sitting on the beach drinking wine... YOU NEED TO! Anyways, love you guys!<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review! See you soon!


	58. Chapter 58

Javi sat up and realized he was back in his own bed. He remembered his father laying him down in his bed but he didn't remember going to sleep. He remembered his mother telling him stories about her childhood which had been very interesting and he felt bad for falling asleep while she was talking to him but knew she would understand. He got up and ventured down the hall to check on his sister who was still asleep before he went to his parents room and opened the door slowly. He smiled when he saw his Mom and Dad snuggled against each other while reading a book which he guessed was a baby name book.

"We are not naming our babies Bonnie and Clyde. How many times do I have to tell you that? Besides we don't even know if there's two girls or two boys in here." Quinn says as she rubbed her belly

"Fine. Hopefully it's not two girls. I have to deal with two of most stubborn women already." Huck said kissing her cheek before h noticed Javi standing in the doorway, "Morning buddy. Come here." He said holding his hand out

"What are you guys doing?" Javi asked peering over his mothers shoulder at the book

"Trying to find decent names for your siblings besides Bonnie and Clyde." Quinn says flipping the page in the book

"Seriously Dad? Can't you think of anything other than that?" Javi asked looking back at his father

"Dora and Boots."

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he sat down on the bed. Quinn was changing Haley's diaper which meant he had to wait in order to talk to her. He looked up when he heard her walk in, he took notice of Haley on her hip pulling at the long strands of hair hanging from her ponytail. She sat Haley down on the bed, propping her against the pillows so she wouldn't fall over and hurt herself.<p>

"You said you wanted to talk?" Quinn says sitting on the bed next to him

"Yeah. It's about our engagement." Huck told her

"Our engagement? Dear God. You don't want to get married anymore?" She asked in a worried tone

"No. I mean yes. I still want to get married but... Quinn we've been together for months now. We have two kids and two more on the way and we still aren't married." He says watching as she looked down at her engagement ring, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied fighting back her emotions

"You're lying to me. Did I say something to hurt feelings?" He asked her watching as she shook her head no, "Okay, then what? You can tell me."

"I was just thinking about Jesse. How close we came to being married and starting a family. I'm still struggling to get over his death. I'm sorry." Quinn says wiping the tears from her eyes

"For what?" Huck asks confused

"Being an emotional wreck. Being hormonal. God I hate my hormones." She said as she sniffled lightly

"It comes with the pregnancy. We need to be married in the next few months." He says pulling her down on the bed with him

"I know. I don't want to rush it though."

* * *

><p>Huck smiled as he went through the secret picture album Quinn didn't know about. It was full of pictures of her before and after they were together. His smile got bigger when he saw a picture of her when they went to the beach when she was pregnant with Haley. The sunset in the background highlighted her creamy flesh and her rounded belly was visible from the angle and her smile seemed brighter than the sun. He jumped when a hand was placed on the edge of the book, pulling it out of his hand.<p>

"Hey. What's this?" Quinn asked looking at the book, a gasp escaped her lips at the number of pictures in the book. She knew Huck admired her looks but the angles he got pictures of her from made her look absolutely beautiful, "Huck... when did you take these?" She asks him looking up at him, she made a mental note of the deep red blush in his cheeks. Something she never seen before.

"A while ago. You weren't suppose to know about them." Huck told her reaching for the book, he was surprised when she didn't give it to him

"I want to look at them. If that's okay?" She asked him smiling when he nodded his head yes. She studied the every detail of every picture. She couldn't believe how beautiful each and every picture was, she knew she would find one inappropriate picture of herself in the book and she did. She was stretched out on the bed in nothing but her black and white bra and panties, she knew she was asleep because she would never allow him to take these type of pictures of her.

"I should really find another place for that picture." He told her grabbing the picture from her hand

"Yeah. You should." She says closing the book, "Looks like Haley fell asleep." She said looking back at her daughter who had rolled over on her side

"I'll put her in her crib." He said picking up his sleeping daughter and carrying her down the hall to her nursery where he laid her down in her crib smiling as she shifted around for a few seconds before relaxing into a deep sleep. He walked out of her room and went back to his own smiling when he saw Quinn had removed her clothing and was now in nothing but her royal blue barely there bra and her favorite pair of his underwear

"You know I could kill for some Swedish Fish right now." Quinn told him sighing as she turned her head to look at him

"I'll go out to the store and by you some. Until then..." Huck trailed off kissing her as his hands found the soft lace

Her bra was functional blue lace – she seemed to have a real love of the material - that stood out against her creamy skin and did a spectacular job at emphasizing her already ample cleavage. He pressed on her nipple through the lace, watching as her head tipped back. He chuckled.

"Mmm," She murmured trailing her nails up his chest and briefly over his nipples to scratch lightly at the back of his neck, "Come on, Huck."

He kissed down her neck as his hands continued to stroke and play at her breasts through her bra.

"I'm taking my time." Huck said kissing her collarbone softly

"I can see that. It's annoying." She said on a groan as his mouth joined his fingers. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his face so she could reach the clasp of the garment. She gasped as his hands and tongue made contact with bare, sensitive skin.

Quinn's hands dropped to his belt, managing to unbuckle it with surprising dexterity while his mouth paid thorough attention to her breasts. He caught her wrists before she could address his button-fly and zipper. She growled at the restraint, a growl that turned into a groan when he held her hands behind her back, pulling her down as he pushed up, fitting their pelvises together to put some much needed pressure against her.

"I'm taking my time." He said to her for the second time, switching his grip on her wrists to one hand so his other could stroke her through her pants.

Quinn's head fell forward to rest on Huck's shoulder. Her breath came harsh as he stroked her. She knew he wasn't holding her wrists tightly enough to actually keep them there, but she couldn't move them anyway. He'd quite effectively distracted her such that the only things he could focus on was his hand against her.

Huck made quick work of the lacy panties, delving under her panties to stroke her without barriers in the way. He bared his teeth as she moaned and rocked against his hand. She was beautiful like this, apprehensions gone, enjoying and just feeling. He filed the picture away as she cried out softly, her whole body tensing.

He continued to stroke her softly as she came down from her high, her head leaning on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. His own arousal sang through his veins at the way her short hot breaths blew over his neck and the exposed skin of his chest, but he kept himself resolutely focused on her. Huck was a little surprised when Quinn pulled away completely, gathering their shirts and her bra before holding out her hand.

They faced each other, tops gone, both sets of pants undone and riding low and Emily found herself trying to hold in giggles.

He caught her around the waist, hauling her against his body though she came without protest.

"What is it?" He asked kissing her softly

"We're an interesting couple." She answered, "We're basically one in the same."

Huck looked down, noticing what she had. His hand stroked her back, her sides, her belly as Quinn ran her fingertips along the line of his boxers. Then his hands slid down her back, sneaking under her panties and shoving them and her shorts down at the same time. He gave Quinn a few minutes to step out of the garments before lifting her up and carrying her the three steps to his bed.

"Not any more." He said teasingly

She hummed in delight when his weight fell on top of her, her fingers finding their way under his underwear to cup and stroke him. She felt a thrill of triumph when he groaned and dropped his head against her shoulder.

"For how much longer?" Quinn asked pouting slightly

He pulled back, removing himself from her completely and discarding his jeans, socks and boxers. Then he rejoined her on the bed, stretching out beside her. It gave Huck full access to her body, and what a gorgeous body it was. She was six months pregnant, sure, but there was enough curve on her that made him drool. Soft skin covered sinewy muscles as she opened her thighs to accommodate him.

Quinn's hands trailed down his back, reveling in the strength she could feel beneath her palms. Huck wasn't built like Charlie, but he was strong in his own right. He pressed against her, much-needed pressure that she willingly arched against. He really was taking his time and she sighed as his hands brushed down her body, followed by his lips, tongue and teeth.

He set about exploring, pouring his sharp attention into her and blocking out everything around him. He laved his tongue against the spot between her jaw, ear and neck, discovered the hollow of her throat was sensitive and hunted down the erogenous zones above her hip bones. He looked up at her when she made a funny noise as he followed the curve of her hipbone, down towards the juncture of her legs.

"You don't…" She stopped mid-sentence and her face was bright red and nervous.

Huck pushed himself up, leaning over her. He kissed her, using his hands and fingers and tongue to distract her. Then, before she had time to think, let alone protest, he shot down her body, spreading her open with his fingers and licking from entrance to clit. He grinned when she arched off the bed.

She was already hot and wet, but the warm slide of his tongue against her sent her spiraling to new heights. It had been a long time since she'd had a lover that focused on her. Many times, she'd been lucky to come out of sex satisfied by one orgasm and here Huck was, working her up to her second. It didn't take long, either, but he stopped just as she was teetering on that proverbial edge. Quinn groaned in protest as he nuzzled his way up her body, then jerked and came when he thrust into her sharply.

He panted against her neck, feeling her inner muscles clench around his intrusion. She felt good around him, the perfect stretch to hug him without making it painful for her and so hot and wet. Sex with Becky had become routine near the end of their relationship, if they had time for it at all and he savored the surprised response. He rolled over, bringing her with him without dislodging her, settling Quinn on top of his body. With her the way he wanted to take his time, wanted to see her body tense and her eyes drift shut because of what he'd done.

She mewled as Huck started pushing against her again. Was he serious? Her entire body was completely shot and from his movements, he expected to get another one out of her. She barely had the effort to raise her head, let alone the muscle strength to do anything. She hissed as he pressed against a tender spot.

"You can't be serious," She said huskily

He smiled at her, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Once more." Huck said

She groaned. Then his fingers brushed against her clit at the same time he hit that spot inside her. Suddenly she could feel a third orgasm building in her as her hips started rocking against hers.

"Huck." She managed breathlessly as she moved on him.

"Quinn." He murmured reverently in her ear. He hadn't been sure if he could get a third climax out of her, but the way she was responding, arching wantonly against him said she could very well finish for a third time. He kissed her deeply, nibbling at her lower lip, groaning into her mouth as she swiveled her hips to increase the friction against her. Huck could feel himself reaching his own end and settled a hand on her lower back, almost pushing her down as he pushed up.

Quinn went first, crying out softly as her entire world narrowed to the feeling of him inside her, but he wasn't far behind, holding her against him, straining to go as deep as he possibly could. Her blood was rushing in her ears, limiting her sense of hearing, but she could feel the groan vibrate through his chest. She drifted back to herself, lifting her head to see he was dozing beneath her. Quinn kissed him softly, watching his eyes flutter open as she pulled away. They didn't have to say anything as he gave her a pair of his boxer shorts and a t-shirt to slip on, changing the sheets as she hopped in the shower.

He was already in bed when she emerged from the bathroom, one bedside lamp on. She crawled under the sheets, curling up against his side, smiling when Huck's hand curled around her back. Quinn sighed as she settled in, throwing a leg over his hip. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her brow.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Huck staring at her. She had grown used to the feeling of being watched in her sleep since Javi started to do it a lot lately as well.<p>

"You know if this was the beginning of our relationship I would be very freaked out." Quinn told him rubbing her eyes

"Yet you're not." Huck said leaning down to kiss her softly, he sighed when he felt their dog, Harley, jump into the bed

"Hi baby." Quinn says rubbing the dogs ears, the only response she got was a bark

"Mom! You're awake!" Javi yelled as he climbed into the bed

"I am. Did you check on your sister?" Quinn asked him

"Yeah she was still sleeping." Javi told her resting his head against her chest

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy?" they heard Haley calling out

"Well at least I thought she was sleeping." Javi said watching as his mother climbed out of bed to retrieve his sister

* * *

><p>Author's Note- So Scandal comes back on in approximately 8 days and boy can I wait. Unfortunately my Grandmother was put in the hospital and she had her fourth heart attack although this one was mild the others serious. Anyways, enough about me. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	59. Chapter 59

Huck smiled when he saw Quinn sitting down on the couch staring at something in her hand intently. He walked over and his smile fell from his face when he saw it was the pictures of OPA's newest client, Tara Anderson. Tara is a woman in a abusive relationship and wants to divorce her abusive husband. He hid them in his office so she wouldn't find them but she still somehow managed to find them.

"Quinn..." Huck called out knowing how the pictures probably brought back memories of her abuse when she was with Charlie

"She did this to herself." Quinn says looking up at him with tear filled eyes that held nothing but pain

"I beg your pardon?" He asks sitting down o the couch next to her and wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards his chest

"These wounds... her husband couldn't have done this to her." She told him wiping her eyes as she sniffled lightly

"I don't understand. You're saying our client did this to herself? Why do you say that?" He asked her slightly confused

"You've obviously forgotten that I was abused for months. I know what it looks like. The marks on her back aren't sever enough to be as painful as they would be if someone, most likely a man, did it, the hand prints around her neck aren't purple enough to be done out of rage, the cuts on her wrist look like they were done with a razor blade instead of a kitchen knife and I know that because they're not deep enough to leave scars and look at her face. The only marks there is a cut on her forehead and a red hand print which should be a dark shade of purple." She sighed before continuing, "No black eye, no busted lip, no bruises. No anything. It's impossible that her husband did this. I'm not saying he never hit her but these marks on her body... they just don't add up to how strong he husband looks in this picture. Then again... I underestimated Charlie's strength and ended with broken bones and hundreds of hospital visits." She told him placing the file on the table before sitting back and running her finger over her belly where she could feel the usually light fluttering which had gotten intense over the past few months

"Don't think about it. Relax." Huck says

"I want to show you something." Quinn told him leaning over the arm of the couch to pick up a file, "Look a these." She says as he took it and opened it, she saw the slight flicker of anger go across his calm features as he looked at them

"What the hell am I looking at Quinn?" He asked her as he looked at the pictures

"The pictures from all three-hundred and thirteen hospital visits. That's the file is so thick. I always asked for evidence of the abuse because I was always going to have him arrested and put away for as long as possible. But then he begged me not to leave and started talking about how much loved me. And I ended up right back in his arms every time. I was the puppet. And he was the puppeteer. He controlled me. He still does." She said as her mind began to cloud from the pain killers she took earlier

"Why do you keep these? They meant nothing to you but pain so I'm confused as to why you still have them." He says closing the file and sitting it on the table

"I keep them as trophies. Trophies of my survival. Proof of my survival. I was one of the lucky one's Huck. Not every woman is lucky enough to make it out of a abusive relationship. I was lucky. Abby was lucky. Not everyone is determined to survive like me and Abby were. We're all different. I'm different. I;m not sweet little Lindsay Dwyer anymore. To be completely honest... I don't know who I am anymore. That's the same question that runs through my head everyday. Who am I, Huck? Who am I really?" She asked him as she stared off into space not really knowing what was coming out of her mouth,"I mean when I met Charlie I thought I knew who I was. Then Jake happened." She says closing her eyes

"What happened with Jake?" He asked confused about what she was talking about

"Nothing. I already said more than I was supposed to." Quinn says sitting up

"No. Tell me what happened." Huck demanded and just as she opened her mouth to tell him not to worry about he subject Haley started calling out for her

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Haley called out making Quinn sigh as she stood to retrieve her

"Coming my little angel." She said as she climbed the stairs

Huck followed her up not wanting to end their conversation about abuse and how Jake even came into the conversation. He immediately forgot about the entire conversation and smiled at his daughter's beauty that resembled her mother's own beauty. The same hair, the same eyes, the same nose, and the same mouth. Not to mention the same laugh. She even had freckles that Quinn had as well but you would have to see her without make-up to notice them.

"Why are you yelling like that?" She asked her daughter placing her on her hip, "What's wrong with my sweetie pie?" She asks as Haley laid her head on her chest. Right over her heartbeat, "You just want some of my attention huh?" She said leaving the nursery to go downstairs and feed Haley

* * *

><p>Huck yawned as he laid down on his bed in his 'man cave' Quinn called it. But it wasn't manly to him. The walls were bright sunflower yellow with orange hues mixed in. Quinn had made it for him when she found out she was pregnant so she wouldn't keep him up all night like she did when she was pregnant with Haley. Last night had been one of the worst nights since the kicking in her belly was now two times stronger than before especially since there was four feet kicking against the wall of her stomach. He felt someone watching him and when he opened his eyes he saw Quinn standing over him pouting dramatically.<p>

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" Huck asks her satisfied when he got a nod from, "Well then what? Are you feeling sick again?" He sighed as he got another nod from her

"I'm tired." Quinn says climbing into the bed with him. She was tired but she wanted to cuddle with Huck. Especially since they didn't get to do it like they used to

"What's really the problem?" He asked her tucking a strand of her dark curls behind her ear

"We never spend time together anymore. I mean before Javi came we together twenty-four hours a day, sevens days a week and I'm not saying I have a problem with that because he needs his father around. I'm saying it because I miss how we used to cuddle all the time. We don't get to do that anymore." She says honestly sighing

"What do you want to do now?" He wondered leaning over and kissing her cheek softly

"Cuddle." She said scooting closer to him until she realized that was impossible with her belly in the way making her frown and glare at the bulge

"Okay. Come here before you burn holes into your stomach staring at it like that." Huck says pulling her towards

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as they drove towards her father's house. She felt stressed out but she knew seeing her Dad and telling him about her problems would help out some. The usual light fluttering in her belly was more intense then usual and she knew it was because of her uneven heart beat that sped up and slow down every 5 seconds.<p>

"You need to relax. That's why their not calming down because your not calm. You're scaring them. They're worried about you." Huck says reaching over and rubbing her expanding belly hoping to control his unborn children while also hoping to calm Quinn down as well

"Sorry. I was just thinking about a sec- something." Quinn said yawning

"A secret you were going to say. What is it?" He asked her glancing at her before looking back at the

"It's nothing. Nothing I can tell you anyway." She says looking out the window

"Quinn... please. I'm your fiance. The father of your children. I deserve to know what's wrong with my future wife." He told her

"I-I... it's complicated. Look can I tell you later? I don't want to discuss this with the kids in the car." She said as thy pulled up out side her father's house

"Okay." Huck said dropping the conversation until later. They got up and walked into the house and who Quinn saw made her freeze slightly before she walked in further

"Jake. What a surprise." Quinn said when she saw Jake sitting on the couch with her father enjoying a beer

"Nice to see you again." Jake said getting up and walking over and hugging her tightly as she stiffened from the contact. She hoped and prayed Huck couldn't see how uncomfortable she was in his arms as she hugged him back stiffly

"Same here." Quinn said pulling away from him, avoiding the eye contact with him

"Huck. Nice seeing you too." Jake says holding his hand out to him which Huck took gratefully

"Are you still available for the wedding?" Huck asked him frowning when he saw Quinn retreated from the room quickly with Haley in her arms

"Yeah. I should take these up for Quinn. I mean she's pregnant and everything. Hey can you help her Dad outside? He's trying and failing to light the grill for hamburgers." Jake says as an evil smirk came to his face as he watched Huck walk outside to help Ray, he turned and walked upstairs to the bedroom he knew Quinn was in, "You know... you look really beautiful even though your pregnant." He says placing the bags beside the door

"Jake. I don't know what you want from me. I gave you everything I could and more. Just leave me and Haley alone." Quinn said turning around to face him

"I can't do that." Jake says before he pounced on her throwing her onto the bed, he climbed on top of her placing a washcloth of Haley's he found in the bag on the way up in her mouth to prevent her from screaming, "I'm glad you haven't said anything about what happened in the garage otherwise Huck would have killed me by now. So sexy. Such a tease." He said kissing her neck softly before kissing her on the mouth just as Huck came in. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Jake on top of Quinn. But he didn't know what was happening. He though Quinn was sharing a passionate kiss Jake which angered him to the point of no return

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING QUINN?!" Huck yelled causing Jake to pull away from her while also removing the gag from her mouth without Huck noticing

"Huck! You don't understand! He tried to rape me! He's the one that raped me in the ga-" She was cut off by Huck's fist connecting with her face knocking her to the floor in a fit of hysterics

"Don't lie to me! I saw you! You were all over him!" Huck screamed at her just as Ray and Javi came running in. Javi grabbed Haley trying to stop her from crying while Ray picked up his daughter trying to comfort her before she overexerted herself and miscarried

"Jake you get the hell out of my house! Javi take your sister to your room and put her to sleep and Huck when I'm done tending to my daughter I want to talk to you. Man to man." Ray said before guiding Quinn out of the room as she cried uncontrollably

"Daddy. I didn't touch him. I swear. I didn't." Quinn said as her Dad laid her on the bed

"I know. How many times has he actually hit you?" Ray asked her grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom

"When he gets angry. He's been trying to control it lately but I guess what he saw caused him to snap. I was hoping he'd hit or preferably kill Jake but he hit me instead." She says grimacing as her Dad placed the bandage on her cheek where she had been punched

"He's abusing you, Lindsay." He said kissing her forehead

"No. He doesn't. He has trust issues Daddy. He can barely trust Javi sometimes." She says

"Doesn't give him the right to hit you the way he did."

* * *

><p>Huck swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked towards Quinn's old bedroom to talk to her about Jake and what happened. He stopped short not sure what to say to the woman he had punched in the face. He would always end up slapping her or spanking her with his hand or even plucking her on her cheek. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the music coming from the other side.<p>

_**After all that you put me through,  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger<strong>_

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**_

He decided to listen and wait until the song was over so he could knock as he sunk down the floor outside of her room

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<strong>_

_**Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making a<strong>_** fighter**

He had no doubt that the song was about him and he really felt bad for her as she was raped by her then boss, Jake, abused by her ex-boyfriend turned best friend Charlie, and now he's abusing her basically

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<strong>_

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to see the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<strong>_

_**I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<strong>_

_**You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<strong>_

He knocked on the door after the music stopped blaring and frowned when he didn't hear any movement in the room. He knocked again and still heard nothing, he tested the lock and knew it was locked. He stepped back and kicked the door in, he walked in and spotted her laying in bed sobbing uncontrollably. He walked over and laid down behind her wrapping his arm around her and pulling him to her as her sobs intensified. He didn't like seeing her the way she was because she was like that when she nearly lost Haley form her worries.

"Quinn... Quinn, calm down. You're barely breathing and heart beat is too fast. Calm down." Huck whispered softly in her ear kissing the shell of her which usually calmed her down but it wasn't working, he realized she was having a panic attack. He got up and ran downstairs to retrieve her a glass of water and ran back up quickly nearly tripping over Haley who was playing with Javi in the hallway

"Dad? Is Mom okay?" Javi asked, he decided to let his father deal with it since he was better at it

"Quinn, Quinn, here drink this. It'll make you feel better." Huck told her reaching her side

"Jake. Haley. Jake is Haley's... Jake is Haley's father. He raped me in the garage. Haley is Jake's daughter. I'm raising a monsters daughter. It's all my fault." Quinn managed to say as she struggled to breath

"It's okay. You can tell me tomorrow." He told her holding her tightly trying to calm her down

* * *

><p>AN- I'm back. Again. Sorry for the wait. I got about 8 minuted to post this because Scandal is about to come on so I'll leave the little details for the next chapter. Love you guys!

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	60. Chapter 60

Huck sighed as he watched Quinn sleep peacefully. It was 2:47 in the morning and he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw Jake raping her in he garage. He had to make sure she didn't wake up screaming and scared because that's the last thing he wanted to happen. He felt her move and looked at her as she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She looked at him and sighed as she laid back down facing away from him. She was didn't have the guts to even look him straight in the eye anymore. He leaned over and to kiss her neck lightly but she nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her shoulder. She flew out of the bed to the corner of the room where she slid down the wall curling up into a tight ball. He got up and walked over to her hoping to calm her down.

"Leave me alone. Don't touch me!" Quinn screamed as he got closer, he stepped back realizing she thought he was going to hurt her

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Huck told her kneeling next to her

"I need to take a shower. I can still smell him on me. I need to get him off." She said as she pulled herself off the floor and ran to the bathroom

"Quinn... Quinn come here." He said running after her catching her arm and pulling him to her as she began to cry again, "You're okay. You're fine. You're fine." He whispers in her ear softly as he squeezed her tightly, he was unaware of Javi watching them closely from his place in the doorway. He sighed as he looked at his mother. She seemed distraught and he was going make it his mission to make her smile again. He walked away and went back to his bedroom wondering how he could make everything better.

* * *

><p>Quinn yawned as she stretched. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:37 in the morning. She flung the blankets off and climbed out of the bed careful not to disturb Huck as she did so. She walked to Javi's room and opened the door only to find Javi curled up on the floor with a pillow under his head, a frown playing on his face, and a sheet covering him. She smiled knowing Haley probably kept rolling in her sleep and probably annoyed so he had to sleep on the floor. She left the room and went down stairs to the kitchen and decided a glass of wine was well needed even though it was barely seven a.m. She heard the creaking of the floorboards and sighed knowing it was probably either Huck or father and right now she didn't want to see either or.<p>

"Mom?" she heard Javi call out

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Quinn asked him turning to face him

"Nothing. Are you okay?" Javi asked her sitting down in the chair next to her

"I'm fine. Tired but fine." She told him as a sudden sharp pain hit her in her side

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay?" He asks placing a hand on her back

"Yeah. They're just kicking a little harder than usual." She says leaning against the counter

"You sure you okay?" He asked again

"Positive." Quinn answered although she knew it was a lie. Something was wrong with her angels but she didn't know what

* * *

><p>Huck frowned as he searched the house for Quinn. She was in bed when he went to sleep and now that he woke up she was gone. He got up and went down stairs only to find her passed out with her head on table and two empty bottles of wine, one in her hand and the other on the floor shattered into pieces. He walked over and sighed as he watched the slow rise and fall of her body as she laid there.<p>

"Quinn. Quinn wake up." Huck said as he shook her trying to wake her up

"What? What do you want?" Quinn says lifting her head up off the table to look at him

"Why did you drink so much wine? one to three small glasses would have been okay but two whole bottles? You could have done something to the kids." He told her taking the bottle and glass from her

"They're already dead. They haven't moved once so they're already dead." She says attempting to stand but her head started to spin forcing her to sit down

"Why didn't you wake me or your Dad up and tell us that Quinn? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him when she looked away

"Because I don't want them! I never did want them! I only kept them for you!" She answered pulling away from him as she stood up

"You never wanted them? You made me waste 6 and a half months trying to care for you and kids never wanted? You need help. When you stop acting like your psychotic and belong in a mental institute and you sober up, you come find me. Until then I'm leaving." Huck told her walking off leaving Quinn there in shock. She pressed her hand against her stomach sighing when she felt a soft kick against her rib cage. she jumped when she heard the front door slam shut making her sigh again. She got up and went upstairs to check on Haley and when she finally found her she was trying to climb into Javi's bed which made Quinn wonder why she got out of the bed in the first place.

"Haley? Baby, what are you doing? How did you even get out of the bed?" Quinn asked her daughter picking her up and placing her on her hip. Well, what was left of her hips since her stomach was starting to fill out on both sides

"Daddy." Haley answered looking at something that Javi was laying on

"What's that your brother's laying on?" Quinn asked her daughter walking over to Javi's side of the bed

"Cup." her daughter answered as Quinn rolled Javi over onto his side to retrieve her daughter's sippy cup

"Here you go baby." Quinn told her walking out of the room

"Daddy come back?" Haley asked

"I don't know. I really don't know. I push him away every time he tries to... maybe I am crazy. I'm talking to a baby who probably doesn't even understand what's coming out of my mouth." Quinn says as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Mommy no cry." Haley says leaning her head up and kissing her cheek

"I know baby. Mommy shouldn't cry especially with these little boogers kicking around in my belly." Quinn says running a hand over stomach trying to sooth the kicking, she smiled when Haley rested a hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he sat down in the diner waiting for <em>her. <em>He knew it was wrong but he needed to talk to someone. He found her number in Quinn's phone and decided he'd give her a chance to rebuild their relationship since he wondered if he still had one with Quinn. He looked up when he saw her walk in with the man he dreaded to ever see again

"Hi Javier." the woman said sitting down

"Mom." Huck said back

"It's so nice to see you again sweetheart." Julia says taking his hand and kissing it softly

"How long are we going to be here swooning over a grown man, Julia?" Javier Sr. asked

"This grown man is your son and as long as he wants me to stay... I'll stay and if you don't like it then leave." Julia told him effectively shutting him up

"So, Mom. How have you been lately?" Huck asked his mother as an unusual feeling of love radiated from his mother

"Fine and you?" She asked

"Well... Where do I begin?"

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she walked into the house she shared with Huck or at least she used to she thought to herself. She placed her keys down on the key holder and placed Haley on the floor so she could crawl around on. She had a feeling she wasn't alone in the house but passed it off as hope that Huck wouldn't leave her. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get Haley some juice and when she closed it she gasped when she saw Jake standing behind the door. She backed up until her back hit the wall and he was standing directly in front of her.<p>

"You know, I'm not surprised that Huck didn't believe you yesterday. I mean you lied to him so many times in the past. But don't worry. Don't cry. You still have me." Jake told her kissing her on the mouth forcefully as he put her on the counter and pulled her pants down along with her panties

"JAKE NO! NO STOP PLE-" Quinn's breath caught in her throat when she felt him push into her forcefully making her head hit the cabinet. Her vision became blurry but she was able to make out Haley peeping her head around the corner. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she thought about her daughter witnessing such a violent crime but she couldn't do anything about it. She felt the pain tearing through body as Jake's thrust became rougher and rougher with every second passing by then she felt it. The unpleasant sound of Jake groaning and the uncomfortable feeling of Jake's cum shooting into her body. One thing she was grateful for was that Jake didn't last very long when it came to sex. She frowned when she heard Jake make a gurgling sound and when she opened her eyes Jake had blood coming out of his mouth. She pushed him away and he fell to the floor trying to get air into his lungs, she looked up and saw Huck standing there with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Quinn are you okay? Quinn look at me." Huck said cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him and when she did her eyes held nothing but fear and pain, "Quinn talk to me what's wrong?" He asked her but she said nothing, he frowned when he felt something wet staining the front of his pants and when he looked down he saw a familiar type of white liquid that was beginning to drip onto he counter, he pulled back and realized he was too late to stop Jake from raping Quinn, "Quinn... I'm so sorry. I-I wish I was here to protect you from him. I'm so sorry." He says walking over to her and hugging her tightly as she began to sob

"H-H-How d-did y-y-you f-f-find out he was here?" Quinn asked him burying her face into his neck as he kissed her cheek softly

"Haley's good with phone's. I got a text with a blurred picture attached to it but I could make you out in it. I'm sorry about earlier. I overreacted." He said

"It's fine. But he's dying. We need to get him to a hospital." She told him pulling away from him

"Why? He raped you. Twice." He tried to reason with her

"Because I prefer for the hospital to have a decent DNA sample of his sperm and proof that the sex was non-consensual than you be put away for murder."

* * *

><p>Quinn looked over at Huck who was rocking Haley back and forward slowly trying to get her to go sleep but she was being fussy like she had been since she started teething. She smiled as she watched Haley's eyes close slowly as she drifted off to sleep. She looked up when a doctor came in and froze when she saw it was a male doctor instead of a female doctor like she requested.<p>

"Evening Ms Perkins. I'm Doctor Michael Evans but you can call me Michael beautiful." Dr. Evans said holding his hand out to her which she shook already weary of the guy

"Nice to meet you." Quinn says pulling her hand away from the man

"So who's this cutie pie?" Dr. Evans asked referring to Haley who's eyes had opened when he stepped into the room

"That's Hal..."

"This is Haley. OUR daughter." Huck told man as both he and Haley glared at him

"Okay. Nice to meet you Haley. I'm going to take good care of your Mommy." Dr. Evans says

"My Mommy!" Haley yelled at the man frowning as she squirmed to get down and go to Quinn

"No Haley. Stay with Daddy." Quinn told her

"Let's get started. Okay I can already see there's some vaginal tissue torn right here." Dr. Evans said pressing his gloved finger against it making her hiss

"Can you be a little bit more gentle with my wife?" Huck asked the man sending him a death glare

"Sorry. Anyways there's signs of forced sexual intercourse everywhere. There's torn tissue with droplets of blood coming out. Okay I'm just going to use this cotton swab to take a sample of the semen left behind here." Dr. Evans said making Quinn uncomfortable with the way the man sounded fascinated with her vagina

"I think that's enough, Dr. Evans." Quinn said sitting up on the table

"Right. I'll be right back." Dr. Evans said getting up and leaving

"I don't like him." Huck said as soon as he left the room

"I know. I don't like him either." Quinn as he walked over and kissed her softly as he attempted to deepen he kiss but she pushed him away

"Sorry." He said stepping back

"It's fine. I'm just not going to be ready to have sex for a... very long time." She said tucking her hair behind her ear

"Those things you said this morning about not wanting our kids. Did you mean it?" He asked her

"No. I just didn't know what was coming out of my mouth. I'm sorry." She said standing up and walking to him, tucking a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear

"Me too." He said pulling her to him and kissing her again but softer this time. Less forceful than last time. He felt Quinn pull away from him and he frowned but when he saw her looking down he realized she was holding her belly. He frowned wondering what was wrong with her,"You okay?"

"Yeah. They're moving around again. They're 'I love you'." She said smiling up at him

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Okay. Can you say drama? Anyways I'm trying to get back on my regular updating schedule. I'll see you guys soon. Love you all!<p>

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review!


	61. Chapter 61

Huck frowned as he ran the cold rag down Quinn's back. She asked him to help her wash up since she couldn't reach her back anymore but when he lifted he started washing her back he realized that there was concealer covering her bruises on her back and he had no idea where they came from since she didn't let him touch her sine Jake raped her. He was confused where they came from since he didn't recall Quinn telling him that Jake beat her up in the process. He heard her his when he ran the rag over a bruise on her side and he stopped worrying he was hurting her.

"You okay?" Huck asked her kissing her shoulder softly before he pulled back and continued to wash her back more gently

"Yeah. I'm still sore though. Jake was really rough with me. Bare backs and kitchen sinks don't work well together. They'll fa-" Quinn gasped as she was cut off by Huck picking her up and slamming her into the wall behind her. She kicked her feet wildly as his hands wrapped around her neck tightly cut off her breathing

"I told you I didn't want to hear his name in this house ever again and yet you fail to listen to anything I say. Why can't you listen?" He asked her

"Huck... Please... Stop." She managed to wheeze out as she felt his grip tightening on her throat. She felt herself slowly slipping away. Everything sounded far way and her head felt like it was about to explode. Then he saw the tears welling up in her eyes as her pupils begin to dilate then he let go and she fell to the floor coughing and gasping uncontrollably as she desperately tried to get air into her burning lungs. Huck stood over her not believing what he just did he heard the door open and Javi walked after hearing the commotion and he gasped when he saw his mother half awake half unconscious and he looked at his father with a look of pure rage

"What did you do to her?" Javi asked rushing to his mother's side

"Javi. Baby I'm fine." Quinn tried to reassure her son

"He choked you Mom. You always said a man is never supposed to hit a woman yet you let him hit you all the time. I thought you were stronger than that Mom. I feel sorry for you." Javi said before walking out of the bathroom leaving Quinn and Huck there in pure shock

* * *

><p>Quinn sniffled as she looked out the living room window at they're neighbors. They seemed so... normal. The wife looked happy, the kids were running around the yard laughing and the husband was playing baseball with his oldest son. She wondered why she couldn't be happy with Huck like they're wife was with him. She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt Huck's hand wipe away the tears from her face. She glanced at him before looking back out at the happy family across the street.<p>

"You okay?" Huck asked her noticing how distant she seemed

"Okay with the fact that my future husband is probably going to kill me one day? No. I'm not. Am I okay with the fact that my future husband abuses me? No. Am I okay with the fact that my son hates me? No." Quinn said continuing to stare out the window

"Quinn... look I'm sorry about earlier okay? I shouldn't have acted they way I did." He told her tugging on the strap of her tank top trying to remove it but she refused which surprised him

"Stripping me down naked and using your penis instead of your words to apologize won't work anymore. You need to get your shit together otherwise you'll lose me and our kids. Do you really want that?" She asked him before going upstairs to lay down and take a nap

* * *

><p>Huck sighed when he heard the all too familiar sound of Quinn throwing sounded threw his ears. He got up and walked into their bathroom to find her passed out on the floor. He sighed again at the sight, she hadn't been eating like she was supposed to and she would sometimes pass out every now and then. Even though he wanted to take her to the hospital, she refused every time, sometimes he wondered if she got sick on purpose so she would lose his children. He knelt down and picked her up carrying her downstairs laying her on the kitchen floor before going to the refrigerator and pulling out the pitcher of water and tossing it on her.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Quinn shouted when she jolted up from the floor

"Sorry. You passed out again." Huck told refilling the water pitcher and putting it back in the fridge

"Did you have to throw ice cold on me?" She asked, he noticed her tone changed and then he remembered when she told him how Charlie used to throw water on her after she passed out from his beatings

"Sorry. Let's get you dry again." He said helping her up and guiding her back up the stairs to their bedroom so he could get her some new, warm and dry clothes. He felt his mouth go dry when he found the royal blue lingerie he never saw before he looked back at her and saw her sitting on the bed shivering slightly so he put it back and grabbed one of his T-shirts to put on her. He walked back to her and began to help her remove her clothes but she suddenly pulled away so she could do it herself, "Quinn. Let me help you. I won't... choke you again. I promise." He told her as she tried to remove her bra but struggled

"I got it." She said finally removing it and pulling the shirt on quickly

"I really am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just... I'm still angry about what Jake did to you and... I took it out on you instead. I love you Quinn and I wish things were different for us and our family but their not. Quinn, look at me." He said cradling her face in his hands and when he looked at her he saw the pain hidden behind her usually bright hazel eyes that were now a dark shade of brown

"Why do you do it? I don't do anything to upset you on purpose so why do you do it?" She asked him gazing up at him

"I don't know. I love you." Huck said leaning down and kissing her softly, she surprisingly deepened the kiss since she never wanted to have sex anymore since Jake raped her. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed groaning as she ground her hips against hers as her own moans traveled up from deep inside her body

"Huck. Huck stop. I can't do this. Not yet." Quinn managed to say as he kissed her neck

"You started it so why can't we finish it?" He asked her pulling back

"Because. We just can't. Stop it!" She exclaimed giggling as he sucked on her collar bone

"I don't want to." He said going lower towards the junction between her thighs, she realized what he was doing and quickly stopped him or at least tried to considering her refused to stop

"Huck... No. I don't want to. Huck stop!" She said as he kissed her inner thigh and made a move towards her panties, "Huck no. Huck st- ohhhhhh." She moaned out as his tongue slipped inside her wet folds. It felt better than ever before and she guessed it was because she forgot what it felt like. Her back arched up off the bed as she felt his three of his fingers penetrate her all at once. She could feel her orgasm building as she began to move her hips against his fingers

"Say it. Say you missed me. Say you love me." Huck whispered, she could feel his hot breath against her soaking wet center and it only made her need for release more powerful

"I missed you and I love y- Huuuccckkk." Quinn cried out as her orgasm took over her body, she no longer felt his fingers there but instead felt his tongue and it was amazing. Neither one of them heard the floor boards creaking outside they're bedroom door nor did they hear the room door open revealing Javi who looked worried and screamed at the sight before him causing Huck to pull away from Quinn

"Javi! What the hell are you doing in here?" Huck asked his son standing up and wiping his mouth

"I heard Mom scream so I came to check on her but I see she's just fine so I'm going back to my room now." Javi said walking out quickly

"And you wonder why I always try to be quiet and lock the door." he heard Quinn say and when he turned around she had her back to him she leaned down to pick up her shorts from the floor and as soon as she leaned down she felt Huck's fingertips trace her back as she leaned back against him

" Have I told you I love you yet?" He asked her kissing her neck

"Yeah. You said it three times today." She said feeling his hard member against her back

"Oh. Well anyways I love you." He said kissing her cheek and backing off. She smiled as she watched him leave. She knew he truly loved her but she couldn't help but wonder why he abused her

* * *

><p>Huck smiled as he brushed his teeth trying to rid the smell of Quinn's bodily fluids out of his mouth. He didn't mind the taste but he knew anyone would notice the odd smell in his mouth he stopped when he heard he sound of Quinn's piano traveling through the house so he finished brushing his teeth and went downstairs to the basement and found her playing it as her soft yet angelic voice followed the notes beautifully.<p>

_**Please someone tell me I'm dreaming  
>Eyes open wide in the dead of the night (oh no)<br>Found something I could believe in  
>Oh after awhile, you let me down<br>But now that you're gone, I'm so lost  
>And I never wanna love again (hmmmmm)<strong>_

They say that all wounds heal over time  
>But why does it feel like I could die<br>Bury my heart _[x3]_  
>So I won't hurt again<p>

Oh, feels like I'm out at sea & I'm sinking  
>Crying for help but I'm by myself<br>Uh huh, I wish I could shake off this feeling  
>Doing my best but it's time like this<br>When I'm alone, I wanna pick up that phone  
>Say I, and say that I never wanna love you again<p>

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**They say that all wounds heal over time  
>But why does it feel like I could die<br>Bury my heart _[x3]_  
>So I won't hurt again<strong>_

Huck smirked as he listened to her. She never liked singing in front of anyone which surprised him since she was constantly singing around the house when she thought no one was listening.

_**Never even shed a tear or showed an ounce of regret**_  
><em><strong>People say I should forgive but that's easier said than done<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you wake up inside of an empty room<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know it was once filled with love<strong>_  
><em><strong>How the hell am I supposed to get over it<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I know that I loved you this much<strong>_

_**They say that all wounds heal over time  
>But why does it feel like I could die<br>Bury my heart _[x3]_  
>So I won't hurt again<strong>_

_**Bury my heart [x3]**_  
><em><strong>So I won't hurt again<strong>_

He backed away slowly but he stepped on the dog's squeaky toy which made a sound and caused his presence to be known as she spun around to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked him standing up and walking towards him

"Nothing. Just watching you." Huck said as she stare up at him

"Really? Why?" She asked stepping towards him but her over-sized belly reached him first making her sigh

"You know you've gotten bigger. You know like you've gotten wider and expanded..." He noticed the look Quinn was giving him and he quickly changed his words, "You look great. You look hot." He recovered quickly and Quinn smirked at him letting him know she wasn't mad at him

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck

"I love you too." He said dipping his head and kissing her softly

* * *

><p>AN- Poor Quinn can't catch a break from Huck's abuse. But don't worry. Don't cry. Please don't have a fit. The evil thing isn't real. Unless you think about it. I loved that movie. Still do. Thursday's episode of 'Scandal' was great and my favorite dynamic duo seem to be getting back on each other's good side again. Anyways, see you guys another day. I love you guys!

Song: Bury My Heart by K. Michelle

Snuggy29- Thanks for you review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	62. Chapter 62

Quinn smiled when she walked into Haley's nursery to find her daughter dressed in a bumble bee costume and bouncing up down making a buzzing sound. She picked her up giving her kiss on the cheek before walking out and going to find Javi who she hadn't seen in his costume which was weird since he had been so excited to show it to her.

"Javi? Baby where are you?" Quinn asked placing Haley on the couch

"Right here." she heard him call out behind her and she turned around to find him standing there in a Darth Vader costume

"Creepy. Just don't scare your sister." Quinn told him just as she heard Huck coming downstairs, she watched amused as Javi hid behind the stairwell out of his father's view as he made his way towards her, "No costume?" She asked him trying her best distract him as Javi crept out slowly

"Nah. What about you?" Huck asked her

"This is my costume. I'm a pregnant woman the size of a house. Can't you tell?" Quinn asked him trying to keep the smile off her face as she noticed Javi changed his Darth Vader mask to a killer clown mask and was holding a knife. Huck didn't like clowns very much.

"Your not a house. Your just... extra fluffly." He told her turning around and screaming like a girl as he pushed Javi away making Quinn laugh like a maniac at his reaction

"You should have seen your face!" Javi exclaimed laughing

"Oh gosh that was funny." Quinn said as she caught her breath sitting down on the couch holding her belly as the flutters in her belly increased

"That was not funny." Huck said walking away from both of them angry

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's Dream World<strong>

_Quinn sighed as she felt the familiar fatigue setting in as they drove towards OPA. That was one of the 20 obstacles that came with pregnancy for her making her sigh again as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She shifted in her seat slightly_

_Quinn smiled when she walked into Haley's nursery to find her daughter dressed in a bumble bee costume and bouncing up down making a buzzing sound. She picked her up giving her kiss on the cheek before walking out and going to find Javi who she hadn't seen in his costume which was weird since he had been so excited to show it to her._

_"Javi? Baby where are you?" Quinn asked placing Haley on the couch_

_"Right here." she heard him call out behind her and she turned around to find him standing there in a Darth Vader costume_

_"Creepy. Just don't scare your sister." Quinn told him just as she heard Huck coming downstairs, she watched amused as Javi hid behind the stairwell out of his father's view as he made his way towards her, "No costume?" She asked him trying her best distract him as Javi crept out slowly_

_"Nah. What about you?" Huck asked her_

_"This is my costume. I'm a pregnant woman the size of a house. Can't you tell?" Quinn asked him trying to keep the smile off her face as she noticed Javi changed his Darth Vader mask to a killer clown mask and was holding a knife. Huck didn't like clowns very much._

_"Your not a house. Your just... extra fluffly." He told her turning around and screaming like a girl as he pushed Javi away making Quinn laugh like a maniac at his reaction_

_"You should have seen your face!" Javi exclaimed laughing_

_"Oh gosh that was funny." Quinn said as she caught her breath sitting down on the couch holding her belly as the flutters in her belly increased_

_"That was not funny." Huck said walking away from both of them angry_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn sighed as she felt the familiar fatigue setting in as they drove towards OPA. That was one of the 20 obstacles that came with pregnancy for her making her sigh again as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She shifted in her seat slightly trying to keep herself awake, she felt Huck's hand on her thigh and she noticed they were at a red light so she glanced at him and saw him looking at her worriedly wondering if going out was the best idea.<em>

_"You okay?" Huck asked her stroking her thigh gently_

_"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." Quinn answered sighing for the third time in ten minutes_

_"Do you want go back home? Olivia and the team will understand." He told her leaning over and kissing her cheek before turning back to the wheel and driving_

_"No. I just don't feel that good. It's probably something I ate." She said rubbing her belly softly grimacing when she felt a sharp pain in right side where she could feel a foot pressing against her hand_

_"We're almost there. Let me know if you change your mind about not going." He told her glancing in the rear view mirror at the kids who were both fast asleep_

_"I said I'm fine." She snapped irritated reaching over and turning on the radio only for U2's song 'The Troubles' to start blaring through out the car_

**_Somebody stepped inside your soul  
>Somebody stepped inside your soul<br>Little by little they robbed and stole  
>Till someone else was in control<em>**

_**You think it's easier**_  
><em><strong>To put your finger on the trouble<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the trouble is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you think it's easier<strong>_  
><em><strong>To know your own tricks<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it's the hardest thing you'll ever do<strong>_

**_I have a will for survival  
>So you can hurt me and hurt me some more<br>I can live with denial  
>But you're not my troubles<em>**_ **anymore**_

_**Somebody stepped inside your soul**_  
><em><strong>Somebody stepped inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little by little they robbed and stole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till somebody else was in control<strong>_

_**Somebody stepped inside your soul**_  
><em><strong>Somebody stepped inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little by little they robbed and stole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till someone else was in control<strong>_

_Quinn sighed again as she listened to the song lyrics maybe she really was trouble and maybe this song was playing for her._

_**You think it's easier  
>To give up on the trouble<br>If the trouble is destroying you  
>You think it's easier<br>But before you threw me a rope  
>It was the one thing I could hold on to<strong>_

_**I have a will for survival**_  
><em><strong>So you can hurt me then hurt me some more<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can live with denial<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're not my troubles anymore<strong>_

_**Somebody stepped inside your soul**_  
><em><strong>Somebody stepped inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little by little they robbed and stole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till someone else was in control<strong>_

_**Somebody stepped inside your soul**_  
><em><strong>Somebody stepped inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little by little they robbed and stole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till someone else was in control<strong>_

_Huck looked down as he listened to the song. He felt like the song was for him and little did he know that Quinn felt the same way as he was feeling at the moment._

_**God knows it's not easy  
>Taking on the shape of someone else's pain<br>God now you can see me  
>I'm naked and I'm not afraid<br>My body's sacred and I'm not ashamed**_

_Quinn screamed suddenly and before Huck had a chance to react a SUV came slamming into her side of the car nearly knocking her out completely as the car started to flip over and over again repeatedly throwing the occupants around wildly. The car settled in a ditch upside down all of it's occupants unconscious and unaware of the gas leaking from the gas tank and the sparks flying from a lamp post they hit on their way down the ditch. But threw all of that the radio never stopped playing that song until the last few lyrics were over._

_**Somebody stepped inside your soul**_  
><em><strong>Somebody stepped inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little by little they robbed and stole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till someone else was in control<strong>_

_**Somebody stepped inside your soul**_  
><em><strong>Somebody stepped inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little by little they robbed and stole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till someone else was in control<strong>_

* * *

><p>Quinn gasped as she opened her eyes and she looked around and realized she was laying on Harrison's couch inside of the office and that she was just dreaming. She got up and walked well, waddled out of his office and saw David bouncing a happy looking Haley up and down on his knee as she giggled. She glanced over at Abby who surprisingly missed her due date and was still pregnant although she was suppose to have her twins in August. Olivia seemed to have noticed her presence and waved her over. She walked over sleepily.<p>

"Hey there pregnant lady. Don't end up like me." Abby said sighing

"Yeah yeah. Sure." Quinn said sitting down and groaning as she laid her head down on the table

"Someone's waiting impatiently to see their on two feet again." David said as he bounced Haley around

"I can't even see my own boobs anymore." Abby said

"That's because you don't have any." Quinn teased the red head giggling at her reaction

"Just because your boobs are bigger than mine doesn't mean I don't have any." the red head said walking away

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as Huck drove them home, she glanced in the back at her kids and saw that they were fast asleep, Haley using Javi's shoulder for a pillow and Javi using Haley's head as a pillow. She turned back around and leaned her head against the window as they came to a stop at the stop light. She felt Huck's hand press against her belly and she smiled slightly as she glanced at him.<p>

"You okay? You're quiet." Huck asked her

"I'm fine. Just... tired I guess." Quinn answered yawning lightly as the car begin to move again but Huck never moved his hand so she placed her hand over it

"Well when get home you can sleep all you want to." He told her looking at her as looked back, neither one of them noticed the speeding car swerve into they're lane until Quinn looked back at the road

"HUCK!" She screamed and Huck looked forward just in time to swerve out of the way as the car begin spin around wildly, Quinn felt Javi grab her arm but before she could tel him to sit back they slammed hard into a light post knocking Quinn unconscious as her head slammed into the dashboard from the impact.

Huck opened his eyes and looked back at Javi and Haley who both had wide eyes from terror, "Javi... you okay?" He asked his son

"Yeah. I think so." Javi responded

"Can you move your arms and legs?" Huck asked him

"Yeah." Javi answered before turning to Haley who seemed okay since she wasn't crying

"Quinn? Quinn? Wake up. Talk to me Quinn. That's it. Wake up." Huck said as her eyes began to flutter open

"Huck?" Quinn called out as she struggled to keep her eyes open

"I'm right here." Huck told her when she suddenly grabbed her belly and let out a pain-filled cry

"Mom? Are you okay?" Javi asked sitting up

"I'm fine. Just fine." Quinn lied whimpering, Huck had no doubt something was wrong with Quinn and the twins so he climbed out of the car and limped over to her side of the door

"Come on. Come on, get out of the car." Huck said lifting her up and laying her on his jacket he had spread out on the ground

"Huck it really hurts. It hurts so bad." Quinn told him as tears slid down her face

"I know, baby. I know." He said kissing her forehead

"Dad?" Javi called out

"Stay in the car Javi." Huck told him as a pair headlights came into view, he stood up watching as the person climbed out of the car and as the person got closer he recognized him as Charlie who started running towards them

"Huck? Quinn? You guys okay?" Charlie asked as he reached their side

"we're fine." Huck told him

"Charlie? Everything okay?" Kim asked climbing out

"Kim, come get Haley and Javi out of the car." Charlie instructed

"I think I'm labor." Quinn croaked out

"Let me see." Charlie said pushing her dress up her legs and peeping slightly not wanting to invade her privacy, "Indeed you are. We're not gonna make it to a hospital. You have to give birth right here, right now." He told her reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer

"You know what you're doing right?" Huck asked him

"Of course I do." Charlie answered

"You can't. I'm not ready yet. My babies aren't ready yet." Quinn said pushing herself up on her elbows trying to move away

"No. You have to be. On the count of three I need to start pushing okay?" Charlie asked her

"Okay." Quinn answered

"1, 2, 3. Push!" Charlie ordered and a strangled cry escaped Quinn lips at the pain

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry for the wait you guys. Had a family members funeral today so I couldn't update earlier. So here's my update. And Holy Smokes Quinn's in labor before she's actually due. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope your not getting bored with the wait but I understand if you are.

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I actually haven't watched How To Get Away With Murder yet but I'm planning on going online and watching all the missed eps. What did you think of this week's episode of Scandal?


	63. Chapter 63

Quinn huffed as she laid on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance as another sharp pain hit her. She had already known her contractions were to far apart too push when Charlie told her to so she refused. She let her head rest back as she thought about what Haley and Javi were doing at the moment. She gasped when she felt another sharp pain in her side. The pain was moving lower and lower. by the minute and she knew in a few hours they would meet they're twins. She looked at Huck who was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine if that's what your going to ask." Quinn told him watching as he moved closer to her side

"I know your fine but your in pain and it's all my fault. If I wasn't rubbing your belly and actually paying attention then maybe we wouldn't have crashed and maybe you wouldn't have went into premature labor." Huck said smoothing her hair down softly

"It's not your fault. We got hit because of a crazy person who shouldn't be driving in the first place." She told him sighing as she rested her hand on her belly

"I know but... I just wish... never mind. It can wait." He said kissing her forehead as the ambulance stopped and the doors opened quickly as the paramedics lifted the stretcher out and rolled her in

"We're taking you up to labor and delivery." one paramedic said

"Okay." Quinn said

"I love you, baby." Huck said kissing her lips softly

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he poured himself some coffee. Quinn had suggested it since he was tired. He looked up and saw someone he never wanted to see again walking towards him. He grabbed his cup along with some sugar and walked off quickly hoping to get away from <strong>her<strong>. He looked back and saw her walking slightly faster then before so he started walking faster too. He yanked away when he felt her hand on his shoulder turning him around sharply.

"You can't ignore me. I'm taking of your fiance." she said

"Why not Taylor?" Huck asked her

"Because. We had something." Taylor said placing her hand on his chest

"What we had was a one night stand. I done with you. Me and Quinn have moved on from cheating on each other so you need to leave me alone. Once my children are born, I never want to see you again." Huck told her

"But you told me you loved me." Taylor said leaning in to kiss him just as Quinn's nurse began to roll her out of the bathroom back to her room. Huck pushed her away and glanced over at Quinn who had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall

"Quinn. It's not what you think. Let me take you back to your room and we'll talk in private." Huck said walking over to her and wheeling her back to her room. After he helped her into the bed she pulled her hands away from him as he tried to hold on to them

"Who was she? Why are you kissing some whore while I'm in the hospital preparing to give birth to our children. So tell me. Who's the bitch?" Quinn asked him folding her arms across her chest

"Remember when I told you I cheated on you while you were pregnant with Haley?" Huck asked her, he watched as her eyes saddened at the subject so he knew she remembered, "That was her. I didn't know she was here. I wouldn't have allowed him to bring you here." He told her

"So you fucked a slut who dresses like she needs to be on a corner with a pimp? I mean I can't be mad a you because it was in the past but why kiss her? Do you... do you love her?" She asked him

"No. I love you. And only you." He said kissing her neck lightly

"Is it bad that I'm in labor and extremely horny?" She asked him

"No." He answered pushing her back and kissing her some more

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she watched Huck read to a sleepy Haley. She watched as her daughters eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep slowly. She looked at the door and saw Javi standing there with a bouquet of roses which was her favorite.<p>

"Here you go Mom. They're your favorite." Javi said kissing her cheek before sitting down next to Huck

"Thank you bay boy. They are beautiful." Quinn said sighing

"How long is it going to take?"

"A while."

* * *

><p>Javi tried his best to contain his laughter as he watched the doctor's try and calm down his mother as she screamed at Huck for ever getting her pregnant with twins. It had to be the funniest thing he had ever seen.<p>

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, HUCK!" Quinn screamed as the contractions got worse to the point where she was sweating bullets

"Wha- I didn't do anything to you." Huck said frowning at her use of words

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PENIS AND YOUR FUCKING SPERM PUT ME HERE! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGA- BLOODY MURDER!" Quinn was cut off from her pain filled rant by a contraction that had her seeing stars

"You don't mean that. In the next 2 months you'll be all over me." Huck told her as the door opened and Quinn's father and the team walked in

"You arrogant JACKASS! YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY I'M IN LABOR OTHER WISE I'D BE KICKING YOUR SORRY ASS." Quinn yelled back making her doctor

"Lindsay. Breathe sweetheart. Get your breathing under control and maybe the pain will ease off." Ray told her kissing her forehead softly

"Daddy?" Quinn called out

"Yes baby?" Ray responded

"I see the light." Quinn told him closing her eyes

"Well don't... don't look at it." Ray said squeezing her hand

"Okay. Ms. Perkins. I need you to calm down. For your babies sake. Please." Dr. Martin said softly hoping not to upset her again as she prepped an epidural shot to ease the pain but the calmness didn't last long

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU'LL HAVE TO TRANQUILIZE ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN. SO YOU AND YOUR STUPID MEDICAL ADVISE CAN GO STR-strai-straight to hell. I feel good." Quinn said as he pain began to disappear slowly

"Is it going to harm the twins?" Huck asked the doctor

"No. If anything her angry outburst would have harmed them. She'll be fine. So are you uh, happy with her?" Dr. Martin asked him quietly so no one could her but them

"Of course. I love Quinn. Why would you ask me that?" Huck asked the doctor

"Because my nurse said she saw you kiss another woman." Dr. Martin said

"What she saw was a big misunderstanding and it's non of your business." Huck said as he walked back to Quinn

"Okay Ms. Perkins. Your fully dilated so you can start pushing on my count. Okay, ready?" Dr. Martin asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Quinn said taking a deep breath

"Okay, one, two, three. Push!" Dr. Martin instructed as Quinn obeyed and as soon as she did the over excrutiating pain returned

"Wait! Don't start without me!" Javi said rushing in with his camera

"To late for that." Quinn told him gritting her teeth

"Can we start over?" Javi asked

"NO!" Huck, Quinn, and Dr. Martin said

"Oh. Oh well." Javi said

"I need another push. I'm starting to see a head." Dr. Martin said

"I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN THIS IS OVER I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR PENIS AND FEED IT TO OUR DOG!" Quinn yelled making Huck flinch at the threat

"Don't worry it's the labor talking. Your losing any valuable body parts." Dr. Martin promised him, "Okay I see a head and your going to a strong comb and brush for this baby's curls." She said

"Please hold my hand. I need your hand." Quinn requested

"Okay." Huck said grabbing her hand tightly as she squeezed it

"Okay I need one more big push and then this is all over. One, two, three. PUSH!" Dr. Martin told her and when she did a baby's cry filled the room making Quinn cry at the sound

"Oh God. Let me see. Please." Quinn begged

"It's a girl." Dr. Martin told her handing her to her

"Hi baby. Hi." Quinn said as she stared at her daughter. She was absolutely beautiful although she could barely see any features with grime covering her pretty face

"I need my nurse to clean her and weigh her plus to make sure she is okay." Dr. Martin said taking her back an handing her to her nurse, "Okay, I need you to start pushing again to get this other one out. One, two, three. Push." She instructed

"I hope this one's a boy. Last thing I need is three stubborn girls in my life." Huck said as Quinn pushed

"Hope so too." Javi said zooming in on his new baby sister as she continued to cry as they cleaned her off

"One more push and this is all over. One, two, three. Push." Dr. Martin instructed and a few seconds later another baby's cries filled the room

"Congrats. It is a boy." Dr. Martin said placing him on Quinn's chest as he cried non-stop

"I think he's upset. I think he wants to go back in your belly." Huck said stroking his sons cheek

"We need to clean him up." the nurse said taking him and cleaning him off

"Mom, she's beautiful. She looks like you Dad." Javi said zooming in further

"Thank you baby." Quinn said as they handed her their daughter, she had curly hair that she got from her and it was jet black that she got from Huck. She had Huck's nose and her mouth. A small smile came to her face as her daughters eyes fluttered open revealing dark hazel eyes that were clearly Huck's

"And here's your baby boy, Mister Marshall." Dr. Martin told him placing the baby in his arms, he had his straight black hair, Quinn's ears and nose, and his mouth. He watched closely as his eyes fluttered open revealing precious green orbs that he inherited from Quinn

* * *

><p>"Mom. I finished editing the video thanks to Uncle Fitz and Grandpa Ray." Javi said sitting down on the bed next to her<p>

"Let me see." Quinn asked as he handed her the laptop

_**Forever, forever, forever  
>So you're having my baby<br>And it means so much to me  
>There's nothing more precious<br>Than to raise a family  
>If there's any doubt in your mind<br>You can count on me  
>I'll never let you down<br>Lady believe in me**_

Quinn smiled as the video started off with her laying on the couch with Huck rubbing her flat belly

_**You and i  
>Will never fall apart<br>You and i  
>We knew right from the start, baby, baby<br>The day  
>We fell so far in love<br>Now our baby is born, healthy and strong  
>Now our dreams are reality<br>**_

Quinn smile got bigger as it switched to the video of Javier III and Jacklynn.

_**_[Chorus:]_**_

_**Forever my lady  
>It's like a dream<br>I'm holding you close  
>You're keeping me warm<br>If this is ecstacy  
>Forever my lady<br>I say just what i mean  
>Forever and ever<br>I pray is what i see**_

_**Can you picture my lady  
>This empty scene<br>There's no me or no you  
>What will we do<br>An awful sight to me  
>If i ever lose you<br>Tell me where would i go  
>Life would have no meaning<br>And i pray that you will always stay with me**_

_**You and i  
>Would never fall apart, baby<br>You and i  
>Said we knew right from the start<br>The day  
>We fell so far in love<br>Now our baby is born  
>Healthy and strong<br>Now our dreams are**_** reality**

_**Forever my lady**_  
><em><strong>It's like a dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm holding you close<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're keeping me warm<strong>_  
><em><strong>If this is ecstacy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever my lady<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say just what i mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever<strong>_  
><em><strong>I pray is what i see<strong>_

_**Lady, you and i**_  
><em><strong>Will never fall apart,no no<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and i<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say we made it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i say we made it from the start<strong>_  
><em><strong>The day<strong>_  
><em><strong>We fell so far in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now our baby is born<strong>_  
><em><strong>So healthy and strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now my dreams are reality<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeahhhhhh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever my lady<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah yeah, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever my lady<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woo oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said i pray every night, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever my lady<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every day of the week<strong>_

"Javi. Baby it's beautiful. Maybe I can talk you Dad into using it at the wedding. I love you baby." Quinn said kissing his fore head softly as she glanced at Huck who was standing over Javier III and Jacklynn's crib staring down at them with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN- OMG! I had a major writer's block so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, Javier Damien Santiago the third and Jacklynn Anne Perkins- Santiago are born now although I'm thinking about changing Jacklynn's name. Any ideas?

Song- Jodeci- Forever My Lady

Snuggy29- Hope you like this chapter! How did you like Scandal this week?


	64. Chapter 64

Huck smiled as her watched Quinn bundle up they're children. The team came in and they spent Thanksgiving in the hospital with them. They had been there for almost two weeks and Abby went into labor 4 days after Quinn did and they were both identical twin girls. They both had David's dark brown hair and Abby's bright blue eyes. It was hard to tell them apart since they were the complete definition of identical twins. If a dictionary had pictures and you looked up identical in it their pictures would be next to the word. The only way to tell them apart was their names, Elizabeth-Grace and Elena Rosen.

"HUCK!" Quinn yelled in his ear making him jump slightly

"What?" Huck answered

"I asked if you were ready to go?" She asked him placing Lynn in her car seat and buckling her up carefully before placing her blanket over her body so the cold air won't get in her face

"Whenever you are." He answered standing up and grabbing they're son's car seat handle as Quinn did the same with they're daughter

"Come on then." She told him carrying them out since she refused to have a nurse push her out in a wheelchair

* * *

><p>Quinn let out a happy sigh as they pulled up outside of they're house. She was glad she would be able to hold Haley in her arms and never let her go. And then there was Javi. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him for at least two weeks. She jumped when she heard Huck tap the window lightly scaring her slightly.<p>

"You scared me." Quinn told him opening the door and climbing out grimacing at the lingering pain in her vagina

"Sorry. Who do you want me to get? Jacklynn and Javi?" Huck asked her

"Either or is fine." She told him grabbing Jacklynn's car seat

"Do you want me to take her? She is the heaviest one of the two of them. You're not supposed to do any heavy lifting." He told her grabbing Javi's car seat and shutting the door

"No. She's fine." She told him walking up the sidewalk to the front door

"Javi is going to go nuts when he sees you." He told her putting the key in the lock and opening the door

"DAD! MOM!" they heard as soon as the door opened

"Oof." Quinn said when he slammed into her hard

"I missed you Mom." Javi said squeezing her tightly

"I missed you to baby boy." Quinn told him kissing his forehead

"Where's Haley?" Huck asked his son placing Jacklynn and Javier's car seats on the floor

"Taking a nap. She's been running around all week saying Mommy." Javi told his father

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" they heard from upstairs

"She just went to sleep like 5 minutes ago. It's impossible for her to be awake again." Javi said sighing as he went upstairs to retrieve his sister

"I'm so tired." Huck said plopping down on the couch

"Your not the one who had to push to big babies out your vagina." Quinn told him unbuckling Jacklynn's car seat and taking her out along with JJ

"It couldn't have been that bad." He said getting up and heading towards the stairs

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?" She asked bouncing them in her arms

"Nah. Maybe later. I'm kind of tired." He told her walking up the stairs leaving her there alone with the twins

* * *

><p>Quinn sniffled as she changed Lynn's diaper. Huck was still asleep and he wouldn't stay awake long enough to even lift a finger to help her take care of the twins. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep but someone had to take care of the twins and Javi was with his mother and her father was busy and all of the Gladiators were working. She sighed when she felt Huck kiss her shoulder which was the first sign he still cared all day.<p>

"Hey baby." Huck said to her picking up Javi who was wide awake as he stared up at Quinn with his bright green eyes. He glanced at Quinn wondering why she didn't say anything back and saw a stray tear roll down her pale cheek as she swiped at it away quickly, "What's wrong?" He asked her shifting Javi in his arms

"Nothing. Everything is… perfect. At least I would like to think so." Quinn told him moving her shirt aside so she could feed Lynn

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huck asked frowning just as Haley came crawling into the room from her play room

"Mommy. Juice?" Haley asked crawling over and pulling herself up on Quinn's leg

"I beg your pardon?" Quinn asked her daughter thankful for her timing

"Juice please." Haley said again as Quinn passes Jacklynn to Huck and grabbing Haley to go retrieve her apple juice from the fridge leaving Huck there to wonder what was wrong with Quinn

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Quinn frowned as she looked around. That's when she noticed a girl sitting on a bed. Only problem was she was the girl sitting on the bed. She walked closer and saw a pregnancy test in her hands and her brows furrowed further together wondering what she was doing with it. Then she heard a door open and when she looked back she saw Charlie with bag full of groceries.<span>_**

**_"Hi baby." Quinn said as she stood from the bed_**

**_"Hey honey." Charlie said back putting away the groceries_**

**_"I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant." Quinn said smiling brightly_**

**_"What did you say?" Charlie asked_**

**_"I'm pregnant. Isn't this great? We're going to have baby and be a family and-" she was cut off by a hard punch across the face sending her backwards_**

**_"Who have you been fucking, Robin? Was it Huck? Did you fuck him along with every other man in Washington, DC? Are that much of a slut?" He shouted at her wrapping his hands around her neck tightly constricting her airway_**

**_"Charlie stop it!" She choked out as he released his grip on her neck_**

**_"That's not my baby inside of you and you know it, Bitch. And I refuse to raise another man's child." Charlie said grabbing a knife from the kitchen and stalking back towards her with it_**

**_"No. Charlie No. It's your baby. I swear. I haven't been with anyone else. Charlie. CHARLIE NO!" Quinn screamed as he plunged the knife through her stomach_**

* * *

><p>"Quinn wake up!" Huck screamed shaking her and when her eyes opened she was laying on the kitchen floor with a knife in her hand that was laying on her stomach, "What happened to you? Did you pass out or something? Why do you have a knife in your hand?" He asked helping her sit up slowly<p>

"I don't know. It's like I had a flashback or something." Quinn told him as she stood up carefully

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her kissing her forehead softly

"No. I can't. Not to you. Not to anyone. Ever." She told him as she walked away from him

"Quinn wait. Talk to me please." He said as he caught up to her grabbing her arm

"I was- I can't. I just can't." She told him walking into the nursery to finish feeding Jacklynn

"I'm your fiancé and father of your children. Tell me. Now." He demanded turning her around to face him

"I used to be pregnant with Charlie's baby." Quinn told him with watery eyes

"What happened?" Huck asked her as he sat down and pulled her into his lap

"He stabbed me in my belly and I went to the hospital and I found out that my baby was dead. I pushed the baby's death out of my head and forgot about it until now. I forgot about my baby. What kind of mother am I?" Quinn asked Huck as tears ran down her face as Huck pulled her closer kissing her fore head as she sobbed uncontrollably

"It's okay. You're a great mother. An amazing mother. It's okay." Huck told her kissing her hair as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder burying her face

"I was never normal was I? I was always weird, pretty-faced Lindsay Dwyer. I was never normal." She said closing her eyes as she began to drift off slowly as Huck sighed. Quinn was breaking into a million pieces and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew he was the one who broke her the most when he pulled her teeth out and he regretted the day he ever did that. If he could go back in time and stop what was happening he would but he knew he couldn't

"Daddy." He looked back and saw Haley crawling into the room. He smiled as she plopped down on her bottom rubbing her eyes which meant she was sleepy. He placed Quinn in the rocking chair before picking Haley up and laying her down on in her crib watching her close her eyes and drift off. He picked up Quinn and carried her to they're bed room laying her on the bed and covering her up with the blanket before walking downstairs to wait for Kim to bring Javi back home

Later on that night, Huck was changing Javi's diaper which was hard since he inherited Quinn's stubbornness and was crying because he didn't want his diaper changed. "Huck, do you need me to change him?" he heard Quinn ask from behind him and when he looked back she had a small smirk on her face making him glare at her

"No. I know how to change a diaper. Thank you very much." Huck said turning back to his son as he placed the diaper back in place finally putting it on right

"You sure? He doesn't seem to like you that much." She told him walking into the room and standing next to him

"I'm positive. And I'm his father. He likes me. Right Haley?" He asked the girl as she chewed on her favorite stuffed bunny's ear

"Mommy my favorite." Haley said before going back to chewing her bunny's ear making Huck pout dramatically

"See. Even Haley knows I'm the best." Quinn teased kissing her daughters forehead

"Yet earlier you were asking me what kind of mother you were." Huck threw back at her before he noticed how her face changed at the subject, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." He said placing Javi in her arms so she could feed him

"It's fine. I don't mind your jokes." She said as she positioned her son so he could eat

"Quinn… I would never intentionally use your pain as a joke." He told her placing his hands on her shoulders gently

"Yet you bring up Haley's paternity every chance you get." She said sitting down in the rocking chair

"I wouldn't do that on purpose. I love Haley and I love you and I'm sorry if I offend you in anyway." He said just as Jacklynn began crying again

"Our daughter's crying. I think she needs a diaper change as well." Quinn told him kissing her sons forehead gently

"Quinn…"

"Change her before she gets a diaper rash."

* * *

><p>Quinn hummed to herself as she prepared a hot bubble bath for herself. She had no idea where Huck went when he left earlier but she knew Javi was here and he would feed them they're bottle and change the twins diapers when necessary. She let out a sigh as she sunk down into the water feeling her stress beginning to melt away as she closed her eyes just as the bathroom door opened revealing Huck who stared at her oddly.<p>

"What are you doing?" Huck asked her standing over her

"Taking a well deserved bath." Quinn answered opening her eyes

"Whose watching the twins?" He asked her sitting down on the floor next to the tub

"Javi said he would take care of them. And Haley was sleeping." She told him

"Good. I'm sorry about earlier. I went out and got you a present. Tada." He said pulling out a marriage certificate

"Our marriage certificate. Huck. We can get married sooner than I thought. But doesn't the bride and groom have to get the certificate together?" She asked him

"I know a guy. Who got it for us. I'm thinking… December 27th. What about you?" Huck asked her running his finger over her engagement ring

"I like the idea. But maybe a later date. You never know. It might snow that day." Quinn told him as she sat up a little further

"True. I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>Javi smiled as he watched his parents interact. His father hasn't laid a finger on her recently which was a good thing. He smirked as he watched his mother splash his father with water before he attacked her back making her laugh loudly.<p>

"JJ?" he looked down a saw his sister staring up at him so he leaned down and picked her up

"Hi baby sis. Things are looking good for Mom and Dad which means things are looking good for us as well. I love you sissy." Javi said kissing her cheek gently

"I love you." Haley said back

* * *

><p>Quinn let out a happy sigh as she plopped down on the bed next to a sleeping Huck. They're moment in the tub had gotten more heated than she intended it to although they couldn't have sex it didn't stop them from pleasing each other. She had to admit. Giving birth was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. She sat up when the bedroom door opened and saw Javi walk in with his baby brother in his arms along with a sad look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong baby boy?" Quinn asked him sitting up

"Why did you guys name him Javi? I'm Javi so why name him that. Do yo guys not want me anymore?" Javi asked her placing little Javi in her arms

"Of course we want you baby. Your father wanted a Javier Damien Santiago III in the world and so did I. We didn't think it would bother you. And I'm sorry if it did but it's too late to change it. His names already on his birth certificate." Quinn told her son

"I don't care. I was here first. Before Haley and before him and Lynn. I was here. Not them." Javi said before storming off

"Javier! Get back here right now." Quinn called after him as Huck sat up

"What's going on?" Huck asked her rubbing his eyes

"Javi is upset about his brother's name. He doesn't want him to have the same name as he does." She told him rocking her son gently as he stared at her

"I'll talk to him. He's probably jealous because you're always spending time with them when he used to have all your free time. He'll grow out of it." He told her kissing her cheek softly and wiping the tear away before he got up and went to look for Javi, "JJ. Javi? Where are you buddy?"

"In here." He heard from the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his son sitting in the far corner

"What's wrong bud?" Huck asked him sitting down next to him

"I'm starting to feel bad for being mean to Mom. I mean… He's my little brother. I shouldn't be jealous."Javi said sighing

"It's fine. But you should go apologize to Quinn. She was really sad." Huck told him standing up as Javi did the same

"Okay. I will." Javi promised

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she watched Haley attempt to brush Jacklynn's hair but she kept turning her head away and Haley was starting to get frustrated. Quinn yawned as she watched the two. She was getting tired and she was ready to go back to sleep.<p>

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?" Quinn answered looking up

"I'm sorry about earlier." Javi told her sitting down on the rocking chair

"It's fine baby. So sleepy." She said laying her head down on the edge of the crib

"Mom? Mom did you hear me at all?" He asked shaking her shoulder but she didn't budge

"Oh well."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Why did you kill our baby?! That was MY baby and YOU killed it! It never even had a chance to see the world. You son of a- AHHH." Quinn screamed as she got knocked off of her feet onto her back<span>_**

**_"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again you little slu-" She got up and pushed Charlie into wall slapping him across the face which only earned her a punch sending her back to the floor, "Where are you getting this boldness from? You know better than to fight back. You know what happens when you fight back." Charlie said picking her up by her hair and throwing her into the mirror causing it to shatter _**

**_"I hate you. One day you're going to come back and I won't be here. You're going to miss me so bad when I'm gone." She whimpered as he kicked her in the face with his boot_**

**_"You are not going anywhere. I will find you and I will kill you if you even think about leaving me. YOU. ARE. MINE." He told her kicking her in her ribs and then in her face again knocking her out_**

* * *

><p>"QUINN!" she gasped as she shot up from the floor breathing heavily as she tried to collect her thoughts on why she was having these dreams. She looked up at Huck who was staring down at her with a worried look on his face<p>

"I'm okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Quinn told him

"What's going on with you lately Quinn?" He asked her

"I don't know. I keep having these dreams about my relationship with Charlie. I don't know what's wrong with me." She answered as she stood up from the floor

"Maybe you need to go back to you're psychiatrist." He told her guiding her out of the room

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked him staring up at him

"No. You're fine."

"I hate who I am."

Huck sighed as he laid down next to Quinn. She was upset about the dreams she was having and he couldn't do anything to take her mind off of the dreams. He felt her move as she got out of bed and left the room probably to get her some water or something. He heard glass shattering from downstairs and so he got up and ran down there to find Quinn sobbing as she picked up the broken glass obviously not caring about the deep cuts they were making in her hands.

"Quinn. Let clean it up. Quinn, Quinn look at me. Lindsay." Huck said getting her attention as she looked at him with sad, dark eyes, "What's wrong? You were so happy and bright earlier. What happened to you?"

"He's in my head all the time. I can't get him out. I love him and I shouldn't because it's wrong and because of everything he did to me. I wish he killed me that day. I wish he killed me." Quinn said nuzzling her face into his neck as she sniffled

"It's okay, baby. It's okay you love him. I don't care about that. All I care about is you and our children. I love you. I love you so, so much." He told her squeezing her tightly

"I know."

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the Oxycotin. She poured some into her hand then looked in the mirror at her reflection and sighed again. She was tired of hurting and tired of thinking about Charlie. It was the right time and she knew it. She raised her hand to her mouth only to have it slapped away making her gasp and when she looked in the mirror she saw Huck standing behind her with a angry look on his face.<p>

"Huck…" she started but he cut her off by turning her around roughly

"What the hell? You've been using my prescriptions for your own pity party?" Huck asked her gripping her wrist tightly

"No. I just… You're hurting me!" She cried and he let go. She took that as her chance to run but she didn't get far because she was grabbed from behind and thrown on the bed but before she could make a sound Huck's mouth crashed into hers roughly making her whimper but after a while she started to enjoy it. She decided at that moment she liked the animal side of Huck. She gasped when he bit down on her neck, "Huck. We can't. We can't, remember?" She asked him and he stopped

"If you even think about taking a single pill in that cabinet we're going to have a serious problem." He told her kissing her lips once more before leaving her there on bed out of breath and extremely horny

* * *

><p>Quinn smirked to herself as she folded up Javi's clean clothes placing them in the laundry basket so she could take them to Javi. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she looked back down at the clothes she was folding and jumped when she felt Huck wrap his arms around her waist and his lips against her pulse point.<p>

"Huuccckkkkk. Stop it. I'm trying to clean clothes here." Quinn told him tilting her head to give him more access

"Umm… later." Huck said sucking on her neck, "Remember that one time on top of the washing machine?" He asked making her blush

"Yeah. Try not to bring that up again." She told him turning to face him

"I'll do my best. But I think we should try it again sometime." He said pressing her against the dryer

"Yeah, sure. Six more weeks from now." She said kissing him softly before going back to folding Javi's clothes

"Too long." He said walking away

"MOM! I need my uniform." She heard Javi call out from his room

"Coming baby." Quinn said picking up the basket and walking up the stairs to his room

* * *

><p>AN- I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I was at a family members house for Thanksgiving and I was helping cook and clean and by time we finished I was exhausted. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and sorry for the wait of the new chapter.


	65. Chapter 65

"Mommy. Mommy." Quinn sat up and yawned as she climbed out of bed to go see why Haley was calling her. It was 9:43 in the morning and Huck was at the store getting the twins more formula. She got to the nursery and nearly had a heart attack at who she saw. It was Jake standing there with Lynn in his arms as he rocked her back and forwards.

"She's gorgeous Quinnie. She looks just like you. And Haley… boy oh boy Haley. She looks like you too. I was just going to take her and leave since she is my daughter I have rights towards her but she called you in here and I got caught." Jake said turning to face her with those creepy greenish-blue eyes

"Put my daughter down." Quinn told him as he laid Jacklynn back in her crib

"You know we could've been good together. You and me. We could have had more kids. But Huck knocked you up first. But that's okay. I'll be here in 3 and a half more weeks to claim my prize." He told walking over to her

"You're supposed to be in jail. What the hell happened?" She asked backing away from him

"I'm command. You can't get rid of me. Even when I die I'll still live on inside of Haley because I created her. I made her. All I needed was your body and now I have an evil minion running around." He told her grabbing her by her shirt and kissing her while she struggled to fight him off

"Get your filthy hands off of my fiancée." They both heard and when he let go he saw Huck standing there with his gun aimed at him

"Well, if it isn't Huck. You always show up at the right time. She you around Quinnie." Jake said walking downstairs and out of the house

"Are you okay?" Huck asked her noticing how shaken up she was

"No. I'll never be okay. Never again." Quinn told him walking away to go brush her teeth

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Quinn frowned as she looked around. She was in the same garage Jake had raped her in. She had no idea what was going on with her but knew these dreams were happening for a reason. She looked at the entrance and saw her car pulling into the garage and prepared herself for what she was about to see. She watched herself climb out and watched as she began walk to the elevator stopping seconds later when she heard footsteps but they stopped too. Then she started walking again only to be grabbed from behind and turned around sharply to reveal Jake.<span>_**

**_ "Jake. You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" Dream Quinn asked him as the real Quinn watched from the background_**

**_"You left your jacket. I wanted to bring it to you. So you wouldn't look for it later." Jake told her smiling sweetly_**

**_"Oh. Where is it?" She asked him noticing his empty hands_**

**_"In my car. Follow me." He said as she followed him back to his car_**

**_"Not that I'm not thankful but you could have waited until morning when I came to work." She told him as he opened his car door and grabbed a syringe hiding it in her jacket so she wouldn't see it_**

**_"I wanted to bring it to you." Jake told her handing her the jacket before he grabbed her and threw her to the ground_**

**_"Jake… What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Quinn said pushing at his shoulders_**

**_"Relax. You're just as stubborn." He told her tying up her hands and blindfolding her_**

**_"What are you doing to me? Let me go!" She demanded that's when she felt his hands unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down her panties_**

**_"Impressive. I see why Charlie's with you." He said looking her over_**

**_"Please don't. Please don't do this to me." She begged _**

**_" I like hearing you beg. It's sexy, sweetie pie." Jake said as he kneeled before her. Quinn inhaled sharply in the background as she watched what Jake did to her that night. It was horrid then she frowned when Jake pulled out the syringe and stick it in her neck effectively leaving her lightheaded and blind. She couldn't see anything but she could feel everything. She felt Jake slide into her, she felt him moving inside of her, and she felt the warm liquid fill her as he released his seed deep inside of her. Or at least that's what dream Quinn felt. What the real Quinn saw was something totally different. Jake had never been inside of her. He never came inside of her. He used his fingers. And he used a syringe full of what she guessed to be someone's cum. He never raped her. He inseminated her with someone's sperm._**

* * *

><p>"QUINN!" she gasped as she shot up from the bed and looked around. She sighed when she saw Huck staring at her like she was crazy and she was starting to think she was, "Are you okay?"<p>

"No. I'm not okay. I doubt I'll ever will be." Quinn answered running her fingers through her hair

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her

"No. I'd rather not." She answered as she got up to go check on the twins

"You can't hide these things from me. I'll find out. One way or another." He told her making her stop in her tracks and turn to face him

"What are you going to do? Rip my teeth out again? Or are you going to drill holes in my body this time? Which one?" She asked him

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you. I told you that." Huck said pulling her to him

"Yeah well… I find that hard to believe." Quinn said pulling her arm away and walking into the nursery highly upset

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she sat in the bathroom with her razor blade in her hand ready to cut her wrist but something was stopping her and she didn't know what. Her wrist was right there why couldn't she do it? She wanted to ease her stress and pain but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She heard a knock on the door and sighed again as she placed the blade back in her bag before opening the door revealing Javi who looked worried about her.<p>

"Hi baby." Quinn said to him stepping out of the bathroom

"Are you okay?" Javi asked her as she walked past him

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." She lied wondering where Huck was

"Dad left a few hours ago. He said he'd be back later when you got over your issues." He told her as she laid down on the bed

"Yeah. I do have issues. A lot of them." She said closing her eyes

"Will you ever tell me what happened to you?"He asked sitting down on the bed next to her

"Maybe. I don't know." Quinn answered sitting up as her phone began ringing she felt her heart rate speed up when she saw Jake's number on her phone. She hit the end button quickly placing it back on the nightstand

"Something wrong?" Javi asked noticing how panicked she looked suddenly

"Will help me move all the cribs in here?" She asked him avoiding the question

"Sure." He said as they both got up and headed for the nursery

* * *

><p>Quinn huffed as she watched Javi climb into his friends mother's car to get to his teams football practice. She slammed the door quickly as soon as they drove out of sight. She ran to the back door placing a chair in front of it then running back to the front door only to find it open again. She backed away slowly towards the kitchen screaming as she bumped into someone.<p>

"Quinn. Quinn. Quinn stop it. It's just me." She heard from behind her calming her slightly as she relaxed in his arms

"You can't sneak up on me like that." Quinn told Huck turning to face him

"Sorry." Huck said stepping back as a awkward silence filled the air around them

"I, uh, I have something I need to do upstairs." She said as she turned to walk away

"Quinn." He called out stopping her as she turned to face him with a questioning look, "I love you." He told her as she nodded her head before walking up the stairs

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath as she sat down in front of her piano. I had been awhile since she played it and she knew now was the perfect moment. She hummed to herself as she began playing 'Dead in The Water' by Ellie Goulding. She looked up when she heard Huck come down the stairs to the basement where she went to get some piece of mind.<p>

"What are you singing today?" Huck asked her sitting down next to her

"Nothing right now." Quinn answered placing her hands back in her lap

"Why? You're always singing but haven't been lately." He said running his finger up her arm

"Just haven't felt like it." She said scooting away

"Did I do something? I mean… You're a little distant." He said noticing how she didn't want to be near him

"Where did you go?" She asked him looking at him

"Oh. I went to the store and got some pull ups for Haley and some diapers for… what?" Huck asked noticing the look on her face

"You don't understand. Where did YOU go? Where did the guy who saved me from Charlie go? Where's that Huck?" Quinn asked him

"What are you talking about? I'm still here aren't I?" He asked

"No. You're not the same Huck you were when you found me in the diner. You're not the same Huck you were when I found out I was pregnant with Haley. You're not the same Huck you were when you proposed. You've changed. You change more and more everyday and I can't… You're different." She told him

"How am I different? I'm still me." He said placing his hand on top of hers

"Just forget it. Just forget I ever said anything. That's what you always do anyway." She said turning her back to him, listening as he stood up and walked back up the stairs leaving her alone again. She sighed as she wiped the tears from her face. Huck didn't understand. No one ever understood. They were all to blind to notice her pain. She turned back around and began to play 'Dead in The Water' again.

** If I was not myself****  
>And you were someone else<br>I'd say so much to you  
>And I would tell the truth<br>'Cause I can hardly breathe**

**When your hands let go of me  
>The ice is thinning out<br>And my feet brace themselves**

**I'm there in the water****  
>Still looking for ya<br>I'm there in the water  
>Can't you see, can't you see?<strong>

Huck sighed as he listened from the top of the of the basement stairs. He missed his bright and happy Quinn and he knew he ruined everything about her. He ruined her life, he ruined her spirit, and he ruined her happiness. Why did he have to break her?

**You've seen this all before  
>Life left on the shore<br>We're smiling all the same  
>You sail away again<strong>

**I'm there in the water  
>Still looking for ya<br>I'm there in the water  
>Can't you see, can't you see?<strong>

**Oh yeah  
>I'm dead in the water<br>Still looking for ya  
>I'm dead in the water<br>Can't you see, can't you see?**

**I'm dead in the water  
>Still looking for ya<br>I'm dead in the water  
>Can't you see, can't you see?<strong>

Huck sighed as he looked at the pictures of him and Quinn when they first got together. She was glowing brighter than the sun and she loss that glow over the past few months. It happened when he first hit her and he regretted that day along with all the other times he ever laid his hands on her. He looked up when he heard Quinn's light footsteps walk into the room. He looked back down at the book as she laid down next to him. He could feel her eyes on him as she watched him but he didn't bother looking at her since she was probably still angry with him. He jumped out of surprise when he felt her lay her head on his leg.

"What are you doing?" Huck asked her placing the photo album on the nightstand

"Nothing. Just… nothing." Quinn answered staring straight ahead at the wall before turning to face him, "Can you just be here? Can you not judge me? Because that's all I ever needed." She said with watery eyes

"I won't judge you." He as she crawled up his body and laid down on his chest

"I had a dream about Jake raping me earlier. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to judge me." She told him nuzzling her face in his neck

"I wouldn't have judged you. I would never judge you." He told her kissing her forehead

"I'm sorry if I overreacted earlier." She said closing her eyes

"It's fine." Huck said squeezing her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn said back

* * *

><p>Quinn yawned as she changed Javi's diaper. She was glad that he was the quiet one since Lynn was a squealer. She glanced back at Haley's crib and smiled when she saw Haley staring back at her with her bright hazel eyes.<p>

"Hi sweetie pie." Quinn said to her daughter

"Hi Mommy." Haley said back

"Hey Mom, have you seen my phone?" Javi asked peeping his head in the room

"Sorry baby. I haven't seen it." Quinn told him placing baby Javi back in his crib

"I'm starting to think I left at Grandpa's house. Maybe I should- MOM!" He called out rushing to her side as she slid down the wall unconscious, "Dad! Hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Where have you been, Robin? You're late. Were you with Huck?" Charlie asked her as she walked into the house visibly shaken up<span>_**

**_"No. Charlie… Baby… Jake… H-h-he raped me in the garage. That's why I was late. I fought him. I really did but I couldn't get him off of m-" Quinn cried out as Charlie punched her sending her backwards into the glass table_**

**_"So you fucked Jake too? Are you going to end up pregnant and tell me it's mine again? Am I going to have to kill another baby until I finally know it's mine?" He asked her_**

**_"No. Please Charlie. I've been a good girl. Please." She begged as he approached her with a razor blade_**

**_"You fucked Jake. Our boss. That's probably why you're still in Wonderland. Give me your arm. GIVE IT!" He yelled at her as she held her arm out to him, sobbing when he pressed the blade against her wrist making a deep cut in her arm next to her other cut that was starting scab over, "When will you learn not to betray me? You good for nothing, two timing whore." He said to her hitting her across the side of her head knocking her out_**

* * *

><p>"Quinn wake up!" she heard Huck say as her eyes opened slowly. She looked around the room and saw how worried Javi was and automatically felt bad<p>

"I'm okay. Don't worry. I'm okay." Quinn said as she sat up slowly

"You're not okay. Come on." Huck said picking her up gently and carrying her to they're bedroom, laying her down on the bed carefully

"What's happening to me?" She asked him

"I don't know. You tell me." He said smoothing her hair down gently

"I'm scared. I'm scared of what I'm becoming. What if I go crazy and end up hurting one of my children?" She asked staring up at him

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." He promised her

"What if I one day I do something to them?" Quinn asked him running her fingers through her hair

"You won't." Huck told her

* * *

><p>Quinn inhaled sharply as she walked into her therapist office. She hadn't been there in awhile but she knew it was time to talk to him. Her PTSD was getting worse and she knew she needed him. She opened the door to his office and saw him reading a file which was probably on her.<p>

"Dr. Lewis?" Quinn called out and he turned to look at her

"Ms. Perkins. Nice to see you again. You stopped coming. Was my treatment not helpful enough?" Dr. Lewis asked her standing up

"No. I mean yes. It was helpful. It was… just what I needed. But I seem to be relapsing." She told him sitting down on the couch across from him

"Tell me sweetie. What's happening?" He asked placing his hand on her thigh making her uncomfortable

"I just… keep having flashbacks of my abusive relationship with Charlie and… It's hard to explain." She said squeezing her thighs together to keep his hand from moving any further up her thigh

"Take your time. I'm here for you and I'm not leaving any time soon." He told her removing his hand

"These dreams are non-stop and they're scaring my kids and my fiancé." Quinn told as her phone went off and when she looked it was Huck, "Hello? Oh no. Is she okay? How bad is it? I'm on my way."

"Is everything alright?"

"No. Haley fell. But she should be fine."

* * *

><p>Huck sighed as he looked Haley over again. She fell trying to get off of the bed. The shocking thing was she didn't cry so she seemed fine. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw a concerned looking Quinn.<p>

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked shrugging out of her jacket placing it on the door knob

"Yeah. She wasn't crying so I figured she was fine." Huck said handing her over to Quinn

"Hi baby. You okay?" She asked her smoothing her hair down softly smiling when she got a nod

"She fell trying to be a little to grown up." He said just as Jacklynn sneezed

"I think we should try and get her to walk. I mean she tries to stand up. Maybe we should try it." She said walking downstairs with Huck right behind her

"Why? I'm not ready for her to grow up yet." He told her pouting

"She's almost one. She needs to learn. Go stand by kitchen with her and I'll stay here." She told him handing Haley to him. He sighed as he kneeled down placing Haley on her feet steadying her before letting her go slightly

"Go to Mommy baby." Huck told her poking her gently

"Come here." Quinn said holding her arms out inhaling deeply as she watched Haley take one step then another then another before she fell down. Quinn was thankful for the plush carpet she fell on and not the hardwood floors in the kitchen, "I can't believe it. She did it. You do it baby." She said running over and picking her

"I wish I recorded that." He said standing up

"I did." They heard from behind them

"Javi. I thought you were sleeping." Quinn said to him

"No."

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she climbed back into her car. She hated when the food places didn't want to deliver the food. She hummed to herself as her favorite song came on the radio. Quinn sighed as she thought about her flashback to the night Jake raped her. She was puzzled by who was Haley's father if Jake never did anything to her then she thought about what Haley looked liked when she was first born. She had dark brown eyes and tan skin. Jet black hair. That's when she realized the eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair were all things Huck had. She slammed the brakes as she pulled up outside of a familiar building. She had no idea she was going to end up here. In <em>Wonderland<em>. She opened the car door and stepped out of her car and stared up at the window where _his_ office would be and saw him standing there staring out at the city then she saw him look down at where she was standing and they're eyes locked immediately. She felt her heart rate speed up as he smirked at her and waved. She walked into the building by passing all the people who was staring at her like she was crazy. She gasped when she felt someone grab her arm and when she looked up it was Charlie.

"What are you doing here? Is Javi okay?" Charlie asked her pulling her to the side

"Yeah. I'm here to see Jake." Quinn answered as Charlie's eyes widened

"Why? Think about what he did to you, Robin." He told her

"Think about what you did to me, Charlie." She said as he looked away from her quickly

"I said sorry over a hundred times. I'm sorry for ever hurting and I love you. I care about you. Don't go see him. Please. I'm begging you." He begged

"I begged you not to kill our child. I begged you not to hurt me. I begged you every day and every night. But you didn't listen. So I'm not listening to you. And I love you too. But I have to know what happened to me that night. I have to know what he did to me." She said kissing his cheek gently before walking around him only to have him grab her wrist turning her around

"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. Haley still needs her mother and so does those beautiful twins. I love you." Charlie said before walking away. She sighed as she headed towards Jake's office. She was scared of what he may do or say to her but she had a right to know what happened to her. She stopped outside of his office door before opening it slowly frowning when she didn't see him in there. She stopped breathing when she felt someone come up behind her and she knew it was him as soon as he pushed her into his office shutting and locking the door.

"What are you doing here? Is my daughter okay?" Jake asked as stood in front of her

"She's fine. And she's not your daughter. I saw everything you did to me. You… touched me and… looked at me. You in impregnated me with someone else's… man chowder. Who?" Quinn asked him folding her arms across her chest

"How do you know what happened?" He asked her stepping into her personal space causing her to step back

"I had a flashback. I watched what you did to me. You never raped me that night. What happened? How is Haley's father Jake? TELL ME!" She shouted at him grabbing him by his shirt only to have him throw her to the floor and climb on top of her effectively pinning her down

"I love Haley and you don't deserve to know." He said as he raised his fist to punch her only to have her catch and flip him over onto his back

"Please. Tell me who my baby belongs to. If you love her as much as you say you do. You'll tell me. Who is it?" She asked him as tears blurred her vision

"I can't. " Jake told her grabbing his gun but Quinn saw it and grabbed it just as he tried to shoot her

"JAKE! STOP!" Quinn told him as the fought for control of the gun

"I have to. I can't lose Haley to another man." He said pinning her down so she couldn't move and aiming the gun right between her eyes, "I'm sorry, Quinnie." He said just as the door burst open revealing Charlie and Huck

"Jake. Boss man. Let her go." Charlie said aiming his gun as Huck did the same

"I can't not now." Jake said as he began squeezing the trigger. And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>AN- OH NO! Who got shot? Find out in my next update! Although I'm not feeling this chapter I'l post it anyway. Let me know if you like it. And don't be afraid to be honest.

Song- Ellie Goulding- Dead in The Water

Snuggy29- Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this update


End file.
